


My Reality

by Crash5020



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crushes, Developing Friendships, High School, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 87,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: Shujinkou is your average high schooler. When he isn't indulging in manga or video games, he's usually loses himself to scenarios in his head. That's how he figured he spend the rest of his high-school life until a request from childhood friend, Sayori, changes his life forever. Can Shujinkou cope with being pushed out of his comfort zone and adjust to life in the Literature Club?





	1. Beginning

Imagine a world where humanity had to abandon Earth for the moon. No one really remembers what events could have transpire to have led to moving what remained off planet and honestly no one really cares, except for one young man. That man's name is Shujinkou and he has made it his goal in life to uncover the secrets of the past. His search has led him to multiple dead ends, but through all his research, he was fairly certain that the lunar government didn't want anyone to remember what happened all that time ago. It was apparent to Shujinkou that there was only one thing to do; all he had to do was come up with a plan. He thought hard about what he should do, until he felt something smack the back of his head.

"What the-?!" Shujinkou opened his eyes to find Sayori and Monika standing in front of his desk. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, a hand slammed a rolled-up poster in front of him, startling Shujinkou even more. He looked up and noticed a disapproving look on Natsuki's face.

"You know, if all you're going to do is sleep, then you might as well go home," Natsuki said in a blunt manner. She then proceeded to make her way to closet as Shujinkou rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"I bet you were up all night again," said Sayori.

"Like you're one to talk when it comes to sleep," Shujinkou chuckled. "Besides I wasn't asleep. I was just thinking."  

"I never seen a person so detached from reality," Monkia smiled. "We couldn't get any kind of response out of you until Natsuki got involved."

"Did you need me for something?" Shujinkou asked.

"I was just telling everyone that they should bring in their favorite books to share tomorrow," Monika informed.

"O-Okay…" Shujinkou nervously nodded his head. He watched Monika and Sayori head to the teacher's discuss a few ideas and let out a depressed sigh. He wasn't sure what to do. How was he supposed to find a book he to bring in when all he has at home is manga? He let out another sigh until a strange feeling came over him. He was beginning to feel like he was being watched. Shujinkou took a quick glance to his left and met eyes with Yuri. The timid girl immediately turned her attention back to her book, but he could tell that she wasn't really focused on reading.

"Did you need something, Yuri?" Shujinkou asked.

"Ah… it's just that I overheard your conversation… N-Not that I was purposely eavesdropping!" Yuri stammered. Yuri went silent for a moment, trying to find the words she wanted to say.

"Well it's not that I can blame you for overhearing. You are right next to me after all," Shujinkou pointed out.

"You don't seem too eager about tomorrow," Yuri added.

"Well, it's just that I don't have anything to bring in tomorrow," Shujinkou sighed. Yuri noticed Shujinkou looking at his desk with downcast eyes and realized the whole situation was making him feel very disappointed.

"I-I can…" Yuri spoke at a barely audible level. Shujinkou turned his attention back to Yuri as she struggled to get the words out. "I could help you find a book to read… if you want."

"Really?!" Shujinkou's eyes lit up. "That'd be great!"

Shujinkou felt as if a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulder. With Yuri's help, he was sure that he could find a book that he could actually enjoy. Since he still had some time until the club was over, Shujinkou decided to go back to his world of imagination. This time he imagined himself in a world where robots have taken over and he was part of the last remnants of humanity that they were trying to snuff out. It wasn't an easy life; constantly moving from place to place, trying his best to survive. Was he ever going to be free from this nightmare or was he just delaying the inevitable.

"Shujinkou…"

Shujinkou snapped back to reality and realized that Yuri was standing in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Yuri asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm ready," Shujinkou chuckled, grabbing his bag.  The two started to make their way to the exit until they were intercepted by Sayori.

"Where are you two going?" she asked, with a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Yuri's going to help find a book to read," Shujinkou replied.

"Ooh, I see you two are becoming good friends already," Sayori approved.

"Ah- no… I-It's not like that…" Yuri stammered, looking away from the two. One of the things Shujinkou liked about Sayori was her eagerness to everyone to get along, but sometimes that same eagerness can cause some very awkward moments.

"It's nothing major," said Shujinkou. "Just two club mates doing something literature related."

"Eh? But it sounds like something two good friends would do," Sayori pointed out.

"Whatever the case, it's nice to see club members helping each other out," Monika intervened. "But still, we shouldn't keep them here, Sayori. Be sure to find something you really enjoy, Shujinkou."

Monika smiled warmly at Shujinkou before motioning him to leave. Taking advantage of the opportunity the club president presented them; Shujinkou and Yuri leave the clubroom and began to make their way to the bookstore. As they travelled to their destination, Shujinkou noticed that Yuri was still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hey, Yuri, we don't have to make a big deal out of this," Shujinkou assured her. "I'm just grateful that you're taking the time to help me."

"Ah… it's nothing special," Yuri insisted, still avoiding eye contact.

"Okay…" Shujinkou shrugged. An awkward silence penetrated the conversation and remained until they finally arrived at the bookstore.

"Finally here," Shujinkou whispered to himself. "Now all I have to do is find a book."

"What kind of book do you think you'd be interested in?" Yuri asked. Shujinkou didn't know how to answer.

"Let's see, I read all sorts of manga, watch all kinds of anime and played every video game genre out there, so I'm sure that I'm not too picky when it comes to all the specifics of a story," Shujinkou thought to himself.  He then looked Yuri in the eyes and realized he couldn't tell her that. What could he say that would guarantee that his interests wouldn't be revealed? Suddenly, the answer came to him.

"What about that book you were reading at school? What was that about?" asked Shujinkou.

Yuri eyes lit up a bit and she started to explain the book she was currently reading. From what Shujinkou could gather, it was about a girl and some human experimentation camp; overall it seemed like a really dark story, something that he couldn't believe that Yuri was reading. But even more surprising than that was how passionate she seems as she speaks about the book.

 After finishing her brief summary of the story, Yuri realized that Shujinkou was staring at her and quickly looked away.

"A-Anyway… I would highly recommend it," she stammered, playing with her hair.

"I didn't realize how passionate you were about this kind of stuff," Shujinkou said. "So where is this book?"

Yuri led Shujinkou to the back of the store where the horror genre rested.

"There…" Yuri pointed to a familiar book at the top of the bookshelf. Shujinkou slowly reached for the book and accidently made contact with Yuri's hand, who was also reaching for it. The two quickly retracted their hands and nervously looked away from each other. After another few moments of awkward silence, Shujinkou reached for the book again and confirmed that it was the same book Yuri had.

"The Portrait of Markov… I have to admit, I am a little curious to see how the story will turn out," Shujinkou said to himself.  Without saying another word, Shujinkou paid for the book and walked out to the entrance with Yuri.

"Well, thanks for the help, Yuri," Shujinkou thanked her. "I owe you."

"I didn't really do anything deserving of that…" Yuri timidly replied.

"Right…" Shujinkou weakly laughed. He promised that he wouldn't make a big deal of the whole trip, but Shujinkou finding hard to do that when Yuri won't even let him thank her. He then noticed that the sun already half way under the horizon and thought of an idea to pay Yuri back.

"You know, it's kinda getting late. Do you want me to walk you home?" Shujinkou offered. As expected, Yuri immediately turned away from him and insisted that it wasn't necessary.

"I insist," Shujinkou insisted. Yuri looked into Shujinkou eyes and was surprised by the seriousness that lied in them. After giving it a lot of thought, Yuri decided to give in and accept Shujinkou's offer. But as she was escorted home, Yuri couldn't help but wonder why Shujinkou seemed like he had to follow up on his offer.


	2. Alone in a Club Room

Shujinkou walked out of his classroom and casually stuffed a heavily marked paper into his bag.

"I am so late," Shujinkou thought. Shujinkou was used to occasionally staying after class to converse with his teacher, but now that he's in a club he was suddenly having trouble getting through these meetings. Suddenly, all he could think about during the meeting was how late he was going to be to the club.

He frantically raced to the clubroom and, to his surprise, found that the classroom was empty.

"Maybe I'm not late," Shujinkou thought aloud, looking around the room. He then heard the sound of objects hitting the floor room the closet and approached the area of suspect. Slowly sticking his head inside, Shujinkou was surprised to find Natsuki holding a large box in her hands as she balanced herself on a wobbly stool.

"Natsuki?" Shujinkou called. Startled by her club mate's sudden appearance, Natsuki started losing her balance on the stool until it finally slipped away from under her feet. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the eventual impact, but surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as she expected. She opened her eyes and her cheeks turned bright red once she realized that she was in Shujinkou's arms.

"You okay?" Shujinkou asked.

"Y-Yeah… But this wouldn't have happened if you didn't surprise me," Natsuki replied. Natsuki quickly stood up and gently placed her box on the nearest desk.

"But… thanks anyway…" Natsuki said at a barely audible level.

A small smile crept onto Shujinkou's face as he stood up. He then looked over Natsuki's shoulder and was surprised to find out that the box she got from the closet was filled with various manga.

"You read manga?" Shujinkou asked.

Upon hearing that question, Natsuki's entire body tensed up.

"M-Manga is literature!" she instinctively responded in a very defensive manner.

"So what kind do you read?" Shujinkou asked.

Natsuki stared at Shujinkou with a dumbfounded look on her face. Shujinkou then felt a chill go down his spine when her confused look quickly changed to a skeptical one.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it," he thought. "Or maybe she doesn't want to talk about it to someone she thinks wouldn't understand. Either way, I need to think of something to get out of this awkward moment."

It was at that moment when Shujinkou got an idea. He reached into his bag and pulled out one of his favorite manga series.

"How about we read each other's manga while we wait for the others?" Shujinkou suggested.

Natsuki's face changed expressions once again, this time to one of interest and slight excitement. She then looked through her box of manga and handed Shujinkou the first volume of one of her favorite manga.

"Just don't mess it up or else I'll get pissed," Natsuki warned him.

"R-Right," Shujinkou nodded nervously. He handed her his book and watched her take a seat with a quizzical look on her face.

"I wonder what this manga's about?" Shujinkou thought. He opened the book and read through the first chapter. It was about a girl who was extremely awkward around boys, meaning that while she is an extremely shy person who was easily embarrassed by almost anything, when she talks to boys she puts up an ice queen front to cope with her insecurities. Then one day she gets visited by a fairy who gives her various "love challenges" like "holding hands," getting an "indirect kiss" or giving a "lap pillow", promising true love as a reward if she accomplishes every task.

"It has a lot of cute moments," Shujinkou thought. "I never would have expected that she would have been into these kinds of stories."

Shujinkou then glanced over to Natsuki and was surprised that she was quietly laughing to herself.

"Funny isn't it?" Shujinkou asked.

"Eh… it's okay," Natsuki replied in a nonchalant manner.

"Well it makes sense that it's funny, considering what it's based on," said Shujinkou.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Natsuki.

"Ah, you see that manga is an adaptation of the video game franchise Crash Bandicoot or more specifically, the 2nd game," Shujinkou started to explain. "It's about a bandicoot that was evolved into what he is now by the evil scientist, Neo Cortex. After escaping from his base, Crash, with the help of his mask friend Aku-Aku, travel back to the fortress to save his girlfriend Tawna and defeat Cortex to put a stop to his evil plans.

In the second game, Cortex tricks Crash into thinking that he turned over a new leaf and that the earth is in danger of being destroyed. He enlists Crash's help into gathering the Power Crystals to power a machine that can save the planet, but in realty it's to further his own evil agenda. It's also the game that introduces Crash's sister, Coco Bandicoot, who is skepticl about Cortex's intentions and warns her brother to be careful for any betrayals.

That said there are some differences between the game and the book is that in the games, Crash can't speak, apples are called Wumpa fruit, Power Stones are called Power Crystals and not ever animal in the games are anthropomorphic. Also the manga focuses on comedy more than action, getting Crash into hilarious situations involving the setting around him. Also Crash's appearance has been slightly altered from his first American design. Also…"

Shujinkou immediately stopped his explanation when he realized that Natsuki was left speechless.

"I may have geeked out too much there…" Shujinkou thought. Slightly embarrassed over what just happened, he glanced over to the clock and was shocked by how late it was.

"Are the others not coming?" he wondered aloud.

"Everyone's busy today," Natsuki replied.

"WHAT?!" Shujinkou exclaimed.

"Didn't you read the notice on the door?" she asked.

Shujinkou walked to the classroom door and realized that there was a notice from Monkia declaring that club activities were cancelled.

"I should pay attention to my surroundings more…" he chuckled."But wait a minute, how come you were still here today?"

"I have my reasons…" Natsuki pouted. "Anyway…"

Shujinkou watched Natsuki carry her box back to the closet and walk out with her bag.

"Don't you want to put the one I have back too?" he asked.

"Nope. You can hang on to it until tomorrow," said Natsuki.

"Really?" Shujinkou replied, surprised.

"You want to finish the volume right?" Natsuki grinned. "But I'll lend it to you on one condition… you have to lend me your book, so I can finish it."

"Wait a minute… Is this her way of asking me to lend her my book?" Shujinkou mumbled to himself. Deciding not to think too hard about it, he just grinned and accepted the terms.

"But don't forget, if you mess it up in any way, I'll be super pissed," Natsuki reminded him in a threatening manner.

"R-right," Shujinkou nervously chuckled as she walked out of the classroom. Shujinkou then walked over to the desk he left his bag at until he was suddenly hit by a realization.

"Wait a minute, I mentioned the others coming earlier," he realized. "Why didn't she tell me about the notice earlier?"


	3. Club Prerequisites Part 1

Ask Shujinkou what his least favorite part of travelling through the Afghanistan desert and 98% of the time he would tell you that it would be the sandstorms. It was already bad enough that he had to sneak through Soviet-Occupied territory with no gear; the fact that he can't see makes him wonder if he'll ironically find himself heading towards the very thing he was trying to escape from.

"I thought this was supposed to be fun," Shujinkou thought, continuing to walk forward. He closed his eyes and imagined to sigh in disappointment, since it wouldn't be a smart idea to open his mouth at the moment. Then again it probably isn't a smart idea to not pay attention to your surroundings during a sandstorm, as his eventual collision can attest to. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find Monika and himself on the hallway floor surrounded by several books.

"Monika?! I'm sorry!" the flustered boy apologized.

"No need to apologize," Monika smiled. "No harm done."

Shujinkou watched Monika start to gather the scattered pieces of literature and proceeded to help her.

"Where were you headed to with all these books anyway?" Shujinkou asked.

"A teacher asked me to deliver them to the library, probably because I'm the literature club president." Monika chuckled. Shujinkou wasn't sure if Monika was joking or if she was genuinely serious, but he was sure that she was given the task because she was beloved by all the teachers in the school. In fact, everyone in the school loved her. She was the school idol after all. The soon finished gathering all the books and neatly placed them in the box Monkia was carrying earlier.

"Alright, here we go again," Monika said, grasping the bottom of the box. Shujinkou watched her slowly lift the heavy box and stagger forward, prompting him to instinctively grab the other side.

"Thanks," Monika warmly smiled.

"No problem. Gotta let the new member contribute something," Shujinkou responded. Working in tandem, Shujinkou and Monika started to make their way to the library. As they journeyed to their destination, Shujinkou wondered if he should take this chance to talk to Monika.

"Even though we were in the same class last year, I never actually got a chance to really talk to her," Shujinkou thought. "Thought to be fair, what could I have talk to the school idol about? She's smart athletic, was the star member of the debate club…"

It was during that moment of clarity that Shujinkou realized something… there was no way he could start a conversation with her back then. Fortunately, he also realized that there is a topic that he could use to strike a conversation and satisfy a curiosity of his.

"Hey Monika…" Shujinkou started.

"Yes?" Monkia answered.

"…why'd you start the Literature Club?" Shujinkou asked. "I mean you were the star member of the Debate Club."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say I was the star member," Monika responded, slightly embarrassed by the claim.

"But you lead the club to victory all the time," Shujinkou pointed out.

"Those were team efforts," Monika assured him.

"So why'd you quit?" Shujinkou asked.

"Well… I guess all the politics and in-fighting got to me," Monika answered. "But you could also say that I was kinda losing interest too. So I thought I'd start a club about something I liked."

"And that's how the Literature Club got started," Shujinkou concluded.

"Yep," Monika smiled. "But it wasn't easy getting it recognized as an official club."

Shujinkou was surprised to hear that before immediately realizing that it would be more surprising if it was easy to get the club officially recognized. He then realized that Monika was giving him a knowing glance, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I wasn't thinking…!" Shujinkou started.

"It's okay," Monika interrupted, giving him a calm smile. "I think we both know that a club about literature wouldn't be the most popular club in the school."

"So how did you get officially recognized?" Shujinkou asked.

"Well…" Monika started.

A few weeks back, Monika walked throughout the school with a satisfied look on her face. She was finally able to finish her club charter and now all that was left to do was to deliver it to her club sponsor. She happily made her way to the third-year floor and walked into the future Literature Clubroom where her club sponsor was waiting.

"Ah, Monika," the sponsor welcomed her. "I assume that making the charter wasn't an issue for you."

"Eh, it was a little challenging making one," Monika admitted, placing the charter on their desk.

"That's a good one," he chuckled, looking over the charter. "Alright, I'll submit this to the administration and your club will be allowed to be considered for recognition."

"Considered?" Monika queried.

"For the club to be officially recognized as a club, you will need at least 4 members in total," the sponsor explained. "But I'm sure that it will be easy for you to do."

"Right…" Monika weakly laughed.

Later that night, Monika anxiously marched around her room. As exciting as it was for her to start her own club, the fact that she needed to convince others to join something that was naturally off putting to her own age group didn't register until it became a requirement for the club to exist. Unsure of what to do, she plopped into her bed and started to brainstorm.

"How can I make literature appealing to others?" Monika wondered aloud.

"How'd you go about doing that?" Shujinkou asked, interrupting the story.

"Well, to be honest, I had no idea what to do," Monika admitted. "So, I just went with the tried and true method of getting the word out… I placed fliers around the school."

"And that's how the others joined right?" Shujinkou concluded.

"Not exactly…" Monika replied. Continuing from where she left off, Monika told Shujinkou of how excited she was after placing fliers for the club around the school; so excited in fact, that she was unable to fully concentrate during her classes that day. Soon after school was over, Monika quickly gathered her things and rushed to the clubroom, wondering how many people would be there. She opened the door and her heart sunk one she entered the empty classroom.

"Well, it's not like I should have expected this place to full of people right away on Day 1," Monika chuckled. "I guess I'll work on my story while I wait."

Monika reached into her bag and pulled a pencil and several pieces of paper. She then acquisitioned one of the desks and started to write. Hours later, Monika packed up her things and walked out of the room. The next day, she walked into the same empty classroom, sat in the same desk and started writing once again. Hours of writing later, she packed her things and headed home, same as yesterday.  She continued the pattern for Days 3 and 4 and by Day 5, she just sat at the teacher's desk with a downcast look on her face.

"If only I was any good with people, maybe things would be easier," Monika sadly smiled. "I wished I had someone to help me."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the door swung opened and soon the future vice-president of the Literature Club, Sayori, walked in with a cookie in her mouth.

"Is it too late to join?" she asked, taking another bite out of her cookie.


	4. Club Prerequisites Part 2

Shujinkou stretched his aching arms and let out a long sigh. The books were finally delivered to the library and he couldn't be any happier that he no longer had to carry such a heavy object. After letting out another sigh, he glanced to his left and couldn't help but feel embarrass when he noticed Monika giggling.

"Shall we head to the clubroom now?" Monika suggested. Shujinkou awkwardly nodded his head and the two started to head to the literature clubroom.

"I really appreciate the help, Shujinkou" Monika said, smiling at him.

"It was nothing," Shujinkou awkwardly chuckled. He couldn't help but feel slightly nervous around the club president. To him, it was like a peasant talking to a queen and he was having a hard time shaking that feeling. But he knew that he had to move past that feeling or else he was going to have a very uncomfortable experience in the Literature Club for the rest of the year.

"That reminds me," Shujinkou remembered. "You were talking about how the Literature Club was officially recognized."

"Oh right," Monika said, slightly embarrassed that she forgot she was telling a story. Monika took a moment to remember where she left off and, once she did, happily started the story again. "I believe I was at the part where I was wondering what to do until Sayori showed up."

"About that part, what did you mean that you aren't good with people?" Shujinkou asked.

"Oh that? I just meant that I sometimes have a hard time connecting with others," Monika replied in a solemn tone. "It's kinda hard when people always…"

Monika stopped mid-sentence and turned away from Shujinkou.

"Monika?" Shujinkou said, worried he may have somehow struck a sore spot. He stared at the back of her head for what seemed like forever until she turned back towards him with a calm expression on her face.

"Sorry about that," Monika apologized. "Anyway back to the story. It was right when Sayori first appeared."

Monika watched Sayori slowly walk into the room with a confused look on her face. She stared at Monika, then at the empty desks. She then turned back to Monika, then back to the empty desks. After repeating this process two more times, Sayori stopped at Monika, wearing a sad expression on her face.

"Am I too late?" she asked.

"No, no. You're just on time," Monika assured her.

"Eh?? But where are the others?" Sayori wondered.

"It's just me," Monika weakly smiled.

Sayori stared into Monika's eyes and a big grin appeared on her face.

"It's no biggie! Clubs are about quality, not quantity," Sayori assured her "The two of us can make a totally awesome club!"

"That's true but for this club to be officially recognized as a club, we need a total of four members," Monika informed her.

Sayori went quiet for a moment. She noticed that the posters advertising the Literature Club was around for awhile and the fact that she was the only member aside from Monika made it apparent that people are not interested in literature as an afterschool hobby or weren't actually paying attention to the fliers. Either way, at the rate the club was growing there was only option…

"Then if the people won't come to the club, we'll bring the club to the people!" Sayori declared.

"Eh? But how do we do that?" Monika wondered.

"We'll just have to find people that are so in to literature that they the only reason that they aren't here is because their noses are deep in their books," Sayori explained, barely able to contain her excitement. "And there's only one place to find those kinds of people…"

Sayori gently grasped Monika's hand and tugged her out of her seat.

"We're going on our first club field trip!" Sayori cheered. Despite being initially taken aback by Sayori's cheerful nature, Monika couldn't help but enjoy it. She followed her newest club member around the school and found herself in front of the library.

"I bet we'll find a lot of members here," Sayori grinned, opening the doors. The two enthusiastically walked through the doors and felt the hope they had was left outside.

"It's empty…" Monika chuckled weakly.

"There has to be someone here," Sayori responded. Refusing to give up, Sayori took off and started searching the entire library from top to bottom. After 10 minutes of fruitless searching, Sayori reconvened with Monika in the middle of the library and sat down at one of the tables, to rest.

"You know, Sayori, just because someone's in the library doesn't mean that they are passionate about literature," Monika pointed out.

"What do you mean?" asked Sayori.

"They could be here for a project or because they were here to deliver something," Monika explained.

"Hmm… So we shouldn't be thinking about location, but people who obviously enthuse enthusiasm for literature," Sayori realized.

"But I doubt we'll find someone like that at this time of the day," Monika said. "It would take a totally contrived coincidence for that to happen."

Suddenly, the quiet atmosphere of the library was shattered by the sound of giggling. The two looked around their immediate area. The giggling sounded like it was close, but they didn't see any one around. They weren't sure where it was coming from until they realized that there was one place they haven't checked. The two cautiously crouched down under the table and found a petite pink haired girl reading next to a box of books.

"Hey there!" Sayori waved. The girl, startled by Sayori and Monika's appearance, banged her head against the bottom of the table.

"What the heck?!" the girl shouted. "Don't sneak up on me!"

"S-Sorry," Sayori apologized. "I'm Sayori and this is Monika. What's your name?"

The girl stared at Sayori with a skeptical look before switching to Monika. After staring at them for what seemed like forever, the girl sighed.

"…I'm Natsuki," the girl answered. Natsuki then grabbed her box filled with literature and slid out from under the table, trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

"So why were you reading under the table?" Monika asked.

"I just was!" Natsuki snapped. "Is there anything wrong with that?!"

"N-No…" Monika weakly chuckled once more. She wasn't sure how to talk to Natsuki. Every time they said anything, the pink haired girl reacted in a negative way.

"Hey, if you like reading then you should join the Literature Club!" Sayori suggested.

"Literature Club? What Literature Club?" a surprised Natsuki asked.

"The one that Monika started," Sayori said proudly.

"How many people are in it? Natsuki asked.

"Just the two of us," Sayori answered.

"Wha-? What kind of club only has two people?" Natsuki asked perplexed.

"Well, we're not really an official club until we have four people," Monika explained.

Natsuki's confused expression immediately switched back to her skeptical one.

"I get it… You just want me as a number to keep your club alive!" Natsuki accused.

"That's… true. But if you enjoy literature, then I think you should join us," said Monika.

"Plus you get to read somewhere better than from under a desk," beamed Sayori. Natsuki quickly glanced at her books and then back at Monika and Sayori, her face now sporting a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Um, so what do you do in this club?" Natsuki asked.

"I haven't really thought up of any club activities yet, but I was thinking that it could be a place for those who enjoy literature to come together and get along. It's a place where people can just read, talk about written works and their interests and maybe share their own written works," Monika passionately explained.

Sayori and Natsuki were left awestruck by Monika's answer.

"That's so… cool!" Sayori approved.

"So I could read anything I want in this club?" Natsuki asked.

"Of course," Monika smiled.

Natsuki glanced at her books once again then back to Monika, this time with a slightly more relaxed expression.

"Fine, I'll join your club," Natsuki shrugged nonchalantly.

That was all it took for Sayori to wrap her arms around Natsuki and excitedly jump up and down.

"You're in! You're in! You're in!" Sayori cheered, unaware f how uncomfortable she was making Natsuki feel.

"Now we only need one more member," Monika thought.


	5. Club Prerequisites Part 3

"Hey, Monika," Sayori called.

Monika lowered the book she was currently reading and looked up at her curious club member.

"Yes?" Monika replied. Sayori looked down at Monika's book, then back at the reader.

"Are you thinking about playing the piano?" Sayori asked.

"Maybe…" Monika answered, closing her book, "How to play piano for Dummies."

Monika was in fact considering learning how to play the piano, but she was not sure if she could fit it into her current schedule. She already had school work and a school club to manage, not to mention home. She didn't have time to dwell on the subject too long though, as Natsuki soon walked in her collection of literature.

"Hey, Natsuki!" Sayori greeted, happily waving at the Literature Club's newest member.

"Hey…" Natsuki replied. She gently placed her collection on one of the many desks and took a moment to inspect the room. "There any room in the closet?"

"There should be," Monika answered. Monika noticed that Natsuki still seemed to be a little apprehensive about joining the club.

"What?" puzzled Natsuki.

"Nothing. Just know that there is no need to be nervous here," Monika assured her.

"Who's nervous?" Natsuki laughed. "I got no reason to nervous."

"You read manga?" Sayori asked. Natsuki immediately glanced to her left and felt her heart sink when she spotted Sayori quizzically flipping through one of her favorite manga volumes.

"Y-Yeah… So what?" Natsuki responded, preparing for the inevitable ridicule. After finishing reading, Sayori closed the book and grinned.

"You would probably get along with my friend," she said. "He likes reading manga too. He actually once spent 2 hours telling me how manga shouldn't be looked down on because it has a ton of great stories like other forms of literature. I'm still amazed that he was able to that."

Natsuki's eyes widened with curiosity.

 "Maybe you should invite him to the club," Monika suggested.

"I would but he said he isn't interested in joining any clubs," Sayori chuckled.

"Hmph," Natsuki pouted. She would never admit it but she was interested in meeting someone who may have shared her interests. "Anyway, how do we find a 4th member?"

"Simple, we just have to find someone who obviously enthuses enthusiasm for literature," Sayori happily answered.

Natsuki, completely dumbfounded by Sayori's response, simply sighed and grabbed her manga collection and walked to the closet.

"It's time for another field trip!" Sayori announced.

"Actually, I don't think we should do that," Monika disagreed.

"Eh? Why not?" Sayori questioned. Sayori couldn't understand why Monika wouldn't want to search the school again when it worked so well yesterday. Fortunately, Monika had a very good answer to her question.

"I think it would be better to meet each other during lunchtime tomorrow. That way the chances of finding someone who 'enthuses enthusiasm for literature'," Monika explained.

"I see…" Sayori nodded her head in agreement, until she realized what that potentially meant. "But that means we may not get to each lunch!"

The thought of potentially skipping lunch was too much to bear for Sayori. She honestly wasn't sure that she would survive.

"I'm with her there," Natsuki agreed. "I don't want to miss lunch either."

"Neither do I, but that free time is our best chance to find a 4th member," Monika said.

Despite their apprehensions, Sayori and Natsuki knew that their club president was right and conceded. The next day, the three members of the Literature Club met in front of the library just as they had planned.

"So how exactly are we going to find someone for the club in 35 minutes?" Natsuki asked.

"We just have to find someone who obviously enthuses enthusiasm for literature," Sayori grinned.

"What?" Natsuki responded.

"Let's just look around," Monika suggested. With a plan in mind, the three of them started to search the school for potential club members.

"This is ridiculous!" fumed Natsuki, irritated that 17 minutes of searching were for naught.

"Well, it's not like we can expect to find a club member so soon," Monika pointed out. "It would probably take the same miracle it took to find you, Natsuki."

"There's someone!" Sayori beamed. Monika and Natsuki quickly turned towards the direction Sayori was pointing to and noticed a young lady with long straight violet hair quietly sitting on a nearby bench. Her light purple eyes were glued to the novel neatly placed between her two hands, as if it was the only thing that existed in her world.

"Maybe I should say that we can't expect a full club so soon," Monika giggled to herself.

"She definitely looks like she enthuses enthusiasm for literature," Sayori grinned.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Natsuki asked, shaking her head. "So are we all going to talk to her or-?"

"I want to try talking to her on my own," Monika said.

"Really?" Sayori tilted her head.

"If I'm unable to convince people to join our club by, then I won't make a very good club president," Monika smiled.

Sayori nodded her head in agreement and excitedly grabbed Natsuki's hand.

"Let's go eat our lunch!" Sayori happily declared.

Usually Natsuki's instincts demanded that she immediately take her hand back, but for the first time in awhile, that didn't happen. Monika watched Sayori lead Natsuki away and took a moment to mentally prepare herself. She didn't want to mess up recruiting a possible club member. Monka approached the girl and sat next to her.

"Hey there," Monika said, making herself known. The girl glanced to her right and her serious expression was immediately replaced by a startled one. She then averted her gaze and looked down at the ground.

"H-Hi…" the girl finally replied.

"I'm Monika," Monika introduced herself. "What's yours?"

The girl stayed quiet for a moment before finally turning her gaze back to Monika.

"It's Yuri," the girl answered.

"Nice to meet you, Yuri," Monika smiled.

Yuri hesitated for a moment and closed her eyes. After two minutes of silence, Yuri opened her eyes and a small smile crept on her face before disappearing.

"So, what is that you are reading?" Monika asked.

"Ah, it's just something I picked up from the store," Yuri answered, diverting her gaze once more. "You wouldn't be interested in hearing about it."

"Actually, I think I would be," Monika assured her. "Tell me about it."

After taking a few moments to think, Yuri turned back to Monika and cleared her throat. Yuri started to summarize the book to Monika in great detail while trying her best to not spoil any major plot points. Monika was amazed by how good Yuri was at making the book sound appealing to read and how passionate she seems while explaining it. After finishing summarizing the book, Yuri diverted her gaze again and apologized for ranting.

"No need to apologize," Monika said. "You know, if you're that into literature, you should join the literature club."

Yuri's gaze returned to Monika, her eyes widened by curiosity.

"Literature Club?" Yuri repeated.

"It's a club that I started for those who enjoy literature," Monika explained.

"Ah, but a club like that… you wouldn't want someone like me," Yuri responded, with downcast eyes.

"Why not?" Monika questioned.

"I-I'm too weird," Yuri stammered. "I wouldn't fit in."

"Yes you would," Monika insisted.

"What makes you think that?" Yuri asked.

"Because all you would need to fit in is your love for literature and you have that," Monika smiled. "So naturally you would fit in."

Yuri closed her eyes and went silent for a moment. She soon opened her eyes and another small smile crept onto her face.

"Alright, I'll join," Yuri agreed.

"So that's how you got the members you needed," said Shujinkou. "I'm honestly surprised."

"Surprised about what?" Monika asked.

"That Natsuki and Yuri had to be convince too join," Shujinkou answered. "I thought they would have jumped at the chance."

"Well, I'm sure they had their reason for their apprehensiveness," Monika said. "But you know, even though we're a small club, I can at least say that I'm happy with the members I share it with."

"Yeah, the others are great fellow club members," Shujinkou agreed.

"I was talking about you too, Shujinkou," Monika smiled.

Shujinkou eyes widened in surprise when he heard that. He wasn't too sure why she would be that happy with him around when he hasn't contributed much. Still he was happy that she would feel that way and was satisfied that he was able to learn a little more about his fellow club members.


	6. Cultural Festival Part 1

"Another year, another cultural festival," Shujinkou sighed. Shujinkou glanced around his surroundings and couldn't help but feel like the odd man out in a sea of happy faces. Everyone looks forward to the school's cultural festival, but he's always been indifferent about them. In fact, he wouldn't even be exploring the school right now if it wasn't for what happened yesterday.

The day before, Shujinkou watched Sayori voice her excitement for the upcoming festival.

"I can hardly wait for the festival tomorrow!" Sayori beamed.

"You seem to be excited for tomorrow," Yuri said.

"Of course. Tomorrow the school turns into a building with a ton of cafes. That means there will be a lot of food to eat," Sayori grinned. Shujinkou couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He knew food was the main reason for Sayori's excitement.

"Well, while you're destroying all the food, I'll be playing all the games," Natsuki said. "Luckily my class isn't doing anything, so I'm free all day."

"You're class isn't doing anything? Sayori said surprised. "Neither is mine. What about your class, Yuri?"

"Ah, my class is participating in the festival, but they have no need for me," Yuri answered.

Shujinkou noticed Yuri's face was a slightly downcast, but didn't have much time to think about Sayori's eyes made their way to him.

"My class isn't doing anything either," Shujinkou said, trying his best to hide his relief. If there was one thing about the festival that Shujinkou was very estactic about, it would be the fact that his class wouldn't be involved in it, since that would mean that would mean that there was a higher chance that he would have to spend most of his working. But since his class is not, that guarantees that he can spend the entire school day alone with his thoughts like usual.

"You guys are lucky," Monika sighed. "I'll be spending most of my day helping my class. I was really looking forward to enjoying the festival too."

"What's your class doing?" Sayori asked.

"Eh… I rather not talk about it," Monika weakly smiled with red cheeks. "Anyway, I think it's time we call it a day. See you all later."

Monika grabbed her bag and quickly left the club room before anyone else could speak up. Shujinkou couldn't help but find Monika's behavior very suspicious. She usually has no problem discussing anything, so it was very surprising to see her dodge a question like that. But like before, he didn't have much time to think as Sayori turned her gaze back at him. He looked around and realized that they were the only one left in the club room.

"So, what are you going to do this year, Shujinkou?" Sayori queried.

"Uh… the usual I guess?" Shujinkou answered.

"Eh? But the festival is about having fun and to have fun at the festival, you have to have fun at the festival! You shouldn't keep avoiding the one day where everyone is happy!" Sayori cried.

"But I'm not really interested in it," Shujinkou argued.

"You never really gave the festival a try," Sayori pointed out, showing visible concern. "Promise me you'll at least try to be happy at the festival this year."

Shujinkou was taken aback by his friend's concern over him skipping the cultural festival. He couldn't understand why she was making such a big deal over such a minor thing, but he also couldn't deal with Sayori wearing such a dark expression.

"Alright… I'll try," Shujinkou conceded.

"Yeah!" Sayori cheered. "You'll have fun. Trust me."

Shujinkou finished reminiscing and continued walking through the school looking for something to do.

"Maybe I should see what Monika's class is doing," Shujinkou thought. "No, no. She didn't seem to keen on sharing what they're doing. Maybe it's better not to go, even though all this speculating is making me even more curious."

Shujinkou continued to wonder what he should do until he noticed a familiar face sitting on a nearby bench.

"Yuri?" he called.

Curious to who would call her, Yuri looked up from her book and was surprised to find Shujinkou standing in front of her.

"Shujinkou… What are you doing here?" Yuri questioned.

"I was just looking around and happened to notice you over here," Shujinkou answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" Yuri responded.

Shujinkou sat down on the bench with Yuri, causing his fellow club member to shyly turn her attention away from him.

"That's right. Yuri seems to have a hard time talking to me sometimes," Shujinkou thought. "Maybe if I bring up a subject she likes…"

He then curiously glanced down at the cover of the book Yuri was holding and noticed that it was the same book she picked out for him.

"You're still on that book?" Shujinkou asked.

"Ah, I was just rereading it," Yuri answered, her gaze returning to Shujinkou. "What about you?"

"I'm actually not reading it right now," Shujinkou answered. "It kinda gave me nightmares last night."

"Sorry!" Yuri immediately apologized, averting her gaze once again. "I didn't mean to pick out something that would give you nightmares!"

No, no, it's not your fault," Shujinkou assured her. He watched Yuri quietly play with her hair for a minute, before she turned back towards him with curious look on her face.

"Does that mean that you won't pick it back up?" Yuri asked, visibly worried.

"No, I'll get back to it," Shujinkou answered.

"Ah… that's good," Yuri smiled with red cheeks.

Shujinkou nervously scratched his cheeks and decided that it would probably be best to change subjects.

"Hey, Yuri, can I ask you something?" Shujinkou queried.

"Ah, S-sure…" Yuri stammered.

"How come you aren't enjoying the festival with your friends?" Shujinkou asked. To his surprise, Yuri turned away from him and started to play with her hair once more.

"I… I don't really have people who would want to spend time with me like that," Yuri admitted, clearly saddened by that fact.

Shujinkou was surprised by the revelation, until he remembered the story Monika told him a few days ago. Yuri said she was too weird to fit in club about a subject she liked. Was that because she thought she was unable to make friends with anyone?

"I see… well, you have one today," Shujinkou smiled.

"Eh?" Yuri responded, turning back to Shujinkou. "W-What are you saying?"

"Let's explore the Cultural Festival together," Shujinkou suggested. "I'm sure we'll find something fun for us to do."

"B-But you wouldn't want to spend the entire day with someone like me. You would have more fun on your own," Yuri insisted.

"Yeah, maybe I could have fun on my own, but even someone like me knows that these kind of events are more fun to do with friends," Shujinkou grinned.

"Friend?" Yuri repeated.

The timid girl quickly glanced towards her book and then closed her eyes. She then took a deep breath, opened her eyes and smiled.

"O-Okay," Yuri agreed, smiling bashfully.


	7. Cultural Festival Part 2

"So, uh, what would you like to do?" Shujinkou asked. He didn't really have much of an interest in any of the events, so he really didn't have anything that he wanted to visit.

"Um…" Yuri closed her eyes and contemplated Shujinkou's question. She didn't pay attention to any of the events, meaning she didn't know what was being offered. "Do you happen to have any suggestions, Shujinkou?"

Shujinkou closed his eyes and tried to remember the many events he came across.

"Well, there are a few cafés around the school," Shujinkou suggested. "There are also some games to play, a dance contest in the gym, a Haunted House…"

Shujinkou noticed Yuri's eyes light up with curiosity once he suggested the Haunted House and instantly remembered that she once mentioned that she was into horror.

"So, you want to check out the Haunted House?" Shujinkou asked.

Yuri smiled and silently nodded her head. Shujinkou himself wasn't too sure about going into the Haunted House, but he couldn't find it in him to protest, considering it wasn't often that Yuri looked so excited. Walking to the other side of the school, Shujinkou and Yuri eventually stumbled upon a much worn out classroom door.

"I think this class may not have had enough money for props," Shujinkou weakly chuckled.

"I don't think the door is like that because of monetary reasons," said Yuri. "I think its appearance is supposed to give off a derelict feel. Perhaps this house has been abandoned for years and is in disrepair or it’s a situation where the exterior is a stark contrast to the interior, setting us up for a twist."

"I see…" Shujinkou nodded. "I guess I let the school budget blind me to that fact."

He reached for the door's handle and noticed that the door felt like it could fall off its hinges at anytime. He cautiously opened the door and the two walked into a dark hallway, one wall had a dirtied chalkboard on it and the other was made of dented cardboard.

"So that's how they made a Haunted House out of a single classroom," Shujinkou said, impressed by idea.

"The dark hallway invokes a sense of dread that makes a person start to regret their decision," said Yuri.

"Yeah, all that's missing is…"

The classroom door suddenly slammed itself shut, making the already dark hallway even darker.

"…that," Shujinkou finished, his voice cracking.

"The door closing to imply a supernatural force may be involved," Yuri noted.

"Cliché, but still effective when used right," Shujinkou added. He walked to the cardboard wall to inspect it more closely. "These family pictures on the wall must be the original owners. Something most likely happened to them."

Shujinkou then glanced to his right and noticed Yuri patiently waiting next to an open passageway.

"I believe we discovered the entire story this room has provided us. Shall we move on?" Yuri suggested. Shujinkou nodded his head in agreement and followed Yuri into the next room.  There they found the school desks neatly tucked away in a corner behind a dusty and ripped coach. Next to it was a rickety nightstand with a blinking lamp on top of it. The room was filled with the stench of rot, the walls were covered with tattered wallpaper and the closet was sealed off by bricks. Shujinkou then took one step forward and heard a loud creaking sound.

"They're appealing to all senses," Shujinkou thought. Yuri casually walked towards the nightstand and found a book on it. "Whatcha got there?"

Yuri opened the book and turned towards Shujinkou.

"It's a journal that belonged to the previous owner of the house," Yuri answered.

"What's it say?" Shujinkou asked. He watched Yuri quickly flip through the pages of the book, before stopping near the end with an interested look in her eyes.

"The journal is mostly about the owner's personal life and how much maintenance the mansion requires," Yuri said. "But this latest page is different. His writing is different. More erratic."

"Erratic?" Shujinkou repeated.

"This latest entry is states that someone approached him and tried to get him to sell his property. He refused and was left with a cryptic threat," Yuri summarized, flipping through the next pages. "The next few days, strange occurrences started to happen. The crops started to die, the water supply was tainted, etc. Then the worst thing possible happened."

"What happened?" Shujinkou asked.

"His family was killed in a tractor accident," Yuri answered.

"None of those were accidents were they?" Shujinkou shook his head.

Yuri nodded her head in agreement and continued to read.

"The owner thought that too and invited the potential buyer over to talk business," said Yuri. "This part is where his writing became really erratic."

"What do you mean?" Shujinkou asked, approaching Yuri. He quizzically looked down at the book tucked between her hands and couldn't believe what he saw. The pages were covered in different colored stains and the writing was almost impossible to read. "I think erratic is putting it nicely… What happened next?"

"The owner stopped writing as soon as soon as he heard the doorbell ring," Yuri read. "He capped off his final entry with three final words."

"WE'RE GOING TO HELL!"

The closet door burst open, sending the bricks flying and a man wearing bloodied overall and a shattered glasses walked out with a broken hockey stick. After the two of them spent an entire minute screaming, Shujinkou instinctively moved in front of Yuri as the Owner removed his glasses.

"Hoped you enjoyed Class 7's Haunted House," the "Owner" grinned.

Moments later, Shujinkou rested on a bench to catch his breath. Deep down he knew that the scare would have come from the closet, but the fear still took over.

"It appears that in the end the owner murdered the murderer and took his own life," Yuri concluded. "Perhaps to avoid justice or perhaps to be with his family again."

"So he instantly went for murder?" Shujinkou asked.

"Ah… I did skip over a part," Yuri remembered. "The murderer also employed tactic that psychologically tortured the owner, who himself had a bit of a dark past himself. He was a complex figure, but I thought I should have given a short summary since I wasn't sure how much time we had in there."

"I see…" Shujinkou said, staring at Yuri with a blank expression.

"W-What's wrong?" she timidly asked.

"You know other then the scare, you didn't seem freaked out at all in there at all. It looked like you were enjoying yourself in there," Shujinkou pointed out.

"Ah… well you could say that I was enjoying the overall atmosphere of the scenario along with the scenario itself," Yuri answered, averting her gaze. "But you probably I'm really weird for that."

"Why would I think that?" Shujinkou chuckled. "A lot of people enjoy horror filled atmospheres. Just because some people's enjoyment of them is more pronounced than others doesn't make them weird, at least I think that."

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Shujinkou with a small smile on her face.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked, curious as to what she may pick next.

"Well…" Yuri contemplated the question. "We already did something I wanted, so it would only be fair if you got to choose the next event."

"That's true, but…" Shujinkou wasn't sure what to say. Nothing at the festival interested him enough, but yet he did enjoy the Haunted House, something he didn't expect to happen. Could it be that he was able to enjoy because he was with someone else? Suddenly, the words he told Yuri earlier popped into his head.

"When I said that these things are more fun with friends, I didn't think of how that could apply to me," he thought. He then closed his eyes and thought very hard on what he wanted to do, but nothing in particular popped into his head.

"I… got nothing," Shujinkou admitted. "What about you?"

"Ah…I…" Like before, Yuri carefully considered how to answer the question. After spending an entire minute remaining silent, Yuri answered with, "There's nothing I can think of."

It was at that moment that Shujinkou realized that even though being with friends can make school events fun for people like Yuri and himself, they weren’t going to get anywhere if they aren't interested to try anything out. It seems that there was only one thing for them to do to slove their current predicament.

"Let's go find the others," Shujinkou suggested.


	8. Cultural Festival Part 3

"How should we go about finding the others?" Yuri asked.

"Well…" Shujinkou took a moment to remember what the girls' plans for today were. "Considering that Sayori has a lot of places to eat at and Monika was acting weird about her class's event, it would probably be best to look for Natsuki first. She should be at Carnival Games."

Yuri silently nodded her head in agreement and followed Shujinkou to the school's entrance.  He opened the doors and the two were greeted with an assortment of carnival games. Ball and Bucket Toss, Whac-A-Mole, Fishing; there was almost every game imaginable available for students to play. But even though there were many fun activities to play outside, the Carnival Games section of the school was almost completely empty.

"Where is everyone?"  Shujinkou wondered aloud.

"Perhaps there is an event somewhere else in the school that is stealing attention away from here," Yuri suggested.

"Maybe," Shujinkou replied, wondering what kind of event could make the Carnival Games section of the festival to resemble a ghost town. "I wonder if that means Natsuki is no longer around."

Suddenly, the two heard very familiar sounding cry of anger and cautiously followed it to its source. They turned around a corner and found an enraged Natsuki aim an assault rifle at a small target among a series of larger targets. She pulled the trigger and watched a small metallic pellet fly past her intended target, causing even more anger to build up inside her.

"Maybe its best not to approach her right now," Shujinkou nervously thought, staring at the rifle she was holding. He then noticed that Natsuki wasn't the only one that was annoyed; the student managing the game looked as if he was running out of patience.

"Can't you just aim for one of the easier targets?" he complained.

"Stop trying to rush me!" Natsuki snapped. "It's messing up my aim!"

"But you're going to make me miss the big event," the operator sighed.

Shujinkou wondered what the student was referring to when he mentioned the "big event", but just like yesterday, he didn't have much time to think as his train of thought was interrupted by another one of Natsuki's anger-induced cries. Curious to why she's had no luck shooting down the target she wanted, Shujinkou quietly walked closer to Natsuki and watched her fail to hit the target once more.

"That's it!" Shujinkou said aloud.

Natsuki immediately turned around and was surprised to find Shujinkou and Yuri standing behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, lowering her rifle.

"We were just looking for you," Shujinkou replied, keeping his eyes trained the rifle. He knew that if he made her mad now, it would not end well for him.

"What for? You got nothing better to do?" Natsuki replied.

"What makes you say that?" Shujinkou asked.

"Your face just screams 'I have no idea what I should do,'" Natsuki pointed out.

At that very moment, two questions made an entrance inside Shujinkou head. #1: Did his face really give away the fact that he had no idea what to do and #2: Why was she only making an observation regarding him?  In the end, he decided it was better not dwell on those two questions and move on.

"So how are you doing on this game?" Shujinkou asked.

"F-Fine!" Natsuki quickly stuttered. "I just need people to stop rushing me so I can win."

"Face it. You just suck," the operator said, very annoyed that he's being held up. Shujinkou expected Natsuki to snap at that blunt comment but, to his absolute surprise, she instead stared at her gun wearing an expression that mixed frustration and disappointment into one.

"I bet she can make the next shot," Shujinkou responded. Natsuki looked up at Shujinkou and was surprised by the confident smile on his face.

"Just take aim," Shujinkou instructed. Natsuki did as she was told, wondering what Shujinkou had in mind until she felt his left hand gently latch onto hers.

"W-What are you doing?!" she snapped, swatting his hand away.

"Sorry," Shujinkou nervously apologized. "I was just trying to help you hold the gun and aim better."

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki asked, skeptical about his true intentions.

"It's just that you kind of hold the rifle wrong and you don't aim the gun correctly and I was just trying to help," Shujinkou explained. Natsuki continued to stare at him and then looked down at her hands. She then looked back at Shujinkou before quickly averting her gaze.

"Fine," Natsuki conceded. "But only because it will help."

Natsuki quickly took up her initial aiming position and Shujinkou gently grasped her left hand like before, sending a shock throughout her entire body. The feeling of a boy holding her hand and the close contact between them was enough for her cheeks to match the color of her hair. She wasn't the only one who felt uneasy about the situation though. Natsuki's reluctance made Shujinkou realize how close he would have to be to help, something that he had completely missed a few moments earlier.

Taking a deep breath to regain his calm, Shujinkou slowly moved Natsuki's left hand from the magazine of the gun and placed it firmly on the barrel.

"This will help you steady your aim better," Shujinkou explained before leaning in even closer. Natsuki's cheeks grew even pinker once she felt his chest make contact with her back."Now you see those metal pieces jutting up?"

Natsuki silently nodded her head. She didn't have the strength to vocally answer him.

"That's your sights. It's an aiming device used to assist in visually aligning ranged weapons, surveying instruments or optical illumination equipments with the intended target," Shujinkou explained. "If you aim using those, you should be able to hit your intended target."

Natsuki quizzically looked down the gun's sights, wondering if they were actually as helpful as Shujinkou made them sound.

"The secret is aiming your sight at the target," Shujinkou advised. Following his advice, Natsuki aimed the sights at the tiny target she was trying to shoot down. Pulling the trigger, a metallic pellet flew out of the gun's barrel and knocked over the target she aimed at.

"Yes! I did it!" beamed Natsuki. Now Shujinkou was used to seeing Natsuki being brash, blunt, sometimes cranky, and even arrogant at times, but he has never seen her as excited as she was now. It was actually a pleasant surprise.

The moment didn't last however as Natsuki quickly remembered that Shujinkou was still physically close to her.

"You can let go now," Natsuki pouted.

"Huh? Oh right," Shujinkou nervously chuckled, quickly backing away from Natsuki. For successfully hitting the hardest target in the game, the game operator quickly handed Natsuki a stuffed cat and ran towards the school building, leaving the three Literature Club members confused.

"Maybe he's heading to the big event," Shujinkou thought.

"Shujinkou…" Natsuki called.

Shujinkou glanced over to Natsuki and felt a chill flow down his spine as she glared at him. He wondered what he could have done to make her so angry but nothing came to mind. She gritted her teeth and quickly averted her gaze.

"T-Th…" Natsuki muttered.

"Hm?" Shujinkou wondered what she was trying to say. Natsuki looked back at Shujinkou before just as quickly averting her gaze once again.

"I… I guess you're good at something after all," she said bluntly.

"Um, thanks?" Shujinkou replied. He didn't know if that was her way of saying thanks or if she really thought that he wasn't that good at anything. But like before he decided not to dwell on it and move on. Suddenly, a pair of hands appeared from behind and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a happy voice asked.

"Sayori," Shujinkou shrugged. The hands released their hold on Shujinkou and Sayori jumped of him with a smile on her face.

"How'd you know?" Sayori asked.

"You've been doing that for so long that at this point I just assume it's you," Shujinkou chuckled in response.

Sayori then took a quick glance around the surrounding area.

"So this place is empty too?" she noted.

"Too?" Natsuki repeated. "There are other places as dead as this place?"

"Mm-hmm. I was looking around for Shujinkou to see if he was having fun and everywhere I looked for him was empty. I didn't understand what was going on until I noticed a really long line in the second year hallway," Sayori explained.

"What was the line for?" Shujinkou wondered aloud.

"I don't know. When I tried to head to the front to check, I got chewed out by everyone in line," Sayori pouted.

"Perhaps this is the 'big event' the operator was referring to," Yuri suggested.

An event so impressive that the entire student body is making it a top priority to attend? The four Literature Club members couldn't help but wonder what it could possibly be.

"Let's check it out!" Sayori suggested. Her fellow club members nodded their heads in agreement and followed Sayori into the school to find out what the "big event" could be.


	9. Cultural Festival Part 4

"What the heck?!" Natsuki exclaimed.

After agreeing to find out what the "big event" was, the four literature club members entered the school where they immediately found themselves in line.

"When you said that there was long line, I didn't realize you meant that it was this long…" Shujinkou marveled at the length of the line. Considering that they weren’t even on the right floor, it became very apparent that saying that the whole school was waiting in this line would not be an understatement.

"The line's gotten longer…" Sayori nervously chuckled.

"What's so great about this 'big event' to make the whole school want to see?" Natsuki wondered aloud.

"It must be something very enticing," Yuri said.

Shujinkou didn't know what to say. He's only seen a line once in his life and all he was trying to do was pick up a copy of a game he pre-ordered months before then. The experience still haunts him to his day.

Noticing the length of the line was intimidating her fellow club members, Sayori quickly decided that the best thing to do was to find a way to take their minds off of the wait.

"Ah! I just remembered!" Sayori dug through her bag and pulled out a watch. "Random story time!"

"Random story time?" Yuri repeated. She was curious to what Sayori was planning.

"It's a game Shujinkou and I played a lot when we were kids," Sayori started to explain. "The rules are simple; a person starts a story and after a set amount of time, another player takes over the story telling responsibility. We had a lot of fun with that game, right Shujinkou?"

Shujinkou nodded his head in agreement. In contrast to his traumatic line waiting memory, he had many fond memories of taking the scenarios that occurred in his head and sharing it with a friend. In fact, sometimes Sayori didn't want to take over the story telling responsibility because she was very interested in where his own story would lead.

"Alright then, start us off, Shujinkou," Sayori cheered.

"Okay," Shujinkou cleared his throat and started his tale. "A long time ago, there was once a boy that had the power to make whatever he wrote in his journal to come to life. It was a special gift that was accidently given to him while he was still developing. How you may ask? Well, a fallen angel, named Kyojin, stole a mystical orb from heaven that granted this power to its wielder and attempted to use it to take over the world.

Realizing that the orb was stolen, God sent his top angel, Jack, down to Earth to find Kyojin and take back the orb. A fight of epic proportions ensued. The two were evenly matched, but Jack was able to use reverse psychology to fool Kyojin and land a major blow on him, causing the fallen angel to drop the orb. The falling orb soon phased itself into an unsuspecting woman's womb and fuse with the developing child's soul. It wasn't until he was four where he learned that he had such a cool ability and then…"

"Stop!" Sayori interrupted. "It's time for someone else to continue the story."

"Man… I was just getting into it," Shujinkou mumbled. He then glanced to his right and noticed that Natsuki was staring at him in awe before quickly turning away with an annoyed look on her face, making him wonder what he did to earn that response.

"That was a great start, Shujinkou," Sayori complimented.

"Mm-hmm," Yuri nodded her head in agreement. "It was quite impressive that you could create such a set-up without anytime to think."

"It was okay…" Natsuki muttered. "But watch how a pro takes your story and makes it even better."

"So, you want to go next Natsuki?" Sayori questioned.

"Eh?" Natsuki responded. The boastful girl closed her eyes and started to think about how she should continue the story. After spending several minutes in silence, her eyes opened and her face shot Shujinkou an expression that couldn't help but make him feel like he was being judged. "Alright, here goes…

The boy himself wasn't a well liked kid. Almost everyone his age made fun of his interests and his relationship with his parents wasn't exactly the best. He tried everything he could to get the others to accept him and his interest, but in the end it was all in vain. In the end he felt like there was only one thing he could do. He was going to make one last ditch effort at being accepted.

Now, no one knew of his special ability to mess with reality by just writing in a book. He always felt that if people ever found out, he would be even more of an outcast then he ever was. But after realizing that he was already alone and had nothing to lose, he revealed his powers his hometown. He summoned cute animals and made it rain sweets, but instead of making him endearing to the entire town, the citizens instead ran away in fear, leading to…"

"Time's up!" Sayori interrupted. "Time to switch!"

"How was that?!" Natsuki boasted, keeping her eyes trained on Shujinkou.

"Not where I would have gone with it, but it was very good emotional arc," Shujinkou responded.

"You got to have emotional story arcs for your character or else no one will connect to them. It's something your part lacked," Natsuki said. "Remember that or else you won't be a good story-teller."

"But my character was still in his mother's womb when my turn was over," Shujinkou pointed out. "He wasn't able to have an emotional story arc yet."

Upon realizing that he was right, Natsuki turned away embarrassed.

"I know that! I just meant that you should have one for your story if you have gotten to that point, dummy," Natsuki retorted.

Shujinkou didn't know how to respond. He then remembered that it would be better not to respond and let Natsuki have the final word.

"Your turn, Yuri," Sayori said.

"Eh? Me?" Yuri timidly replied. She always knew her turn was coming, but still couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She closed her eyes and thought about how she could continue the story from where Natsuki left off. Moments later, Yuri took a deep breath and opened her eyes, ready to tell her part. "The day after he revealed his powers, the boy was confronted by a group of people who were very interested in him.

They offered his parents money to take him away to their facility and they agreed. The boy thought it would have been a place of fun but, as soon as he arrived, the young boy was shocked to find out that it was the exact opposite of what he thought it would be. The entire facility was filled with technology that would impress anyone, but to the child it just enhanced the cold and sterile feel the atmosphere was giving.

For the next three months, the boy was subjected to all sorts of experiments. Some of them were fun and some of them were not. Eventually, the fun experiments disappeared and more unethical experiments were used. These experiments involved torturing the child physically and psychology, causing the beginning of his loss of sanity and planting the seeds of despair in his heart."

"Time's up!" Sayori interrupted.

"Ah…" Yuri let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess it's my turn," Sayori grinned. "So… months later, the boy eventually reached his breaking point, causing his powers to evolve. No longer needing to write things down for his powers to take place; all he needed was his fractured mind. He used his powers to summon a giant monster and allowed it to rampage. It ate everyone in the facility and decided to do the same to everyone who shunned the boy where he came from.

With the monster gone, it finally hit the boy that he had just taken lives and realized that he couldn't let the monster destroy his hometown. He used his newly evolved powers to confront the monster there and engage it in battle. It was a long and grueling battle that lasted hours until the boy realized that he couldn’t beat his own monster. It seemed that in the end there was only one option left to take…

Without a second thought, the boy flew down the monster's throat and detonated himself to save the town that always treated him terribly. He died thinking he was a freak, but his death caused the entire town to realize the error of their ways and decided to celebrate the boy's life every year on the day he died to pay their respects. The End! Wasn't that a great story?"

"It was all over the place," Natsuki said.

Shujinkou had to agree with that comment. It wasn't a bad story overall, but the tone of it was inconsistent. It started off as an action/adventure story, then shifted to emotional drama, then shifted to psychological torture and finally ended on a rather bittersweet note.

"Well, at least the game accomplished its original intention. We're almost at the front of the line," Sayori happily pointed out.

The four of them silently waited 10 minutes until they finally reached the door to the "big event" they heard about.

"Hey… isn't this Monika's classroom?" Sayori noticed. The other three looked up at the class number and realized that they were in fact in front of Monika's classroom. They finally were allowed to enter and their eyes couldn't believe what they saw.

"This is a…" Shujinkou weakly muttered, lowering his head.

"A maid café?! The 'big event' that had the whole school excited was a maid café?!" Natsuki exclaimed. Her fellow club members shared the sentiment. They couldn't understand why a café, even a maid café, could prove to be so popular that the entire school would come. Soon the answer shyly walked into the classroom in a specialized maid outfit.

"Monika?!" Sayori gasped. Monika quickly glanced to her right and her cheeks turned bright red upon laying her eyes upon her fellow club members.

"H-Hey guys…" Monika weakly smiled. Suddenly, everyone in line and inside the café broke into a cheer, excitedly chanting Monika's name.

"You got to be kidding me…" Natsuki mumbled. "You mean the "Big Event" was just you wearing a maid outfit?!"

"The power of the school idol…" Shujinkou thought.

Later that afternoon, Monika happily approached her club members, who were waiting for her next to the school's front doors.

"So did you guys enjoy the festival?" Monika asked.

"Well, kinda… until your class caused the entire thing to stop," Natsuki said, still slightly annoyed by the revelation of the "big event".

"Sorry…" Monika chuckled.

"I have no complaints, I still got to eat a lot of food," Sayori smiled.

"That's great," Monika smiled back. "What about you Yuri?"

"Mm. I also enjoyed myself," Yuri answered.

"And you, Shujinkou?" Monika asked. At that moment, Shujinkou snapped back to reality and nodded his head.

"I have to admit, this is the first time I actually enjoyed the festival," Shujinkou replied.

"I told you, you would have fun," Sayori grinned.

"You were right," Shujinkou chuckled.

"Well I'm glad everyone got to enjoy themselves," Monika smiled. "Hopefully next time I can join you guys. Anyway…"

Shujinkou noticed Monika glance towards his direction with a curious look on her face.

"There are no club activities today, so I guess we can all head home," Monika informed her club members.

The five of them walked out of the school and Shujinkou realized that he was once again among a sea of happy faces. Everyone looks forward to the school's cultural festival, but he's always been indifferent to them. He still was a bit indifferent to the event itself, but he also couldn't help but look forward to the next one.


	10. Couples' Desert

Nervousness. It's something that Shujinkou hasn't felt much in real life until he joined the Literature Club. But despite all of the awkward moments he's been through since then, he couldn't help but feel especially nervous over the situation he has gotten himself into today. It was a situation that anyone would be nervous about being in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Shujinkou."

Shujinkou awkwardly raised his head and had to force himself from instinctively looking back towards the ground once he met eyes with Monika.

"Were you waiting long?" she asked.

"Not really," Shujinkou nervously scratched his right cheek. "I just got here."

"Really?" Monika smiled. "Well, shall we head inside?"

"S-sure," Shujinkou nodded. As the two entered the local parfait shop, Shujinkou played back the events that led to the two meeting there today in his head.

_The day before, he walked down the third year hallway and noticed Monika patiently standing next to the club room door._

_"What are you doing out here, Monika?" Shujinkou asked._

_"There was something I wanted to talk to you about," Monika replied._

_She pulled a small slip of paper out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Shujinkou._

_"This is something I got for my work during the school festival," Monika explained._

_Shujinkou's eyes lit up as he read through the contents of the slip._

_"A free limited edition parfait for two?" Shujinkou read aloud. While on the outside he retained a calm, yet surprised attitude, on the inside Shujinkou was very excited. He loved eating sweets and the thought of getting a parfait that is usually out of his price range was almost enough to make him show his excitement on the outside too. But his initial excitement quickly turned into confusion, prompting him to thoroughly read through all the lines again."For two… You mean the two of us?"_

_"Mm-hmm," Monika nodded. "It's a special couples' coupon."_

_"B-But…" Shujinkou stammered._

_He was so flustered that he couldn't finish his sentence. Was Monika possibly asking him out on a date?_

_"I know we're not a couple," Monika said. "But we wouldn't want it to go to waste, would we? It expires soon."_

_"But why me?" Shujinkou asked. He really wasn't sure why Monika would want to go with him of all people. Surely there a lot of other people she could have asked._

_"Well…" Monika went quiet for a moment before finishing her sentence. "I just thought it would be fun to do something together as fellow club members."_

"And that's how I ended up here with Monika," Shujinkou thought as the waitress gently placed the parfait on the table along with two spoons. The excitement from yesterday returned in full force as his eyes scanned the frozen treat. "It looks so good!"

"You seem excited," Monika giggled.

"Maybe a little…" Shujinkou said, scratching his right cheek once more.

The two eagerly picked up their spoons and each scooped up a tiny piece of the parfait. The moment the parfait made contact with his taste buds sent an intense feeling of sheer bliss throughout Shujinkou's entire body. It was as delicious as he hoped.

"So good!" Shujinkou thought, unable to hide his delight.

"So, Shujinkou, how have you been enjoying your time with the Literature Club?" Monika asked.

"It's been interesting to say the least," Shujinkou replied. "But there is something I wanted to ask you for a while now."

"What?" Monika asked.

"What is it you're always doing during club hours?" he asked. "You always seem to be working on something."

"Just a story I've been working on," Monika answered.

Shujinkou's interest was piqued.

"Really? What's it about?" Shujinkou asked.

"It's a surprise," Monika smiled.

To say Shujinkou was a bit disappointed to hear that would be an understatement. Just like with the Cultural Festival, Monika dodging the question made him even more curious. But despite his curiosity, he decided to respect her decision to keep her story a secret.

"So have you written any other stories?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," Monika nodded.

"What kinds of stories do you like writing?" Shujinkou asked.

"What kind?" Monika smiled. "I really like writing stories with complex characters in a scenario that allows them to develop. I also like adding in plot twists that make you have to reanalyze the story to fully understand it."

Her answer made Shujinkou's curiosity grow even larger. Those kinds of stories are one of his favorites to play through in video games, even if he doesn't understand them right away. It always gets his brain thinking and the twists are interesting to experience in his day dream scenarios.

"Another thing I like to do with some of my stories is to deconstruct storytelling tropes. Keeps readers from predicting every story beat " Monika added.

"Those kinds of stories can lead to a lot of mind-screw plots," Shujinkou pointed out.

"The thing about those kinds of plots is that a lot of writers like to use them to end their stories on an ambiguous note," Monika said. "Sometimes the endings are so ambiguous that some may never find out what they mean. It's very surreal. But if maybe you'd be better talking about these kinds of things Yuri. She knows more about that stuff than me, the same way Natsuki is more familiar with slice of life related tropes and Sayori with tropes that apply to human emotions."

Hearing about the tropes the others are familiar with made Shujinkou wonder which he was the most familiar with.

"You know what a really popular trope I find interesting is? The Fix Fic," Monika said.

"That's another trope I know well," Shujinkou said. "I think everyone has a Fix Fic somewhere in their head."

"It's one of the cornerstones of fan fiction. A piece of writing created by the fans to fix the things they didn't like about the original source. Whether it's to fix a case of flanderization or allow the characters to get a happier ending than the one they were dealt," Monika said. "To be honest, I kinda find the concept of fan fiction itself interesting. Seeing a lot of people be creative with established universe and add to it is nice to see."

"But you know… I just realized something," Monika said, leaning in closer to Shujinkou. "We only ever talk about me when we're together. Why don't we talk about you?"

"Me?" Shujinkou responded. "What's there to talk about?"

"What are your interests?" she asked. Shujinkou did not know how to answer that question. He has always been nervous about sharing his interest with the others in the club.

"I… enjoy a lot of interactive forms of fiction," Shujinkou answered.

"So you enjoy playing video games," Monika concluded.

"Okay, that answer was kind of a giveaway," he lowered his head in shame.

"No need to be embarrassed," Monika assured him. "It's not like video games are a bad thing. I tend to think of them as another form of literature."

"Really?" Shujinkou asked.

That was the last thing he expected her to say.

"Sure," Monika smiled. "They are in essence literature that you play through."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Shujinkou said, scratching his right cheek. Once again, he didn't know what to say. He really expected that he would really be the odd man out of the club if they found out he was a gamer. It was actually a big relief to him that it seems like that wasn't the case, at least as far as Monika is concerned.

"What else interests you?" she asked.

"Well… I kinda like to draw," Shujinkou answered.

"Really?" Monika eyes lit up with interest. "You think you could share some of them with the club?"

 "Maybe," Shujinkou shrugged.

"Maybe you could draw a cover for my story," Monika suggested.

"You would have to tell me what it's about," Shujinkou grinned.

"Your right…" Monika realized.

"So…" Shujinkou said, his hopes rising in anticipation to hearing about what the plot of Monika's story could be.

"I'll ask again later," Monika said, giving Shujinkou a teasing smile.

"Oh… okay…" Shujinkou sighed.

"Don't look so sad," Monika chuckled. "It's not that I don't want to share it. I just want to finish and make sure every asset of it is the best I can make it."

"I understand," Shujinkou said.

The two picked up their spoons once more and went back to eating the parfait. Moments later, the two walked out of the Parfait Shop, satisfied by the treat they finished together.

"This was fun, Shujinkou," Monika smiled. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah. We should," Shujinkou nodded his head in agreement.

"So…" Monika silently stared at Shujinkou. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but Shujinkou couldn't figure out what it was. "I guess we'll be going our separate ways now."

"Right. See you later," Shujinkou waved goodbye.

 


	11. Detour

"How is she?" Shujinkou asked. He was barely able to keep himself composed, but he had to in front of everyone. If he lost to his emotions, then how could he expect the others to win against theirs?

The doctor sighed and turned back to Shujinkou with a sorrowful expression on his face, giving the boy the answer he didn't want.

"We tried everything we could, but… the damage was too much," the doctor reported. "She's… She's gone…"

"I see…" Shujinkou said.

He slowly bent down on one knee over the coffin that held the corpse as a single tear traced the right side of his face.

"Forgive me for not being there for you," Shujinkou wept. "I should have been there…"

He stood back up and turned back to his men. They were ready to follow any orders he would give.

"Do it," Shujinkou ordered.

His fellow soldiers surrounded the coffin and sealed the lid over the corpse. Words couldn't express the grief Shujinkou felt over the whole ordeal. He almost didn't want to watch what happened next, but he knew if he did that then he would be disrespecting the fallen.

He forcefully kept his eyes trained on the coffin as his men carried it to the edge of the base. They turned back to their boss and all he could muster was a silent nod. They slowly tipped the coffin over the edge and solemnly watched it descend towards the calm sea. After watching the mighty blue swallow its latest gift, Shujinkou sorrowfully closed his eyes to reflect.

"Goodbye," he whispered. "Goodbye…"

"Shujinkou?"

Shujinkou opened his eyes and realized that Sayori was staring at him with an expression that he doesn't usually see from her: true worry.

"What's wrong, Sayori?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that," Sayori responded. Shujinkou wasn't sure what she was referring to until she pointed to his right cheek. He cautiously traced the right side of his face and followed the trail of a tear from his eye all the way down to his chin.

"Oh this? I was just thinking about a very tearjerking moment from a video game I played," Shujinkou calmly replied. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh," Sayori replied.

The two continued to continue their daily journey home until Sayori noticed something interesting from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Shujinkou…" Sayori said.

"Yeah?" Shujinkou replied.

"Let's make a detour!" she happily suggested.

"A detour?" Shujinkou repeated. The two of them never really went anywhere after school, so the suggestion really took him by surprise. What could she have in mind?

"Yeah! This way!" Sayori grinned. The excited girl took off and immediately tripped over her feet, causing her destination to change to the ground. Shujinkou quickly ran his fallen friend's side and helped her back to her feet.

"Was that your detour?" he chuckled.

"No," she also chuckled. "That is."

Shujinkou looked towards the direction Sayori pointed to and was surprised to spot an empty playground.

"We haven't been there in awhile," Sayori said.

"Yeah… But why would you want to go there now?" Shujinkou asked.

Instead of answering his question, Sayori simply giggled and skipped to the nearby swing set. He curiously followed her over to the swings and watched her plop into one of them.

"Haven't been on one of these for the longest time," she happily stated.

"Neither have I," Shujinkou added.

"Think you can still give me a push?" Sayori asked.

Shujinkou nodded his head and walked to the other side of the swing. As he reached for her back, his mind suddenly took him back to the childhood days they spent playing on this very playground.  

"Shujinkou, what should we play today?" Sayori beamed.

 "Um…" Shujinkou has been pondering that very question all day. "How about we race against the monkey bars?"

"Let's do it!" Sayori agreed.

The two eagerly jumped up a pair of steps and stopped at the edge that leads to the monkey bars.

"Whoever gets to end or hangs on the longest wins," Shujinkou instructed.

"Mm-hmm," Sayori muttered.

"On your marks… Get set… Go!" Shujinkou announced. The two kids jumped towards the monkey bars and Shujinkou latched onto the first one he could reach. Sayori, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. Her worried friend quickly dropped down next to her and noticed a small scratch on her left arm.

"Sayori… you're hurt," he solemnly stated.

"It's no big deal," Sayori chuckled in response. "No need to worry."

Shujinkou took her arm and watch a small trail of blood trickle down it.

"No need to worry, huh?" Shujinkou dug through his pockets and pulled out a small napkin. He used it to wipe away the blood and then pulled a band-aid out for her scratch.

"You carry band-aids in your pocket?" she queried.

"Well, it's just in case you hurt yourself," Shujinkou smiled. He gently applied the band-aid over her wound and was surprised to see her cheeks turn bright red. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Mm-hmm!" Sayori nodded her head with a smile. "So what should we do now?"

"Um… How about we go on the swings?" he suggested.

"Okay!" Sayori beamed.

The two raced to the swings and plopped themselves firmly in them.

"Let's go!" Shujinkou said. He started to swing back and forth, gaining more height with each swing. The rush of the wind hitting his face and ability to see things from a higher point of view was something Shujinkou loved about swings and it was something he knew would never go away. But that feeling of excitement would soon go away as he noticed Sayori wasn't gaining any height herself.

He stretched his feet and used them as anchors to stop the swing from doing its job.

"What's wrong, Sayori?" Shujinkou asked his struggling friend.

"Can't… get… any… higher!" Sayori said between each struggling breath. She continued to struggle to push herself forward until she felt a pair of hands place themselves firmly on her back.

"Let me help," Shujinkou smiled.

"Okay!" Sayori nodded her head in agreement.

Using all his strength, Shujinkou pushed Sayori forward and caught her when she swung back to him. He continued this process again and again until she was able to go as high as the swing can take her.

"Hey Shujinkou…" Sayori said.

"Yeah?" Shujinkou answered.

"Do you think you'll be like this forever?" Sayori asked.

"Like what?" Shujinkou asked.

"Happy-go-lucky," Sayori answered.

Shujinkou couldn't help but laugh at Sayori's description of him. He knew that if anyone was "happy-go-lucky," that would be her.

"I don't know," Shujinkou shrugged. "Nothing really last forever. Though people do try."

"Can you try?" Sayori asked.

"Try what?" Shujinkou asked back.

"To stay happy," she answered.

"I guess…" Shujinkou shrugged. "I mean with a friend like you, that doesn't sound too hard to do."

"I'll do my best!" she beamed.

The memories of that moment caused a small smile to creep up on Shujinkou's face.

"You're smiling," Sayori giggled.

"Well, I was just thinking about you," Shujinkou said, giving her a strong push.

"Eh?" the flustered girl replied.

"I was just thinking about the past," Shujinkou said. "Back when we used to play here."

"Oh," Sayori grinned.

"It feels… surprisingly nice," Shujinkou grinned.


	12. Troubled Yuri Part 1

"Alright, class, it's time to break for lunch," the teacher announced.

Lunchtime. It was the time of the day that students love the most. For most students, it's a time to meet up with friends and enjoy the precious time they have to interact. But it wasn't the same for Yuri. For her, it was another time of the day to lose herself in another good book. As her classmates moved their desk and chairs around, Yuri slipped her work and into her bag and walked towards the door.

The young maiden was currently on her way to her usual reading spot until, from the corner of her eye, she noticed something that caused her body to become paralyzed with fear. Her heart beat started to speed up and she felt like she couldn't breathe, a feeling she hasn't felt since last year. Without a second thought, Yuri ran down the direction she came from, determined to get away as far as possible from what she saw until she collided head-on with another student.

"Yuri?" she heard a familiar voice say her name.

The frightened maiden opened her eyes and her cheeks changed shades once she realized that ran into Shujinkou.

"S-Sorry!" Yuri stammered. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed over the entire situation.

"It's no problem," Shujinkou said, dusting his jacket off.

The young man then stood on his feet and offered his hand to Yuri. She slowly reached towards it and gripped it. She felt a sense of comfort and protection pour into from it and allowed him to help her onto her feet.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry?" Shujinkou asked.

"Ah…" Yuri diverted her gaze. She couldn't think of a way to explain what she was doing. Soon, silence overtook their short conversation. Shujinkou didn't know what to say until he noticed Yuri eyeing his lunch.

"Were you heading somewhere for lunch?" he asked.

"Um…" Yuri quickly checked behind her and turned back to Shujinkou with a nervous expression on her face. "Do… Do you think I could spend lunch with you?"

"Huh? Oh… uh… sure," Shujinkou replied, scratching his right cheek. The surprised student nervously led her back to his classroom and toward his desk. He then grabbed an empty chair and slid it under the opposite side of the desk.

Yuri silently sat in the seat she was provided with and watched Shujinkou plop himself down in his own. She then glanced to her left and noticed all of the other students happily eating lunches with their friends.

"I hope it's not too loud for you in here," Shujinkou said.

"Ah… no," Yuri replied. "Do you always eat lunch like this?"

"Like what?" Shujinkou asked.

"Um…" Yuri went silent for a moment and turned back to Shujinkou. "Never mind. Sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" he asked.

"For intruding during lunch," she finished.

Yuri expected Shujinkou to express his annoyance soon and knew she couldn't hold it against him. But instead of doing what she thought he would, he just smiled.

"You're not intruding," Shujinkou assured her. "To be honest, I was more worried that you wouldn't feel comfortable enough to be in this situation."

She watched him scratch his right cheek once again and breathed a small sigh of relief. She wasn't sure why but being around Shujinkou seemed to calm her nerves whenever she felt nervous. Just like at the Cultural Festival, it was like she didn't have to always worry about the small things.

Yuri then glanced down at his desk and noticed a drawing of a man wearing an eyepatch.

"What is that?" Yuri asked.

"Oh that?" Shujinkou responded as he reached for the drawing. "It's a sketch of Big Boss."

"Big Boss?" Yuri repeated.

"He's one of my favorite characters in fiction," Shujinkou said. "He's a legendary mercenary that been through a lot of hardships. No matter how much good he tries to do, life always finds a way to try to kick him down until he eventually decides that he's had enough. His story is basically one about how a protagonist becomes a villain."

"He sounds like a very complex character," Yuri replied.

"Yeah, I think that's how he became as popular as his son in the fan's eyes. You would not want to start a debate over which Snake they like better," Shujinkou chuckled.

Shujinkou carefully slipped the drawing into his bag and placed it under his desk.

"Do you draw often?" Yuri asked.

"Mm-hmm. It's a hobby of mine. It's also kind of an outlet," Shujinkou grinned. "What about you? Do you have any hobbies other than reading?" 

"Well…" Yuri took a moment to find a way to express what she wanted to say. "It's not really separate from reading but… Do you know about aromatherapy?"

"Sorta," Shujinkou shrugged.

"I like to use it as a technique to help take me to a faraway place when reading. There are so many different aromas for many occasions… It really enhances the experience," Yuri explained.

"Like when you make tea for the club?" Shujinkou asked.

"Tea can calm the body," Yuri explained. "It's best to lose yourself to a good book when both your body and mind are calm."

"Huh… I never really thought about it like that," Shujinkou said. "It's really nice that you try to get all of us in the right mindset for the club."

"Ah… it's nothing special," Yuri started to play with her hair. She wasn't used to being complimented. It was a really nice feeling.

"Don't say that," Shujinkou said, shaking his head. "At least you contribute to the club."

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked.

"I mean, Natsuki makes us sweets, you make us tea and Sayori and Monika handle club stuff… I just… I'm just around. I don't really add much," Shujinkou sadly scratched his cheek.

"Don't say that!" Yuri said, unintentionally raising her voice.

Shujinkou stared at her with a surprised look on his face, causing her to divert her gaze.

"I mean… you always offer to help us and you're always so patient with me," Yuri said without thinking. Even she didn't know why she was able to say those things without contemplating, but she felt like she had to. "I'm… I'm really glad you joined the club, Shujinkou."

"T-Thanks, Yuri," Shujinkou replied, scratching his right cheek once more. The small smile appeared on the bashful girl's face. She glanced towards the class door and felt a familiar sense of dread sneak up on her. Her heart dropped as a young man walked in and approached Shujinkou's teacher. The teacher pointed towards the classroom's closet, which was right behind the two club members.

The frightened maiden looked down at Shujinkou's desk, desperately hoping that the man wouldn't notice her. Her heart skipped a beat along with his encroaching footsteps. Yuri cautiously glanced to her left and met eyes with the man, causing her to feel a massive chill crawl down her spine. No words were exchanged, but Shujinkou could sense some form of familiarity between them.

The man quietly walked into the closet and just as quietly left with a stack of papers. Once he was out of the classroom, Shujinkou glanced back towards Yuri and noticed that she still was wearing the same worried expression.

"Yuri… are you okay?" Shujinkou asked.

Yuri didn't answer. The young maiden simply lowered her head and stayed silent for the rest of lunch.


	13. Troubled Yuri Part 2

"Man… I got nothing," Shujinkou sighed. The natural confidence the young writer had when he started his task continued to leave him as he stared down at his paper. He could imagine that this was how heroes felt when the situation they try to prevent seems like it does not seem to want to be stopped.  The words were there in his head, but every time he attempted to write them down, doubt appeared to say that it wasn't good enough. "This is hard."

"Told you," Natsuki said.

Shujinkou looked up from the blank sheet of paper and locked eyes with the petite club member sitting next to him. He felt like they were judging his every move, but he also noticed a hint of curiosity emanating from them.

"Writing isn't as easy as you thought, huh?" she added.

"It's not like I thought it was going to be easy, but…" Shujinkou's voice started to trail off. He always that knew it wouldn't be easy, but the irritation from just trying to write down the beginning scenario he envisioned was enough to drive a man crazy.

"One thing all writers got to hate is writing the beginning," Natsuki sympathized. "You got all these ideas that you think is great, but then you realize that if you screw up the beginning then you won't be able to get potential readers to continue. And if you think that it gets any easier after that, then you'd be wrong. Transferring your thought to the paper is harder than brainstorming the ideas in the first place. It can be very frustrating."

"I get it now," Shujinkou weakly chuckled. It had just dawned upon him that the credit he was already giving writers was not enough.

"You also got to keep in mind the differences between the medium you're writing for," Natsuki added.

"What do you mean?" Shujinkou wondered.

"Manga for example has two story-telling devices: the art and the dialogue. The dialogue tells you what's going on and see what a character says or thinks while the art allows you to see how the characters are feeling and what they and the setting looks like. For a novel, you have to explain every little detail without explaining every little detail. You have to find ways to explain appearances, describe the setting and set the tone all while moving the story along," Natsuki explained.

"Man…" Shujinkou mumbled. He could feel his respect for writers' sky rocket once more. "So do you feel this frustrated when writing?"

"Me? Hardly. For a pro like me, writing's as easy as it is to sort out my book collection," Natsuki boasted, turning her attention away from him.

"Well, it looks like I have some major catching up to do," Shujinkou said without any hint of envy. He then started to wonder how the other club members viewed the writing process and what advice they could also give him. "So, how'd it get easier for you?"

"Eh?" Natsuki turned back to him with a flustered look on her face. "Well… uh… Just keep practicing and you'll improve."

With her uncharacteristic delayed response, Shujinkou couldn't help but wonder if she was saying that him or herself.

"If you keep practicing you may be able to start catching up to me in about 5 years," Natsuki laughed.

"Maybe," Shujinkou joined in the laughter.

It was always a treat for him to see Natsuki express her positive emotions more.

"By the way… do you think I could borrow volume 3 of Crash Bandicoot?" Natsuki asked.

"Er…" Shujinkou was afraid to answer that question. He would have been glad to lend her the 3rd volume, except the series was cancelled after the 2nd, ending the entire story on a cliffhanger. He felt pretty devastated upon finding out that harsh truth; there was no telling how Natsuki would respond. Fortunately for him, Sayori's sudden and loud arrival took Natsuki's attention away from him.

"Shujinkouuuuuu!" she beamed. "Can I…?"

"No," Shujinkou bluntly answered.

Shujinkou didn't even need to hear her finish that question. He knew her well enough to know what she was about to ask.

"But I'm hungry and have no money!" she whined.

"I know, but you're always asking me for money for the vending machines and I'm always lending it to you," Shujinkou said.

"I know and that's one of the reasons why you're such a good friend," she grinned.

"Thanks, but as your friend, I think it would be best if I stopped enabling you," Shujinkou said, before completing the sentence in his head, "Plus I got to start being a good friend to my wallet too."

"Just one more time, Shujinkou! Please!" Sayori begged.

"I'm sorry, Sayori, I can't," Shujinkou said, giving her a stern look.

The desperate girl quickly turned her gaze to Natsuki.

"Natsuki, help me out here! Tell him to lend me some money!" Sayori pleaded.

"No," she also answered bluntly.

"Why not?!" Sayori complained.

"Because you still owe me for all the times I lent you money for food," Natsuki chastised.

"You two are being so mean," Sayori pouted.

A tired sigh escaped from Shujinkou's body. Sayori's childish reactions made him feel like he was a father working together with his wife to accomplish telling their kid "no" for the first time. It was at that very moment of clarity when he realized that he should probably apologize to his mother later that day. He then noticed Natsuki digging around her bag and watched her pull out a small bag with a pink cat plastered on the sides.

"Look, if you want to eat so badly, then you can have a couple of these cookies," Natsuki offered.

With lightning fast speed, Sayori snatched the bag with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks Natsuki!" she beamed.

"H-Hold on a sec!" Natsuki huffed, slamming her hands on the desk. "I said only a couple."

"You're the best!" Sayori grinned as she skipped away.

"Sayori! Give them back!" exploded Natsuki. She jumped out of her seat and chased after the satisfied vice-president. As the two played their game of cat-and-mouse, Monika returned to the classroom with a small stack of paper in hand.

"I'm back everyone!" Monika said, announcing her presence. But her words fell on only one set of ears as the cat and mouse focused all of their senses on each other.

Shujinkou watched the surprisingly calm club president scan the room before finally deciding to approach him. 

"Yuri's still not here?" she asked.

Shujinkou shook his head.

"It's not like Yuri to just not show up," Monika said. "I even checked around to find out if she wasn't feeling well but there were no reports of her leaving early.

The club president neatly placed the papers on the teacher's desk and sighed.

"I wonder what's going on with her," she wondered aloud.

"I think she's scared," Shujinkou replied.

Monika turned back to Shujinkou. Despite knowing that Yuri is consistently nervous, she still knew that someone stating she was scared wasn't exactly a good thing.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Monika asked.

"I'm not too sure why, but she really tensed up when some guy showed up in my class earlier," Shujinkou replied.

"Guy?" Monika repeated. "What did he look like?"

Shujinkou closed his eyes and tried to recall the man's features.

"He had swept back black hair, a slight goatee and a small scar across his forehead," Shujinkou described. "I think he was a teacher."

He watched Monika's expression change as he finished his description. It seemed like she had something in mind.

"What are you thinking?" Shujinkou asked.

"Do you know where this man is right now?" Monika questioned.

"No," Shujinkou answered shaking her head.

"Hmm…" Monika turned her attention back to the paperwork she brought in, staring at them with a determined expression. "I think it's time for a club field trip."


	14. Troubled Yuri Part 3

"I can't believe this is where you decided to take us," Natsuki said.

Shujinkou agreed with the sentiment. He didn't think that the field trip Monika suggested would lead the club to the front doors of the Student Council.

The Student Council is the most powerful force in the entire school. Whatever the president wanted, she got it. It was because of this that the entire student body has become weary of her. Many stories were told of her ice cold demeanor and lack of empathy. It was because of these many negative accounts that Shujinkou couldn't understand why Monika didn't show any signs of worry.

"This is the only place we can find what we need," Monika smiled. "I'm sure the council president will be willing to help us."

Shujinkou wasn't too sure he agreed with Monika, but he did feel like it wouldn't be too bad to try with her around. He followed the girls into council's office and his eyes were immediately drawn to the turned-away chair that lay behind the president's desk. He could feel an unnerving aura emanating from it.

"You need anything?" a sinister voice asked them.

The chair quickly spun around, revealing the president that occupied it. The fellow student's skin was as white as snow and her raven tint hair was tied back into two long twin tails. Her matching eyes were set behind a pair of blue glasses, but even they couldn't reduce the power of her icy glare. Shujinkou came to realize that rumors about the president were most likely true and that their mission, whatever it may be, has already failed.

But suddenly, to his and Natsuki's complete surprise, the president's eyes lightened and a massive grin formed on her face.

"Hey, Monika, what brings you back here?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor, Fuyu," Monika answered.

"Like?" Fuyu grinned.

Shujinkou and Natsuki could not believe what they were seeing.

"She's on first name basis with the student president…" Natsuki thought.

"The power of the school idol…" Shujinkou thought.

"Do you think we could look through the school records?" Monika requested.

"Hm? What for?" Fuyu asked. Her curious face was so pure and innocent that Shujinkou and Natsuki's images of what they imagined the president would be like were utterly destroyed in an instant.

"There's something we really need to look up. Please, Fuyu?" Monika pleaded.

"Well…" Fuyu adjusted her glasses and remained silent for a few minutes.

Shujinkou wondered what Monika needed access to the school records for until Fuyu finally gave her answer.

"I'm not really supposed to but then again I'm the one who gets to make the rules, so go for it!" she approved.

"Thanks, Fuyu," Monika smiled. "I really owe you."

Monika started to make her way towards the school records with her club members following suit until Shujinkou noticed Fuyu staring at him.

"Um…" The confused young man didn't know what to say. At the moment, he couldn't tell which side of her he would be speaking to.

"You're Shujinkou right?" she asked.

"Y-Yes," Shujinkou nervously replied.

Fuyu quietly stood up from her chair and approached the slightly apprehensive male.  Her curious eyes scanned him from head to toe before finally locking on to his own. It was if she was trying to analyze the core to his very being. Soon, a smile appeared on her face.

"Are you really into literature?" Fuyu asked.

"Well…" Shujinkou nervously scratched his right cheek. "I mean the club is getting me interested in it, so that's something."

"Hmm…" Fuyu eyes traced his body once more until locking back on his. Suddenly her soft hands reached out and squeezed his right. Her warm smile caused his cheeks to turn bright red. What was going on?

"Wh-What are you…?" Shujinkou started to ask.

"If your stint with the Literature Club doesn't work out, you're more than welcomed to join the council," she said. "Maybe even as VP."

Shujinkou couldn't believe what he just heard. Why was Fuyu suddenly offering Vice Presidency to him of all people? As he wondered if the day could get any stranger, Sayori jumped in between the two bearing a question.

"Hey, Fuyu, where's the coffee maker?" she asked.

"Over there," Fuyu pointed to her left.

"Thanks," Sayori grinned. She then turned around towards her childhood friend. "By the way, Monika wanted you."

"Ok," Shujinkou nodded his head.

Shujinkou walked over to the record cabinet, where he found Monika and Natsuki searching through a quite a few records.

"Shujinkou, is this the guy you saw?" Monika asked, handing him a single piece of paper.

Once received, his eyes were immediately drawn to the photograph attached to the paper.

"Yeah, that's him," Shujinkou confirmed, giving the paper back to Monika.

"I thought so," Monika said. "The features you mentioned sounded familiar. His name is Akumu. He taught here until his suspension last year."

"Suspension? What was he suspended for?" Shujinkou asked.

"I'm too sure, but the answer should be right here," Monika said. Her eyes lowered towards the paper and watched as a dark liquid covered the file from head to toe. Her eyes were then drawn to what lied beyond the drenched mess of ink and noticed Sayori on the ground with a slightly damaged cup.

"Sorry," Sayori nervously chuckled.

"Okay, it's time for plan B," Monika weakly smiled.

"What's plan B?" Shujinkou asked as he helped Sayori on to her feet.

"We talk to Yuri directly," Monika replied.

"Well we might as well give up now," Natsuki sighed. "You really think she's going to tell us anything? She shuts down like a computer over the tiniest of things."

"That's… true," Monika conceded. "But it's still a better option than possible Plan C."

"Which is?" Sayori asked.

"Questioning Akuma," Monika answered.

"Yeah that would be a stupid thing to do," Natsuki nodded her head in agreement.

"So, Shujinkou and I will head over to Yuri's house and we'll tell you guys what we find out tomorrow," Monika said.

"W-Wait a second!" Natsuki exclaimed. "Why just you two?!"

Shujinkou was surprised by her loud objection. He didn't expect her to respond so strongly to Monika's decision. But unlike him, Monika remained composed and calmly explained herself.

"Because Shujinkou knows where Yuri lives and it is my duty as club president to make sure that my club members are okay," Monika said in a professional manner. "Besides if we all go at once she may, like you said, shutdown."

Natsuki remained quiet for a moment; her facial expression constantly switching between the conflicting emotions called irritation and understanding.

"Fine…" she conceded. "I guess that's why you two already had your bags."

"So that's why Monika said to bring our stuff…" Shujinkou thought.

"Well, shall we go, Shujinkou?" Monika smiled.

Shujinkou silently nodded his head and followed Monika out of the council office.

"I wonder what they'll find out?" Sayori wondered aloud.

"It's not our problem anymore," Natsuki replied. "Let's just get our stuff."

Sayori happily followed her irritated club mate back to the clubroom. There they met with the one person they didn't expect to be there.

"Hello," Akuma warmly greeted them.


	15. Troubled Yuri Part 4

"Vice-President? Monika repeated.

"Yeah, that was what Fuyu said," Shujinkou confirmed.

Shujinkou and Monika were currently in the middle of their journey to Yuri's place of residence, but one of the two minds was having trouble keeping their head on the task at hand. Shujinkou tried his best to keep his mind focused, but he couldn't help but think back to Fuyu's sudden proposal.

"That's interesting," Monika replied.

She kept her eyes trained on the road ahead as Shujinkou continued.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how she even knows me," Shujinkou said.

"It's probably because I usually talk about the club whenever I have to deliver things to her," Monika answered.

Now another thought invaded his unfocused mind: What did Monika talk about with Fuyu?

"But why me?" Shujinkou asked.

The curiosity he had building up in him was enough to drive a man mad.

"I don't know really know," Monika closed her eyes as if she was contemplating that very question herself. "To be honest, I don't really know what goes through her head. She's a real wild card."

Shujinkou could agree with that observation. Just in the short time he spent in the Student Council office, Fuyu managed to baffle him at least three times.

"But I wouldn't worry about the proposal too much right now. Right now we need to focus our attention on Yuri," Monika said.

"Right," Shujinkou nodded his head in agreement. He knew that he shouldn't be focusing on his own insignificant worries. He had to focus on his task on leading Monika to Yuri's house. He continued to lead the way in silence, only opening his mouth to say one thing… "We're here."

"Before we go in, we should probably make a game plan regarding how approach her," Monika suggested.

Shujinkou silently nodded his head in agreement, until he noticed something from the corner of his eye.

"Um, Monika…" Shujinkou said.

"I wonder how we should approach her," Monika wondered aloud.

"Monika…" Shujinkou said once more.

"I hope I can do this right…" Monika mumbled.

"Hey, Yuri," Shujinkou waved.

With only two words, Shujinkou was finally able to get through to Monika. The surprised club president immediately snapped herself out of her own thoughts and finally noticed Yuri standing next of them.

"Um… Hey there, Yuri," the flustered girl weakly smiled, slowly backing away in embarrassment.

"Ah, hello," Yuri nervously waved.

Shujinkou glanced towards Monika, then back to Yuri. Monika was clearly embarrassed over Yuri hearing her openly strategizing and Yuri seemed to be surprised that the two of them were at her house. It was actually kinda funny to him. For once, he was the calmest person in the immediate area.

Moments later, the three club members sat on the front porch as Yuri handed her guests their own cup of tea.

"Thanks, Yuri," Monika smiled.

"Mm-hmm," Shujinkou grinned.

"It's nothing special," Yuri said. "It's customary to offer your guests refreshments."

Monika took a quick sip of her tea and expressed her delight. The calming effect of the tea was exactly what she needed at that moment.

"So, Yuri, how come you weren’t at the club today," she asked.

"Um…" Yuri went silent for a moment and turned her worried gaze to Shujinkou. He wasn't sure how to respond. Should he apologize for indirectly instigating this visit or…?

Yuri then turned her attention to her tea cup and sighed.

"I needed some time alone to think," Yuri answered.

"Well, we can't fault her for that," Shujinkou thought.

"But you all probably hate me for ruining today's meeting," Yuri lamented.

"We don't hate you, Yuri," Monika assured her with a gentle smile. "We were just worried about you after learning you have some bad history with a teacher at school."

"Ah…" Yuri averted her gaze and started playing with her hair; her expression constantly switching between sorrow and disbelief. "Sorry for making everyone worry."

"Don't apologize. Even though we're not fully aware of the situation, we can't really blame you for taking a day for yourself," Shujinkou said, his gentle smile providing a sense of comfort for Yuri.

"If you don't mind me asking, Yuri, what happened between you and Akuma?" Monika asked.

Just hearing the name sent a heavy chill spiraling down Yuri's spine, something that didn't go unnoticed by her companions.

"Maybe we shouldn't ask," Shujinkou thought.

"I guess it must be a tough thing to talk about, but we're here to listen, just so you know," Monika assured her.

"He… He was a former teacher of mine and my literary tutor," Yuri started.

"Literary tutor?" Shujinkou was surprised to hear that Yuri was once tutored in literature. He was the last person he expected to need tutoring for that subject. He then realized that he's been surprised a lot the last few days. "Well, to be fair, I have been learning a lot of things that invalidate my perceptions. Perhaps I should talk with the others more so that I'm not constantly surprised by new information."

"He opened my eyes to a lot of literary tropes and I'm still grateful for all he taught me, but…" Yuri remained silent for a full minute before continuing. "He was suspended as a result of us having a fallout."

"I see…" Monika took another sip of her tea. "I guess that must make things pretty awkward for you at school. But why did you two have a fallout?"

"That's because…" Yuri couldn't find it herself to finish that sentence.

"Does this mean that you won't be coming to the club anymore?" Monika asked.

"Well…" Yuri didn't know what to say. She wants to come to the club, but she frightened by the idea of staying in the same building as Akuma when she didn't have to.

Noticing the internal struggle that was taking place in Yuri's head, Shujinkou began to wonder if there was something he could say to help. Suddenly, a thought penetrated his drifting mind.

"It's a long shot, but…" Shujinkou cheeks turned bright red as he contemplated whether or not he was really about to do what came to mind. After debating back in forth in his own head, a sigh escaped through his mouth before he decided to speak what was on his mind: "May your heart be your guiding key."

"Eh?" Monika and Yuri turned their attention to Shujinkou, causing his rosy cheeks to grow even redder.

"It's a quote I heard of once. It's a fancy way of saying to follow what you're heart says," Shujinkou explained. "It's kinda cheesy, but it's something I live by. Anyway, right now your mind is telling you to avoid this guy at all costs, but what does your heart tell you to do? Does it to tell you to avoid a place you feel happy at just to avoid some guy or…"

"Ah, but…" Yuri wasn't sure what to say.

"If it makes you feel better, there's another quote I live by," Shujinkou said.

"What's that?" Yuri asked.

"'When a friend needs me to be there, I'll be there… to help'" Shujinkou quoted.

Shujinkou nervously scratched his right cheek as Yuri smiled bashfully.

"That goes for me and the rest of the club too," Monika added. "After all, all of us worked together to try to figure out what was going on with you… even though that all amounted to reading files."

"Hmm… I guess it would be irresponsible of me to ruin the experience for everyone," Yuri said, wearing a small smile on her face.

"So we'll see you at the club tomorrow?" Monika asked.

"Yes!" Yuri replied in a surprisingly enthusiastic manner.

"Kingdom Hearts quotes have saved the day. I kinda find it hard to believe," Shujinkou chuckled to himself.


	16. Partners

_"You?!" What the hell are you doing here?!" "I want answers and you have them!"_

_These were just some of the phrases that came to mind as Natsuki locked eyes with Akuma. Of course, there was no way she could actually say that. After all, he was still a teacher and for all her bluster she still had to respect her authority figures._

_"Ah, it's nice to see another first-year interested in literature," he said, awkwardly waving at the two club members._

_"F-First…!" Being mistaken for a first-year student again was like a punch in the gut for Natsuki. To constantly be mistaken to be as young as she appeared was one of the most infuriating situations she had to deal with._

_Natsuki was clearly unable to speak without possibly losing her temper, so Sayori decided to take it upon herself to converse with him._

_"Can we help you?" Sayori asked._

_"Maybe," Akuma replied, scratching his left cheek. "This being a literature club, I figured an old student of mine would be here. Has she already gone home? She has long purple hair, with eyes that match, and has a habit of playing with her hair when she gets nervous."_

_Sayori blankly stared at the young teacher before answering his question._

_"I can't tell you that," she said._

_"Why not?" he asked._

_"Because she's terrified of you," Sayori answered in a rather matter-of-fact manner._

_Hearing Sayori answer caused the wound on Akuma's forehead to ache, causing the memories of the past to resurface._

_"I… I understand," Akuma weakly smiled. "I'll be on my way now. If you see her, could you tell that I'm sorry for how things turned out last year and that I'll try my best to stay away from her?"_

_"Okay," Sayori nodded her head. She quietly watched the saddened Akuma leave the classroom, before turning to Natsuki wearing a big grin on her face._

_"I think we learned something here today," she beamed._

_"We did?" the confused Natsuki replied. "What did we learn?"_

_"We learned what we learned," Sayori giggled._

_"Can't you just tell me?" Natsuki asked._

_"Huh? But I just did," Sayori answered, perplexed._

_It was at that point Natsuki realized that she would not be able to get a straight answer from Sayori._

And despite the fact that the events of that day happened a couple of days ago, Natsuki was still a bit annoyed that she was unable to get a straight answer from her. Something else that still bothered her was if Akuma was really going to keep his promise of staying away from Yuri. She didn't know him well enough to trust him and he could easily change his mind. Add the fact that the other club members seemed skeptical and…

"Attention, class, we have a special guest here to give an announcement," her teacher announced.

The train of thought that was travelling in Natsuki's head came to an unexpected end as her teacher demanded the attention of her students. She looked up and couldn't believe who the guest was.

"Good afternoon, class," Fuyu greeted, adjusting her glasses in the process.

"What's she doing here?" Natsuki wondered.

That wasn't the only thing on her mind though. Fuyu only spoke a single sentence, but her tone was very professional and strict. That wasn't the only thing that was different; her overall posture and expression made it clear that she was an absolute authority figure. Overall, the Fuyu that was standing in front of her class today was very different from the one from the week before, something that surprised Natsuki.

"I'm here to inform you all of a contest that our school decided to take up," Fuyu started to explain. "I'm sure you're all aware of the Kitsune Spa Resort?"

Natsuki watched her class nervously nod their heads before Fuyu continued.

"The owner is offering the 2nd years of all the local schools a chance at a free trip if a pair of students is able to construct a poster that impresses them," Fuyu explained.

She then walked out of the classroom and returned with a bag filled with tiny slips of paper.

"If each of you will reach into this bag, you can be assigned your partner and the two of you can begin planning how you two will plan. I would also like to add that only every other class is drawing from his bag so it is your responsibility to seek out your partner," Fuyu instructed. "To make it easy, we added all the information needed to track them down on the slip. Now please… draw."

Later that day…

"This contest sounds fun," smiled Monika.

 Shujinkou nodded his head in agreement. It was rare for something school related to actually pique his interest and he couldn't wait to start drawing up a design for the poster.

"Speaking of which, who are you guys partnered with?" he asked.

"I'm partnered with Yuri," Sayori grinned. "You should have seen how happy she was when I appeared told her that."

"It was very relieving to find out I was partnered with someone I knew," Yuri said.

"What about you Monika?" asked Shujinkou.

"I'm partnered with Fuyu," she answered. "She seems really eager to win this contest. But then again, so am I."

Even though this was a competition between schools, every pair of students still treated the contest as it was a competition between each other. Shujinkou could understand why though: the competitive edge will help fuel the students desire to win and design the best poster they can.

"So who are you partnered with, Shujinkou?" Sayori asked.

"Actually, I don't really know," he replied. "No one approached me today."

"No one?" Monika repeated.

"I'm starting to think that maybe I don't have a partner," Shujinkou added, scratching his right cheek. He honestly couldn't tell if he should feel relieved or disappointed.

"That's weird. Fuyu said that everyone should have a partner…" From the corner of her eye, Monika noticed the sun continuing its descent towards the horizon and decided it was time to end the club meeting.

The four gathered their things and walked towards the door. Only three of them made it through the exit, as Natsuki stopped Shujinkou from going any farther.

"Wait a minute, you're going home without even knowing who your partner is?" she asked.

"Well, it's not like I can do anything about it," Shujinkou replied. "No one approached me so I guess I'm going to have to work on my own."

"Jeez, you must be crazy if you think I'm going to let you handle everything," Natsuki said.

"Eh?" Shujinkou eyes widened with surprise. "You're my partner. But then why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because…!" Natsuki gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She then quickly turned away from him with a flustered expression on her face. "Because I just wanted to tell you at the end of the day! It's not like I was nervous or anything ridiculous like that, dummy!"

"Okay…" Shujinkou was surprised by her surprisingly specific denial, but decided not to press her further. "Well, it's not like it's a big deal. What matters is that I now know who my partner is."

"Exactly!" Natsuki agreed. Her tense body was finally able to relax again and she turned her gaze back to Shujinkou. "Anyway, you're free Sunday right?"

"Yeah," Shujinkou nodded his head.

"Good, then I'll come over your house then so we can work on the poster," Natsuki said.

"Huh? My house?!" Shujinkou exclaimed.

"That a problem?" Natsuki asked.

"Well… I guess not," Shujinkou replied as he scratched his right cheek.

In the end, he knew that it didn't really matter whose house they worked at. Still, that fact couldn't keep Shujinkou from feeling nervous about a girl coming over his house even if it was just for school work.

With nothing more to discuss, the two exchanged phone numbers and walked out of the club room together. As they walked through the hallway, one very important question made itself known within Shujinkou's head.

"I wonder how mom's gonna react to me having a girl that isn't Sayori come over…" the nervous student dreaded.


	17. Alone in a Boy's Room

Sunday has finally arrived and the last emotion Shujinkou was feeling was nervousness. Instead the current emotion that was present in him was annoyance.

"I just can't win with these medal pulls…" he sighed.

After failing to receive the advertised medal for the 3rd time in Kingdom Hearts Union X, the disappointed gamer closed the app just as he was approached by his mother. Sweeping her chestnut bangs away from her matching eyes, a soft smile appeared on Hiro's face as she analyzed her son's choice of wardrobe.

"You should cheer up, Shujinkou. A good host has to have an air of positivity," she advised.

"I know," Shujinkou faintly grinned.

"It's a shame I won't get to meet your friend," she added.

Shujinkou couldn't really find it in him to agree with that sentiment. While he loves his mom and considers her the coolest mom in existence, he can't see a scenario where any mother wouldn't react in a weird way to a girl visiting their son's home. Fortunately for him, he didn't give his mother enough information to discover the gender of his partner and she'll be gone all day so the two won't have a chance to meet.

Shujinkou followed to Hiro to the entrance of their home and watched her open the doorway to a bright and sunny day.

"By the way, Shujinkou…" Hiro raised her left index finger.

"Yeah?" Shujinkou answered.

"You might want to take off your Big Boss eyepatch before your partner gets here," she grinned, closing the door behind her.

Finally remembering that he was only using half of his vision for an hour, Shujinkou sheepishly removed the eyepatch from over his right eye and quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

"That was a close one," he chuckled. "Anyway…"

Shujinkou glanced down at his phone and checked the time.

"Natsuki should be here soon," he thought. "I wonder if I can complete a job on Sly 3 before she gets here."

The sudden vibration of his phone gave him the answer to that very question and he sorrowfully opened the front door.

"Sup?" Natsuki waved.

"Hey, Natsuki," Shujinkou greeted his project partner. It was a strange feeling. Ever since the two planned for this visit, Shujinkou expected to be a nervous wreck when Natsuki finally arrived, but instead he felt surprisingly calm.

"You gonna keep staring or are you going to let me in?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh right," Shujinkou stepped away from the entrance, allowing his partner to enter his home.

"Yeesh, if you're already spacing out then we're going to be in serious trouble," Natsuki said bluntly.

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm totally in to this assignment," Shujinkou assured her.

"You better!" Natsuki grinned.

From the corner of his eyes, Shujinkou noticed Natsuki's hands tightly wrapped around the handle of a small pink box.

"What's that?" he asked.

"This…" Natsuki averted her gaze as her cheeks changed colors to match her pink hair. "It's a surprise."

"What is it?" Shujinkou asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Natsuki answered in an annoyed tone.

Shujinkou couldn't understand why Natsuki quickly grew irritated two questions in, but decided to stop before any more negative emotions could rise. After all, they wouldn't be able to successfully work together if Natsuki was cranky all day.

"So where are we working?" she asked.

"Well, everything we need is in my room so…" Shujinkou nervously scratched his right cheek before leading Natsuki to his room. All he could think about with each step was the hope that she wouldn't judge it too harshly.

"Huh," those were the only words that came out of Natsuki's mouth as she inspected every inch of her partner's room.

It was quite the enlightening experience for her. She expected him to have a large collection of video games and manga, but she never expected a desk that held many different kinds of art supplies. She was also surprised that everything in the room was actually well organized.

 "I didn't think it would look so… tidy," marveled Natsuki.  

"You think?" Shujinkou asked.

"Well, I did expect it to be a total pigsty," she admitted.

"Well, I couldn't let my partner hang out in a pigsty all day," Shujinkou chuckled. "So… got any ideas for the poster?"

"First thing we need to know is what the place looks like," Natsuki pointed out.

"Got us covered there," Shujinkou grinned.

He enthusiastically walked to his desk and handed a stack of paper to his partner. To her complete surprise, each one was a drawing of various areas of the spa resort. Plus, the fact that he could draw so well in the first place was another surprise she didn't see coming.

"Why did you draw all of these?" she asked. "We could have just used the internet."

"True, but I was worried that if we ran into pre-existing posters, we may unconsciously plagiarize from them," Shujinkou explained.

"That's… That's actually pretty smart," Natsuki admitted at a barely audible level.

After analyzing all of the drawings, she carefully handed them back to Shujinkou with a confident grin on her face.

"I think I got an idea of what we should make," Natsuki said.

"What are you thinking?" Shujinkou asked.

"Well, everyone's most likely going to be making extravagant posters for the contest. So, to make ours stand out more it would be best to make our design simple, yet effective," Natsuki explained.

"So, no trying to squeeze everything the resort has into one poster?" Shujinkou asked.

"No, dummy. We can just write some of that stuff down. Since the main draw of a spa resort is the spa then that should be the main subject of the poster," Natsuki explained.

"I see…" Shujinkou closed his eyes and tried to imagine the result of Natsuki's idea. "What kind of art style should we use?"

"Something eye-popping and cute!" Natsuki enthusiastically suggested.

"Kawaii, then," Shujinkou concluded.

The young artist slowly moved his desk to the middle of his room and lowered it to down to where it could only reach their ankles. He then moved his supplies off the desk and neatly spread a 24 x 36 inch paper on top.

"How long do you think this will take?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, there are several phases," Shujinkou replied. "I'm not going to lie; this will probably take all day."

"Does it really take that long?" she asked, perplexed.

"It's a real time flies by hobby," Shujinkou chuckled. "If you want, you can read whatever's in my literature collection."

Taking Shujinkou up on his offer, the curious Natsuki approached one of his bookshelves and examined its contents.

"Naruto… Bleach… One Piece… Not surprised he likes The Big 3," Natsuki thought. "Dragon Ball… Crash Bandicoot… Hikaru no Go?"

Natsuki reached out and grabbed the 1st volume of Hikaru no Go.

"What's this one about?" Natsuki inquired.

"It's about a boy who comes across an old Go board that gets him attached to an old sprit who is a master at the game," Shujinkou shortly summarized.

Natsuki took another glance at the book before making her way towards its owner. She then sat down next to Shujinkou as he got to work.

The task at hand was to sketch a background image that would catch the viewer's attention. With that idea in mind, Shujinkou started to jolt down small light lines across the paper to serve as a guide. Once done, he guided his pencil to the bottommost guide line and started to sketch out the image in his head.

"Heh, I already like this Hikaru guy!" Natsuki laughed.

Wondering what could elicit such a reaction from her, Shujinkou glanced towards the book and realized she was at the moment when Hikaru dropped a cup filled with stones on a bully's head. He could understand why that scene would endear Hikaru to her. She would probably do the same if she could in a similar situation.

30 minutes quickly passed by and Natsuki promptly stood up to get the next volume of Hikaru no Go. 30 more minutes pass until a satisfied Shujinkou was able to finish his sketch.

"Done," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Let's see!" Natsuki eagerly replied.

From the corner of her eyes, Natsuki noticed her partner was staring at her with a surprised expression on her face.

"Don't make this weird! I just need to make sure you didn't mess anything up," Natsuki averted her gaze. "It's not like I'm that eager to see to if it's as good as I was expec-"

Natsuki quickly caught her words and backtracked to the beginning.

"Point is, I need to make sure it's good enough to send in!" Natsuki defensively announced.

"Okay, I get it," Shujinkou weakly chuckled. "Sorry for making a big deal."

"Forget about it," she sighed.

Shujinkou watched her look over the finished sketch and noticed her face light up in surprise.

"Not bad," Natsuki said, trying her hardest to hide her impressed expression. "Now we can add the wording."

She reached for one of Shujinkou's pencils and started jolting down some of the activities that anyone could do at the resort.

"Whoa, I never expected Natsuki's handwriting to be so… cute. Plus it fits with the art style," Shujinkou thought.

After finishing with the activities list, Natsuki moved to the top of the page and designed her own version of the spa resort's logo.

"Done," the satisfied girl announced. "Not bad for a beginner right?"

"It looks great," Shujinkou complimented. "Very kawaii. Now we can move on to the next phase."

"Which is?" Natsuki inquired.

Shujinkou reached for two thin black permanent markers and handed one to Natsuki.

"The inking phase," he grinned. "In this phase of the drawing process, we outline all the pencil lines we want to keep before erasing everything. With the two of us working together, it should make the process go by faster."

Natsuki removed the cap from her marker and started to trace what she wrote, but Shujinkou had a problem with his marker.

"I think my cap is stuck…" Shujinkou said as he struggled to remove the cap.

"Don't tell me you can't open a simple marker," Natsuki teased.

Shujinkou smirked at Natsuki's light teasing and continued to try to open the marker. After 5 minutes of nonstop struggle, he was finally able to separate the marker from its cap… while accidently drawing a horizontal line on Natsuki's left cheek.

"You did not just…" Natsuki gently touched her left cheek before a devious smirk spread across her face.

"I-It was an accident," Shujinkou stammered, slowly inching himself from his partner. He had seen enough fiction to recognize the look that was in her eye.

Natsuki lunged towards the nervous Shujinkou, forcing him to grab both her arms to keep her from getting her vengeance.

 "Come on, Natsuki, it really was an accident," he laughed.

"Yeah and that mustache on your face was an accident too," she snickered.

Despite trying his best to keep her back, Natsuki was easily able to overpower him and draw a small mustache on his face. If having his face violated wasn't bad enough, Shujinkou suddenly lost the ability to sit up and fell on his back, with his attacker following suit.

All day, Shujinkou has been tried his best to remain calm in order to be a good host, but no amount of mental preparation could have prepared him for having a girl literally on top of him. Shivers jolted through his entire body as he felt hot breaths coming from her parted lips make contact with his skin. In such a situation, all he could do was stare at his attacker as the pink hue of her cheeks intensified.

"What's going on?" Shujinkou thought, trying his best to wrap his head around the entire situation.

Seconds later, Natsuki slowly sat up and moved away from Shujinkou. Without saying a word, Natsuki grabbed her marker and started tracing the line again.

"What just happened?" Shujinkou mumbled.

After spending a few moments staring blankly at the ceiling, he cautiously sat up and checked the poster. To his amazement, the tracing was all done.

"What do we do after this again?" Natsuki asked, unable to take her eyes off the paper.

"Now we got to erase all the pencil lines," Shujinkou nervously answered. "Since you did all the tracing, I'll handle this part."

He reached for a white eraser and started erasing all the lines he drew. In the middle of his erasing, he glanced to his right and noticed Natsuki was eerily silent. At that point, all he could think about was how he could disperse the awkward atmosphere that they were in the middle of.

As he continued to erase the pencil lines, a very risky idea made itself known in his head. Once he was done erasing, he grabbed his marker and quickly drew two horizontal lines below the one on her left cheek and three more on her right cheek.

"What was that for?!" she exclaimed.

"Payback," Shujinkou replied. "What happened in the beginning was an accident, but since you decided to give me a villainous mustache, I gave you cat whiskers."

Shujinkou didn't care if Natsuki got mad at him and started complaining about what he just did; all he cared about was trying to diffuse the awkward situation between them. As he braced himself for the inevitable, Natsuki simply raised her phone and used its front camera to examine her face.

"At least I look cool with the whiskers," she laughed. "That mustache just makes you look dumb."

"Wait, what?!" Shujinkou exclaimed. "You're not supposed to enjoy my payback."

"Well that just means you suck at getting payback," Natsuki teased.

"Ugh…" While on the outside Shujinkou seemed disappointed, on the inside he was just glad that he was able to complete his mission.

"So, now we can finally color this thing right?" Natsuki asked.

"Yep," Shujinkou answered, placing a set of colored pencils between them. "Now it's time to bring the poster to life.

The two grabbed a few pencil and started coloring the poster. As they did so, Shujinkou offered Natsuki advice on lighting, how much weight you press against the paper and other things he figured she should know. Surprisingly, she didn't make any snarky comments in response to his advice. They also discussed the literary tropes they noticed in the different genres of manga and engaged in a discussion about anime adaptations of their favorite series. It took a while but Natsuki was finally able to allow herself to feel relaxed in her current environment.

After hours of hard work, the two were finally able to finish their poster entry.

"Looks good," Shujinkou said, satisfied with the finished product.

"Looks good? It looks great!" Natsuki beamed.

Shujinkou stretched his aching arms and noticed the surprise Natsuki brought with her hanging off his door handle.

"By the way, what's in that thing you brought over?" he asked.

"That?" Natsuki's entire body tensed up as she remembered what she bought over. "It's nothing."

"What? But you said it was a surprise," Shujinkou reminded her.

"Just forget about!" she said, slightly raising her voice. "You'd probably think it's stupid anyway…"

"I wouldn't think that," Shujinkou replied. He could tell that his partner wasn't convinced and pointed to the marker lines on his face. "Whatever it is, it can't be more stupid than how my face looks right now."

"Well, that's true," Natsuki chuckled.

"I promise you I won't think it's stupid," Shujinkou assured her.

Without saying a word, Natsuki slowly walked to the door and carried the package with her on the walk back. She then opened it, revealing the contents inside to her partner.

"That's…" Shujinkou could kick his 6th sense for not alerting him to what lied inside the package.

There were two cupcakes inside; each one decorated with a chibi version of their faces on them.

"My sweets radar must be off today," Shujinkou thought.

"Well?" Natsuki stared at Shujinkou as if she was waiting for his response.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Natsuki," he smiled, reaching for the cupcake with his face on it.

He eagerly took a bite and a delighted expression grew on his face. For some reason, Natsuki's cupcakes tasted even sweeter. He then noticed from the corner of his eyes that Natsuki was trying her best to hide a faint smile until a sad expression replaced it.

"Oh crap! It's getting late," she said.

Shujinkou looked towards his window and noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"Guess that means that you got to leave now, huh?" he asked.

"Well, duh, dummy," she replied.

Without saying another word, Natsuki closed the package and followed her partner to the front door.

"Well… I guess I'll be going now," Natsuki said.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Shujinkou offered.

"Yeah right. My dad would kill me if I came home with a boy," she pouted.

"Well, I wouldn't want that to happen," Shujinkou nervously scratched his right cheek. "I'll be sure to turn the poster in tomorrow."

"You better not forget," Natsuki replied.

"I won't," Shujinkou assured her. "So…"

The two awkawardly stared at each other.

"See you at school tomorrow," Shujinkou waved goodbye.

"Right," Natsuki waved back, before taking her leave.

Shujinkou slowly closed the front door and headed back up to his room to spend the rest of the night playing Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves… after he remembered to wash the ink mustache off of his face.


	18. Afterword

** Afterword **

Hey there, Crash5020 here. 17 chapters in and I decided to do my first proper afterword segment. Where to begin? I guess I'll start with what led to me writing this story. I wanted to do a story that was different from the other ones I wrote. A story focused on character development without a huge ensemble cast or fantasy and sci-fi elements (no plugs are going to appear here). So this story is kind of an experiment/test to me, but the one thing I know I failed at was making a summary when I first started (I suck at making summaries. Half the time is because I don't want to reveal too much of the story and the other half of the time is because I really don't know how to explain it). But enough with that boring stuff; let's get to the behind the scene stuff.

**Behind the scenes**

When I was writing the first chapter of the story, I realized something horrifying… I was retreading the beginning. Even with a different MC, I knew no one would get past the first chapter if I just messed with the opening of the game. So I scrapped it and came up with the 1st chapter: Beginning.

I would also like to state that my main goal throughout the first 17 chapters was for Shujinkou to develop a good standing with the rest of the club. Since Sayori was a childhood friend and Monika was the easily approachable club president, it seemed that the most difficult club members he would connect to would be Natsuki and Yuri.

 **Chapter 1: Beginning**. So going into this story, one of the first things I had to decide was how to start it after the scrapped chapter. Since this is a Fanfic, I eventually realized that I didn't need to reintroduce the girls and decided to start things off with Shujinkou already in the club. Another thing I had to decide was which girl he would spend time with first. To handle that dilemma, I used a makeshift spinner and… well, you know the results.

 **Chapter 2: Alone in a Club Room**. After finishing the first chapter, I wanted to do a chapter with Natsuki. Originally the idea was for them to be locked in the club room closet waiting for the others (who of course are running late), but I couldn't find a way to make that scenario long enough since at that point they weren’t close friends or anything.

 **Chapters 3-5: Club Prerequisites**. This story came about because I wanted to tell a story from Monika's perspective about how she came across Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri. That's really all that's to those three chapters. There was going to be a scene at the beginning of Chapter 4 related to Monika's School Idol status, but I decided to scrap it.

 **Chapters 6-9: The Cultural Festival**. To be honest, I wanted to save the Cultural Festival event for when the characters had a better relationship with each other, but a voice at the back of my head said, "If you save the good stuff while waiting for that point, then the story's going to be very boring!" So I tweaked the story to where it could be used this early on. Another thing I would like to admit was that I was originally planning for Chapters 7 and 8 to be one chapter, but I had to separate them because I didn't expect the haunted house segment to be so long. Also, Chapter 9 was originally going to focus more on the "Big Event" itself, with Shujinkou trying his best to keep his eyes on anything but the maids, especially Monika.

 **Chapter 10: Couples Desert**. This chapter was my attempt at killing two birds with one stone. Its purpose: to put Shujinkou in a date-like scenario with Monika while they actually have a conversation so that the two could know each other better. One thing I'm surprised I didn't include was to somehow create a situation where Monika would have fed him.

 **Chapter 11: Detour**. This chapter was made to give a short flashback to Shujinkou and Sayori's childhood. Basically a show, don't tell moment regarding their friendship.

 **Chapters 12-15: Troubled Yuri**. I'll talk about the point of that arc sometime in the future. Other than that, this was the first time I introduced named characters to the story since I realized that if I was going to show their life at school, then I would need some other characters. Thus, Fuyu was created to fill the role of Student Council President. When thinking her up, I had a bit of trouble deciding what kind of character she would be. As president, would she be cold and distant or warm and accepting. In the end I decide to compromise and give her pieces of both ideas, where she would be a serious person when conducting her duties, while being friendly when she doesn't. There's also Akuma, but we'll get to him some other time.

 **Chapters 16-17: Partners and Alone in a Boy's Room**. This is it. This is the big one. Shujinkou has to deal with having a girl in his own room. How will he handle that? He honestly handle that a bit better than I thought. Since this was taking place in his own house, I decided it was a good time for his mother to make a short cameo. I would also like to note that I was a bit anxious while I was writing Chapter 17 since, unlike every other time, Shujinkou was bonding with a character while doing something he liked doing instead of doing what the other girls wanted or were already doing.

**Creating Shujinkou**

During the process of creating Shujinkou, the one thing that consistently ran through my mind was, "Don't create a bland protagonist." So when I was writing the 1st chapter I tried to think of what personality traits he could display, but nothing came to mind. I didn't know what to do with the character at first, so I gave him the quirk of him having interesting daydreams.

I knew that I needed more than that, but I wasn't too sure what else to give him after that chapter. Instead, I just added his interests and quirks as the story went on. It was surprisingly easier to do when they weren’t the focus of the story. It was really shocking after finishing Chapter 17 to look through the older chapters and witness how Shujinkou changed from the indifferent daydreamer he was in Chapter 1.

I would also like to point out that the scene where Shujinkou having trouble writing his story during Chapter 13 was based off my own difficulties when I started writing.

**Shujinkou's relationship with the Club**

Like I stated earlier, my main goal was for Shujinkou to develop a good standing with the rest of the club, thought that was easier said than done.  One of the things I had to remember was that just because Shujinkou shared a nice moment with the others, they were not magically best friends, which is why I had to give him a collective amount of moments with the others he wasn't already friends with. I even developed a chart to remind myself of where he stands with each of the girls as the story progressed.

**Concluding Statements**

Well, that's all I have to say about the story so far. So, I would like to cap things off to by expressing my gratitude to those reading the story. You guys are awesome. Here's hoping that the Literature Club are able to go to the Spa Resort.


	19. Omake

"So, how did your guys' poster turn out?" Shujinkou asked Sayori and Yuri.

"It went great!" Sayori beamed. "I sure was lucky to be partnered with Yuri. She led the whole thing."

"Really?" Shujinkou asked, his gaze excluding everything but Yuri.

"Ah-!" The embarrassed maiden instinctively turned away and began playing with her hair. "She's exaggerating. It was really a team effort."

"What about you and Natsuki?" Sayori asked.

"Well, we're both proud with the results. I think that's all that matters," Shujinkou replied.

He closed his eyes and thought back to the events that took place yesterday. Despite a few awkward moments, including one big awkward moment, it was a really fun day for him. Suddenly, all his mind could focus on was the big awkward moment that happened between them. It was…

"Shujinkou!"

A loud voice penetrated his thoughts. Following the sound of the sudden voice, Shujinkou turned around and had a small, thin package shoved into his hands by Natsuki.

"What's this?" Shujinkou asked.

"Don't ask dumb questions. Just open it, dummy," she replied.

Doing as he was told, Shujinkou opened the package and was surprised to find a home-made chocolate chip cookie inside.

"You made this me?" he asked.

"Well… yeah," Natsuki quietly admitted. "But only because I didn't want to waste leftover materials and because I was in a good mood! That's all!"

"What put you in such a good mood, Natsuki?" the curious vice-president asked. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"What?!" Natsuki exclaimed. She nervously glanced towards Shujinkou before her gaze returned to Sayori. "Yeah right, like anything related to Shujinkou could put me in such a great mood! If anything, I should be mad at him."

"Why?" Sayori asked.

"Because…!" Natsuki nervously glanced towards Shujinkou once more. "Never mind! It's not important!"

With that said, Natsuki stormed her way to the closet.

"Was it something I said?" Sayori wondered aloud.

As the club's vice-president tried to wrap her head around the conversation that just occurred, Yuri took a deep breath and turned her gaze towards Shujinkou.

"Ah, Shujinkou…" Yuri called.

"Hm?" Shujinkou replied.

"I hope that this isn't intrusive, but there's something that I've been wondering about for a while now," Yuri said.

"What is it?" Shujinkou asked.

"It's about your name," Yuri said.

"My name?" Shujinkou wondered what Yuri could have to say about his name. But before he could ask, a worried expression formed on Yuri's face.

"Sorry!" she suddenly apologized. "It was too intrusive wasn't it?"

"Not really. Just kind of surprising," Shujinkou responded. "What about my name?"

"Well… it means 'protagonist,' correct?" Yuri asked.

Shujinkou nodded his head.

"Would you happen to know why you were given that name?" Yuri asked.

"Well, my mom told me it was because I was the protagonist of my own story," Shujinkou answered.

"I see…" Yuri went silent for a moment to gather her thoughts. "That's interesting."

"You think?" Shujinkou asked, scratching his right cheek.

He never really gave much thought to his name or his mother's reasoning for it. The fact that someone else finds it interesting was a bit surprising to him.

"Well, it's just that I find it interesting that your name is an indicator regarding your position in life," Yuri continued.

"What do you mean?" Shujinkou asked.

"In books, we follow the protagonist own personal journey through their life. All of their hopes, their pain and their determination," Yuri started to explain. "We don't usually think about this because it seems silly to compare us to works of fiction, but despite the circumstances, isn't it the same for us? Most of us usually have others who watch over us and witness our tale unfold and even if someone doesn't have that luxury, they can still look back on their own experiences.

In fact, it's because of those personal experiences that we have some of the greatest literature that exists today. It's quite funny when you think about; a protagonist writing the story of a protagonist basing it on their own story. But that's one of the things I love about reading and writing. The ability to express your feelings and experiences and the opportunity to understand how someone else feels…"

Yuri immediately stopped herself from saying more and shyly averted her gaze.

"I was just rambling wasn't I? Sorry," Yuri apologized.

"Nothing to apologize for," Shujinkou chuckled. "It was just a bit surprising to see you lose yourself to the conversation."

"Well, I do have a tendency to do that when discussing my own interests. That doesn't bother you does it?" she worriedly asked.

"Not really. Everyone's like that. You don't have to be so embarrassed when it happens," Shujinkou assured her.

"I see…" Yuri averted her gaze once more and giggled shyly.

"What's so funny?" Shujinkou asked.

"Ah, nothing," Yuri answered. "I was just thinking about something you told me once."

"Oh," Shujinkou replied.

It was at that very moment where Shujinkou realized something.

"I wonder if this how Snake feels like when he realizes that most of his dialogue in his playable appearances consist of questioning others and repeating what they've said," Shujinkou wondered as his hand instinctively moved his baked treat from Sayori's teeth.

"How do you that when you're not even paying attention?" sputtered Sayori.

"It comes naturally when you're around," Shujinkou grinned.

He then split the cookie into two and handed half to Sayori, which she eagerly accepted.

"Thanks, Shujinkou!" Sayori bubbled.

The two took a bite out of their halves, with only Shujinkou being able to hide his utter delight. Soon he heard a giggle from behind and turned around to find Monika behind him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," Monika smiled. "It's just that I saw something interesting today. Anyway, I'm super sorry I'm late everyone! I was really busy during Study Hall."

"What were you doing?" Yuri asked.

"It's a secret," Monika replied. "But it did invoke a strange case of Déjà vu, though I guess it's probably better to experience that then Jamias Vu."

"Jamias Vu?" Sayori repeated perplexed.

"It's the experience of being unfamiliar with a person or situation that is actually very familiar," Yuri explained.

"Still trying to understand how that concept relates to the Ground Zeroes mission," Shujinkou thought, taking another bite of the cookie.

"But enough about the brain. Let's get today's meeting started!" Monika happily announced.


	20. Kitsune Spa Resort

"What are you thinking about, Shujinkou?" Shujinkou stopped staring out of the train's window and turned around to meet eyes with Monika. Normally, he would be startled when his train of thought was interrupted by the club president but, for some strange reason, that wasn't the case this time.

"Nothing major," he replied. "I'm just mentally preparing myself."

"For what?" Monika queried.

"Our arrival at the resort," Shujinkou answered.

Over a week ago, a challenge was issued to the local schools'. The 2nd year students from each school had to be paired with another and work together to design a poster for the Kitsune Spa Resort. The winners would be able to take their 2nd year students to an all expenses paid trip to the resort.

During the process of designing a poster with Natsuki, Shujinkou knew deep down that his school wouldn't win the contest. Imagine his surprise when he was later proven wrong. Now all the 2nd year students of his school were eagerly waiting to arrive at the resort to enjoy their well-deserved prize, all thanks to…

"You know, I don't think I've seen you this excited since we ate that limited parfait," Monika giggled.

"It was a really good parfait…" Shujinkou replied, trying to defend his past position.

"Well, it's not like I can blame you," Monika added. "After all, we are headed to the best spa resort around."

"It better be the best or else it wouldn't make up for the long trip it takes to get there," Natsuki interjected.

Natsuki sighed and slumped back into her seat. Shujinkou wasn't surprised that she and a few of the others students were restless. They have been on the train for a while now. The only two passengers that didn't really seem to mind the long trip were Yuri, whose eyes were glued to a slightly withered novel, and Sayori, whose eyes were glued to the back of her eyelids.

Shujinkou turned back to the passenger window and stared at the surrounding fields. It was only a matter of time until they arrived at their location. The anticipation caused a small smile to form on his face, catching the curious eyes of Yuri.

Over an hour later, the entire 2nd year class waited with bated breath as the train travelled through a dark tunnel towards an encroaching light. On the other side of that light lied an enormous spa resort branded with a fox insignia.

The fox insignia consisted of red neon lights that were well known for lighting up the night. The building was surrounded by large fields of grass and which served as a divider to separate it from the nearby sparkling sea.

"Wow!" the now awake Sayori grinned.

Her fellow students shared the sentiment. They couldn't stop jumping and cheering until the train stopped at the local station. The students flooded out of the train and rushed down the walkway leading to the resort, itself composed of thousands of tiny tiles, all intricately connected.

The Literature Club slowly walked up to the entrance of the resort, taking in the sights as they did.

"The Kitsune Spa Resort; home to the best nutrient-rich springs, 5-star his buffets and many other activities and events," Shujinkou announced. "What should we do first?"

"I guess the first thing we should do is find our rooms," Monika said.

Before leaving for the resort, each student was given a room to share with another. Monika was assigned a room that she must share with Sayori and Natsuki was assigned a room that she must share with Yuri. While the first pair were ecstatic to share a room together, the second pair weren't as excited. They didn't voice any complaints, but it was obvious that Yuri and Natsuki were slightly uncomfortable with the fact.

Reading, watching and playing enough fiction, Shujinkou could tell that pairing two high school students whose personalities differ as much as much Natsuki and Yuri's do was not the best of ideas.

"I still can't believe your luck," Natsuki said to Shujinkou. "You don't have to share your room with anyone."

"Well…" Shujinkou nervously scratched his right cheek as a hurt expression appeared on Yuri's face. He would like to tell her that Natsuki didn't mean any harm by that comment, but the moment he opened his mouth, a cheery voice cut him off.

"That's because he has connections," the club heard.

The Literature Club turned around in unison and laid eyes on an absurdly youthful woman approaching them. The woman had silver hair, tied back in a bun. She wore a purple silk kimono with a pink floral design spread across it. Her arms stretched as far as they could before wrapping them around Shujinkou in a tight embrace.

"How's my favorite grandson?" her warm smile causing one to form on Shujinkou's face.

"Fine, Granny Hisa," Shujinkou answered, tightening his grip.

Hisa released her grandson from her grip and stood back, looking him up and down.

"Man, you got taller," she said.

Natsuki blankly stared at the grown woman, rubbed her eyes then continued from where she left off.

"This lady is his grandmother?!" she thought. "She doesn't look a day over 30."

Suddenly, another pair of arms wrapped around Hisa's body for a 2nd embrace.

"Granny Hisa!" Sayori beamed, tightly squeezing her elder.

"Sayori!" she hugged back. "You got taller too."

Shujinkou looked back at his club mates. Their expressions alternated between amazement and confusion. Not that he could really blame them. After all, his grandmother never looked the part of one.

"This is my grandmother," Shujinkou formally introduced.

"Call me Hisa," Hisa grinned.. "Who are these young ladies, Shujinkou?

"These are my friends from the Literature Club: Natsuki, Yuri and Monika," Shujinkou replied, pointing to each girl as he announced their names.

"Nice to meet you, Hisa," Monika smiled.

"Hey…" Natsuki waved, still surprised by Hisa's startling youthful appearance.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Yuri replied.

Shujinkou expected his grandmother to make the comment he prepared himself for, but instead she simply stared at the three until she let out a soft chortle.

"What a coincidence it is that your grandmother would be here, Shujinkou," Monika said.

"Not really. Granny Hisa owns the resort," Sayori said.

The three girls' eyes widened with surprise. They could not believe what they just heard.

"Lady Hisa, owner and manager of the Kitsune Spa Resort at your service," she beamed with professional pride.

 


	21. Granny Hisa

Later that night, Shujinkou and his grandmother, Hisa, were in the middle of a game of Go. After spending the last 20 minutes contemplating what move he needed to make next, the answer finally came to him.

"I have nothing," Shujinkou conceded.

Shujinkou and Hisa cleared the Go Board and started to return their respective stones back in their cups. It wasn't a close game, but Shujinkou was used to being crushed by his grandmother. As far he was concerned, he was just happy that she didn't mind playing an inferior player.

After sealing the stone cup with its top, an uncomfortable feeling came over Shujinkou as he watched an "interesting" smile form on Hisa's face.

"So… a literature club," Hisa said.

"Yeah…" Shujinkou knew that this exact moment was coming. He was just surprised that she didn't speak up earlier.

"I didn't expect you to be joining any clubs, let alone a literature club," Hisa giggled. "You wouldn't have joined it because the club has 4 beautiful women, did you?"

"Granny Hisa…" Shujinkou cheeks turned rosy read from that one comment.

This exact situation was the reason he has yet to tell his own mother that the rest of the club was of the opposite gender.

"Just messing with you, Shujinkou," Hisa chuckled. "But you have to acknowledge the fact that that's what it looks like from an outsider's perspective."

Shujinkou couldn't argue with his grandmother there. If anyone in the school actually cared what he was doing then the other members of the club would appear to be the prime reason he joined.

He then watched his grandmother crawl to his side of the board and was pulled into another loving embrace.

"But you know, as long as you're having fun, that's what important," Hisa said.

"I am," Shujinkou grinned.

"Good," Hisa smiled. "So what fun things happened since you joined?"

"Well…" Shujinkou started to explain to his grandmother what has happened since he joined the club. Going through a haunted house with Yuri, spending an afternoon drawing with Natsuki, enjoying a parfait with Monika, spending an evening reminiscing with Sayori; each tale causing her interest in the subject to grow more and more.

Though of course there were a few moments he couldn't elaborate on, but other than those, he was able to catch his grandmother up on everything he's done since his joining.

 Once he was done, the elderly woman released him from her grip and jumped on her feet.

"Welp, I gotta go and take care of some business," Hisa said.

"What kind of business?" Shujinkou asked.

"Hisa-buisness," she smiled.

"Oh…" her grandson mumbled.

That was his grandmother's way of answering his questions without really answering them and just like every other time, it peaked his curious nature. Sometimes he wonders if she was purposely teasing him.

Meanwhile, in one of the outdoor spring baths, Sayori emerged from the water and stretched her relaxed arms in front of the other club members.

"I still can't believe it…" Natsuki mumbled.

"Can't believe what? That a relative of Shujinkou owns one of the most well-known spa resorts or that she's Shujinkou's grandmother?" Monika asked.

"Both!" Natsuki replied.

Monika couldn't blame Natsuki for still thinking about the revelations that occurred earlier that day. It was quite the surprise to figure out that such a youthful woman was Shujinkou' grandmother… and that she owned the spa resort.

"Don't let it get to you," Monika smiled. "After all, we're supposed to be relaxing."

With that said; Monika immediately turned her gaze towards Yuri and noticed an annoyed expression resting on her face.

"What's wrong, Yuri?" she asked.

"I'm having a little trouble keeping my bre-" Yuri immediately stopped herself from completing that sentence and covered her chest with her towel clad arms. "Never mind!"

Yuri turned away in embarrassment, causing Natsuki to feel slightly annoyed.

"Showoff…" Natsuki muttered.

"Did you say something?" Yuri asked.

"Not really," Natsuki said.

The petite club member lightly caressed her own chest and sighed.

"Hey, Sayori, what's the deal with Shujinkou's grandma?" Natsuki queried.

"What do you mean?" Sayori stared at Natsuki, perplexed by her strange question.

"You know… How does she- How can she look so **young**?!" Natsuki sputtered.

She couldn't help but stress the last word. Hisa's appearance was really driving her crazy.

"I don't know," Sayori answered.

"Ugh…" Natsuki groaned.

"Perhaps she uses very special skin cream," Yuri suggested. "They're well-known for slightly reversing the aging process."

"What are hers made from? The fountain of youth?" Natsuki blurted.

"No, but wouldn't that be a cool product."

Startled by the sudden interjection, Monika, Natsuki and Yuri turned around and laid their eyes on Hisa. The three girls felt a heavy mixture of surprise and embarrassment upon realizing that Hisa overheard their conversation and each reacted in a way that was expected.

"Granny Hisa!" Sayori happily waved. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, as the manager I have to make sure the baths are still good," Hisa replied. "I know it's a sucky job, but someone has to do it."

Hisa casually slipped into the bath and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Still good," she confirmed. "So how are you girls enjoying the place so far?"

"It's great!" Sayori beamed.

Her fellow club members silently nodded their heads, causing Hisa to giggle in response.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed," Hisa said. "Lots of people like to theorize about my appearance. I'm used to it."

 Though surprised by Hisa's nonchalant attitude, it allowed the girls to relax a bit more.

"But enough about me; There's something I have to know," she continued. "How did you ladies get my grandson to join a literature club?"

"We didn't really do anything special. We just welcomed him with open arms," Monika answered.

"Plus, some begging and manipulating from Sayori helped," Natsuki added.

"Should've known," Hisa chuckled, patting Sayori's head as she did.

"She knows me so well," Sayori laughed.

"So what do you guys do in this club?" Hisa asked.

"Well, we do a lot of things," Monika replied. "We read and share our input on various literary works, we write…"

"Huh…" Hisa blankly stared at Monika for a few moments before bursting out into laughter. "I'm sorry! I just can't picture Shujinkou doing any of that!"

"Ah, well he can quickly come up with stories quickly," Yuri said.

"Plus, he knows quite a few literary tropes," Monika added.

"And his taste in literature isn't so bad," Natsuki reluctantly admitted. "Though his writing needs work."

"I thought you said he wasn't able to write anything down," Sayori said, perplexed by Natsuki's claim.

"Exactly," Natsuki said.

"Well, everyone needs time to establish their own writing style," Yuri defended.

"Huh, and here I thought that my grandson couldn't surprise me anymore," Hisa giggled. "Well, it's nice to know that he's getting along with his fellow club mates."

Hisa slowly stood up and stepped out of the bath.

"I got some business to take of now, so I'll leave you girls to your bath," Hisa said, wrapping her towel back around her voluptuous form.

"What kind of business?" Sayori asked.

"Hisa-business," Hisa smiled.

With that, Hisa disappeared back into the resort, leaving behind a quiet and confused atmosphere.

" **She's someone's grandmother?!** " Natsuki sputtered, breaking the silence. "I still can't believe it…"

"Despite that, she seems like a nice lady," Monika said.

"She is," Sayori replied. "She'd invite Shujinkou over here all the time during the summer and he used to accept all the time."

"They do appear to be quite close," Yuri said. "But why did he stop accepting the offer?"

"Eh? Did I say used to?" Sayori weakly giggled. "Well, it was just that he found something else to do in the summer."

Sayori continued to giggle in a highly suspicious manner, completely unaware that she was actually raising the other girls' suspicions.


	22. A Good Friend

Shujinkou looked down at his plate of food then looked back at the surrounding tables. Each one was almost filled to capacity, only allowing one or maybe two more to squeeze in.

The seats were occupied by other students, happily chatting with each other as they ate.

Shujinkou looked down at his plate again and silently left the dining area. There was no real reason for him to stay there after all. Walking along the exterior of the hotel, Shujinkou found a concrete bench in front of a small garden and plopped himself down on the cold stone.

"I wonder where Granny Hisa went?" he thought.

His mind still stuck on his grandmother's last words, the curious youth began to theorize the possible things she could be doing.

Minutes pass by and Shujinkou was still thinking up possible actions his grandmother was performing. It didn't really help sate his curiosity when it was possible that she could be doing almost anything.

"Hey, Shujinkou."

Shujinkou looked up and noticed Monika standing in front of him with her own plate of food. It was at this point when he started to wonder whether hypothesizing in his head has the power to summon Monika or she was somehow appearing during those moments on purpose.

"What are you doing out here?" Monika asked.

"Just eating," Shujinkou answered. "What about you?"

"Same," Monika smiled. Do you mind if I join you?"

Surprise momentarily impaired his ability to speak, forcing him to silently nod his head. Why would the school idol eat alone outside when she could be hanging out with all of her other friends?

"This is a nice place your grandmother has," Monika suddenly said.

"Yeah," Shujinkou nodded his head in agreement. "It took her awhile to make this place, but it's very apparent that all that work paid off. I'm really happy for her."

"You two must be really close," Monika replied.

"Yep," Shujinkou grinned. "She's the best grandmother anyone can ask for."

"Hmm…" Monika remained silent for a moment before she suddenly started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you seemed more relaxed than usual right now," Monika pointed out. "I guess there's someone other than Sayori that can do that."

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm relaxed around Sayori," Shujinkou chuckled. "More like on my guard."

"Hm. You know, speaking of your grandmother…" Monika started before going silent.

"What about her?" Shujinkou asked.

"Um, exactly how much older than she looks is she?" she asked.

"She's in the same age group as most other grandma's," Shujinkou answered.

Shujinkou couldn't help but chuckle as Monika's eyes widened with surprise. It was the same reaction everyone had when they asked him about his grandmother's youthful appearance and the effect it had on him has yet to stop.

"Wow…" Monika mumbled. "She is a lucky lady. She must have to constantly beat men back with a stick."

"Kinda like you, huh?" Shujinkou replied.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" the embarrassed club president asked.

Shujinkou didn't expect Monika to react in such away to a well-known fact.

"You may not remember but I was there when a flood of love letters fell out of your locker last year," Shujinkou reminded.

"That was really embarrassing," Monika replied with rosy cheeks.

"But no one was laughing at you…" Shujinkou said before finishing the sentence in his head, "though I'm pretty sure a few girls were jealous."

He could still remember shivering in fear from the auras the jealous girls emitted back then.

"What do you do with all those notes you get anyway?" Shujinkou asked.

"Well, it would be rude to just throw them away, so I actually read them all," Monika answered. "Still, it can be really weird to receive "love" confessions from people you don't really know or from complete strangers."

"I think most girls in that situation would be happy that they get that much," said Shujinkou.

"Well, not me," Monika replied. "I don't really care about the numbers game. If I were to go out with someone, I would want that person to be someone I actually know and like being around with the knowledge that feel the same.

I know everyone considers me the school idol, but that appointed status really can make it hard to tell who likes me for me or for my accomplishments."

Shujinkou silently watched Monika sigh and was immediately reminded of the time when Monika mentioned that she had a hard time connecting with others. Was it because she never connected with those she could consider a real friend? Could it also be the reason she didn't actively seek out club members before Sayori appeared before her? Could that be the reason that the club even exist in the first place?

But before he could get any of those questions out of his mouth, Monika just smiled at him; a smile he could that was really hollow.

"I said a bit too much. Sorry," Monika apologized.

"Don't apologize. I don't mind listening to others when they want to get something off their chest," Shujinkou assured her.

Monika was slightly taken aback by his response but soon her surprised expression was replaced with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Shujinkou," Monika said, her voice layered with sincerity.

What happened next would be one of the few things that Shujinkou would have never expected to happen to him. Monika placed her plate to her side and inched her way closer to him. Suddenly, Shujinkou found himself between Monika and her arms.

"You're a really good friend," she said, squeezing him tighter.

"Uhm…" Shujinkou didn't know what to say. The only person who's ever hugged him outside of family was Sayori. His cheeks turned bright red as he accidently caught a whiff of her hair's natural scent. He could feel his mind starting to go blank and started to actively keep that from happening. "N-No problem…"

Monika soon released her hold on Shujinkou and the two continued to converse as they ate their dinners. After finishing, the two students said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. On his way back to his room, Shujinkou couldn't help but wonder why Monika would consider him a good friend, when he hasn't really done much to earn such praise.

The vibration from his phone swiftly ripped him away from those thoughts and he pulled it out to see that it was a message from Natsuki.

"She is as old as anyone else's grandmother," he said as he typed his response.

Moments later, another message from Natsuki appeared on his phone.

"Really," he chuckled, typing that singular word as his response.

He eventually turned a corner towards the hallway that housed his room and what waited for him, caused his eyes to widen with surprise.

"Yuri?" he said.

"Ah, h-hello," Yuri shyly greeted, tightly clutching the book between her arms.

 


	23. A Familiar Look

Yuri curled her hand into a fist and slowly reached for the door in front of her. As her hand gravitated to the divider between rooms and hallways, she couldn't help but stop herself, resulting in her arm snapping back to her side.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea…" Yuri mumbled under her breath.

Yuri started to turn away to leave, until a familiar voice caused her to freeze in place.

"Yuri?" she heard the voice say.

The surprised maiden turned around and felt embarrassed that Shujinkou caught her in the middle of leaving.

"Ah, h-hello," Yuri shyly greeted, tightly clutching the book between her arms.

"What are you doing here, Yuri?" Shujinkou asked.

"Ah…" Yuri closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The answer was in her head, all she needed was to find a way to get it out. After spending two minutes in complete silence, Yuri opened her eyes and clutched the book she was holding even harder. "I was wondering if you could look at something for me."

Shujinkou's curious gaze caused her to turn away.

"Look at what?" Shujinkou asked.

"This…" Slowly and reluctantly, Yuri started to hand her book over to Shujinkou, but the moment he reached for it, Yuri instinctively pulled it back towards her chest.

Embarrassed by her response, Yuri turned away once more and clutched the book even tighter than before.

"Sorry…" Yuri apologized. "It's just that… I never did this before."

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Shujinkou quietly scratch his right cheek. After another moment of silence, he extended his left arm to her. Yuri simply stared at his outstretched arm and once again tried to force herself to hand the book to him. After many constant pauses, the book finally reached his hand, which he happily accepted.

She watched him open the book and felt slightly worried when his eyes lit up with surprise.

"I was wondering if I could get your opinion on what lies inside," Yuri requested.

"Are you sure you want my opinion?" Shujinkou asked. "I mean I'm not exactly a good writer myself. I haven't even gotten past writing the first word… I haven't even got to the first word."

"Even so, I would still appreciate your input anyway," Yuri replied. "Plus, maybe reading the writing of another high school writer could help you with your writing anxiety."

"Writing anxiety?" the perplexed Shujinkou repeated.

"It's one of the things that can affect new writers," Yuri answered.

"Oh," Shujinkou opened the door to his room and walked inside.

Without saying a word, Yuri followed him inside and the two casually sat along the side of the bed. Once settled, Shujinkou got to work reading as per Yuri's request.

"Ah…" Yuri accidently said aloud.

 Shujinkou looked up and gazed into her curious eyes.

"What is it, Yuri?" he asked.

"N-Nothing…" she stammered. "It's just that I never seen you look so focused before."

"Oh," Shujinkou turned his attention back to the book and continued reading from where he left off.

As he continued to read her work, Yuri closed her eyes and remembered the last time she seen that expression when it came to her writing.

_1 year ago after school, the young writer was in the middle of finishing off her assignment. As she neared the end, she couldn't help but worry what he would think about or whether or not she was able to complete the task that was given to her._

_Once finished, Yuri nervously approached the teacher's desk and handed her poem to its owner._

_"So, how is it?" Yuri asked._

_The timid maiden continued to watch her teacher read her poem as he scratched his left cheek. Once done, Akuma carefully placed her poem down on the desk and grinned._

_"It's good, Yuri," he answered. "It's amazing how you keep improving with each assignment you give me."_

_A small smile appeared on Yuri's face. Receiving such praise from her favorite teacher was always able to brighten up her day._

_"I think you finally established your own writing style too," Akuma added. "You're finally ready for the big assignments."_

_"You really think that I'm ready for those?" Yuri asked._

_"Mm-hmm," Akuma nodded. "But if by some crazy chance you actually need any help; remember that my door is open anytime."_

_"I will," Yuri replied._

Those happy times were also bitter moments to look back on. So bitter in fact that anything that can keep her from thinking about them was welcomed. Her wish soon came true as she noticed Shujinkou close her book and sigh.

"Was it that bad?" Yuri worriedly asked.

"Huh? No, it wasn't bad. It was just a really crazy experience," Shujinkou replied.

"Crazy?" Yuri repeated, still wearing her trademark expression.

"I meant that I felt like I was in the protagonist shoes," Shujinkou explained.

"Oh, that's good," Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. "That's what I was going for. It's a tough task to balance giving the protagonist character while making them identifiable enough with the reader, but the results are well worth it."

"The writing itself also got me thinking and determined not to miss anything," Shujinkou added. "Plus, you did a good job at convincing me to keep reading. Overall, it was a very interesting first chapter."

"Hm… Well, thank you for your input," Yuri happily replied.

"No problem," Shujinkou stretched his arms and let out another sigh. "But man, I don't think I'll be able to write that well."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to discourage you!" Yuri apologized. "I was just trying to show you what a new writer can become as long as they practiced hard enough."

"But what can I do when I can't even get past the first word?" Shujinkou wondered aloud.

"Well…" Yuri closed her eyes and contemplated his question. "When you try to write, do you dive in head first?"

"Yeah…" Shujinkou answered.

"Well, not everyone can do that. Especially at their first attempt," said Yuri. "It can put too much pressure on oneself. Sometimes the first thing you should do is to write down every scene idea in your head. You should also make sure your character's motivation and goals mesh with whatever plot or themes you want to implement so it can complement their growth. From there you can start putting your story together."

"That… sounds so simple," Shujinkou answered, unable to hide his astonishment.

"It is, but it's also a crucial step that most new writers tend to skip," Yuri replied.

"Once again, I have not given writers as much credit as they deserve," Shujinkou chuckled. "Thanks for the advice, Yuri."

"No problem," Yuri brightly smiled. "If you need any more help, I'd be happy to help."

"I'll be sure to take you up on that offer," Shujinkou grinned.

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief and caught a glimpse of the clock mounted to his hotel wall.

"Ah, I guess it's time for me to turn in," she solemnly stated.

She didn't really want to leave but she was proud of herself for offering advice to someone in need. She also felt proud that she was able to find the strength to ask Shujinkou for his own critique. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it in the end.

Accepting her story back from Shujinkou, the happy maiden sat up and made her way to the hotel door. As she opened the door, she nervously looked back and locked eyes with Shujinkou.

"'Kept you waiting, huh?'" she quoted.

"What?!" Shujinkou exclaimed.

"I kinda did some research into Big Boss and learned a little bit about the series he originated from," Yuri said. "That way we could talk about something that interested you instead of my own all the time."

"That's…" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek before a smile appeared on his face. "Thanks, Yuri."

"Mm-hmm," Yuri smiled back. "Well... good night."

"Night," Shujinkou replied.


	24. Subtle

The very next morning, Hisa stood outside the resort, staring at the local beach with a pair of binoculars.

"Got it," she grinned.

Soon the satisfied woman felt a few light vibrations brush against her left thigh. Without breaking her concentration on the sea, Hisa casually dug through her left pocket, pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Yello?" Hisa answered.

"Hey, Mom, it's Hiro," the caller replied.

"Oh, hey, Hiro. How are you doing?" Hisa asked.

"Good," Hiro answered. "Job's good, another season of my favorite show starts in a few days and Shujinkou actually hangs out somewhere else other than the house these days.”

"Yeah, that last one was certainly a surprise when you told me,," Hisa interjected.

"To be completely honest, the only bad thing that I’m dealing with is the lack of confidence I have about continuing my sewing with my teacher gone," Hiro continued.

"How bad would it be if you tried without him?" Hisa chuckled.

"As bad as it would be to be currently wrapped up in strands of yarn…" Hiro chuckled weakly.

"Oh…" Hisa scratched her right cheek and then silently giggled at her daughter's current predicament.

"By the way, Mom, how is Shujinkou doing there?" asked Hiro.

"Seems fine to me, especially compared to your reports," Hisa answered. "It seems like hanging out with Sayori and his new friends after school has had a good effect on him. You must love those girls for that."

"Girls?" Hiro was surprised by what she just heard.

"You didn't know that the other three members of the Literature Club were girls?" Hisa remained silent for a moment, before nonchalantly shrugging. "Not surprised there."

"You're not?" Hiro was once again surprised by what she just heard. "Why not?"

"Imagine telling your mom that you decided to join a club when you previously had no interest in doing such a thing and then telling her that it was a club about literature and that the only other members were female," Hisa said. "Can you see a scenario where a young boy wouldn't think that his mother wouldn't react in a weird or embarrassing way if she found that out?"

"…All he had to say was that Sayori got him to join," Hiro replied. "That's the truth, isn't it?”

Hiro would be lying if she said she was not feeling a little hurt by Shujinkou not telling her, but she did agree with what her mother said.

“So what are they like?" Hiro asked.

"Sorry, I don't feel like it would be right to divulge the descriptions my grandson gave me,"Hisa teased. "It would be better for Shujinkou to tell you himself."

"I guess you're right," Hiro accepted. "And I know that you're smiling."

"I am not," Hisa’s smile grew even larger with that lie. "Anyway, I got to get back to some Hisa-business."

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. Why are you still telling me that you're up to 'Hisa-business'?" Hiro asked.

"In my defense, I never stopped saying that to your father either," Hisa giggled. "See ya later."

Hisa ended the call and sighed. She would soon be face-to-face with an ‘awkward’ situation and to say she wouldn’t be looking forward towards it would be an understatement.

"I wonder if they noticed my subtle hint?" Hisa wondered aloud.

Meanwhile at the Front Desk…

“Okay, Sayori, let’s try this again,” Natsuki glared at the Club VP as she peeked out from behind Shujinkou. “There were exactly five cookies on that plate for five people and yet four out those five people didn’t get to eat any. What do you have to say about that!?”

“I don’t know…” Sayori quietly replied, averting her gaze.

“You say you don't know anything and yet… YOU STILL HAVE COOKIE CRUMBS ALL OVER YOUR FACE!” Natsuki pointed out.

“Oh. Thanks for reminding me,” Sayori innocently licked the crumbs surrounding her mouth, enraging Natsuki even further.

“Don’t just do that like you’re not in trouble!” Natsuki yelled.

As Natsuki continued to blow her stack, Monika and Yuri patiently waited for the woman who summoned the club.

“Do you think Lady Hisa is up to something?” Monika asked.

“Well… The evidence does make it easy to conclude that,” Yuri replied. “N-Not that I’m trying to accuse her of anything bad!”

“No need to freak out,Yuri. I was just asking for your opinion,”Monika gently smiled.

“But…” Yuri stayed quiet after that barely audible word.

“Yuri…” Monika wasn’t sure what she could say. All she could come up with was shifting the conversation to another to relieve Yuri of any unintentional pressure.

“Do you think your grandmother is planning something, Shujinkou?” Monika asked, turning her attention towards the other club members.

 But instead of getting an answer, what she received was the sight of Sayori and Natsuki pulling Shujinkou back and forth between them.

“Stop hiding behind others!” Natsuki yelled.

“But you’re acting really scary right now,” Sayori argued.

“Oh boy…” Monika weakly laughed. Those were the only two words she could come up with at such a squabble.

“Poor Shujinkou…” Yuri thought.

His grandmother on the other hand had a different reaction as she walked into the situation.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that my grandson was in the middle of a harem argument,” Hisa chuckled at the thought. In fact, the part that she found the most hilarious about the entire situation was that she was sure that Shujinkou wasn't aware of the kind of situation he was in.

Noticing Hisa from the corner of her eye, Sayori quickly left her position from behind Shujinkou and jumped behind her host.

“Did you eat all of the cookies?” Hisa asked.

“Maybe…” Sayori weakly laughed.

Hisa smiled at Sayori and casually strolled over to her grandson. She gently rested the back of her hand on his forehead, effectively bringing him back from the realm of dreams.

“What’s going on?” Shujinkou asked before realizing that Natsuki’s hands were wrapped around his waist.

Before he could say another word, Natsuki quickly pulled her hands back towards and turned away. He expected Natsuki to try to explain why her hands were connected to his waist, but she instead remained uncharacteristically silent.

“So I bet you’re all wondering why I called you here today,” Hisa said. “I just wanted to know what you guys were going to do today.”

Despite her directing that question towards the entire club, Shujinkou couldn’t help but notice that his grandmother was sneaking a few glances his way.

“I think we’ll be exploring the city today?” Shujinkou awkwardly answered.

“That’s such a good idea,” Hisa beamed. “What made you guys decide to do that?”

“There was a map of the city next to the cookies,” Sayori replied.

“It was a very unsubtle way of telling you to get lost,” Natsuki added.

"Really? Well anyway, luckily for you have a certified tour guide with you," Hisa grinned.

"You're coming with us?" Sayori asked.

"No, I have Hisa-buisness to take care of," Hisa answered. "So, I'll leave that job up to Shujinkou."

The elderly woman turned to her grandson.

"You remember what Kuzuryu has to offer right?" Hisa asked.

Shujinkou silently nodded his head.

"Good," Hisa smiled. "Just don't take them to you-know-where.”

“I know…” Shujinkou replied with a small worried smile.

“Good. So you guys should be heading off right aw…” Hisa’s voice trailed off as she caught a glimpse of something very… disconcerting. “Oh boy…”

Wondering what could have elicited such a reaction from his grandmother, Shujinkou quickly turned towards the direction she was facing. What he saw caused his eyes to widen and his heart to drop. Though he thought the situation had a 0% chance of happening… Because he thought the situation would never come, Shujinkou could muster up the strength to say one thing when face to face with someone he hasn’t seen in years.

“Father…” he solemnly muttered.

 


	25. Cardboard Box

"This place is ginormous," Fuyu thought as she finished another walk throughout the resort.

Something she liked to do whenever she visits a new place was to explore every nook and cranny so she would always be aware if something was off, like when a single cardboard box she noticed during her second walk has somehow moved from the potted plants over to the bench that rested next to the back entrance. She finds the skill necessary for her job as Student Council President.

Giving into curiousity, the young girl calmly approached the box and opened it.

"Hey, Shujinkou," Fuyu waved.

"H-Hey, Ms. President," Shujinkou stammered. He already felt terrible and the last thing he needed was for the Student Council President to find him hiding out in a box.

"Call me Fuyu," she replied.

Shujinkou stared at the giggling girl in front of him and thought back to when e first met her in the Council Office. The ice queen personality she displayed at first, then the sudden change a completely opposite one always make him wonder which side of her was the real one.

"So… Who are you pretending to be? Fuyu asked. "Solid Snake, Naked Snake, Venom Snake or maybe Raiden?"

"I'm not pretending to be anyone right now," Shujinkou sighed. "Wait a minute… How do you know those four?"

"Well, I only played every game in the franchise. Including the spin-offs," Fuyu smiled. "I assume you did too since you're hiding out in a cardboard box."

"Actually it's kind of a coincidence that I'm a fan that's hiding out in a cardboard box," Shujinkou sighed once more.

"Oh…" Fuyu looked around the surrounding area then turned her attention back to Shujinkou. "So what are you doing in this cardboard box?"

"Thinking…" he solemly answered.

"About what?" Fuyu asked.

"You don't want to know," Shujinkou shook his head. "Besides you probably think it's weird to talk to another student who's currently sulking in a cardboard box."

"Now that you mention it, it is kind of weird," Fuyu nodded her head in agreement. "Luckily, I have the solution to that."

Expecting that solution to result in Fuyu closing the box, Shujinkou would have never have guessed that she aforementioned solution meant was to join him in it.

"Uh…" He was rendered speechless as he felt her shoulders touch his. The situation he suddenly found himself in was almost more than he can bear.

"You know, the two of us in this box is like the two date missions in Peace Walker," Fuyu pointed out.

"Please don't compare this situation to those two missions," the flustered male quickly replied. A single sentence has made the situation even more uncomfortable.

"Then it's like any mission where two players are using the Love Box to sneak past enemies," Fuyu changed her answer, yet it still didn't make the situation any less uncomfortable. "So what were you thinking about in this box?"

"It's not important," Shujinkou shrugged.

"I can tell something's bothering you, you know," Fuyu said. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

Shujinkou immediately averted his gaze. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to talk about what was bothering him.

"I promise whatever you say won't leave this box," Fuyu pledged. "I swear on the honor of Student Council President."

Shujinkou turned his gaze back towards Fuyu and was surprised by the sincerity in her eyes. It's not something you see often from someone you don't know very well.

"Have… Have you ever felt yourself longing for something and yet have a slight resentment towards that very same something?" he asked.

"Well, I think everyone feels that way sometimes," Fuyu replied. "My mom says it's a natural feeling humans have."

"Really?" Shujinkou eyes lit up with curiosity.

"She's all about the human psyche," she casually shrugged. "So what are you longing for that you also have issues with?"

"It's, uh…" Shujinkou silently scratched his right cheek. "It's Jomei. My father."

"You call him by his first name?" Fuyu was surprised to learn that. Because she was always around her mother when she was younger, she knew a first name basis relationship with parents meant one of two things. "Huh…"

"It's kind of a whole thing," Shujinkou sighed. "Am I crazy for feeling this way about him?"

"Well, I can't exactly answer that question since you haven't exactly told me what your issue is with him," Fuyu pointed out.

"How can I explain it…" Shujinkou wondered aloud. "You can say that we're like Snake and Big Boss."

"You want to kill each other?" Fuyu's eyes widened with surprise. Shujinkou wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"Okay, bad comparison," quickly retracting his last statement, Shujinkou wracked his brain around trying to find a way to explain his emotions. "It's kind of like… He, uhm…"

Shujinkou silently scratched his cheek once more.

"You know, I kinda really don't want to talk about it," Shujinkou sighed. "I just want to forget about it entirely."

"Hm… Okay," Fuyu smiled. "But if you ever do want to talk about, I'm always willing to lend an ear."

"Thanks, Fuyu," a small smile crept onto his face.

"No problem," Fuyu happily replied.

Meanwhile, Natsuki laid spread across her bed, constantly playing back the scene from earlier in her head. She and the others had just caught a glimpse of Shujinkou's father, Jomei.

He had slick jet black hair and matching eyes that were filled with the confidence his son himself lacked. But he wasn't alone. Seeing his father's arms wrapped around a woman he never met before caused a look of surprise and confusion to form on the son's face. Natsuki kept her eyes trained on Shujinkou as he slowly and awkwardly made his way to Jomei. Once close enough, Shujinkou started to open his mouth until his father passed him by without even a first glance. The last thing she saw before he quickly left was a hurt face.

"Dang…" Natsuki muttered.


	26. Granny and Daddy

"So, you want to get out of the box now?" Fuyu asked.

"Yeah," Shujinkou nodded his head.

The two wasted no time climbing out of the box and take the opportunity to stretch their crying limbs.

"Well…" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. "I guess I'll go somewhere else now."

He didn't want to be rude, but the conflicted male desired some time alone to think.

"Okay. I have some presidential stuff to take care of anyway," Fuyu said.

"Really? Like what?" Shujinkou queried.

His curiosity quickly retreated back inside of him as he watched Fuyu adjust her glasses in a professional manner; her demeanor instantly changing from a young school girl to that of a powerful politician.

"I'm sorry, but that's confidential information," Fuyu replied; her tone matching the same one she had when they first met.

"O-Okay…" Shujinkou nervously answered. "Sorry for asking."

"No need to apologize," Fuyu innocently smiled, changing her demeanor once more. "Try to feel better, okay?"

"I'll try," Shujinkou nodded as watched the young president casually stroll away.

 The moment she was gone, Shujinkou instinctively breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fuyu's presidential side can be a real tiring experience," he thought as he entered the resort through the back entrance. "Still, I do appreciate her concern. The school would probably freak out if they saw her other side. Hm…"

The young man's mind started to flash back to earlier in the day; the event that made him hideout in a cardboard box in the first place.

"I wonder if ruined the others fun today…" Shujinkou wondered aloud, his voice layered with guilt.

But that curious thought soon vanished from his mind the moment he caught his father walk by with the lady he was with earlier. Seeing the their lips touch over and over again was enough for him to feel like an arrow pierced his heart and circled around for another run.

"Guess who?" he heard as a pair of hands blanketed his eyes.

"Sayori…" he sorrowfully answered.

"You don't sound so happy to see me," Sayori said, retracting her hands back to her side.

"It's not you and it's not that I'm not happy, it's just that I feel…" Shujinkou paused for a moment. "I conflicted about my father being here. I know it wouldn't be fair to deny him entry here, but it still makes things kinda awkward."

"Maybe you don't have to worry about any awkwardness between you two," Sayori said with a bright face. "Maybe all his focus will be on his new girlfriend."

"Another girlfriend…" Shujinkou sighed.

Suddenly, the young man was rendered speechless as he was pulled into the deepest recesses of his mind. Sheer horror contorted his face into many different expressions that represented the sheer horror of remembering gasping and crashing until a loud booming sound woke him from his trance. Back in the realm of reality, Shujinkou was startled to find Sayori’s hands pressed together in front of his face.

"I'm back. I'm back" he said. "Anyway, there's nothing much I can do about anything, which means that I'll just have to deal with the situation that I'm in."

A tired sigh escaped from Shujinkou's mouth.

"So, I guess it's too late to go out and explore the city, huh?" Shujinkou asked.

"Mm-hmm," Sayori nodded. "But don't worry. The others said they have other things to occupy their time."

"Hmm… Want to watch Spirited Away together?" Shujinkou suggested.

"Eh?!" Sayori exclaimed. Her cheeks turned bright red and her eyes widened with surprise, a reaction that confused Shujinkou.

"Did you have other plans?" he asked.

"No, No!" she frantically replied. "It's just that, well… we haven't watched a movie together in a really long time."

"Really?" Shujinkou was surprised to hear that, but after giving it some thought, he realized that it has been a long time. "Alright then… I guess we should make up for lost time."

"Okay!" Sayori beamed.

"I'll get the popcorn. You get the candy," Shujinkou instructed with a smile.

"On it!" the excited girl saluted.

Later that night, Hisa's eyes scanned the pages of a mystery novel she was currently reading, before closing it in disappointment.

"I knew the butler did it," Hisa sighed. "Wonder if the girls know any good mystery novels to read."

Hisa casually tossed the book in the top drawer of The Front Desk, just as Jomei walked in with hair that looked like it's been ruffled by a tornado.

"Had a big night in the city?" Hisa grinned.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Jomei chuckled. "I love this city and its lovely population of women."

"You're not very subtle are you?"  Hisa chuckled along with the customer.

"I can be very subtle," Jomei replied. "Well, when I want to. It mostly depends on the kind of lady I date. They can be really picky on the guy they like."

"…You know, it's a good thing Shujinkou's apple fell way far from your tree," Hisa cringed, shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

"Shujinkou… How is the kid?" Jomei asked.

"He's good," Hisa replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Or at least he was until something happened today that made him crawl into and hideout in a cardboard box for a while."

"Really? What happened?" the curious man asked.

"Well, his father kinda basically purposefully ignored his very existence," Hisa answered.

Jomei eyes instinctively glanced to the left before returning to what they glanced away from.

"What?" Jomei replied.

"Yeah. Plus, his eagle-eyed grandmother noticed the father quickly glance at him and then back to the lady of the week which led to the Shujinkou ending up hurt ending up hurt," Hisa continued. "And I assume that it was all so nothing spoiled your date."

"Right…" Jomei muttered. "Listen…"

"Stop right there," Hisa interrupted, quickly shoving her hand over his mouth. "Now listen; I know we're not exactly friends and we probably should be at odds more, considering what went down between you and my daughter. Heck, you're probably surprised that I let you stay here. But what happened in the past is in the past and between you two. Plus I'm a professional, which means that it is against my policy to let my personal feelings affect business. Understand?"

Jomei nodded his head, giving Hisa the confirmation to retract her arm.

"But let me tell you something, Jomei," Hisa continued. "Hurt my grandson again and business professional Lady Hisa will turn into a very ticked off Granny Hisa. Got it?"

Jomei nodded his head.

"Good," Hisa smiled. "Enjoy your stay."

Hisa carefully placed her headphones over her head and walked into her office with a carefree whistle, leaving Jomei to ponder what she just told him and think about his actions.

"Dang…" Jomei muttered.


	27. Stranger's Offer

A small yawn broke through the entrapment that was Sayori's lips as she awoke from her deep slumber. Forcing her drowsy eyes open, the half-awake girl noticed that the TV in front of her was still on.

"Oh, right," Sayori yawned once more. "Movie time with Shujinkou…"

Her eyes scanned the room through half closed eyelids, eventually noticing that her friend was not anywhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" she wondered aloud.

The curious girl soon found her answer to that question as she felt something brush up against her thighs. Wondering what it could have been, she looked down and caught glimpse of a sight that would wake her up completely: her childhood friend resting on her lap.

"Eh???" that was all Sayori could muster up the strength to say as she tried to wrap her head around the situation she found herself in. All she could do was look down at him with bright red cheeks. "Hey, Shujinkou…"

The sleeping teen continued to toss and turn about until finally finding a position he felt comfortable in. Though finding the entire situation strange and unbelievable at first, Sayori quickly felt the awkward atmosphere vanish as she continued to watch Shujinkou slumber peacefully. Seeing her friend sleep with such an innocent expression on his face had a strange effect on her, leading her to start stroking his head out of pure instinct.

"And he says I don't have any sense of personal space," she giggled as her fingers continued to slowly course through the strands of hair that rested on her friend's head over and over again.

This act continued on for several minutes, until Sayori noticed Shujinkou beginning to come to. Her hands quickly dropped to her side as she watched him slowly sit up and open his eyes.

"Morning…" Shujinkou yawned.

"Morning, Shujinkou," Sayori cheerfully waved.

But despite her cheery hello, a worried expression formed on Shujinkou's face.

"Are you okay, Sayori?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Sayori nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Because your cheeks are really red," Shujinkou answered.

"Eh? No! I'm feeling really good! Seriously, nothing's wrong!" Sayori frantically assured him.

"If you say so…" Shujinkou shrugged, deciding not to press any further. After all, he was pretty sure that if anything serious was bothering her, she would let him know.

Later that day, the two walked into lobby.

"So, what should we do today?" Sayori asked.

"I don't know," Shujinkou replied. "But whatever it is, we should make sure that it's really good since we have to head back home tomorrow. Maybe we could…"

Shujinkou's train of thought immediately flew off its track as his eyes were immediately drawn towards his father. He silently watched Jomei read a page of the local newspaper as he took another sip from his coffee cup.

"What do you want to do, Shujinkou?" Sayori asked, sporting a curious expression.

"Uhm…" Shujinkou wondered that very thing himself. He did want to talk to his father, but he wasn't sure that his father wanted to talk to him or even want to be in the same room together. After deliberating what action he should take, he finally reached a course of action he decided was best.  "Let's head to the city."

"Okay," Sayori nodded.

The two casually start to make their way towards the front entrance. Once they get past that threshold, they could head into the city and find something to do. Perhaps they could visit the local ice cream shop and stuff themselves full of sweets or maybe…

"Hold it right there, Shujinkou," Jomei said, his eyes still glued to the paper.

A single sentence was all it took for Shujinkou and Sayori to freeze in place.

"How do fathers do that?" Shujinkou mumbled.

Despite his instincts telling him otherwise, Shujinkou nervously turned around and met eyes with his father. Like it was so long ago, he felt like he was looking into the eyes of a stranger.

"Hey there, son" Jomei waved, an action Shujinkou found hard to believe was happening.

"Hey, father…" Shujinkou awkwardly waved back.

He wasn't sure what else to say after that. Because of yesterday, the entire moment felt completely awkward.

"Hey, Shujinkou's father!" Sayori happily waved.

The two watched the enigmatic man place his cup on a nearby coaster, fold his newspaper and slowly make his way to the two. Each step he took filled Shujinkou with curiosity and fear.

"Hmm…" Jomei looked his son and then at Sayori. "You two have gotten taller."

"Well, you haven't seen us in a while so you're bound to say that," Shujinkou awkwardly chuckled, trying to alleviate the daunting atmosphere.

"Well, you got me there," Jomei agreed. "Anyway, are you busy today?"

"Why do you ask?" Shujinkou asked.

The confused boy wondered why his father wanted to know whether he was busy or not. He had an idea of what the reason could be, but immediately dismissed it as ludicrous.

"You leave tomorrow right? Let's hang out before you have to head back," Jomei suggested.

Shujinkou and Sayori simply stared at Jomei in disbelief. They could not believe what they just heard.

"What's wrong?" Jomei asked.

"It's just that…" Shujinkou didn't want to say that would be the last thing he expected his father to say to him, even though that exactly what he thought. Suddenly, he felt a wealth of repressed emotions break through the dam he created years ago. He couldn't believe such a simple proposal could elicit such a reaction from him. "I was kinda thinking that, um…"

The conflicted teen continued to stumble over his words as he tried to figure out what to say.

"You should hang out with him," Sayori suddenly said in a cheerful manner.

"You think?" Shujinkou was surprised that his friend would say that. "But what about doing something fun together while here?"

"We just did something fun together last night," Sayori pointed out. "Besides you know that you want to take your father up on his offer."

Shujinkou couldn't argue with that fact. He knew in fact that deep down; he did want to go with his father. 5 minutes of internal debating later, Shujinkou decided to accept his father's offer and followed him out of the spa resort.

"Are you sure it was good for him to go with his father?"

Sayori curiously turned around and was surprised to find Yuri sitting beside her.

"Why would you ask that?" Sayori asked.

"Well…" Yuri closed her eyes and thought back to the father and son's brief encounter from the day before. "I'm just worried that things may not turn out the way he wants it to. I know what it's like for that to happen and it's unpleasant to say the least."

"I think you're worrying too much," Sayori insisted. "But, still…"

Suddenly stopping mid-sentence, Sayori remained silent with a blank expression on her face until she heard the loud roar of her hungry stomach.

"Time for lunch!" she happily announced.


	28. My Father and I... Part 1

"Dad? Dad?" Shujinkou curiously walked downstairs and noticed his father sitting on his favorite chair. Slightly increasing the grip on the paper he carried down with him, the innocent child approached the man. "Hey, Dad, want to see the drawing I made?"

"Not now, kid," Jomei instantly answered, keeping his eyes trained on his magazine.

"Oh..." Shujinkou replied, awkwardly scratching his right cheek. "What about later?"

"No promises," Jomei answered.

"Okay…" the disappointed child looked down at his drawing of his father carrying him on his back and then back to Jomei before returning to his room.

Once there, he noticed a magazine lying on his floor. Giving in to his curiosity, the boy picked the magazine up from his floor and opened the piece of literature.

"Father, what are we doing?" Shujinkou looked up from his magazine and turned his gaze towards his father, whose nose was buried deep in his own piece of literature.

"Quiet. We can't draw attention to ourselves," Jomei instantly replied.

Shujinkou couldn’t help but wonder why after his father asked to spend time together that they were trying to act inconspicuous. After spenindg the next five minutes pondering what was going through his father's head, Jomei suddenly looked to his left and then to his right.

"Let's move, kid," Jomei instructed.

Following his father's lead, Shujinkou walked down a nearby alley and his head was immediately filled with every possible negative consequence that action could have.

"Father, what are we doing here?" he asked, trying his best to prevent Jomei from realizing how nervous he was.

"You'll see," Jomei answered.

The mysterious man raised his left fist and tapped it against a specific brick on the wall in front of them. The brick slid to the right, revealing a pair of grey eyes peering out from the darkness.

"This is highly suspicious…" Shujinkou mumbled.

"What's the password?" Jomei was asked.

Suddenly, Shujinkou's line of sight was obscured by his father's right hand, causing his suspicions to soar even higher. After what seemed like forever, Jomei's hand returned to his side as several bricks were moved to the left, revealing a large, scary man standing in front of a door.

"Where has my father brought me…?" Shujinkou was almost paralyzed with fear as the man's gaze turned towards him.

The man then turned his gaze towards Jomei and grinned.

"Back already eh, Jomei!" the man laughed. "Who's the kid?"

"He's mine," Jomei casually shrugged.

"I didn't know you had a kid," the man said. "Anyway, come on in."

The man opened the door and Shujinkou followed his father through it.

"Wha…" that was all the shocked boy could say once he was inside. What he thought would be a highly illegal base of operations turned out to be a nightclub.

"Wait a minute… a dance club in the afternoon?" Shujinkou wondered aloud.

"The party never stops here, kid" Jomei grinned as he led the two to his favorite table. "Welcome to a place only available to those who know it exists."

"How do you know this place exists?" his curious son asked.

"I have my ways," Jomei answered as he took his seat.

Following his father's movements, Shujinkou awkwardly attempted to casually sit down and looked around once more. Seeing the type of people who were around and just the general feel of the place he was in, Shujinkou couldn't help but feel out of place and a little worried.

"So… why are here?" Shujinkou asked.

"I needed a place to unwind after what happened last night," Jomei answered.

"What happened?" Shujinkou asked.

"My, uh, lady friend kind of got me a little irve last night and had her w…" Jomei went quiet for a moment, something his son was grateful for. "Anyway, I kind of acted like a fool in front of your grandmother after the succubus left and decided to hang out here."

It was times like this when Shujinkou wished he was ignorant about the subjects his father talked about sometimes. But despite how uncomfortable they were, hearing that was a surprise for him. He never thought his father would ever be in that kind of situation.

"Anyway, how's junior high?" Jomei asked.

"I'm in my second year of high school," Shujinkou corrected.

"How's that going?" Jomei asked.

"Fine," Shujinkou shrugged.

"Anything interesting?" Jomei asked.

"I'm in a Literature Club," Shujinkou answered.

"That's cool," Jomei calmly stood up. "I'm going to get a drink."

Shujinkou could only sigh as he watched his father walk to the nearby bar.

Meanwhile, Sayori and Yuri were still conversing in the Spa Resort's main lobby.

"Did you ever find out who won us the trip here?" Sayori asked.

"Not really," Yuri shook her head. "But the final product must have been really good for our school to win."

"It was," Hisa interjected, her sudden appearance startling Yuri.

"L-L-Lady Hisa," the frantic girl said. "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here," Hisa chuckled as she scratched her right cheek. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Ah… not much," Yuri replied.

"What are you doing here, Granny Hisa?" Sayori asked.

The youthful grandmother sat down between the two and smiled.

"Well, I was cleaning my office and stumbled upon..." Hisa dug into her kimono and pulled out a picture frame for all to see. "…This!"

Sayori and Yuri looked down at the photo. It depicted a much younger Shujinkou and Sayori sitting on the shoulders of a muscular elderly man.

"Hey, it's Grandpa!"Sayori couldn't help but smile at the sight of someone she has not seen in such a long time.

"That's your grandfather?" Yuri queried.

"No, that's Shujinkou's grandpa," Sayori corrected. "He's an adventurer."

"Isamu liked to be referred to as ' **The** Adventurer,'" Hisa added. "That man and adventurous journeys go together like something that goes well together with something else."

"And he used to tell us all about all the time," Sayori continued. "Along with showing us all the cool stuff he found."

"He found so much stuff that there are several rooms that are specifically used just to store them," Hisa added as she looked down at the photo. A solemn expression appeared on her face as she continued to stare at Isamu, something that has not gone unnoticed by the girls. "Miss you, Isamu…"

Taking a deep breath, Hisa returned to a happier disposition.

"By the way, have you two seen my grandson?" Hisa asked. "I wanted to show him this."

"He went somewhere with Jomei to hang out," Sayori answered.

Silence overtook Hisa as she tried to process what she has been told.

"…Say that again," Hisa finally said.

"He's hanging out with Jomei," Sayori repeated.

"Huh… Wonder how that's going?" Hisa wondered aloud.


	29. My Father and I... Part 2

"Avast ye, scurvy dogs!" Shujinkou yelled until a sword shape object crashed into his right cheek. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Shujinkou," Sayori apologized; embarrassed over the fact that she actually hit her friend.

"No need to apologize. I can use this as a reason to get the eyepatch," Shujinkou chuckled.

"You have an eyepatch?" Sayori asked.

"Well, it's really my dad's, but I'm pretty sure he'll let me borrow it," Shujinkou clarified.

"Why does your dad have an eyepatch?" Sayori questioned.

"I don't really know," Shujinkou said. "But I'm going to see if he'll let me borrow it for our pirate fight."

The innocent young boy ran into his house and walked into the living room. Jomei wasn't there, prompting him to head upstairs. The second he made it past the top step, he heard a very strange scream. Surprisingly, it wasn't one produced by fear, which only caused his curiosity to grow.

Shujinkou cautiously approached his parent's door and clutched the door handle. Going against his second thoughts, he opened the door and saw something that caused him to wake up screaming in the club his father has brought him to.

His neck a little stiff from sleeping on the table, Shujinkou slowly sat up and looked at his phone. To his complete and utter shock, according to the clock on his phone, he has been asleep for 6 hours. He then looked around and found that his father was still at the bar.

"…and that's how we ended up in a field in the middle of nowhere," Jomei smirked as he finished what little was left of his drink. Sometimes he just felt compelled to drink when he told others of the misadventures he's had in the past. Once done, he gently placed it back on the bar table and watched the bartender take the glass away. "Wonder if I should tell her how I got out of that situation?"

He started to think back to the moment when he…

"Hey, father…"

His train of thought crashing before it could make its destination; Jomei turned around and was genuinely surprised by the glum expression on his son's face.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that you've kind of been over here for hours," Shujinkou pointed out.

Seeing the blank expression on his father's face caused him to wonder if his father realized that he was asleep the entire time.

"…So, you're not enjoying yourself here?" Jomei queried.

"It's kinda not my thing," Shujinkou instinctively shrugged.

"Really? I thought all adolescent boys wanted to come in here at least one," Jomei replied.

While Shujinkou could not deny the fact that he was curious about what was inside places like this, video games and manga already satisfied that question.

"Alright then, let's get out of here," Jomei said with a casual shrug.

The feeling of relief washed over Shujinkou as he followed his father out of the establishment.

"So what should we do now?" Shujinkou asked.

The next location was not what he was expecting at all. Waiting for his father outside of a random store was not exactly his idea of "hanging out."

As the disgruntled male continued to wait, he couldn't help but notice a small boy carried down the sidewalk by his father. Seeing the smiles on their faces invoked a sense of envy in him; a feeling he couldn't keep down even if he wanted to. It was also at that point where he realized that he had a lot of patience when it came to his father when he was younger.

"Here," Jomei's sudden appearance startled Shujinkou as he was handed a can of soda.

"Thanks," he said as he accepted the drink. But this nice gesture wasn't enough for Shujinkou to feel a tad bit neglected.

"So, kid…" Jomei glanced towards his son and quietly stared at him for a few moments. "You said you were in a literature club?"

"Huh?" a mixture of surprise and amazement welled up inside Shujinkou. He genuily couldn't believe that his father remembered him saying that. "Oh, yeah, I am in one."

"Why?" Jomei queried.

Just like with his grandmother, Shujinkou wasn't too surprised that someone would ask why he was in a literature club.

"Because Sayori asked me too," Shujinkou answered as he scratched his right cheek. "She said she didn't want me to become a basement dweller or something. But despite the circumstances of my joining, I do like being in it."

"Actually enjoying something that you were stronghold into… I know what's that like," thinking back to the times he was in those situations was enough to elicit a small chuckle out of Jomei. "By the way, those other girls you were with, are they part of the club too?"

"Yeah," Shujinkou nodded.

"Right…" Jomei snickered. "Being surrounded by 4 girls… No wonder you like being in it."

His continued snickers caused his offspring's cheeks to change to a bright red hue as he eventually realized the reason he was laughing.

"That's not what I meant!" Shujinkou yelled.

"You say that, yet you're face is completely red," Jomei pointed out. "Are you saying that they're not the reason you stay?"

"Not for the reason you're thinking of…" Shujinkou replied, his cheeks still red with embarrassment.

But that wasn't the only emotion he felt. Close behind the embarrassment brought out by his father's teasing lied genuine anger and happiness.

"Anyway, do you need any advice on how to deal with the various kinds of women?" Jomei offered.

"Not really," Shujinkou instantly answered in an annoyed tone.

"Fine," Jomei shrugged. "But how are you going to more about the opposite sex if you don't take my advice."

Shujinkou responded with a facial expression that was a combination of indifference and irritation; a combination that Jomei didn't even know existed.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Shujinkou asked.

"Like what?" Jomei asked.

There was one topic that Shujinkou wanted to talk about with his father for the longest time. He was afraid to bring it up, but he also knew that there was probably no other chance to do so. With a nervous look in his eye, Shujinkou looked up at his father.

"…Why did you leave?" he solemnly asked.


	30. My Father and I... Part 3

Shujinkou walked along the path up to the spa resort until he noticed a familiar pink-haired individual sitting next to the entrance.

"What are you doing out here, Natsuki?" Shujinkou asked.

"Nothing really," Natsuki answered, diverting her gaze and using her book to cover her pink cheeks. "I'm just reading some manga out in the moonlight. N-Not for any specific reason, in case you were wondering."

"Okay," Shujinkou scratched his right cheek.

Natsuki turned back to Shujinkou. He was holding a green balloon while wearing a t-shirt and hat from the local amusement park.

"You and your dad must have had a lot of fun today, huh…" Natsuki said.

"Mm," Shujinkou smiled. "Went to the amusement park, played some games and ate a lot of candy… lots and lots of candy."

"Oh… that's cool," Natsuki said with a casual shrug.

Natsuki silently stared at Shujinkou with a worried look on her face. It was like she knew something he didn't.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shujinkou said, scratching his right cheek once more. "Why would you ask?"

"No real reason. Just asking a question, dummy," Natsuki casually replied. "Anyway, we gotta pack our bags so we won't have any issues leaving tomorrow. You coming?"

"In a minute. I got something to do out here," Shujinkou said.

"Oh… Alright then," Natsuki answered, diverting her gaze once more. "Good night."

"Good night," Shujinkou replied, waving his fellow club member goodbye.

As soon as Natsuki was out of sight, Shujinkou walked to a nearby to a nearby bench and plopped down on the slightly cold surface. He felt the cold night air caress his cheeks as he closed his eyes and thought back to what happened earlier, back to when his father was rendered speechless by his sudden question.

"Why'd you leave?" Shujinkou asked his father again. He refused to take silence as an answer and already planned to keep asking until he got an answer.

"Because…" Jomei solemnly stared into his son's eyes. They were filled with determination and desperation. "I can't say…"

"Why not?" Shujinkou couldn't begin to fathom why is father couldn't answer such a simple question.

"Because it's none of your concern," Jomei sighed.

"None of my…!" Holding back his budding anger, Shujinkou sighed and asked, "What do you mean it's none of my concern? I think not having a father in my life is my concern. Not to mention you left at a time I really could've of used one."

"Kid…" Jomei sighed.

"Is that the reason why you left or did you have some kind of falling out with mom?" Shujinkou asked.

"Your mother doesn't have anything to do with why I left," Jomei answered.

Shujinkou bit his lip as another possible reason popped into his head. It was one he wanted to keep out, but he just had to know whether it was true or not.

"Am… Am I the reason you left?" Shujinkou asked.

Completely terrified of what the response could be, Shujinkou anxiously waited for his father to say something, anything. But his father remained silent, causing his anxiety to skyrocket. After waiting for what seemed like forever, Jomei finally opened his mouth.

"…Kinda," Jomei answered.

Shujinkou opened his eyes and started chuckling as he remembered the expression he had when he heard that.

"Guess it really was me after all," he said, scratching his right cheek. "It makes sense. I kinda always thought that could be the reason but I guess I just didn't want to believe it."

Letting out a sigh, Shujinkou looked up at the night sky as he felt something hot escape through his eyes. Thinking back to his childhood and every interaction he had with Jomei back then; there was just one more question he had left.

"Why doesn't he want me?" Shujinkou cried.

He was so wrapped up in his own sorrow that he was completely unaware that Natsuki was watching him the entire time.

"Dummy… Putting on such a brave face," she silently sympathized.

The next day, Shujinkou walked into the lobby with the of the Literature Club and let out a mountain sized yawn.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" his grandmother asked, scratching her right cheek.

"Not really," Shujinkou answered, also scratching his right cheek.

"Don't worry, you can rest all you want on the way home," Hisa grinned.

"Yeah… I guess," a small smile crept onto his face. It felt nice to have a family member care about him.

But that small smile a worried expression to appear on his grandmother's face.

"Are you okay, Shujinkou?" she quiered.

"Yeah. I'm good," Shujinkou nodded.

"If you say so," Hisa said, quickly wrapping her arms around Shujinkou. "See ya, Shujinkou."

"See ya, Granny Hisa," Shujinkou smiled, hugging her back.

"See ya, Granny Hisa!" Sayori joined in the hug, squeezing the two with all her might.

"See ya, Sayori!" Hisa chuckled.

"It was nice meeting you, Lady Hisa," Monika smiled.

"It was nice meeting you all too," Hisa replied. "I want you all to know you can come back whenever you want."

"Like we can afford to do that," Natsuki said.

"That's a good one, Natsuki. Like I'd make you guys pay," Hisa chuckled. "Anyway, have a nice trip home, kids."

Nothing left to say, the Literature Club followed their fellow students out of the spa resort to return to their lives as high school students. With the resort devoid of all students, Hisa gently placed her earbuds in her ears and sighed.

"I warned that man and he still ended up hurting my grandson," she said. "He was smart to leave while I wasn't looking and also a bit lucky that Isamu's gone.""

Hisa started up her playlist of songs and slowly walked towards her office.

"I just hope things don't end up the same as last time," she lamented.

She soon stepped into her office, closed the door behind her and started to remember a moment she really didn't want to.

A long time ago, she visited her grandson and found him crying in his room.

"I know it hurts a lot right now, Shujinkou. But you have to believe me when I say that you'll soldier through it," Hisa said.

"I…" the young boy coughed as he continued to cry. "I'm the reason dad left, aren't I?"

"What!? Why would you say that?" Hisa asked.

"Because it just makes sense!" Shujinkou sobbed. "I'm the reason he left! I just know it!"

Unable to see her grandson in such a stat, Hisa pulled him into an embrace while breaking down into tears herself.

"That's not the reason he left," comforted Hisa, squeezing her grandson as hard as she could. "You're not the reason. I promise you, Shujinkou, you're not the reason."

** Kitsune Spa Trip: The End **


	31. Bonus: Deleted Scenes

So, during the course of writing the Kitsune Spa Trip storyline, I wrote a few scenes that were either alternate versions of the finished ones or were ultimately unused. Since I wouldn't want them to go to waste, I decided to share them with everyone. Hope you enjoy.

Note: Since they weren't used, these scenes were never properly finished. Meaning they will just cut off at random points.

* * *

**Alternate Scene # 1**

**A/N: Here's an alternate version of Chapter 23: A Familiar Look.**

"What are you doing here?" Shujinkou asked.

"Ah…" Yuri closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a minute of silence, Yuri opened her eyes and clutched the book she had even harder. "I was wondering if you could look at something for me."

"Look at what?" Shujinkou asked.

"This…" Shujinkou watched the book Yuri brought with her slowly gravitate towards him. He reached for the book before it was immediately pulled back to Yuri's chest. Embarrassed by her knee-jerk response, Yuri turned away, clutching the book tighter than before.

"Sorry…" Yuri apologized. "It's just that… I never did this before."

Shujinkou quietly scratched his right cheek. After another moment of silence, Shujinkou offered his right arm. Yuri simply stared at his outstretched arm and once again tried to hand the book to him. After constant pauses, the book finally reached his hand, which he happily accepted.

He opened the book and was surprised it contained pages and pages of very neat handwriting.

"I was wondering if I could get your opinion on what lies inside," Yuri requested.

"Are you sure you want my opinion?" Shujinkou asked. "I mean I'm not exactly a writer myself. I haven't even gotten past writing the first word… I haven't even got to the first word."

"Well, I would still appreciate your input anyway," Yuri replied.

"Okay," Shujinkou opened the door to his room and walked in, only to realize that he wasn't the only one.

Going against his instincts, Shujinkou simply shrugged and started to read Yuri's work. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that by Page 2, his brain was already working overtime. Her writing was very metaphorical, forcing him to use everything he learned from the world of fiction to make sure he could understand the story she was trying to tell.

But her writing style wasn't the only thing that forced his brain to use its full potential. The genre of the story was psychological in nature and he had enough experience with those kinds of stories to know that they had infinite storytelling routes.

"Ah…" Shujinkou looked up and noticed Yuri was staring at him with a curious expression.

"What is it, Yuri?" he asked.

"N-Nothing…" she stammered. "It's just that I never seen you look so focused before."

"Oh," Shujinkou turned his attention back to the book and continued reading from where he left off. After thoroughly reading a few more pages, Shujinkou closed the book and sighed.

"Was it that bad?" Yuri worriedly asked.

"Huh? No, it wasn't bad. It was just a really crazy experience," Shujinkou replied.

"Crazy?" Yuri repeated, still wearing her trademark expression.

"I meant that I felt like I was in the protagonist shoes," Shujinkou explained.

"Oh, that's good," Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. "That's what I was going for. It's a tough task to balance giving the protagonist character while making them identifiable enough with the reader, but the results are well worth it."

"The writing itself also got me thinking and determined not to miss anything," Shujinkou added. "Plus, you did a good job at convincing me to keep reading. Overall, it was a very interesting first chapter."

"Hm… Well, I appreciate your input," Yuri happily replied.

"No problem," Shujinkou stretched his arms and let out another sigh. To say that his brain needed rest would be an understatement. Another moment of silence "Well then…"

"Ah, I've been doing some research regarding Big Boss," Yuri suddenly said.

Shujinkou's eyes lit up with curiosity. That was the last thing he expected anyone in the club to say.

"You did?" the baffled teenager replied.

"Well, you did make the character seem interesting enough to do so," Yuri nodded her head. "He first appeared in the first game as the surprise villain, appeared in the second game apparently surviving the first one, his remains was a plot device in Metal Gear Solid, made his first playable appearance in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater to explore his past, returned in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots to make peace with his remaining clone/son: Solid Snake, starred in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker to continue showing what led him to become the person he was in the first game and appeared in Metal Gear Solid V as the last game in his story arc with a twist at the end.

One of the things I find that is interesting is how his story and character parallels Solid Snake's but in the end they both make different choices. One chooses to embrace evil while the other still strives to help the world that hates them both. Do you feel the same?"

"Uh…" That was the only thing Shujinkou could muster up the strength to say. The confusion he felt was easily comparable to Raiden's during Sons of Liberty.

But his confused state caused Yuri to become slightly worried.

"I got something wrong didn't I? Sorry," Yuri apologized.

"No, no… You didn't get anything wrong…" Shujinkou assured her. "It's just surprising to hear you talk about the Metal Gear franchise."

"Well, I was thinking the other day and realized that most of our interactions were mostly about my own interests. I thought it would only be fair if we talk about something that interested you," Yuri replied. "Besides, even though I'm not really into video games and haven't really explored stories with political themes, the story seemed interesting enough to give it a closer examination."

Once again, Shujinkou did not know how to respond. He felt touched and amazed that someone would go through all that trouble just to have a conversation with him.

"So, did you find anything else interesting during your research?" he asked.

"Well, it seems that fans of the series can be very harsh with each other when they get in an argument," Yuri said, while wearing an annoyed expression.

"Actually, that's kinda how it is when it comes to anything with fans on the internet," Shujinkou weakly chuckled, scratching his right cheek in the process. "A-Anything else?"

"Well, it also seems that the franchise contains a lot of retcons in regards to its continuity," Yuri added.

"To be fair, Kojima stated he was willing to do that if it benefits the story," Shujinkou replied.

"But don't too many retcons ruin the credibility and stability of the story?" Yuri asked.

"Not really," Shujinkou answered. "After looking at most of them, they usually add new meaning to the past games, plus, regarding the prequel game retcons, there's usually no reason for the future characters to know how they affect past games and the characters that were there have no reason to mention it during the events that take place."

"Hm… but what about the ones that aren't justified in those ways? Like how Big Boss being in a 10-year coma affects the backstory of Gray Fox?" Yuri asked.

"That one I willingly ignore," Shujinkou answered.

"Or how Dr. Madnar is revealed to be alive in Metal Gear Solid 4 even though Snake saw him die?" Yuri asked.

"I'm in denial there," Shujinkou sighed. "Anything else you liked other than the series?"

"I was really enraptured by the plot of Sons of Liberty and The Phantom Pain, the latter after the twist was revealed," Yuri replied.

"I'm not surprised by that answer," Shujinkou chuckled.

"Raiden's existential crisis and Snake's psychological issues were interesting to examine," Yuri continued.

"You… really did a lot of research, didn't you?" the amazed Shujinkou asked.

"Of course," Yuri brightly smiled. "I shouldn't do anything less when it involves a friend."

* * *

**Alternate Scene #2**

**A/N: This one is an alternate version of Chapter 27: Stranger's Offer.**

A small yawn broke through the entrapment that was Sayori's lips as she awoke from her deep slumber. Forcing her drowsy eyes open, the half-awake girl noticed that the TV in front of her was still on.

"Oh, right," Sayori yawned once more. "Movie time with Shujinkou…"

Her eyes scanned the room through half closed eyelids, eventually noticing that her friend was not anywhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" she wondered aloud.

The curious girl soon found her answer to that question as she felt something brush up against her thighs. Wondering what it could have been, she looked down and caught glimpse of a sight that would wake her up completely: her childhood friend resting on her lap.

"Eh?" that was all Sayori could muster up the strength to say as she tried to wrap her head around the situation she found herself in. All she could do was look down at him with bright red cheeks. "Hey, Shujinkou…"

The sleeping teen continued to toss and turn about until finally finding a position he felt comfortable in. Though finding the entire situation strange and unbelievable at first, Sayori quickly felt the awkward atmosphere vanish as she continued to watch Shujinkou slumber peacefully. Seeing her friend sleep with such an innocent expression on his face had a strange effect on her, leading her to start stroking his head out of pure instinct.

"And he says I don't have any sense of personal space," she giggled as her fingers continued to slowly course through the strands of hair that rested on her friend's head over and over again.

This act continued on for several minutes, until Sayori noticed Shujinkou beginning to come to. Her hands quickly dropped to her side as she watched him slowly sit up and open his eyes.

"Morning…" Shujinkou yawned.

"Morning, Shujinkou," Sayori cheerfully waved.

But despite her cheery hello, a worried expression formed on Shujinkou's face.

"Are you okay, Sayori?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Sayori nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Because your cheeks are really red," Shujinkou answered.

"Eh? No! I'm feeling really good! Seriously, nothing's wrong!" Sayori frantically assured him.

"If you say so…" Shujinkou shrugged, deciding not to press any further. After all, he was pretty sure that if anything serious was bothering her, she would let him know.

Later that day, the two walked into lobby.

"So, what should we do today?" Sayori asked.

"I don't know," Shujinkou replied. "But whatever it is, we should make sure that it's really good since we have to head back home tomorrow. Maybe we could…"

Shujinkou's train of thought immediately flew off its track as his eyes were immediately drawn towards his father. He silently watched him place an ice pack on his head until Jomei's eyes met his own.

"Hey there, Shujinkou…" Jomei waved exhaustedly.

"Hey, father…" Shujinkou awkwardly wave back.

"Hey, Shujinkou's father!" Sayori happily waved.

Jomei groaned as he clutched the ice pack even harder than before.

"What's wrong with you?" Shujinkou asked.

"I think my, uh, 'lady friend' spiked my drink," Jomei sighed. "I believe I fell for the charms of a succubus."

"Uh, right…" Shujinkou awkwardly scratched his right cheek as his grandmother walked in.

"Oh, perfect, I'm glad you two are here," Hisa grinned.

She casually strolled over to the two and immediately turned her attention to Jomei.

"So you were drunk last night," Hisa said. "Succubus?"

"Succubus…" Jomei sighed.

"Hm…" Hisa turned her attention towards her grandson. "You wouldn't believe what I found while I was cleaning my office."

"What did you find?" Shujinkou asked.

"A picture of your grandfather and me on our first date," she happily answered, holding the picture up for all to see.

It wasn't anything spectacular, just a simple portrait of a man and woman very much in love, but to Hisa it was something very special to her.

"I miss grandpa," Shujinkou suddenly said.

"Yeah, I miss him too," Hisa solemly agreed. "But that wasn't what I came to tell you about. After I found this, I found…"

Hisa dug into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"…this!" Hisa grinned.

"…What's that?" Shujinkou asked.

"It's the treasure map you two made when you were younger," Hisa replied. "Remember?"

Shujinkou closed his eyes and tried to recall the event his grandmother was referring to.

Years ago, in the very spot they stand in now, Shujinkou and Sayori looked down at a small metallic box.

"Are you ready, Sayori?" Shujinkou asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Yeah!" Sayori eagerly nodded. "…Wait, what are doing again?"

"We're making a time capsule," Shujinkou explained once more. "We put something we really care about in it and years later we come back to unearth it."

* * *

**Deleted Scene #1**

**A/N: This next scene is an unused scene that I decided not to follow through.**

The next morning, a massive yawn escaped through Shujinkou's mouth as he stretched his tired arms.

"Wait a minute…" he mumbled under his breath.

He remained silent for a moment before walking towards the window. There he was able to get a view of the nearby beach. The beauty of the ocean reflecting the rays of the sun was exactly what Shujinkou's brain needed to solve his dilemma.

"That's right I was thinking about the plot of Spirited Away," Shujinkou remembered. "Where exactly was I again?"

Unfortunately time refused to allow him to find the solution to that question as he soon heard a knock on his door. As he walked towards the door, a white envelope slid through the bottom and brushed against his feet.

Without question, Shujinkou lifted the envelope up from the ground and read what entailed on the front.

"'Do not open until told so during the meeting up front.'," Shujinkou read aloud.

An hour later, Shujinkou found himself in the middle of a large crowd of second-year students, each one as curious as the next. Looking around the sea of confused faces twice, Shujinkou could safely assume that their host was up to something.

"Granny Hisa is up to something," Sayori said aloud.

"I agree," Shujinkou nodded his head in agreement.

Shujinkou turned his gaze towards his childhood friend and couldn't help but feel satisfied from the disappointment on her face.

"You're supposed to be startled," she pouted.

"I saw you two coming," Shujinkou replied.

"Aww…" Sayori disappointed expression remained on her face for a few more moments before turning into a bright and cheery smile. "Next time then."

"Not sure scaring someone is something to aspire for," Monika weakly chuckled.

Shujinkou wasn't worried though. Sayori's convictions weren't always consistent. He was sure that any effort she would put in towards scaring him wouldn't last past today.

"So, Shujinkou, any idea what your grandmother is planning?" Monika asked.

"I have no idea," Shujinkou shook his head.

"Maybe this was the Hisa-buisness she was talking about?" Sayori pointed out.

"She said that to you too?" Shujinkou asked.

"Mm-hmm," Sayori nodded. "She said after having bath with us."

"Oh, I see…" Shujinkou replied, fighting an almost losing battled with his facial expressions. "Did you guys talk about anything interesting?"

"Well, Natsuki couldn't let go of Granny's appearance," Sayori giggled.

"Can you blame me?" the aforementioned Natsuki interjected.

Natsuki and Yuri approached the three.

"She just doesn't look like someone's grandmother," Natsuki added. "Anyway, does anyone know what this meeting is about?"

"Not really, but I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with being a good host," Sayori answered.

"A good host?" the curious Yuri repeated.

"If there is one thing that is considered a tradition in my family; it would be the fact that each generation is told to be a good host to their guests," Shujinkou explained.

"Isn't that with everyone though?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, but Granny Hisa likes to take that motto and go above and beyond with it," Shujinkou added.

As if on cue, Hisa walked through the front door with a megaphone.

"Good morning, second-year winners!" she spoke into the device. "Are you ready for today's activity?"

Everyone student present simply stared at their host, unsure how to answer her question.

"Oh, that's right… I haven't told any of you what the activity was," Hisa weakly chuckled, scratching her right cheek in embarrassment. "Okay, today's fun activity is… A treasure hunt!"

Almost every student in the crowd groaned upon hearing what Hisa had planned. They all had their own agendas planned for the day and they didn't want it ruined by a forced activity.

"Did I forget to mention that if you guys win then a special prize awaits you," Hisa added.

Hisa giggled as she watched every student's eyes light up with interest.

"Alright then. Time to explain the rules," Hisa enthused. "For this contest, each student will be paired up and…

* * *

**Alternative Scene #3**

**A/N: This scene is an alternate version of Chapter 24: Subtle.**

The next day, something was happening near the Front Desk…

"Okay, Sayori, let's try this again," Natsuki glared at the Club VP as she peeked out from behind Shujinkou. "There were exactly five cookies on that plate for five people and yet four out those five people didn't get to eat any. What do you have to say about that!?"

"I don't know…" Sayori quietly replied, averting her gaze.

"You say you don't know anything and yet… YOU HAVE COOKIE CRUMBS ALL OVER YOUR FACE!" Natsuki pointed out.

"Oh. Thanks for reminding me," Sayori innocently licked the crumbs surrounding her mouth, enraging Natsuki even further.

"Don't just do that like you're not in trouble!" Natsuki yelled.

As Natsuki continued to blow her stack, Monika and Yuri analyzed a map of the immediate area on the former's phone.

"Where do you think we should go?" Yuri asked.

"Well, there are a lot of interesting locations," Monika replied. "Though I have to admit, I'm still a bit surprised that you wanted to go out to town with us. I thought you didn't like going out all that much."

"Ah, well…" Yuri remained silent for a moment. "I just thought it would nice to explore a new area."

Monika simply stared at Yuri and then smiled.

"That's a good idea, Yuri," Monika said.

"Eh?" the confused maiden replied.

"Instead of just trying to find one location to have fun at, we should just go explore as much as we can," Monika smiled. "Everyone good with that?"

The two turned their attention towards the other club members and watched Sayori and Natsuki pull Shujinkou back and forth between them.

"Stop hiding behind others!" Natsuki yelled.

"But you're acting really scary right now," Sayori argued.

"Oh boy…" Monika weakly laughed.

"Poor Shujinkou…" Yuri thought.

His grandmother on the other hand had a different reaction as she walked into the situation.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that my grandson was in the middle of a harem argument," Hisa chuckled at the thought. In fact, the part that she found the most hilarious about the entire situation was that she was sure that Shujinkou wasn't aware of the kind of situation he was in.

Noticing Hisa from the corner of her eye, Sayori quickly left her position from behind Shujinkou and jumped behind her host.

"Did you eat all of the cookies?" Hisa asked.

"Maybe…" Sayori weakly laughed.

Hisa smiled at Sayori and casually strolled over to her grandson. She gently rested the back of her hand on his forehead, effectively bringing him back from the realm of dreams.

"What's going on?" Shujinkou asked before realizing that Natsuki's hands were wrapped around his waist.

Before he could say another word, Natsuki quickly pulled her hands back towards and turned away. He expected Natsuki to try to explain why her hands were connected to his waist, but she instead remained uncharacteristically silent.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Hisa asked.

"I think we're going to explore the city today," Monika answered.

"Really? Well, luckily for you have a certified tour guide with you," Hisa replied.

"You're coming with us?" Sayori asked.

"No, I have Hisa-buisness to take care of," Hisa answered. "So, I'll leave that job up to Shujinkou."

The elderly woman turned to her grandson.

"You remember what Kuzuryu has to offer right?" Hisa asked.

Shujinkou silently nodded his head.

"Good," Hisa smiled. "Just don't take them to you-know-where. See ya."

And with that, Hisa walked into her office, leaving the club alone.

"You sure you're still a good tour guide?" Natsuki asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Shujinkou asked in response.

"Well, you haven't been around here for awhile," Natsuki replied.

"How do you know that?" Shujinkou asked.

The confused teen turned to his left and noticed Sayori chuckling in a suspicious manner. He solemnly scratched his right cheek and then shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure the city hasn't changed that much," Shujinkou answered. "Let's go."

The city of Kuzuryu is a very popular city known for its tourist sites, its variety of stores and, of course, the local spa resort.

"So, what should we do?" Natsuki wondered aloud.

"Well, there's only one thing to do when you don't know what to do in the city…" Monika smiled.

Moments later, the club stood in the middle of a local clothing shop, shocked by the expensive price tags that dangled in front of them.

"You might want to pick another store, Monika," Shujinkou suggested.

"Mm-hmm…" Monika sadly nodded.

10 minutes later, the club stood in the middle of another clothing store, once again shocked by the prices that were displayed in front of them.

"This place is pretty pricey to," Yuri noted.

"Maybe the next one…" Monika sadly smiled.

15 more minutes later, the club stood in front of a third clothing store, shocked by the prices that were displayed in the front window.

Shujinkou, Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri nervously glanced to their right and felt a chilling atmosphere emanate from Monika.

"Eh, maybe we should go somewhere to eat?" Sayori suggested.

Moments later, the group sat in a local ice cream shop, enjoying the sweets they have bought.

"3 tries and we still were unable to find a place to start…" Monika sighed.

"Well to be fair, maybe looking for clothing stores in the rich part of town wasn't a good place to start…" Shujinkou nervously scratched his right cheek.

"Well, you have a point there…" Monika agreed.

"Well those tries led us her, so I have no complaints!" Sayori happily stated.

"Perhaps it would be better to start with something that doesn't cost any money," Yuri suggested.

"You mean like the tourist sites?" Natsuki asked.

"I think I know where we can start," Monika smiled.

After finishing their treats, Monika led her club mates to the middle of the city, where they found a 20 foot statue carving of a 9-Tailed Fox and a 9-Headed Dragon locked in battle.

"This is the most popular tourist spot in the city; the statue of Kitsune and Kuzuryu," Shujinkou said.

"I heard about the legend. Kitsune and Kuzuryu. Two legendary creatures locked in eternal battle," Monika stated.

"A fox and a 9-headed dragon that constantly fight? I think we all know who always win those battles," Natsuki snarked.

"We do? Who?" Sayori asked.

"The dragon of course," Natsuki replied. "You think a fox with nine tails can beat a dragon with 9 heads?"

"Actually…" Shujinkou started.

"Not even the Kuramas," Natsuki interrupted.

"…Yes they would…" Shujinkou muttered. "Anyway, the fox always won."

"Really?!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Yep. The kind-hearted fox always wins against the morally ambiguous dragon," Shujinkou replied. "A classic battle of good vs. sometimes evil."

"Sometimes evil?" Yuri was surprised by the description Shujinkou used.

"The thing is that the fox and the dragon started off as enemies but eventually ended up as best friends and friendly rivals, which I'm pretty sure was the reason he didn't do anything bad since then," Shujinkou said. "It's said that after the fox died, the dragon went off the deep end."

"What happened after that?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't know," Shujinkou answered. "That's all Granny Hisa told me."

* * *

**Deleted Moment**

**A/N: This last one is just a short conversation. It doesn't really fit anywhere, but I decided to throw it in because why not?**

The next morning, Monika and Sayori walked out of their shared room and down the hallway.

"Ugh… I'm so hungry," Sayori reflexively clutched her stomach as it rumbled once more. "I hope the buffet is open."

"Sayori, the buffet is open 24/7," Monika replied.

"Oh yeah…" the sour expression that laid on Sayori's face was instantly replaced with a happy grin.

The two students reached the elevator at the end of the hallway, stepped inside and pressed the button embroiled with a golden "g."


	32. A Sudden Meeting

"Shujinkou… Shujinkou…"

Sometimes snapping back to reality can be a bit jarring for Shujinkou. There are times when he is so deep in his thoughts that returning was equal to slamming the breaks to a fast moving vehicle and still colliding with whatever you were trying to avoid. But that wasn't the case this time. It was almost as if the emotion of shock has left him entirely.

Firmly back in the real world, Shujinkou turned away from the open window and looked up at his teacher.

"Shujinkou, it's time to leave," the teacher said.

Confused by that short sentence, the surprised student looked around the classroom only to find empty seats.

"Sorry. I was caught up in my thoughts," Shujinkou apologized.

"That's nothing new, but…" now wearing a worried expression, the teacher silently stared at their student. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really," Shujinkou answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It just seems like you've been… not with us recently," his teacher said.

"It's nothing. I've just been thinking a lot," Shujinkou said.

"Okay, but if you have any issues, just remember you can tell me," his teacher reminded him.

All Shujinkou could reply with was a silent nod before gathering his things and leaving the classroom. He didn't really see the point of discussing his issues with anyone else. His father has confirmed that he basically doesn't want anything to do with him, causing him to feel as terrible as he did long ago.

Pain was the obvious outcome of such a scenario, but it was also accompanied by confusion. If his father didn't want him, why did he bother a poorly attempted father/son day? The only answer he could come up with was that it had to be beneficial to Jomei.

"I'm being stupid," Shujinkou sighed. "Sure that whole thing was a shock but it's not like things are any different."

Despite those words, Shujinkou eventually stops in the middle of the hallway, wearing a very pained expression on his face.

"I just gotta get over it," Shujinkou declared. "…Easier said than done. Just like last time…"

"LOOK OUT!"

Shujinkou quickly turned to his left and was greeted with a force so strong that it knocked him off his face. He reflexively covered his forehead as he searched for whatever it was that hurt him. His eyes soon found themselves glued to a small spherical figure.

"A basketball?" he said.

Suddenly a hand obscured his view of the ball, prompting the injured male to look up at its owner.

"You okay?" they asked.

Shujinkou could do nothing but stare at the individual in front of him. Their fair skin, golden yellow eyes and matching hair tied back in a ponytail only made his confused mind even more confused. Was she the one who threw the ball?

"Hey, are you there?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, thanks," accepting her hand, Shujinkou was easily lifted up to his feet.

"Sorry about that," the girl chuckled as she reached down for the basketball. "I was showing the team a trick and the ball kinda flew out here."

Shujinkou silently stared at the girl, who in turn silently stared into his eyes. To him, it was like they were trying to read one another. Getting another good look at her, she didn't exactly look like the kind of person that had the strength to do what she accidently did to him. But he also knew that one should never judge a book by its cover.

"Man and I thought you only spaced out in class, Shujinkou," the girl grinned.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Shujinkou asked.

"Well, we are in the same class," the girl answered with a casual shrug.

"We are?" Shujinkou asked.

"Yeah," the girl nodded. "I sit right behind you."

That was news to her fellow classmate. Of course, he couldn't really verify that claim since he never really had a reason to pay attention to any of his other classmates and they seldom ever interacted with him.

"Sorry. To be honest, I don't really pay that much attention to the others in my class," Shujinkou apologized as scratched his right cheek.

"Eh, no point in apologizing," the girl shrugged. "I'm Kiyoko by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Kiyoko," Shujinkou said.

Without averting her gaze, Kiyoko gently placed the basketball on her right index finger and spun it.

"So, where are you headed to?" she asked.

"I was just on my name to the Literature Club," Shujinkou answered.

"The school has a literature club?" that was the first time Kiyoko heard anything about the Literature Club, a fact that Shujinkou was not too surprised by.

"Well, yeah…" Shujinkou answered, scratching his right cheek once more.

"Hm…" Kiyoko silently stared at Shujinkou as she continued to balance the spinning ball on her finger. "Never pegged you as the literature type."

"Neither did I…" he awkwardly chuckled.

"Ah well. To each their own," Kiyoko shrugged.

"Kiyoko!"

The two students turned their gaze towards the open gym doors and noticed a group of girls waiting with anxious expressions.

"Gotta get back to work," Hiyoko's gaze returned to Shujinkou. "See ya later."

"Right," Shujinkou awkwardly grinned.

With a simple smile, Kiyoko raised her left fist and directed it towards him. Following her example, Shujinkou awkwardly raised his right fist and tapped it against hers.

The two fists soon part and Kiyoko ran into the gymnasium. Shujinkou thought she was just running up to her teammates, but she kept running and running until she finally launched herself off the ground. It was like watching a rocket taking off for its mission.

He watched the girl he just met glide through the air and slam the basketball in the basket on the opposite side of the gym.

"Whoa…" that was all the stunned boy could say at such a sight. That was the first time he saw someone his own age effortlessly perform a one-handed slam dunk. "That was awesome!"

He continued to watch as Kiyoko dropped down and turned back to him with a surprised expression. It soon turns into a grin and was followed by a wave goodbye, giving him a much needed reminder that there was somewhere he needed to be.

"Oh man, I'm late!" Shujinkou exclaimed as he rushed down the hall.


	33. Make a Date

The following day, Shujinkou approached his homeroom's door until he felt a sharp pain emanate from his head.

"Man, my head still hurts…" Shujinkou groaned, gently clutching his head.

He could still remember the power the rogue basketball had when it knocked him off his feet. If there wasn't a wall for him to crash into, he was absolutely sure that he would have flown further than he did.

"Kiyoko has a really strong arm," Shujinkou noted. "I need to be careful around her when she has a basketball in hand…"

The pain left as quickly as it has arrived, allowing Shujinkou to finish his daily morning passage. As he walked into the classroom, he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Kiyoko peacefully sleeping in the desk just behind his own.

Despite finding it a tad bit surprising, he assumed it was because she exhausted herself from yesterday's practice. After all, if she did what he saw her do for hours, he would be more surprised if she wasn't asleep.

"Shujinkou," he suddenly heard.

Recognizing the voice that called him, Shujinkou quickly turned around and met eyes with Monika.

"Good morning," Monika waved.

"Morning, Monika," Shujinkou with a wave back. "What are you doing he-?"

Shujinkou was rendered speechless once as he noticed that everyone in class was staring at the two of them, their faces lit with shock. He could not blame his classmates though. If it was not for the fact that he was in the club she created, the chances that they would interact at all would be zero.

He then proceeded to watch Monika as she reached into her bag and pull out a sketchbook.

"You left this behind yesterday at the club," she said as she returned the lost item to its owner.

"Ah, thanks. I was looking all over for this last night," Shujinkou chuckled. "It was kind of maddening that I couldn't finish my latest drawing."

"I know the feeling of not being able to finish something you want right away," Monika sympathized.  "By the way, what were you drawing?"

"Secret," Shujinkou chuckled.

"Are you saying that just because I wouldn't let you read my story," Monika questioned.

"No…" without turning away, Shujinkou neatly tucked his sketchbook in his bag. "Yes."

"Fair enough," Monika giggled. "Well, se ya later."

With a quick wave goodbye, Monika left the classroom, leaving Shujinkou alone among a sea of stunned faces. It was an awkward situation but, throughout the day, Shujinkou would learn that his classmates' reactions would be the least of his worries.

At the end of the day, Shujinkou looked down at a heavily marked paper, a sight that he was sadly familiar with at this point.

"Man, I'm going to flunk if this keeps up," Shujinkou sighed. "What am I going to do?"

All he could feel was anguish. He led himself to this point and was unsure whether or not he could get out of the whole he dug for himself.

Suddenly, a firm hand resting on his shoulder brought him out of the realm of self-pity. He curiously turned around and watched Kiyoko let a giant yawn escape from her body.

"What's wrong, Shujinkou?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that I haven't been doing well in one of my classes…" Shujinkou sighed.

"Ah, chemistry still getting to ya?" Kiyoko queried.

Shujinkou found himself shocked to hear that. How did she know what subject he has been failing in? But the look of surprise on his face allowed her to tell exactly what he was thinking.

"I kinda saw your papers a few times," Kiyoko shrugged. "What seems to be the problem with that class?"

"I just can't seem to grasp any of the concepts," Shujinkou sheepishly admitted. “If this keeps up, I’m going to end up failing the class.”

"Hmm…" Kiyoko looked down at his paper with an indecipherable expression on her face. "That would really suck."

Just then, Kiyoko casually grabbed her bag and stood up.

“Well, it’s a good thing for you that the solution to your troubles is within your grasp,” she grinned. “See ya.”

Confusion firmly cemented itself on Shujinkou’s face as he watched Kiyoko leave for basketball practice.

“What solution?” he wondered aloud.

That question was all he could think about as he gathered his things until he reached for his sketchbook. It was only at that moment of clarity that Shujinkou realized what Kiyoko was possibly hinting at. He needed to talk to…

“MONIKA!”

The unfazed club president looked up from the teacher’s desk and watched Natsuki angrily storm up to her.

“Why’d you move my stuff again?” Natsuki asked.

“Sorry, Natsuki, but the teacher keeps asking me to move it around for their stuff,” Monika explained.

“Ugh… What’s the point of organizing my stuff if someone keeps messing with it,” the pink haired girl sighed. “This wouldn’t keep happening if we had our own club room like the others.”

“That would be nice, but the school can't afford to give us one right now," Monika replied.

"Why not?" Natsuki complained.

"Because we're at the bottom of the priority list," Sayori interjected.

Natsuki was clearly startled by her sudden appearance, but the bubbly vice-president failed to notice such a clear fact.

"Not only are we a relatively new club with few members, but we're also one that not too many people know about and the people that do know think that a literature club would be super boring," Sayori continued. "The only way we would get an official club room would be either for us to move up on the priority list or for us to find an empty space."

"I doubt we'll find a good spot…" the irritated Natsuki let out a giant groan before releasing a dejected sigh. "It's a lose/lose situation…"

The annoyed girl returned to the classroom's closet while Sayori happily skipped back to the desk she was sitting at. Just then, Shujinkou walked into the room looking very worried.

"What's wrong, Shujinkou?" Monika asked.

"Um, do you think we could talk outside?" her club mate sheepishly requested.

"Okay…" Monika nodded.

She curiously followed Shujinkou outside into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Monika queried.

"Okay then…" Shujinkou nervously scratched his right cheek as he struggled to speak the words he wanted to say.

But after a tedious internal battle that felt like it lasted forever, the indecisiveness that led to such a fight finally annoyed him enough to talk.

"Please tutor me!"Shujinkou suddenly requested.

"Eh?" Monika said.

"I'm failing Chemistry and I need help. Please help me!" Shujinkou asked again.

"Okay," Monika answered with a smile.

"R-Really?" Shujinkou said in disbelief. "Just like that?"

"Well, a friend needs my help. How could I say no?" Monika replied.

Despite his surprise at such a quick answer, Shujinkou felt great relief that Monika would take up the task on tutoring him.

"Are you free this weekend?" Monika asked.

"Yeah," Shujinkou nodded.

"Great, then you can come over to my house and we can study as much as necessary," said Monika.

"Sounds like a plan," Shujinkou happily agreed. Though it would not be long until his mind completely processed what he just heard. "Wait, did you… did you say that we would be studying at your house?"

"Is that a problem?" Monika worriedly asked.

"No…" But in reality, he really wondered if he could actually focus on his studies if the two of them were alone. That said, a look back at all of the previous moments where he was alone with a girl provided enough evidence that he actually could keep his mind on the task. "Wait a minute…"

Thinking about the entire situation even more, Shujinkou eventually remembered that he already was alone with Monika on more than one occasion and that he was already pretty comfortable being around her for the most part. Which only brought up the question: why was he briefly nervous in the first place?

"Because I'm still going to a girl's house," Shujinkou thought. "But to be fair, it's still a first time thing for me. But I can't let that get to me. After all, Monika is my only hope plus I wouldn't want to waste any of the time she's giving to help me."

"Shujinkou!" Monika called.

"Huh?" returning from the depths of his thoughts, Shujinkou awoke to find Monika worriedly waving her hand in front of his face. "Sorry, I kinda drifted off into a deep thought."

"It happens to all of us," Monika said. "So, I guess this is where we exchange contact info so we can keep in touch."

"Uh, right," Shujinkou nodded his head.

After a quick exchange of phone numbers, Shujinkou followed Monika back into the classroom to begin the day's club activity.


	34. Study Date

The weekend has finally arrived and Shujinkou could not be any more confused. Usually he wakes up to the smell of his mother's home cooking, but he instead woke up to find a note addressed to him tucked neatly in between his arms.

"'Dear son, I will be gone on a personal trip for the entire weekend. There are several cooked meals in refrigerator if you get hungry. Stay safe and good luck on your study session.'," Shujinkou read aloud. “Huh.”

He read through the note three more times, but it didn't change a single important fact; his mother was gone did not specify where she went. Along with the fact that he was never aware that she was going somewhere in the first place, Shujinkou couldn't help but feel a little suspicious over the entire situation.

"Not like I can do anything about it anyway…" he said, scratching his right cheek.

Putting the note behind him, Shujinkou jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Monika texted him the directions needed to find her house and that he could show up whenever he wanted. Knowing that he needed as much help as he can get, Shujinkou grabbed the bag he packed the night before and rushed out of the house to begin his journey.

He followed the instructions that were given to him And eventually found himself standing in front of a house that a lot of boys his age wished they could enter. It was no different from the other average houses in the neighborhood and yet it also had a certain presence to it that distinguished it from the others.

"Shujinkou?"

A quick turn to his left and the slightly nervous student found himself face to face with his tutor.

"I didn't know you'd be here so early," Monika said.

"Well, I need as much help as I can get so…" as he scratched his right cheek, he noticed several bags dangling from her fingers. "Whatcha you got there?"

"Just some stuff I got while shopping," Monika answered with a small giggle. "Hope I didn't make you wait long."

"No. I just got here," Shujinkou replied as he reached for the bags.

“Thanks,” Monika said, her voice layered with genuine appreciation.

Once the bags were secured around his fingers, Shujinkou followed Monika inside a rather clean looking house.

"Hope you don't mind the mess," Monika apologized.

"Mess? What mess?" Shujinkou thought.

Glancing around the immediate area, the only thing he noticed that could be considered a "mess" was a few dirty dishes and an unfolded blanket. But the "mess" wasn't the only thing that caught his eye. One of the walls in the room was decorated with shiny trinkets that signified winning their designated competitions.

"That's a lot of trophies," Shujinkou said aloud.

"Hm? Oh, I guess so. I don't really pay that much attention to them that much," Monika said.

Shujinkou found it strange that Monika would respond in such a way towards recognition to the physical proof of her accomplishments. He didn’t expect her to brag, but he did expect a more positive response at the very least.

"You said you needed help with Chemistry, right?" Monika’s voice snapped Shujinkou out of his thoughts and reminded him of why he was there.

He then watched her grab a nearby piece of paper and followed her to a nearby kotatsu.

"What is that?" Shujinkou asked.

"It's just a short little test I made," Monika answered. "It's so I can see what you're struggling with."

"Everything," Shujinkou stated in matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm sure that's not true," Monika assured him.

Despite his appreciation that Monika actually believed such a thing, he knew very well that what he said was true. But he also knew that he couldn't let Monika's work go to waste. Wasting no more time, Shujinkou kneeled down and quickly got to work.

Using all of his mental faculties, he powered through the test in no time flat and slid it over to Monika. Normally a person would be nervous when someone grades their test, but that kind of feeling is pointless in regards to his situation.

"I did terrible, right?" Shujinkou chuckled.

"Well, you did get them all wrong, but…" Monika looked at the paper and then back to him. "It's kinda like you had no idea what you were reading."

"Mm-hmm," Shujinkou nodded.

"Shujinkou… You don't still space out in class do you?" Monika asked.

Shujinkou silently stared into Monika's eyes. They were filled with concern.

"Sometimes," Shujinkou solemnly admitted.

"Why do you do that?" Monika inquired.

"I…" Shujinkou closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know. I just do."

"Okay then…" Monika looked down at the heavily marked sheet of paper once more. "I guess we'll have to start with the basics."

"Basics?" a curious expression replaced Shujinkou's solemn one as he wondered what Monika had in mind.

"Mm-hmm. Let's start with the atomic structure," Monika happily announced.

Just by hearing the word "atomic structure", Shujinkou knew that he was in for a very long study session.

Several hours later, Shujinkou felt as if his brain was close to bursting as he stared at the ceiling.

"So much cramming…" Shujinkou moaned. "I'm not even sure we learned some of the stuff you brought up."

"Really? I guess I went a little overboard then," the tutor chuckled as she turned her head towards her pupil. "Still, you seem to have grasped some of the concepts pretty quickly."

"It probably helped that you had me rope play as a brilliant scientist. That was a really fun idea," Shujinkou complimented.

"Thanks," Monika beamed. "I thought that it would help get rid of any hidden doubts and be a more entertaining learning experience."

"It did and it was," Shujinkou replied, scratching his right cheek.

Suddenly, a familiar awkward feeling made itself known to him as he finally realized something he was blind to. He quickly turned to his left and was stunned to find that his face was only 5 inches away from Monika's. Her hot breath caressing his red cheeks was enough for him sit up at the speed of lightning.

"Okay then! So…" a sudden growl emanating from his stomach quickly interrupted what Shujinkou was about to say.

"If you were hungry, you should have just said so, Shujinkou," Monika giggled. "I'll whip us up something."

"You don't have to do that," Shujinkou said.

"It's no big deal." Monika insisted. "Besides, I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't offer any food."

Remembering his owns family's policy on hosting others, Shujinkou decided not to argue and reached for the sketchbook in his bag as Monika got to work. After spending an hour drawing in silence, Shujinkou frantically closed the sketchbook and stuffed it back into his bag.

"Hey, Shujinkou," said Monika. "Can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," Shujinkou nodded.

"Have you ever been to one of those really popular conventions or events centering on a certain franchise?" Monika asked.

"Uh, yeah, I've been to a few of those," Shujinkou answered as he scratched his right cheek.

"What are they like?" Monika queried.

"Um, they're usually just a bunch of fans coming together to perform activities that celebrate their love for whatever the convention's for. People can wear costumes of their favorite characters, win prizes and gain limited edition collectables. Overall, it's a place where no one can judge you for liking what you like," Shujinkou answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just asking," Monika said. "I always wanted to see what those kinds of events were like."

"Really?" Shujinkou was surprised to hear that. "Why?"

"The concept kind of interested me to be honest," Monika said. "But I've never got to check them out myself since I've always been really busy doing other things."

"Oh…" Shujinkou said, scratching his right cheek.

A theory instantly popped into his brain, but he decided not to try and find an answer to it. Suddenly, a plate of freshly made food was placed in front before Monika sat down beside him.

"Hope you like it," Monika said.

"Thanks," Shujinkou said as he took his first bite.

His eyes widened with surprise as a surge of culinary delight coursed throughout his entire body.

"It's so good!" he thought.

The sight of her club mate attempting to hold back the tears showcasing his utter delight was all it took to put a smile on Monika's face.

"You don't have to exaggerate," she said. "It can't be that good."

"But it really is that good," Shujinkou praised.  "Really, really good."

"Thanks," Monika beamed. "To be honest, I never served anyone out of this house, so I never knew if my cooking skills were really good or not."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Shujinkou chuckled. "When did you learn how to cook?"

"I think when I was about six," Monika recounted.

"What?!" Shujinkou exclaimed. "Why that early?"

"My parents said why not," Monika replied in a casual manner.

"That's still a pretty young age," said Shujinkou.

"I guess so," she acknowledged. "Still, it's was a nice skill to learn back then."

Shujinkou glanced at the trophy wall. His mind was starting to put the pieces together.

"You must have had a really busy childhood," said Shujinkou.

"Yeah. Really busy," Monika chuckled. "What about yours?"

"Mine…" Shujinkou somberly scratched his right cheek. "It was pretty eventful to say the least."

"Oh right… Sorry for bringing it up," Monika apologized.

"You have no reason to apologize," Shujinkou insisted. "None at all… Plus, what guy can stay down when he's eating such good cooking?"

"Trying to change the subject?" Monika smiled.

"Desperately," Shujinkou chuckled.

"Want to talk more chemistry?" Monika suggested.

"Something else, please?" Shujinkou begged. "My head can't take any more at the moment. I can't even make the usual chemistry between two people joke."

"Okay then… How about we play a game?" Monika suggested.

“What kind of game?” Shujinkou asked.

“Well, yesterday I found an app that gives out random dares and challenges,” Monika said. “How about we play a best out of 8 game?”

“Are there any stakes?” Shujinkou asked.

“Hmm…” Monika closed her eyes and contemplated that very question. “How about this? If you win, I’ll tell you about the story I’m working on. But if I win, you have to show me the drawing you were working on the other day. If we happen to get a tie, then no one has to reveal their secret projects."

Shujinkou silently turned away from Monika to consider the terms she laid out. On one hand, he really wanted to know about the story Monika was working on. But on the other hand, he wasn't too comfortable revealing the drawing she was referring too. He spent the next 5 minutes thinking until he finally reached a decision.

"Alright," he said with a confident grin. "Let's do this."

"Okay and remember, if you can't complete the challenge, then the opponent gets the point for that round," Monika explained.

"Right. What's the first challenge?" Shujinkou asked.

Monika glanced down on her phone and opened the app that was vital to their game.

"Your first challenge is to beat your opponent in a staring contest," Monika said.

"Okay," Shujinkou nodded.

From a simple count of 5, a game between two literature club members has begun. Despite just beginning, Shujinkou was filled with anxiety as he stared into Monika's eyes. They were the eyes of someone who wasn't going to give in to the challenge. It did not take long for Shujinkou to blink and lose the first challenge.

"Good game," Monika congragulated.

"I didn't even last a single minute…" Shujinkou sighed.

"Don't get down," Monika beamed. "We still have 7 more games."

Monika looked down at the phone again and announced her first challenge, "'Beat your opponent in a round of rock-paper-scissors.'"

"So, a game of luck," Shujinkou thought.

Despite the fact he had a 50/50 chance of winning, Shujinkou felt as if the game was already his. The two wasted no time in beginning the second round. Shujinkou choose paper as Monika picked scissors.

"Ugh…" Shujinkou moaned.

He was already starting to lose hope that he could win the game.

"Don't give up so soon, Shujinkou," Monika grinned. "We still have 6 more games."

"You know, I'm starting to think that you're going to win 4 to 0," Shujinkou sighed.

5 games later and Shujinkou was leading the game 4 to 3, a fact that, truthfully, he was having a hard time believing.

"Alright, time for the final challenge," Monika declared. "My final challenge is…"

Shujinkou watched the normally calm Monika become a flustered mess. What did the app say that could have such an effect on her?"

"What's the final challenge?" Shujinkou asked.

"I have to…" Monika silently stared at Shujinkou with bright red cheeks, causing his curiosity to skyrocket. I have to… kiss my opponent."

Shujinkou stared at Monika with a blank expression on his face as he tried to process what he just heard. 5…4…3…2…1…

"WHAT?!" his cheeks changed shades to match Monika's. That was the power the thought of Monika actually going through with the challenge had. "T-That's…"

He didn't know what to say. The prospect of sharing a kiss with Monika just didn't seem real. Just then, a thought of relieving properties entered his mind. He was sure Monika wouldn't go through with the challenge. Seeing the uncomfortable expression on her face reinforced that thought. He truly believed Monika would not kiss him, meaning that he would win the game and finally learn what kind of story she was writing.

But just as he was finally able to calm down, his anxiety rose to new heights as he felt Monika's soft lips firmly pressed against his own.

Soon, every thought in his head was washed away as all he could focus on what was happening right then and there. Forever seemed to pass by before their lips part, leaving Shujinkou in a mixed state of denial and acceptance. He looked away from her as he tried to think of something he could say that could break the awkward atmosphere.

“You… You really don’t want me to know about your story, do you?” he finally said.

“Not yet,” Monika smiled. It looked like her other smiles, but Shujinkou could sense that there was a hint of awkwardness behind it. “Looks like we have a draw.”

“Mm-hmm…” Shujinkou awkwardly nodded. “I guess I’ll still have to wait to find out what that story is.”

“At least no one lost,” Monika pointed out.

“Right…” Shujinkou mumbled.

He came over to receive help with Chemistry. He never expected to find himself in the position he was in now. The atmosphere was still very tense and he was unsure how to move forward.

“So, do you want to continue studying?” Monika asked.

“Sure,” Shujinkou instantly replied. “To be honest, I think that everything I learned today was knocked out of my head just now.”

“Sorry,” Monika apologized.

The two continued to study until night fell. Through sheer force of will, Shujinkou was able to give most of his focus to learning the material and raised his initial score of 0 to a 52.

“This is great, Shujinkou,” Monika congratulated.

“But I still failed the test,” Shujinkou sighed.

“That's true, but it’s still a massive improvement;” Monika pointed out. “If you continue to apply yourself, then you’ll be able to pass the class no problem.”

“You really think so?” Shujinkou queried.

“I’m sure of it,” his tutor assured him.

“Well, if you say so,” he chuckled as he scratched his right cheek. Even though he got a bad score on the test, Monika’s belief in him allowed a new kind of confidence to develop inside of him. “Well, I guess I better go before your parents come home.”

“Actually, my parents are out of town,” Monika corrected.

“Yours too?” Shujinkou marveled at such a coincidence.

“You mean your mother is also gone?” Monika replied.

“Yeah. She left while I was sleeping,” Shujinkou answered. “It’s kinda weird. She’s not really the going away type. Plus, she didn't tell me she was going anywhere in the first place.”

“So both of our parental figures are gone…” Monika noted. “You want to sleepover so that we won’t be all alone?”

“What?!” Shujinkou exclaimed once more.

“Just kidding,” Monika chuckled. “We couldn’t do something like that.”

“Right…” Shujinkou awkwardly nodded in agreement. He wasn’t sure if his heart could take anymore shocks.

Monika personally escorted Shujinkou to the front door and opened it, allowing the cold night air to welcome them.

“Good night, Shujinkou,” Monika waved goodbye as Shujinkou walked out her house.

“‘Night Monika and thanks for the help,” her appreciative student grinned.

Once Shujinkou was out of sight, Monika closed the front door and tidied up the 1st floor before heading up to her room. The moment she stepped inside, the normally calm and collected girl dived into her bed and tightly hugged a cat shaped pillow.

“I can’t believe I did that,” she said as she gently caressed her lips. “I know it was to avoid losing, but still… I wonder if he thinks that was too forward of me.”

Monika eventually lessened her grip on the pillow and sighed.

“At least I was able to help him out like I promised,” she said. "That's good."

Meanwhile, Shujinkou recounted everything that happened as he continued his journey home.

"Kissing me so she wouldn't lose a game… I should probably give up and just wait for her to tell me about that story of hers," he sighed.

But just as he came across some form of closure on that topic, he then remembered that would be returning to an empty house.

"Really wonder where mom went," he thought. "I wonder if Granny Hisa knows. I should probably give her a call."


	35. An Uncomfortable Encounter

"Check it out!" Natsuki proudly announced.

The pink-haired student placed a plate on one of the desks and eagerly pulled off the cover to reveal 24 handmade cookies for all to see.

"Whoa! They look awesome, Natsuki!" Sayori gushed as she marveled at the confections in front of her.

"Yep. Each one is has a word on it that, when put together, form a very short story," Natsuki proudly explained. "Just let me put them together and…"

Natsuki was quickly rendered speechless by the sight of Sayori scarfing down her 5th cookie.

"SAYORI! NOW I CAN'T SHOW OFF MY LITERATURE COOKIES!" Natsuki roared.

"Eh? But I thought you made these for us to eat," the confused vice-president replied.

"NOT YET!" Natsuki fumed.

"Don't be mad, Natsuki, your cookies are still delicious," Monika complimented before taking another bite from one of the cookies.

"Ugh…" Natsuki groaned.

Then, from the corner of her eyes, Natsuki noticed Yuri was once again lost in one of her books.  Without saying a word, she gently grasped one of the cookies with a napkin, slowly made her way to the distant maiden and forced the treat in her line of sight.

"Eh?" brought back from her trip to the world of fiction; Yuri curiously looked up and found it strange that Natsuki was avoiding any form of eye contact. She then silently accepted the cookie and took a small bite out of it. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Natsuki casually shrugged. "Now I just have to make sure there's something left for anyone else that wants it."

The moment she finished that sentence, Natsuki realized something important.

"Hey… where's the only boy in our club?" she wondered aloud.

"Maybe he had to help a teacher with something," Monika hypothesized.

"Or maybe he's just spacing out somewhere again," Natsuki countered.

"It could both!" Sayori interjected before swallowing her 10th cookie.

"SAYORI!" Natsuki exclaimed.

Contrary to his club mates' guesses, Shujinkou was actually in the middle of a very strange moment. He could do nothing but watch; confused to why Kiyoko was personally applying tape around the wound on his right palm as her team continued to practice their drills.

"Um… I could have put the band-aid on myself, Kiyoko," he finally said.

Kiyoko glanced up at Shujinkou.

"Oh, I don't mind," Kiyoko replied. "That said, you know you could have gone to nurse if you wanted something to patch up the wound. Why did you come here?"

"Well… I was doing something I'm trying to keep confidential and coming here seemed like a better way of keeping it that way," he answered as he scratched his right cheek. "Plus, I know that sport clubs have first-aid kits in case of injury so…"

"That sounds like the right move for whatever you're doing," Kiyoko tightened the tape around his hand and cut it from the rest of roll.

Shujinkou curiously looked down at his hand then back to Kiyoko.

"Anyway, thanks for your help, Kiyoko," thanked Shujinkou. "And… you didn't see me here."

"No problem and understood," Kiyoko smiled.

With his objective now complete, Shujinkou walked out of the school gym and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Glad she didn't push," he slightly chuckled.

Satisfied that he got part of he wanted to accomplish done, Shujinkou started to make his way to the club room, but his journey was soon cut short as attention was drawn towards a man struggling to carry two crates filled to capacity with an assortment of books.

Instinctively, he approached the struggling adult and reached for the top crate.

"Don't worry, teacher. I'll help you with this," Shujinkou said.

"Oh, thank you…" the teacher struggled to reply.

 Shujinkou grabbed the top crate for himself, allowing him to see the teacher he was helping and instantly regret his decision.

"Akuma!" he kept himself from saying out loud.

Once again, Shujinkou found himself in an encounter that left him speechless. He was face to face with someone that struck fear into one of his fellow club members without saying a word.

"Are you okay?" Akuma asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Shujinkou quickly answered. "Where are we taking these?"

"To the library," Akuma answered. "Follow me, young scholar."

With no other choice, Shujinkou cautiously followed Akuma down the hallway.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he sulked.

Akuma then glanced back at Shujinkou, nearly causing him to break out in a nervous sweat.

"Have we met before?" Akuma asked.

"…I don't think so," Shujinkou answered.

He felt no shame in lying. If Akuma knew he had a connection to Yuri, it would not be a good thing for either of them.

"…Maybe I'm vilifying him too much," he thought. "But still, I shouldn't be too careful. After all, Yuri is terrified by him and was suspended once."

Fortunately, Shujinkou was able to spend the entire trip in silence as Akuma did not make an effort to continue the conversation. Once the job was done, Shujinkou was all too ready to make a quick escape.

"I think a reward is in order," Akuma suddenly said.

"What?" Shujinkou looked up at the man and couldn't help but feel uneasy as Akuma scratched his left cheek. "I don't need a reward."

"I insist," Akuma replied.

"O-Okay… What did you have in mind?" Shujinkou asked.

"Well… I honestly have no idea," Akuma awkwardly chuckled, scratching his left cheek once more.

Shujinkou moaned as Akuma tried to think of a reward.

"I got it," Akuma said.

Shujinkou nervously watched the man in front of him reach into his pocket. His mind was suddenly hit with a barrage of possible scenarios of what kind of dangerous things Akuma could pull out of it.

"How about some chocolate?" Akuma offered said item from his pocket.

"Um…" Suddenly all of the thoughts that previously filled him with fear filled him with nothing but embarrassment. "I don't know…"

"You sure? It's a high quality chocolate bar imported straight for Europe," Akuma added.

The teacher then went on to explain the origins of the chocolate bar, the quality of the ingredients that make it up and the rave reviews it has gotten. Shujinkou had to keep himself from drooling as he listened to Akuma's description.

"So, do you want it?" Akuma asked.

"Um… Alright," Shujinkou awkwardly reached for the bar of chocolate, accepted it and slowly inched it towards his mouth. He took a small bite and, the moment that small piece made contact with his tongue, instinctively showed the world how delighted he was. "Awesome…"

"It must be really good. Too be honest, I haven't really tasted it myself," Akuma chuckled.

"Yeah, it's really good," Shujinkou chuckled as he scratched his right cheek.

"Hm?" Akuma silently stared at Shujinkou, an act that caused him to once again feel nervous. "Wait a minute… You're that young man that was with Yuri that one time."

"Should've known this was gonna happen…" Shujinkou lamented in his head.

"Yes… I recognize your cheek scratching habit from before," Akuma added.

"Dang my cheek scratching tic…" Shujinkou muttered.

 "I'm hope I'm not overstepping the bounds that were set between student and teachers, but I have to admit that I'm a bit surprised to find out that she has a boyfriend," Akuma admitted in a casual tone of voice.

His last word quickly destroyed what were left of Shujinkou's mental defenses and caused his cheeks to glow bright red.

"B-?! I'm not-! We're not dating!" Shujinkou struggled to respond.

"My mistake then," Akuma replied as he scratched his left cheek. "…Are you sure?"

"I'm very certain that I'm pretty sure that I'm sure…" Shujinkou answered.

"Well, even if that's not the case, I'm very certain that I'm pretty sure that I'm sure that she's incredibly fond of you," Akuma said.

"W-What?" Shujinkou stammered. "What are you talking about? Why would you say that?"

"Well, based on my real life and fictional knowledge of the female gender, I can tell how much she likes you just by how comfortable she looked back then," Akuma explained.

"Are you saying that she-?"

"I never said that," Akuma interrupted. "Fondness can be used in many ways. It can be likened to how a son is very fond of his mother."

Shujinkou found the comparison strange when used in relation towards the relationship between Yuri and himself.

"So… you think that she thinks I'm a good friend?" asked Shujinkou.

"I can't be too sure young scholar. All I can say is that it is an impressive feat to make her feel comfortable around you," Akuma praised.

"It is?" Shujinkou knew that Yuri was always shy but he still found it weird that Akuma would talk about the subject like it was such a grand accomplishment. "Not that I'm trying to devalue befriending her."

"What was that?" Akuma asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, teacher," Shujinkou replied.

"Anyway, thank you again for your help, young scholar," Akuma thanked.

"Uh, no problem…" Shujinkou awkwardly answered.

The two took their leave, allowing Shujinkou the chance to reflect on what just happened.

"This whole thing was just weird," he sighed. "That said… I have no idea why Yuri's afraid of him, but I still got a weird vibe from him. Heh, I've been treating this whole thing like it was an anime moment."

Worn out from his recent encounter, Shujinkou hoped for a quiet day at the Literature Club. Unfortunately, those hopes were dashed the moment he stepped inside and caught a glimpse of Sayori and Natsuki fighting over a cookie.

"Come on, Natsuki! Just one more!" Sayori pleaded.

"This is the only one left!" Natsuki angrily countered.

"What's going on here?" Shujinkou asked.

Natsuki quickly turned towards Shujinkou and, with a determined look on her face, shoves the treat in his hands.

"What's-?"

"Just eat it!" Natsuki snapped.

Undeterred by her harsh tone, Shujinkou took a bite out of the cookie.

"Aw…" Sayori sulked.

"Finally," Natsuki sighed. "What took you so long, dummy? I've been saving that one for you for a really long time."

"Really? You went through all that for me?" Shujinkou asked.

"D-Don't say it like that!" Natsuki chided the confused male "I just wanted to make sure that everyone had one. That's all."

"Okay… Thanks anyway," Shujinkou thanked.

"It's no big deal…" Natsuki mumbled to herself.

Shujinkou's gaze then turned towards Yuri. Noticing this, Yuri smiled and waved at him, causing him to remember what Akuma had previously said to him. Remembering how flustered he got before, Shujinkou couldn't help but turn away to hide his uncomfortable expression.

"Is there something wrong with me today?" Yuri timidly wondered.


	36. Cognitive Representation

"…I could let him do that and have her end up in that situation so she could develop as a character…" Shujinkou sat at his desk, recording all his ideas for his developing story. "Writing fanfiction is hard…"

Soon, every idea he had so far was transferred to the white sheet in front of him. A satisfied sigh slipped through his lips as he lazily leaned against the back of his chair. Now staring at the ceiling above him, a curious thought decided that now was the time to make itself known.

"I wonder where mom went," the curious child wondered aloud.

His grandmother did convince him not to question her about taking a sudden trip.

"Everyone's allowed at least one surprise trip," she said.

But ever since then, Hiro has been spending more and more time outside of the house. It was not like she was neglecting him and he knew she has a right to privacy but his curious side refused not to speculate to what was going on.

"Maybe she's…"

The sudden buzz of the front doorbell interrupted Shujinkou's train of thought. As he journeyed towards the front door, a new train of thought travelled down the railroad in his head. He was not expecting anyone to come to his house and his mother did not tell him to be on the lookout for anyone.

With no other way to satisfy his curiosity, Shujinkou opened the front door.

"Good morning, Shujinkou," Yuri greeted him.

"Hey, Yuri," he casually replied. It only took him ten seconds for him to realize something strange about this scenario. "Wait… How did you know where I lived?"

"Ah… Well, Sayori told me when we worked on our poster for the contest your grandmother held," Yuri calmly answered.

"Oh. Well, that explains that," Shujinkou replied.

Their conversation came to a halt as Yuri remained quiet, now sporting a worried expression on her face.

"Um…" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he struggled to think of something to say. "…Do you want to come inside?"

It wasn't the first time he had a girl in his house, but Shujinkou still was struck with disbelief over the fact that those were the only words that came out of his mouth. He also found it a pretty awkward thing to say since the situation did not call for such a suggestion.

"Ah… Um…" Yuri struggled to maintain eye contact with Shujinkou as she considered his request. "That… would be helpful."

"Helpful?" Shujinkou wondered what that response meant as he guided his guest into his home.

"Do you want something to drink?" Shujinkou offered as they entered the kitchen.

"No thanks," Yuri answered.

They silently sat on opposite sides of the kitchen table and remained quiet for a full minute.

"So… What brings you here?" Shujinkou asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Ah… I needed to talk to you and I didn't have any way of contacting you," Yuri answered.

It was at that exact moment when Shujinkou he did not have any way of contacting Yuri either. Thinking about it though, he has never been in a situation where he needed her contact info.  

"That said… I felt like I should talk to you in person anyway," Yuri continued.

Yuri's vague answer sparked Shujinkou's curious nature. What could be so important that she would visit him on a Saturday?

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well…" Yuri's face quickly turned bright red as she diverted her gaze; an act that only caused his curiosity to grow. Moments later, Yuri looked into Shujinkou's eyes. "I wanted to ask…"

She bit down on her lip as she struggled to finish her sentence.

"Will you be my boyfriend?!" Yuri asked.

Five full minutes passed before Shujinkou's brain fully processed the information his ears were fed.

"WHAT?!" Shujinkou exclaimed. Disbelief struck the greatly bewildered male. He could not believe what he what he was just asked. He then suddenly remembered the awkward conversation he had with Akuma, causing the already tense atmosphere to feel even more so. "W-Was… Was that just a confession?!"

 "NO!" shrieked Yuri.

"Wha-?!" Yuri's adamant response did nothing but confuse Shujinkou even more.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to yell," Yuri apologized, shyly placing her head in her hands. "It's just that… uhn…"

Shujinkou anxiously clutched his chest a he tried to calm down.

"Wh-What's going on?" Shujinkou forced himself to ask.

"Ah… Well, for a while now, my family has been concerned about the fact that I haven't been such a 'social butterfly'," Yuri explained.

"But you're part of a club," Shujinkou pointed out.

"True… But I think they think that I'm only there so they wouldn't worry about me," Yuri replied.

"And the asking the request for a boyfriend thing?" Shujinkou queried.

"Ah… That actually was my attempt to keep them from worrying over me," Yuri sheepishly admitted. "I thought if they thought I was in a relationship, they wouldn't be burdened with their concern for me."

"Oh, well…" As strange as the situation was, Shujinkou could somewhat see the intention behind Yuri's reason. "But why did you ask me to be your boyfriend?"

"Because my parents asked me to invite my boyfriend over for lunch tomorrow…" Yuri shyly answered.

"Oh…" the confusion that clouded Shujinkou's mind started to clear. "They kinda put you in a tough spot."

Yuri silently nodded her head.

"That said it would probably be better if you asked someone else to be your pretend boyfriend. Believe me, I wouldn't be such a good one," Shujinkou awkwardly chuckled as he scratched his right cheek.

"I can't do that," Yuri said.

"Why not?" Shujinkou asked despite part of him fearing what the answer could be.

"Because when they asked me to describe my 'boyfriend'… I really described you. I told them that he was a relatively new member of the club who enjoyed drawing and was very creative and understanding," Yuri admitted.

"I wouldn't say that I'm creative or understanding…" Shujinkou mumbled.

"I also gave them a very accurate visual description of you," Yuri continued.

"Ah… So, it's me or bust…" Shujinkou concluded.

"I'm sorry, Shujinkou! It's just that I didn't want them to worry and you were the only boy I'm familiar with!" Yuri apologized, once more placing her head in her hands.

"No need to apologize, Yuri. It's not like I'm mad or anything," consoled Shujinkou.

But even if he was not angry, Shujinkou did feel conflicted. Putting aside his disbelief that he somehow ended up in such a situation, he was unsure of what he should do. He didn't want to lie but he also could not help someone he spent a good amount of time with. He scratched his right cheek as he pondered. What should he do?

Suddenly, an angel appeared on his left shoulder to aid him in his dilemma.

"Calm yourself, Shujinkou. There is no need to fret," the angel said.

Shujinkou could not believe what he seeing. There was an angel on his shoulder that looked a lot like…

"Mickey?!" he exclaimed.

"Hey there, Shujinkou," Mickey waved.

"Wait, I thought shoulder angels are supposed to be miniature versions of the conflicted individual," Shujinkou said.

"Don't look at me; I'm just a figment of your imagination," Mickey shrugged.

"So, I'm daydreaming?" Shujinkou asked.

"Sorta. You're in that in-between point where you're slightly detached from reality but can be easily snapped back. It also has the benefit of not making the dreamer look like they're spacing out," Mickey explained.

"Oh," Shujinkou accepted.

"Anyway, you're not going to refuse to help a friend are you? Mickey asked.

"Of course he won't!"

Shujinkou's gaze shifted to his right shoulder where his angel's counterpart appeared.

"Mickey?" he gasped. "You're my shoulder devil too?"

"Hey, you think Disney is a pure good company?" Devil Mickey snickered.

"I really don't want to get into that discussion…" Shujinkou mumbled.

"Anyway, stop being a wimp and just help your friend," Devil Mickey said.

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to tempt me into doing the wrong thing," Shujinkou was surprised that the physical manifestation of his dark side wanted him to help.

"I am tempting you," Devil Mickey smirked. "You're lying. You go along with this fiasco and you'll be lying to people."

"Oh…" Shujinkou muttered. He then turned to the angel on his other shoulder. "So, I guess that means you'll say I shouldn't help."

"Actually, I still think you should help," Angel Mickey replied.

"You're agreeing with the other guy?" all of the surprise and confusion Shujinkou had to endure in under an hour was beginning to hurt his head.

"Shujinkou, can you live with yourself if you don't help a friend in need?" Angel Mickey inquired.

"You know I can't…" Shujinkou admitted in a somber tone.

"It's not like you should feel conflicted in the first place. After all, it's not like you'd be lying to people you actually know," Devil Mickey added. "You can lie to strangers. People do all the time. In fact, this should be really easy for you."

"What makes you say that?" Shujinkou asked.

"You've lied to people you are pretty familiar with," Devil Mickey said. "Like when you told Natsuki you had a good time with your father during your stay at your grandmother's resort."

"You had to bring that up…" Shujinkou moaned as he remembered what happened the last time he faced his father. "You're harsh."

"Devil," Devil Mickey pointed to the sharp horns that protrude from his round head.

"Okay, you guys can leave," Shujinkou sighed. "I think I want to think about this alone."

The two beings on his shoulder vanished from sight, giving him the peace he desired. Just then, Shujinkou encountered a past memory that allowed him to finally decide what he wanted to do.

Shujinkou shook himself awake, finally ready to answer Yuri's request.

"…Alright. I'll help you out, Yuri," Shujinkou decided.

"Really?" Yuri's face lit up. "Thank you, Shujinkou."

"Hey, what are fake boyfriends for?" Shujinkou chuckled as he scratched his right cheek.

"Really, I do appreciate your willingness to help me with such a task," Yuri said. "Even if it's just because you're taking pity on me."

"What makes you think that?" Shujinkou inquired.

"Well, I can't think of any other reason you would help…" Yuri somberly admitted.

"Well…" Shujinkou awkwardly scratched his cheek once more. "I told you before. If a friend needs me to be there, then I'll be there to help. That's all there is to it."

"Ah… That's right…" Yuri slightly giggled as she diverted her gaze. "…Thanks…"

"Like I said, what are fake boyfriends for?" Shujinkou chuckled.


	37. Grimm Fun

"This is the place…" Shujinkou thought as he stared at a single doorbell. "All I have to is press the button right in front of me."

That action seemed to be easier said than done as Shujinkou hands felt as if they weighed two hundred tons each.

"Come on arms; don't give out on me now. I mean I already came all this way," Shujinkou mumbled. "Just. Got. To. Ring. The. Doorbell."

Just then, the door in front of him opened. It was at that very moment when all the tension in his body disappeared as he stared into the curious purple eyes of a little girl. Her matching hair was pulled back into a single ponytail and her fingers were tightly wrapped around a small bear. Upon closer inspection of the stuffed doll, Shujinkou was surprised to find that it had quite a few stitches running along its body.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Shujinkou," Shujinkou calmly introduced himself.

"You're Shujinkou?" the small girl's eyes scanned his body from top to bottom. Her prying eyes invoked a sense of fear in Shujinkou. He could not help but assume that he already made a mistake as the girl continued to visually inspect him. Her inspection soon came to a halt and they once again stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, a big smile formed on her face. "You're as cute as Yuri described."

"Wha-?!" Shujinkou was taken aback by such a forward response.

"This whole time I thought she was embellishing the description, but nope, she was pretty accurate," the girl continued.

"Um, thanks, uh…"

"I'm Yuki, Yuri's kid sister," the surprisingly bright girl lifted her stuffed toy as far as she could, barely reaching Shujinkou's face. "And this is Grimm Bear. Grimm for short."

"I didn't know Yuri had a little sister," Shujinkou said, slightly mesmerized by the unique looking doll.

"That's not surprising. I mean, she didn't mention you until recent events led to her mentioning you," Yuki said.

Yuki lowered Grimm and gripped Shujinkou's hand.

"Well, let's not just stand out here. Let's head in," Yuki grinned as she led the visitor into her house.

Shujinkou was taken aback by Yuki's bright and forward attitude. He didn't expect it from anyone related to Yuri.

"So, uhm, where's Yuri?" Shujinkou asked.

He knew that it would be best not to interact with anyone too much without her.

"She's busy doing something right now and mom and dad are out. So it looks like I'll have to be your host until then," Yuki giggled.

Closing the door behind them, Yuki wasted no time in leading her guest upstairs and into her room. Toys, posters, stickers… It was all what one would expect from a little girl's room except for one little detail. Every doll and blanket in the room was held together by a plethora of stitches.

"Wow…" Shujinkou muttered. "Someone must have been really mad."

"Not really. I did all of this with a relatively calm head," Yuki casually replied.

"Why?" Shujinkou asked without thinking.

"Because I think it looks cooler that way," bubbled Yuki as she looked down at Grimm.

"Well, it does give the room a unique look," Shujinkou said, glancing around the room a second time.

"Exactly! Anyway, let's play while we wait for the others!" beamed Yuki.

"O-Okay…" Shujinkou awkwardly scratched his right cheek as he agreed to the sudden request. It was the last thing he expected to participate in. Of course, he couldn't find it in him to deny her request.  "What do you want to play?"

"Let's roleplay Rotkäppchen!" she suggested.

"Huh?" Shujinkou shot his host a confused look. He had no idea what the last word she said was.

"It's the untranslated German name of Little Red Riding Hood," Yuki casually explained. "I'll be Rotkäppchen and you can be the Wolf."

Shujinkou silently watched Yuki dig through her closet and pull out a small red rood along with a pair of wolf ears.

"Wait a minute…" Yuki's eyes scanned Shujinkou once more. "Are you capable of being a good villain?"

"I think I can," Shujinkou answered.

"You sure?" doubt was plastered all over Yuki's as she asked again.

"Pretty sure I can pull it off," Shujinkou insisted.

"Can you do a roar?" Yuki asked.

"I have…" he paused as he wondered how to finish that sentence. "I have some experience."

"Do a roar," Yuki requested.

"You mean right now?" Shujinkou didn't feel too comfortable raising his voice outside of his house. For all he knew, he could start yelling just as Yuri's parents came home. He really didn't want to take that risk and ruin his chance at a good first impression.

"Yeah!" Yuki beamed. "Do it now!"

"Okay then," Unable to deny her request again, Shujinkou cleared his throat, closed his eyes and unleashed a roar that even a mouse would laugh at. The blank look he caught upon opening his eyes caused him to turn red with embarrassment.

"Can't you do a better roar than that?" Yuki questioned.

Refusing to back down from Yuki's challenge, Shujinkou closed his eyes once more and roared as loud as he could.

"Whoa… That was a good one," Yuki clapped.

Despite thinking doing such a thing would lead to negative consequences, the happiness that lied on Yuki's face allowed Shujinkou to feel satisfied over his achievement.

Now ready to take on his given role, He placed the fake ears on his head and officially became one of many literary Big Bad Wolves.

Once they begun, it did not take long for them both to be fully absorbed in the story they were acting out.

"Why grandma, what a deep voice you have!" Yuki noted.

"The better to greet you with," Shujinkou responded, his nice tone layered with malicious intent.

"Goodness, what big eyes you have!" Yuki gasped.

 "The better to see you with," Shujinkou snarled.

"And what big hands you have!" Yuki continued.

"The better to hug you with," Shujinkou raised his arms with a devious expression on his face.

"What a big mouth you have," Yuki said.

"The better to eat you with!" Shujinkou lunged for his intended victim.

"Shujinkou?"

He immediately stopped mid-attack and looked towards the bedroom door. Embarrassment was all he felt as he locked eyes with Yuri.

"H-Hey, Yuri," Shujinkou waved, trying his hardest to not show how embarrassed he felt.

"Ah, when did you get here?" Yuri asked.

"Not too long ago," Shujinkou answered.

"Since you were so busy when he got here, I took it upon myself to story play with your boyfriend," Yuki interjected. "He makes a good Big Bad Wolf."

"The one from Rotkäppchen," Shujinkou sheepishly added. By the way, what were you doing when I got here?"

"Ah, well…" Yuri diverted her gaze as she suddenly stopped herself from saying any more.

"She was taking one of her relaxation baths," Yuki said in a casual manner.

"Yuki!" Yuri exclaimed.

"You weren’t doing that?" Yuki asked with a perplexed expression on her face.

"I was… But I didn't want it said out loud," Yuri stammered.

"I don't really get why but sorry, Yuri," Yuki apologized. "Anyway, my job's done. Why don't you take over from here, sis?"

Not giving her a chance to respond, Yuki gripped Shujinkou's hand, led him out of her room and shut the door behind him.

"Yuki's really forward," Shujinkou chuckled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't available to meet you at the door," Yuri apologized.

"It's no big deal," Shujinkou assured her. " I enjoyed hanging out with your sister."

"That's good," Yuri replied with a small smile on her face.

Silence once again overtook one of their conversations.

"So, what should we do now?" Shujinkou asked.

"Take him to your room, sis!" Yuki cheered from the other side of the door.

"Ah… I don't think our parents would like that," Yuri nervously replied.

"But you two are dating!" Yuki pointed out.

"That kind of makes even more impossible to get their consent, Yuki," Shujinkou replied.

"…I guess you could do boyfriend/girlfriend things downstairs," Yuki suggested.

"I guess we can do that," Shujinkou agreed.

"Ah… right," Yuri nodded her head.

Following Yuki's suggestion, the two made their way into the living room.

"Thanks again for coming here today, Shujinkou," thanked Yuri.

"It's no big deal," Shujinkou replied, scratching his right cheek. "So, where are your parents?"

"Well, my father had to go away on a last minute business trip and my mother is out shopping for food," Yuri answered. "I don't know when she'll be back."

"Oh… So, what do you want to do until she gets back?" Shujinkou asked.

"Well… I guess we could talk," Yuri suggested.

Shujinkou's eyes widened with surprise.

"What is it?" Yuri asked, visibly worried.

"Nothing," Shujinkou replied. "It's just that it's kind of weird hearing you say that. Especially when you remember that you didn't really seem to be one for talking to me when we first met."

"I-It's not that I didn't ever want to talk to you. It's just…" Yuri anxiously diverted her gaze. "I thought that if I did… you wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Why would you think that?" Shujinkou asked.

"Because it wouldn't be the first time that would have happened," Yuri admitted in a sorrowful voice. "That's why I was afraid at first. Ugh, you must have thought that I didn't like you."

"I didn't think that," Shujinkou assured her. "Honestly, I just thought you would rather not be bothered while you were reading. You kinda look like you're a million miles away when you read."

"Ah… Is that a bad thing?" Yuri worriedly asked.

"It's not anything," Shujinkou shrugged. "Just an observation."

"Well… you look the same way when you're lost in your thoughts," Yuri calmly replied.

Shujinkou was shocked by what he just heard.

"W-Was that a lighthearted jab?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Ah… I guess it was," Yuri giggled with red cheeks.

"I honestly didn't think you had any of them in you," Shujinkou chuckled.

"Well, I guess they aren't so hard for me to do… At least when it's you I do it with," Yuri smiled.

The simple sound of a door opening was enough to put a halt to their conversation. The two anxiously turned their attention towards the front of the house and watched an adult woman enter the residence. Like Yuri and Yuki, her hair and eyes were a matching purple and her arms were wrapped around a small brown bag. She closed the door behind her and glanced towards the two nearby high school students.

"Oh my… I didn't expect you to arrive so early," the woman smiled.

Her gentle smile was all it took for any form of anxiety to leave Shujinkou. He silently watched her approach him, wondering what the stranger was thinking.

"Ah… You're as handsome as Yuri described you to be," she said.

"Uhm…" Shujinkou turned his attention to Yuri, who could only respond by placing her face in her hands. With two compliments in hand, he couldn't help but wonder exactly how Yuri visually described him to her family.

"Though she seemed to have forgotten to mention that you were part wolf," the lady continued.

Shujinkou didn't know what she meant by that comment until he remembered that he never removed Yuki's wolf ears from his head. Embarrassed by that oversight, he quickly reached for the ears and placed them on a nearby stand.

"My name is Shujinkou," he properly introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Shujinkou. I'm Yumi," another gentle smiled from Yumi absolved any embarrassment Shujinkou felt.

"Would you like me to take those out of your hands?" Shujinkou offered.

"Oh my, that's nice of you to ask, but I couldn't let a guest do such a thing," Yumi replied.

"I don't mind," Shujinkou insisted.

"Well, if you insist," Yumi gave the bag to Shujinkou. The moment it was in his hands, he realized that the bag was heavier than it appeared.

"Whoa…" Shujinkou mumbled as he staggered towards the kitchen.

"He seems to be a considerate fellow," Yumi said to her daughter.

"Yeah… He likes to help people…" Yuri's cheeks turned red as a small smile formed on her face, something that did not pass by Yumi unnoticed.

Just then, Yuki energetically climbed down the stairs and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Mom, Yuri's boyfriend is here! He was the wolf to my Little Red Cap!" bubbled Yuki as she excitedly described the time she spent with Shujinkou.

"Oh my…" Yumi gently stroked Yuki's head. "Seems like you two started having fun without me."

"So what are having for lunch?" Yuki queried.

"Actually, on my way home, I had a thought," Yumi smiled. "Instead of having lunch here, what if we go to the amusement park instead?"

"Really?!" Yuki's eyes lit up with excitement. "That sounds great!"

"Ah…" the sentiment was not shared by Yuri. "That's such a sudden change of plans."

"Are you worried Shujinkou wouldn't like the idea?" Yumi asked.

"It's not exactly what he agreed too…" Yuri thought.

As if on cue, Shujinkou walked out of the kitchen, surprised that he had become the center of attention.

"Did I do something wrong?" he wondered aloud.

"No, we were just wondering if you would like to go to the amusement park instead of having lunch here," Yumi proposed.

"An amusement park sounds fun," Shujinkou answered.

"That was a quick response," Yuki noted.

Unlike the last time, Yuri agreed with that sentiment.

"Well then, now that we all agreed, let's make our way to the amusement park," Yumi smiled.


	38. A Considerate Fellow

Monika laid spread across the side of her bed with a book in hand, yet her mind was on other things. For reasons she couldn't understand, she kept thinking about her previous study session with Shujinkou. Every moment that was shared in the household played out like a movie in her mind with one moment in particular bringing about an idea that brought a smile to her face.

"I wonder if I could make that happen…" she thought aloud.

Meanwhile, Yuki tightened her grip on her mother's hand as excited thoughts rushed through her head.

"Hey, Mom, do you think they'll let Grimm on the rides with me?" Yuki asked.

"We'll have to ask, but I don't think there will be any problem," Yumi answered with a gentle smile.

Behind the two, Shujinkou couldn't stop wondering when the first opportunity to grab some cotton candy would present itself.

"Ah…" Shujinkou turned to his left and looked into Yuri's worried eyes. "Sorry for interrupting your thought process, but I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"What is it?" Shujinkou queried.

 "How come you agreed to this sudden change of plans?" Yuri asked. "It's not what you agreed to after all."

"Well, it's not like it’s a bad change…" Shujinkou replied.

"Even so… I'm sorry for the change," Yuri apologized.

"No need to apologize," Shujinkou replied. "It's not like you could have predicted any of this and I'm starting to get used to handling unforeseen events."

"I don't think anyone can ever do that," Yuri slightly smiled.

"Maybe get used to it happening," Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he pondered whether his own response made any sense. He quickly stopped after a couple of seconds and shrugged. "I don't know. Point is there is no need for you to worry."

"Worry about what?" the two felt a chill crawl down their spine as they looked into Yuki's curious eyes. She then raised her stuffed toy up to her ear and nodded her head in agreement. "Grimm also wants to know what there's to worry about."

"Eh, nothing," Shujinkou chuckled to hide his anxiety. "Right, Yuri?"

"Ah… Yeah," Yuri agreed. "Nothing at all…"

"That's good," Yumi interjected. "We wouldn't want anything to put a damper on such a nice day. Right, Shujinkou?"

"Uh, yeah," Shujinkou nodded his head.

Yumi smiled at the young man, easing any concern he had. At that point, all Shujinkou could think about was how he never met a woman that had an aura of "overwhelming calmness."

"That's good," she said. "Especially since we've finally arrived."

Shujinkou's eyes lit up as they stepped into the amusement park. Seeing the many games and attractions was enough to delight his inner child.  But the moment did not last as he felt something tug on his left sleeve. Shujinkou looked down and met eyes with Yuki.

"What do you think we should do first?" she beamed.

"I don't think it's my place to choose," Shujinkou replied.

"But you're our guest. You should choose," Yuki reached out and grabbed her elder sister's arm. "Right, Yuri?"

"Well…" Yuri paused mid-sentence and closed her eyes. "Only if he wants to…"

Surprise rendered Yuki silent and the young girl glanced at the two arms she had in her grasp. In one quick movement, she moved their hands closer and tied them together.

"Oh my…" a curious expression formed on Yumi's face as she watched her daughter instinctively place her head in her remaining hand.

In response to such a surprise, Shujinkou silently raised their hands over Yuki's head and separated them.

"Sorry, Yuki, Yuri's still not used to that," Shujinkou chuckled as he scratched his right cheek.

Still afflicted with silence, Yuki raised Grimm up to her left ear.

"Grimm thinks that must be awkward on your part," she finally said.

"I guess so, but I wouldn't want to push her into doing something she was uncomfortable with," Shujinkou replied.

Yuki looked at her older sister then back to Shujinkou. She then squeezed his free hand and eagerly led him further into the amusement park.

"Yuki's seems to have taken to Shujinkou," Yumi noted.

"Yeah…" Yuri was very relieved by that fact as it makes things easier for the two of them. But despite the charade that was going on… "I'm really glad that they're getting along."

 "Still, we can't let them have all the fun," Yumi gently placed her hand against her daughter's back. "We should get into it to."

"But what should we do first?" Yuri asked.

Moments later, the four were strapped into the seats of the local drop tower. A single drop of sweat crawled down Shujinkou's face as he stared at the ground.

"Now probably wouldn't be a good time to mention that I have an intense fear of heights, would it?" fretted Shujinkou, his hands magnetized to the handle bars.

"Really? Then why did you agree to this?" Yuki queried.

Shujinkou could ask himself the same thing, but he already knew the answer.

"Because I was suffering from one of the rare moments where I decided to try something new against my better judgment…" he whimpered.

"Ah, well…" Yuri stayed silent for a moment. "I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks."

"Plus, everyone is tightly secured so there's no reason to worry about anything bad happening," Yumi assured him with a gentle smile.

Shujinkou appreciated their attempts to alleviate his fears, but they were eventually rendered pointless the moment his feet were no longer connected to the ground. His already tight grip on the handle bars grew tighter and tighter as he was gradually forced upwards.  Suddenly, the ride came to a stop, allowing Shujinkou to see the immediate area at an angle he never wanted to see it at.

"'The things I do for love…'" Shujinkou gulped; that one quote being the only thing he could think of that could describe whatever possessed him to get on the ride.

His heart dropped as the ride dropped and stopped when the ride stopped. The ride then jolted up then back down in a pattern that, at least for Shujinkou, went on for several agonizing minutes. Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, the ride came to another stop before gentle lowering the passengers back to the ground.

Now free for the experience, Shujinkou eagerly stood up and stumbled over to a nearby bench.

"Oh my… Maybe we should have chosen another ride," fretted Yumi as she watched her daughter's guest tremble. "Are you okay, Shujinkou?"

He slowly stood on his feet and turned around chuckling.

"I won't lie; I was really scared. But at the same time I have to admit that it was kinda fun," he said, scratching his right cheek.

"So you want to ride it again?" Yuki's eyes lit up at the possibility of enjoying the ride again.

"I didn't have **that** much fun," Shujinkou quickly replied. "Maybe we should try something a bit… a lot closer to the ground…"

"I think I have a suggestion that fits those parameters," Yumi said.

Anxiety took hold of Shujinkou as he wondered what ride he would have to ride on next. That slight fear stayed with him until they arrived at the next ride, where it was immediately replaced by surprise.

"Spinning tea cups?" he thought aloud..

"It's a childhood favorite of mine," Yumi smiled to herself. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't mind," Shujinkou replied. Looking back at the ride, he realized something he never even thought of. "Now that I think about it… I don't think I ever rode on this ride before."

"Never?" Yuki's eyes lit up with surprise.

"The closest I ever got was in a video game," Shujinkou answered as he scratched his right cheek.

"Oh my… Then I must insist that we ride this ride," Yumi insisted.

Answering with nothing but a simple nod of the head, Shujinkou followed the others onto the ride. Each teacup had a maximum capacity of two riders, forcing the group to split into two pairs.

Shujinkou and Yuri sat in one of the cups and waited for the ride to begin.

"Your mom must really like this ride for her to insist I try it," he said.

"Ah… She thinks everyone should ride this ride at least once in their life," Yuri replied with a solemn expression.

"What's wrong?" Shujinkou asked.

"Earlier when Yuki placed our hands together…" Yuri cheeks grew red as she glanced at her palms. "I got so nervous that I almost ruined everything."

"I don't think they took that too seriously," Shujinkou assured her. "In fact, I think it was actually in character."

"Ah… Well, I am pretty terrible with other people," she admitted, a sorrowful expression replacing her solemn on as she said that.

"I didn't mean it like that," he replied, scratching his right cheek. "I just mean that some people don't like showing any signs of affection in public."

"Something like that would seem troublesome, at least when today's concerned…" Yuri concluded.

Without saying another word, Yuri slowly inched her way towards Shujinkou until their shoulders touched. He felt his soul tense up as he once again felt her soft, subtle hand squeeze his and raised them up to their faces.

"Uh…" he glanced at their entwined hands and then at Yuri. The look on her face combined with her heavy breathing transformed a out of nowhere action into an intimate moment. "Y-"

The teacup started to spin; the sudden start was all it took to push Yuri into Shujinkou's arms. His entire face turned red as he felt her breasts press up against him and would remain that way until the ride stopped. No words were said as they reunited with the group.

 But the silence did not last as they continued on through the day riding more, playing carnival games and enjoying the sweet taste of the park's cotton candy.

Later that evening, placed ordered food from one of the park's restaurants and found a table to sit at. Once they were all settled, Shujinkou stood up and came back with enough napkins for everyone.

"Oh my, what manners," Yumi complimented.

"Not really…" Shujinkou replied. "Just how I was raised."

"I see…" Yumi said.

"You two are in a literature club together, right?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," Shujinkou nodded.

"You don't really look like the literature club type," Yuki said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You wouldn't be the first one to say that…" Shujinkou awkwardly chuckled. He honestly would have been surprised if that phrase hasn't been said. "But I like to think I'm slowly getting there."

"To be honest, your progress with literary concepts has been very impressive," Yuri complimented. "I was especially impressed during the discussion about antagonists."

"Really?" a surprised look appeared on Shujinkou's face. "I honestly think I blundered my way through it."

"Well… I don't think you blundered at all," Yuri insisted.

"Thanks. But still…" Shujinkou closed his eyes and sighed as he remembered that previous discussion. "Sometimes I can't remember that antagonist does not equal villain. There are times that when the protagonist of the story is morally a villain and the protagonist is the good guy. And then there are moments when you follow a protagonist that starts out as a hero but in the end becomes a villain in which you have to pay close attention from when he goes to hero protagonist to villain antagonist.

And to add on to my confusion of the topic, there was this one story I followed where the protagonists are pretty good people and are unaware that the organization they work for are actually bad people. Thing is one of the antagonist is a protagonist/former antagonist from one of the previous stories that needs them to help his friend. Around the end the main protagonist leaves the organization, his equally good friend antagonizes him and he has to fight the other morally good antagonist, causing me to lose sight of what the terms protagonist and antagonist means.

Overall, that's why I feel like I blundered through that discussion."

Shujinkou opened his eyes and was surprised by the stunned expressions on the others' faces.

"…Are you sure you blundered through that conversation?"  You sounded like you knew what you were talking about," Yuki pointed out.

"I did?" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek, wondering if what he was just told was true.

"Despite the self-depreciation, it sounds like you understand the subject," Yumi said. "Of course, I can understand that there are situations that make a person drop the protagonist and antagonist titles when it comes to morally ambiguous stories."

"Huh…" Shujinkou took a sip from his drink as he thought about what he was just told. "She is definitely Yuri's mother."

Just then, Yuki let out a loud yawn.

"Seems like you had enough fun for today," Yumi said.

"Not yet. There's still something I want to do," the young girl turned her attention to Yuri. "Let's go checkout the new haunted house."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Yuri queried.

"Yeah," she eagerly nodded her head.

Yuri turned to Shujinkou, now sporting a worried expression.

"Ah…"

"I'll be good," Shujinkou assured her.

With a simple nod of the head, Yuri stood up and led Yuki away from the table.

"Um…" Shujinkou anxiously scratched his right cheek as met eyes with Yumi. "I have no idea what to say."

"There's no need to be so nervous," Yumi assured him. "But now that we're alone, I can properly thank you for going along with Yuri's charade."

"Eh?" Shujinkou's anxiety shot up as those words registered in his brain. "I'm confused."

"To be perfectly honest, I didn't expect her to go so far as to actually bring a boy home to pretend to be her boyfriend," Yumi continued.

"…How long did you know?" Shujinkou asked.

"Pretty much from the start," she answered.

Regret was all that Shujinkou could feel at that moment.

"I'm sorry for lying to you and Yuki," he apologized.

"No need to apologize," Yumi gently smiled. "I'm actually quite glad that you did."

"You are?" Shujinkou was surprised to hear that. Just then, he remembered the conversation he had with his conscience yesterday and thought, "Am in a situation where the angel and devil were both right?!"

"You see, we've always concerned about Yuri and with what happened last year, it's nice to see that she has a friend that would put himself in an awkward position just so she wouldn't be called out for lying," Yumi said. "If she has as good of a relationship with the rest of the club that she has with you, then I don't think that we'll have much to worry about anymore."

Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he thought about what he was told. Despite having failing the task that was given to him, the end result was even better than what it would have been if he succeeded.

"Are you going to talk to Yuri about this?" he asked.

"Well, I would like everything to be out in the open. But if you're referring to her getting in trouble, then there is no need for you to worry," Yumi assured him.

"That's good," Shujinkou breathed a sigh of relief, which caused the woman next to him to giggle in response.

"You really are a considerate fellow," she said.

"I'm not that considerate," he replied.

Just then, Yuri approached the two, carrying a sleeping Yuki.

"She fell asleep while in line," Yuri said.

"I guess that means that it's time to head on home," Yumi said.

An unexpected yawn that slipped through her guest's lips was all she needed to see to know that he agreed.

"It was very nice meeting you, Shujinkou," Yumi gently smiled.

"Likewise," Shujinkou replied.

He then turned to Yuri.

"See you at school tomorrow," Shujinkou raised his hand and waved goodbye.

"Mm-hmm," Yuri nodded her head in response.

Shujinkou turned and left the amusement park. A sense of accomplishment and relief welled up inside him as he began his journey home.

"Well, this whole scenario turned out better than I thought," he couldn't help but grin over how the situation he was brought into ended.

Just then, a familiar entity appeared on his left shoulder.

"Looks like everything worked out," Devil Mickey said.

"Yep," Angel Mickey appeared on his right shoulder, playing a few angelic notes on his harp. "I think we all learned something important today."

"Yeah, lying solves all problems," Devil Mickey replied.

"No. What we learned is that good character will always lead to the best results," Angel Mickey said.

"And he was only able to show his good character by lying," Devil Mickey smirked.

"But he was helping, which shows good character," Angel Mickey argued.

"Help someone lie to their family," Devil Mickey sneered. "Face it, I won this round."

"What?! But you didn't corrupt his good character! Which I mean won!" Angel Mickey yelled.

"Can't we just call it a draw?" Shujinkou suggested.

"NO!" the two Mickeys screamed.


	39. Given Tasks

"WAIT!"

He's heard this single word a few times, but it was only at this moment when it seemed to reach Shujinkou. He curiously turned back towards direction the voice and watched Sayori vigorously run towards him. The moment she caught up to him, the young girl tripped over her own feet and was forced to let gravity brutally guide her to the ground

"Are you okay?!" Shujinkou immediately fell down on his knees and checked on his friend.

"Yeah. I'm…" a pained expression instinctively formed on Sayori's face as she clutched her left leg. Shujinkou glanced at the leg she held and noticed a large purple knob protruding from her ankle near. "I think I hurt myself again…"

"It looks like you sprained your ankle," Shujinkou said.

"You think I would be immune to sprains considering how much I fall over myself," Sayori chuckled.

"I don't think that's possible," Shujinkou said as he scratched his right cheek.

Without saying another word, Shujinkou turned around and crouched down as far as he could.

"What are you doing?" Sayori asked.

"Letting you get on my back," Shujinkou replied.

"Eh?!" Sayori's cheeks burned red as he motioned her to get on his back. "You don't need to do that."

"What are you talking about? This is the only way you'll get to school and have the nurse check your sprain," Shujinkou pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's…" he watched Sayori nervously laugh as she averted her gaze. "That's just…"

Confusion and concern was all Shujinkou could feel. Sayori's hesitation to do something that she done before time and time again in the past was too strange for him to comprehend. But before he could say anything, Sayori reached for his shoulders and slowly lifted herself up on his back.

He was glad that she finally accepted his offer, but he couldn't help but blush as he felt her breasts press up against his back. Soldiering through the initial shock, Shujinkou gently lifted Sayori's legs up and continued to travel down the daily path to school.

"Hey, Shujinkou…" Sayori said.

"Yeah?" Shujinkou replied.

"How come you didn't wait for me?" she asked.

"Oh… Sorry. I was kinda out of it up till now," he apologized as he scratched his right cheek.

"Oh. Well there something I really need to talk to you about," she chortled.

"Talk about what?" Shujinkou asked.

"I think I got an idea that can help the club get more notice," Sayori happily announced. "You can draw a poster so we can advertise ourselves."

"A poster that will draw people to the Literature Club?" Shujinkou wondered if he could actually do that.

"Yeah. It's like what Granny Hisa did. If people highschool posters can be used to attract new customers to her spa resort, then why can't we do the same?" Sayori explained.

"To be fair, Granny Hisa's place was already really popular, Sayori," Shujinkou pointed out. "I don't think it would be that easy for us."

"Well, we won't know unless we try, right?" Sayori articulated.

He could not argue with that, nor could he deny that he would happy to contribute something to the club. Once they arrived at the school, Shujinkou brought Sayori to the nurse's office and promised to check on her after school was over.

The moment he stepped out of the room, the daydreaming student was immediately approached by the Student President.

"Shujinkou, I was wondering where you were at," Fuyu waved.

"Really? Did you need me for something?" Shujinkou asked.

"Actually…" adjusting her glasses, Fuyu's expression changed from that of a fellow student to that of a no-nonsense official. "There is something I like for you to do."

"Uh…" a chill crawled down Shujinkou's spine as he tried his hardest to not to look away from her icy stare. Despite knowing she has a friendly side, he still had a hard time facing her presidential side.

No more words were exchanged as Fuyu led Shujinkou to her office. Upon entering the room, his eyes were immediately drawn to the couch. There was another student in the room with them and he couldn't help but notice how she didn't respond to them entering the area. He didn't want to stare, but he did look long enough to note her medium length raven hair; part of it covering one of her matching eyes. He also noticed that the sleeves of her uniform were long enough to hide her hands and the dark gray beanie on her head almost caused him to speak up and question the dress code violation.

"Shujinkou, I would like to introduce you to Reizo. Though I have been told that you may call her Rei," the moment Fuyu said her name, the girl silently looked up at them. The vacant look on her face was more than enough to unnerve Shujinkou. "Rei here will be joining the rest of us as a new student."

"I see…" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek, trying his very best to think of an action that wouldn't make a bad first impression on the new student. "It's nice to meet you, Rei."

Silence was the only response he was given.

"She doesn't really talk," Fuyu said.

"Oh…" he only said six words to Rei and yet Shujinkou couldn't help but feel that he already made a bad first impression. "Wait… Is Rei the reason you brought me to your office?"

"That's correct. I would like for you to be her liaison," Fuyu answered as she calmly adjusted her glasses.

"Liaison?" the confused dreamer pointed to himself and received a single nod as confirmation to his question. "But why me?"

"Well…" At that moment, Fuyu's professional demeanor disappeared as she motioned him to her desk. "To be honest, I need someone I can trust to entrust her to."

A melting pot of emotions assaulted Shujinkou. He didn't know whether to feel honored Fuyu would trust him or confused as to why she would trust him.

"But why me?" he asked again.

"Because I believe you're the only one for the job," Fuyu assured him with a smile.

"Oh… Okay then, I'll give this task my best then," Shujinkou replied.

Fuyu nodded her head and handed him a sheet of paper to look over.

"Here's a copy of her schedule. I've already informed the faculty that you'll be liaisoning her," Fuyu then grabbed a small metallic object attached to a chain and presented it to him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A necklace that is your proof of being a student liaison," Fuyu answered. "It will probably be best if you wear it at all time."

"Okay," Shujinkou replied with a single nod.

"Now then…" pausing mid-sentence, the young president brushed her hair back and adjusted her glasses, transforming in front of her fellow student's eyes once more. "We're all done here. I believe it's time for you two to head to class."

"Yes ma'am!" he shuddered.

Not wanting to take the risk of annoying her presidential side, Shujinkou immediately approached the new student.

"Ready to go," he offered his hand as he asked this.

Once again all he received was silence.

"I'm really not making a good impression…" that thought was the only thing that circulated through his mind as he watched the silent student stand on her feet.

He led her to her homeroom class and watched from the door as the teacher introduced her. As with him, she gave no response to her own introduction.

"So, it isn't just me…" he thought as he walked to his first class.

After his first class ended, Shujinkou walked back to Rei's class and escorted her to her next class before heading to his next one. He would then continue this pattern until it was time for the most beloved part of the day: Lunch Break.

"A home-cooked meal… Thank you, Mom," Shujinkou grinned.

Shujinkou proceeded to open the box containing his lunch and feast on the contents inside. But the joy he felt would soon vanish as the awkward atmosphere created by Rei's continued silence begun to penetrate his soul.

"So… Did your parents make your lunch?" Shujinkou asked.

Without so much as a glance, Rei continued to silently eat her meal.

"Um…" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he tried to think of something else he could say. "How were your morning classes?"

Once again his questions were met with silence. It was at that very moment Shujinkou truly began to wonder why Rei didn't respond to anything around her.  

"The strange thing about is, I don't think she's doing it to be rude or anything," he mused to himself.

His brain started to furiously come up with potential reasons to why she was so silent, each thought ranging from realistic to fantastical. He continued to indulge his imaginative mind, until a large growl interrupted the storm of ideas.

Following the sound, Shujinkou would soon find out that the source of the growl was Rei's stomach. This revelation caused his curious eyes to quickly trail up to her face. To his surprise, and slight disappointment, she still didn't visibly respond to the situation that affected her.

"This girl is a rock…" he thought.

Upon hearing her stomach roar a 2nd time, Shujinkou looked down at what remained of his meal. He heard the cries of stomach again and offered his food to the silent student.

"You can have the rest of my food if you want," he said.

For the first time since they sat down, Rei directed her gaze at Shujinkou. She looked down at the meal that was presented to her then back to its owner as if asking if she could really take it.

He nodded his head and watched with eager anticipation as she reached out for the meal box. The silent student slowly gripped the box and looked up at Shujinkou as she accepted the meal.

A sense of accomplishment welled up inside him as he was finally able to get a positive response from Rei.

After lunch, Shujinkou continued his newly established pattern until the final class of the day. Once the students were dismissed, Shujinkou braved past the excited students and eventually found Rei sitting in her desk.  

"So, I thought that now would be a good time to learn the lay of the land," he said.

With no signs of her disagreeing, Shujinkou started to show Rei around the school. He introduced her to a few more classrooms, the outside track, the gymnasium…

"LOOK OUT!"

Shujinkou quickly turned his left and was greeted with a force strong enough to knock him off his feet. He saw nothing but darkness as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Shujinkou… Shujinkou…"

Light penetrated the darkness as he slowly opened his eyes to find Kiyoko and Rei looking down at him.

"I promise you it wasn't my fault this time," Kiyoko chuckled, her voice slightly cracking.

"Maybe I should just stay away from the gym after school…" Shujinkou rubbed his throbbing cranium, blissfully unaware that the pain was the only reason he wasn't nervous over the fact that he was in a girl's arms.

Kiyoko helped the injured student onto his feet, allowing him to lean on her until he could fully collect himself.

"So, who's your friend?" she asked.

"Her name is Reizo, but I've been told she can be called Rei," Shujinkou answered.

"You heard?" a look of confusion firmly planted itself on Kiyoko's face.

"She doesn't really talk…" Shujinkou explained.

"Huh. So what are you two doing together?" Kiyoko asked.

"Well, Fuyu has given the job of Student Liaison; meaning it's my job to help her adjust here," he answered.

"Really?" Kiyoko silently stared at him. "Seems like she made a good choice."

"You think?" Shujinkou said, his voice giving away how much her words have surprised him.

"Well, I don't know you that well, but judging from the few interactions we've had so far, I would say you're good for the job." She grinned.

"But don't you think it's a job for someone a lot higher on the social food chain?" he asked.

"Nah, that's not the qualification needed for the job. It's all about this," Kiyoko gently pressed her finger against the center of his chest, before moving it left and right. "Or wherever your heart is. Besides, if the Student President gave you the job, then that just means that you're more than qualified."

"Huh… Thanks, Kiyoko," a small smile formed on Shujinkou's face as he scratched his right cheek.

"No problem. That's what classmates are for," she smiled back.

Suddenly, Shujinkou realized how close their bodies were and awkwardly backed away from her.

"Like I said… Thanks," he awkwardly chuckled.

"Mm-hmm. See ya, Shujinkou," the cheerful basketball player turned her attention to Rei and waved. "Welcome to our school, Rei."

She then grabbed the rogue basketball and charged back into the gymnasium to continue her scheduled practice.

"So, um…" Shujinkou glanced down at his phone. "There's somewhere I got to be so we're going to have to cut the tour short today. But maybe tomorrow I'll get to show you the clubs the school has."

Rei simply stared at Shujinkou as he scratched his right cheek.

"I guess I'll let you RTC no- I mean! I mean let you go home now. That's what I meant," Shujinkou corrected himself.

Unlike any other student, her silence made it impossible to tell if she understood the accidental reference; a thought that would linger in the back of his mind as she turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow," he waved goodbye until she was no longer in sight. With the coast now clear, Shujinkou let out a tired sigh.

"I wonder if this is how Roxas felt after his first mission with Xion," he thought aloud. "…I need some Sea-Salt Ice Cream."


	40. Self-Given Task

"How do you make Sea-Salt Ice Cream again?" Shujinkou wondered aloud as he wondered through the halls. He knew the answer was in his head, but no matter how hard he tried to remember it, the answer did its best to stay out of his reach. "Never mind. I should be focused on seeing how Sayori is doing."

It didn't take long for Shujinkou to reach the nurse's office and enter it for the 2nd time in the past 24 hours. The moment he stepped inside, he found Sayori asleep on one of the beds with a flushed face and an even bigger sprain. The sight of his friend in a state worse than she was when he brought her to school effectively rendered him speechless.

"Are you a friend of hers?" the school nurse approached him with a clipboard in hand.

"Yeah," Shujinkou awkwardly nodded his head in response to her question. "I came to see how she's doing with her sprain."

"Well, as you can see, not only has her sprain grown in size, but she's also come down with a slight fever," the nurse explained.

"But it's only been a couple of hours. How could she have ended up like this?" he asked perplexed.

"Sometimes a fever can sneak up on people. Plus, she kinda fell on her sprained ankle during lunch," the look on the nurse's face was enough for Shujinkou to realize that she was embarrassed over SAyori's condition. "But I wouldn't worry about it though. All she needs is a good night of rest and she'll be as right as rain tomorrow."

"I see," Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he dug into his pocket. He still couldn't get over the fact that someone actually got worse while in the nurse's office… Not that he was blaming the nurse herself. He casually pulled his phone from out of his pocket and sent a quick text message to Monika. The moment it was sent, he turned back to Sayori with a puzzled expression. "How am I supposed to get her home while she's out like this?"

A few ideas roamed through his head, but in the end, he knew what he had to do. One arm flew under her legs, while the other gently slid under her back. In just three short counts, Shujinkou lifted Sayori up from the bed and proceeded to carry her out of the office.

To his surprise, he didn't have any problems carrying her out of the school nor did he have an issue continuing the journey to her house. To him, it was nice that the current situation lacked any obstacles, but that feeling didn't last as soon as he approached her front door.

"How am I supposed to open the door like this?" he fretted.

The solution to his problem would soon make itself apparent to the worried individual as he took a closer look at the door.

"She didn't close the door all the way again…" he slightly chuckled.

Though he was laughing on the outside, on the inside he was worried that this habit of hers would get her in trouble. He then tapped the door open with his foot and carried the sleeping student up to her slightly messy room. There, he gently laid her on her bed and wave of relief washed over him.

"Home, sweet, home…" he sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Thanks, Shujinkou," Sayori beamed.

"No prob-" Shujinkou stared at the giggling girl in disbelief. "You were awake the whole time?!"

"Eh, not the whole time," she diverted her gaze as continued to giggle.

"Okay then," he shrugged.

Without saying a word, Shujinkou walked out of the room and entered the bathroom. He then grabbed a nearby towel and smothered it in a stream of warm water. With the towel completely drenched, he squeezed out the excess liquid and returned to Sayori.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Shujinkou casually admitted as he gently laid the towel across her forehead. "But I have seen a lot characters treat a sick character this way in various media."

To his surprise, Sayori's face began to turn red.

"Maybe it doesn't work in real life…" Shujinkou slightly chuckled as he scratched his right cheek.

"No, it's fine," Sayori assured him while giggling. "Wait a minute… I just realized that we're missing the club."

"Don't worry about that. I already told Monika we would miss today's meeting," he explained. "Besides it's not like you're in any condition to go yourself."

"Oh yeah…" the look of disappointment manifested on her face as she remembered her current condition. "Well, I guess there's still time for you to make it."

"I can't go and leave you here by yourself," Shujinkou shook his head.

"It's no big deal, Shujinkou, you don't need to worry about me," Sayori assured him.

"Your track record kind of makes it hard to believe that," Shujinkou playfully pointed out. "Point is; I'm here to attend to your every need until you feel better."

As if on cue, Sayori's stomach angrily roared at Shujinkou.

"Starting with your stomach," he continued. "I'll be right back."

Shujinkou jumped down the steps and entered the kitchen to prepare a meal for his sick friend. But even though he was ready to take on the task, the realization that he had no idea what or how to cook effortlessly eroded his enthusiasm.

"What am I going to do?" he wondered to himself.

Just then, he heard the doorbell ring and quickly travelled to the front door to open it. Surprise hit him hard as he laid his eyes on Monika, Natsuki and Yuri.

"Hey, Shujinkou," Monika waved.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Shujinkou asked.

"We came to see how Sayori's doing, dummy," Natsuki answered.

"How is she doing?" Yuri asked.

"Well, she's not too sick, but we're both kind of faced with a problem…" he sighed.

"What is it?" Monika queried.

"She's hungry and I don't know how to make anything…" he sheepishly admitted.

"Jeez, and you thought you could take care of her by yourself," Natsuki critised.

"Yeah, I didn't really think about that,"Shujinkou agreed.

"Well, I think we can help with that," Monika smiled.

Feeling a huge weight lifted from his shoulders, Shujinkou escorted the three into the kitchen watch them inspect the contents that were available.  

"I think I know what we can make from this, but…" Monika looked at Shujinkou. "It would be great if it could be a surprise. Do you think you can distract her long enough?"

"I'll give it a try," Shujinkou nodded.

"Alright then," a determined smile formed on the club president's face as she reached for a nearby bowel. "Okay everyone, let's get to work."

With a new task complete, Shujinkou returned to Sayori's room.

"Who was at the door?" she asked.

"Eh, just someone who wanted to sell some chocolate," Shujinkou casually shrugged.

"Did you get some?!" Sayori queried, the look in her eye causing him to instantly regret his misdirection.

"It was too rich for my blood…" he sighed in false disappointment.

"Oh…" the disappointment on her face made it clear that he should have said something else. "What about the food?"

"It's under control. I… got some outside help," Shujinkou sheepishly admitted. "Anyway, I'm here to distract you from your hunger until the food gets here."

"Hmm…" Shujinkou watched Sayori's curious eyes trail down from his. "What's that?"

"What's what?" he asked back.

"That thing around your neck," Sayori reached out and pointed to the necklace Fuyu gave him earlier.

"Oh. This is proof that I'm a Student Liaison," he explained.

Sayori's eyes widened as a giant smile formed on her face.

"You volunteered to be a liaison!? That's great!" she beamed.

"I didn't really volunteer. Fuyu asked me to do it," Shujinkou corrected.

"Oh. Well, who's the student you're helping and what are they like?" the curious girl asked.

"Well, her name is Reizo, but I've been told that she can be called Rei. She's…" Shujinkou paused mid-sentence and attempted to think of a way to explain what the student was like in a way that wouldn't make her come off as rude. "I don't really know why, but she seems to prefer not to speak."

"Really?" Sayori remained quiet for a moment. "Maybe you should bring her to the club so we can meet her."

"Well, I was planning to show her the clubs around the school, but only if she wanted to," Shujinkou replied, scratching his right cheek.

"You should definitely try and convince her," Sayori insisted.

"I can try, but she doesn't really respond to much," Shujinkou said. "I was kinda winging it all day."

"You mean she's that quiet?" Sayori wondered.

"No. It's more like she doesn't emote that much," Shujinkou explained. "She didn't even respond to a hungry stomach."

"Wow… she sounds like she's a rock," the impressed girl said, her eyes widening with surprise and amazement.

Her similar response to the one he made earlier triggered Shujinkou's brain's memory center to remind him of something he intended on doing earlier.

"That reminds me…" he dug deep into his backpack and pulled out a bag of pink cotton candy. "I got this for you."

Sayori's eyes widened with excitement once more as they beheld the confectionary treat in front of her.

"You're the best, Shujink-" she was quickly cut off as Shujinkou nonchalantly thrust his left palm at her forehead and gently pushed her back onto the bed. For the first time in the past twenty-fours, he was able to understand why her face was red and simpered. "Thanks."

He handed her the bag and watched as she wasted no time feasting on the sweet.

"You really know how to take care of a sick person," she smiled. "You make a good nurse."

"N-Nurse?!" he stammered. "I've been your personal physician for a long time and I'm a nurse... Sayori, if you always got to be the detective between us, then I can at least be acknowledged as a full fledge doctor."

"That doesn't sound like a fair thing to say," Sayori pouted. "After all, you always got to be a cool detective to. I think yours also had the title of world's greatest detective."

"That's because I didn't want to be an assistant, even though Watson is pretty cool; I wanted to be an official detective too. Besides, it was a good role me for since…" Shujinkou cleared his throat and began to speak in a more gravelly tone of voice. "I am vengeance. I am the night. I AM-"

He immediately stopped himself from saying anymore and shot a skeptical look at Sayori. Her giggling face was more than confirm his suspicions.

"You just wanted me to say the line didn't you?" he queried.

"Guilty," she grinned.

A slight grin snuck up on Shujinkou's face as she laughed.

"It's kinda hard to believe you have a fever with the way you're acting," he chuckled.

"It'll take more than that to bring me down," she proudly announced. "I'll be back on my feet by tomorrow."

"As long as you remember to stay off your feet today,"joked Shujinkou.

Just then, the bedroom door flung open and the rest of the Literature Club entered with a bowl of chicken soup and a cup of herbal tea.

"What are you guys doing here?!" she exclaimed as turned her attention back to Shujinkou. "Did you invite them here?"

"No, they came because they worried," he answered.

"Plus, it wouldn't look good if our VP was missing for more than a day," Natsuki added in a slightly joking tone of voice.

Yuri approached Sayori and placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"I heard herbal tea helps the body when it has a fever," she said.

"It also goes great with chicken soup," Monika smiled as she placed the bowl next to the tea.

The sight of the home cooked meal prepared by her fellow club members was more than enough to bring a tear to Sayori's eyes. After eating the meal, the club stayed and attended to their vice-president until she was dragged away by the temptations of sleep just as the night arrived.

With her now asleep, the visitors stood up and approached the bedroom door.

"Well, I guess this is where we say our goodbyes," Monika waved as she opened the door.

"Will you be staying behind?" Yuri asked Shujinkou.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to stay around a bit longer," he replied.

"Just makes sure she doesn't hurt herself again," Natsuki joked.

"Oh, well, my track record regarding that isn't really good…" Shujinkou replied as he scratched his right cheek.

"Okay… Just make sure you keep her alive," Natsuki said.

"That I can do," Shujinkou assured them.

As the girls walked out of the room, Shujinkou approached the sleeping Sayori and pulled the bed's sheets over her.

"'night, Sayori," he said before closing the bedroom door behind him.

"'night, Shujinkou," Sayori whispered to herself.


	41. Morning Coffee

"What's going through your head, Shujinkou?" Shujinkou looked up from his soggy bowl of cereal and looked into his mother's eyes. They were full of curiosity and worry. It was a look he was very familiar with. "You don't usually look so serious when you drift off into your own world."

"Well… I was just thinking about this girl…" he sighed.

"A girl?!" the shocked look that formed on Hiro's face quickly allowed her son to realize the horrifying ramifications of what he just said. "Oh boy… I knew this day would come. I guess it's time for us to have the dreadful talk both kids and parents never want to talk about: Let's talk about the opposite gender."

Aside from the from the fear he felt welling up inside of him, confusion also had its grip on Shujinkou as he wondered which gender his mother was referring to.

"Eh, I meant the opposite gender in regards to you," Hiro said, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "Oh boy, where to start… Um, you may have realized that now that you're getting older, you are beginning to feel a strong attraction to the females around you and…"

"Mom, I don't have a crush on this girl!" Shujinkou quickly blurted out.

"Oh thank goodness," Hiro breathed a sigh of relief along with her son. "But if you don't have a crush on this girl, then why are you thinking about her?"

"Because I was assigned to be her Student Liaison; to be her guide and help her adjust to her new surroundings," Shujinkou answered. "The thing is, she's really quiet."

"So she's really shy?" Hiro concluded.

"More like she doesn't really emote," he corrected. "Yesterday, I promised that I would show her the kind of clubs the school has. But the thing is; I have no idea what she'll think about them, whether she wants to join any them or whether or not she wants to check out any of them at all."

"A girl that doesn't respond to much, huh…" Hiro remained silent as she processed what she was just told. She spent the next few minutes thinking until she just sighed once more. "Sounds like this new student requires a lot of patience. Unfortunately, all the advice I can think to give you is to continue be patient, try to get as much of a feel for this person as much as possible and try to use what you've learned to your advantage. Funnily enough, that was what my mother told me when it was my time to have the talk about burgeoning feelings of love."

"How'd that conversation go?" Shujinkou asked.

"It was a lot less weird than the conversation I had with dad," Hiro shuddered at the memory. "The terminology and analogies he used gave me a weird impression on men."

"I think I can visualize that conversation…" Shujinkou awkwardly chuckled, scratching his right cheek. He could imagine the booming, boisterous voice coming from the adventure loving man explaining every negative trait that men had as any father would do.

"Anyway, you should hurry up and finish up your breakfast or else you'll be late for school," a small smile appeared on Hiro's face as she pointed to the bowl of cereal that her son was neglecting.

He proceeded to finish his breakfast quickly and grabbed his bag to go to school. Once outside, Shujinkou was immediately approached by Sayori.

"You're looking better," he then placed the back of his hand against her forehead and grinned. "You feel like you're better too."

"That's because I had such great doctors," Sayori gleefully chuckled. "Oh, by the way, are you going to bring the new student to the club?"

"I'll try to bring her, but only if she's in the mood," Shujinkou answered.

"Try your best!" Sayori cheered. "Monika would be really happy if we could find a new potential member."

Once at school, Shujinkou found Rei standing in front of a vending machine that dispenses coffee.

"Good morning, Rei," he said as he approached her. "Getting some coffee?"

The raven-haired student turned her gaze towards Shujinkou and silently stared at him.

"So… are you going to get some?" Shujinkou asked, determined to not let the silence to create an awkward atmosphere like the day before.

Rei's gaze returned to the machine, leaving him to wonder what was she was thinking. Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he inserted money into the machine and ordered a plain cup of coffee. He was surprised as Rei bent down and watched as the machine pour the dark liquid into a medium sized brown cup.

He then curiously grabbed the cup and presented it to Rei.

"Careful, it's hot," Shujinkou said as Rei slowly reached for the drink. Just like the day before, he watched in eager anticipation as she raised the cup up to her lips. That anticipation was soon introduced to disappointment as her expression remained once she lowered the drink. "It's good, isn't it?"

Rei silently looked Shujinkou in the eyes and took another sip from the cup.

"I'll take that as a yes…" he awkwardly chuckled, scratching his right cheek as he did so.

 Soon the first bell rung and Shujinkou escorted Rei to her first class. From there, he followed the same pattern from yesterday until the school day came to an end. 

"So, um…" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he tried to soldier through the awkward silence. "Did you want to see what kind of clubs the school has or would you rather go home?"

At this point, he knew that Rei wouldn't verbally answer his question. Instead, Shujinkou waited to see what his fellow student would do next. 5 minutes later, Rei still had her eyes glued to Shujinkou.

"Alright then, let's see the kind of clubs the school has," Shujinkou said.

Without wasting any more time, the student liaison proceeded to show the new student around the school. He showed her the debate club, the cooking club, the girls' basketball club and after narrowly avoiding the pain of having a ball bounced off of his head once more, he proceeded to introduce her to every other club that he was aware of.

Eventually, Shujinkou brought Rei to the final stop of the tour: the Literature Club.

"This is the Literature Club," he announced.

The moment the two stepped inside, they were immediately approached by Sayori. As he expected, her eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"You really brought her," she grinned.

"Well… she wanted to see what kind of clubs were around the school," Shujinkou replied.

Just then, Natsuki approached the three; her eyes gave away how surprised she was.

"Did you really bring us a new member?" she asked.

"I don't know if she wants to join, but she did want to check out the clubs the school had," Shujinkou said again. "This is Reizo, but I've been told that she can be called Rei."

"Hey," Natsuki casually waved.

Rei simply stared at the pink-haired student.

"Wow. She **really** doesn't talk that much," marveled Sayori.

The club Vice-President wasted no time in reaching out and gripping Rei's sleeve covered hand. With a big smile, Sayori led the visitor to give her a tour of the classroom.

"Jeez. You could've told me that she's not much of a talker!" Natsuki shot an annoyed look at Shujinkou.

"Sorry," he replied, scratching his right cheek as he did so.

The two then turned their attention to Rei and watched as Sayori introduced her to Yuri.

"This is Yuri," Sayori introduced. "Yuri, this is Rei."

"Hello," Yuri said.

Rei stared at the purple haired maiden, sending an awkward chill down her spine.

"Wow, she **really** doesn't talk…" Natsuki turned back to Shujinkou before immediately diverting her gaze. "So… How did you meet, Rei?"

"Fuyu introduced us. She wanted me to be her Student Liaison," Shujinkou answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

The look of shock crashed onto Natsuki's face.

"You're a student liaison?" she exclaimed.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded. He then pulled the necklace Fuyu gave him from under his shirt and showed it to her. "This is my proof that I'm on an active mission for the Student President."

"Oh…" Natsuki glanced at the floor before crossing her arms in a huff. "You could've at least said that so no one could get the wrong idea."

The fifth member of the Literature Club immediately found himself in curiosity's grasp once more as he began to wonder whether or not he should have stated his role as he introduced Rei, though those thoughts were quickly cut short as an exhausted Monika entered the classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone," Monika apologized, before her eyes were then instinctively drawn to the necklace around Shujinkou's neck. Surprise crept up on her face as she looked up at wearer of the object. "Is that one of the necklaces of a Student Official?"

"Necklace of a Student Official?" Shujinkou shot a confused look at the club president.

"Yeah. Did you take Fuyu up on her office?" Monika asked.

"Offer? What offer?" Natsuki queried.

"Fuyu once offered Shujinkou the position of Vice-President," Monika answered.

"Vic-?!" Natsuki was temporarily rendered speechless by what she just heard. "Why would she offer you something like that?!"

"You know, that's exactly what I was thinking when she made that offer…" Shujinkou said as he scratched his right cheek. He then turned to Monika to answer her question. "But no, I didn't accept Fuyu's offer. I'm just the Student Liaison. I didn't even know that Student Officials wear these things."

"That's understandable, considering that Fuyu handles all of the student body positions," Monika commented.

"And this is our club president/creator: Monika," Sayori said to Rei as they approached the three.

Surprise wasn't as subtle on Monika this time as she adjusted her gaze to Rei.

"Hm, who is this?" Monika inquired.

"This is Reizo, though Shujinkou was told that we can call her Rei. She also doesn't talk much," Sayori explained. "She's a new student that he liaisoning."

"It's nice to meet you, Rei," Monika extended her hand to Rei and smiled.

The quiet girl's expression remained the as she simply stared at Monika.

"She doesn't really respond to that either…" Shujinkou added.

"Oh. Sorry, Rei," Monika apologized. She then turned to Shujinkou. Despite appearing to be her usual calm self, he could tell just by looking into her eyes that she was excited. "Is she here to join the club?"

"Actually, she's here to check it out," Shujinkou replied.

"By the way, Monika, why were you late?" Sayori asked.

"I had to stop a chemistry experiment from exploding," Monika explained. "Someone's afterschool experiment was on the verge of causing the entire room to be covered in a nauseating mist."

"Leave it to you to save the school from a major crisis," Natsuki chuckled.

"Well, if I knew that we would've had a visitor, I would've tried to solve the crisis even faster," Monika said.

Silence soon cut the conversation short. Everyone's focus was on Rei, but no one knew what to say to the quiet girl in front of them.

"So, Rei…" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he desperately tried to think of some way to break the awkward silence. "We’ve seen all the clubs that the school had. Was there any that interested you at all or have you seen everything the school had to offer and want to call it a day?"

Rei silently turned towards Shujinkou and stared at him.

"I mean, no one's going to be upset with whatever you choose," he added.

What happened next was something Shujinkou didn't expect to see. Rei's visible eye widened ever so slightly as she continued to gaze into his. But before any words could be said, she turned around and walked out of the club room.

"Well, that was awkward," Natsuki said bluntly.

She returned to the classroom closet with a confused look on her face. Sayori followed suit and happily skipped to the leftover cotton candy in her bag.

"By the way, Shujinkou, do you think we could talk outside?" Monika requested.

Without question, Shujinkou followed Monika outside of the classroom and shut the door behind him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Monika looked around their surroundings as she continued to lead him down the hallway. "Well, actually, there's something important I wanted to ask you since yesterday…"


	42. Blind Trust

A small yawn broke through Shujinkou's lips. Normally, a student would be very anxious over the prospect of being called to the office of the Student Council, but his awareness of the two sides of the young president along with the fatigue he felt from a lack of sleep stifled that emotion's plans to take over.

The tired student opened the doors and found Fuyu looking through the pages of a pale yellow folder.

"Good morning, Shujinkou," she said, flashing a soft smile before looking back down at the folder.

He instinctively sighed in relief. He knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to handle Fuyu in her "Presidential Mode."

"Morning, Fuyu," Shujinkou said as he approached her desk. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"I just wanted to know how things were going with Rei," she replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"It's going okay. She seems to be getting used to going to school here."

"That's good."

Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as Fuyu continued to search through the folder. "Hey, uh, Fuyu…"

"Yeah?" the young student president turned her curious gaze back to Shujinkou.

"I was kind of wondering why you picked me to be the Student Liaison."

"I told you. I needed someone I trust to handle this task," she answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, but why? I mean it's not like we really know each other. Why would you trust me so much to be a liaison or offer me the position of VP?"

Fuyu simply stared at Shujinkou and placed the folder on her desk. The dead silence that blanketed the room began to unnerve him until she started to smile at him.

"Let me tell you a story, Shujinkou," Fuyu said. "It takes place a long time ago…"

_A long time ago, a much younger Fuyu adjusted her glasses as she continued to read "Psychology for Dummies."_

_"I really don't get the title for these books," she thought until an elastic rubber band bounced off her head._

_She gently rubbed the throbbing wound on her forehead as she was approached by three boys. The annoyed expressions on their faces made it clear to Fuyu that a confrontation was unavoidable._

_"What was that for?" she inquired._

_"That was for your mother getting us grounded!" one of the boys shouted._

_"It's not my fault that she diagnosed you three with displaced violent tendencies that needs to be monitored," Fuyu nervously pointed out._

_She was then shoved to the ground, the force of the push causing her glasses to fall to the ground. With her vision greatly diminished, Fuyu could do nothing but squint her eyes as she heard the sound of breaking glass and teasing laughs. Soon all laughter stopped as the sound of police siren loomed from the distance. She then heard the sound of heavy footsteps as the siren sound grew louder and louder until it suddenly came to a stop._

_"Are you okay?" she was asked. The sound of the voice and the short stature of the blurry figure in front of her was enough for her to discern that she was approached by another young boy. A hand was soon offered to her and, after a few seconds of deliberation, accepted it. She was easily lifted up to her feet and anxiously looked around her immediate area. "I think your glasses are beyond saving."_

_Fuyu reached forward and placed her hands on the boy in front of her._

_"That's not good. I'm hopelessly blind without them," she fretted._

_"Maybe I can help you," the boy said. "Where do you live?"_

_"I can't tell you that."_

_"Oh, right. I'm a stranger. Um… I know, I'll take you to the local police place. Does that sound good to you?"_

_Fuyu tightened her grip on the boy's hand and slowly nodded her head. Even though she had no idea who the person in front of her was, she had to no choice but to believe that he had her best interests in mind. Without another word being said, the boy slowly began to lead her from ground zero._

_It was a strange feeling. Having to trust someone she didn’t know was frightening and heartwarming at the same time._

_"So you were reading a book about phycology?" the boy suddenly asked._

_"It's about psychology," Fuyu corrected._

_"Oh. Are you reading about because your parents forced you too or do you enjoy learning about it?"_

_"Kinda both. I kinda want to understand what my mother says half the time."_

_"What's your mother do?"_

_"She's a school counselor/psychiatrist at my school. She's really good at diagnosing everyone there and, contrary to popular belief; it's really nice to have a parent at your school. That said, it can come with some problems."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like some students taking their anger out on the counselor's daughter when the counselor's suggestions to the parents result in them getting in trouble or further trouble."_

_"That sucks."_

_"It's like the book says, 'Kids can be cruel.'"_

_"I think that can go for anyone…"_

_The boy suddenly went silent and would remain so until he finally stopped moving._

_"We're here," he announced._

_He then led her inside, allowing Fuyu to give the police her father's cell phone number. Once they made the call, the boy led the blind Fuyu to a nearby bench._

_"Thanks for bringing me here and for helping me out against those bullies," she said._

_"No problem," the boy assured her. "It's not like I could just watch what I saw and do nothing about. I'm like Sora in that regard."_

_"From Kingdom Hearts?"_

_"Yeah. You played that game?"_

_"Mm-hmm. I even beat Final Mix on the hardest difficulty on Level 1 without dying once."_

_"Whoa! That's impressive! I didn't think anyone could actually- Wait a minute… Does that include the bonus bosses?"_

_Fuyu proudly nodded her head._

_"Whoa, I didn't think that anyone could actually do that without cheating. You gotta be one of the best rpg gamers around," the boy complimented._

_"It's little easier to do when you pick the staff at the beginning," she chuckled._

_From there, Fuyu began to explain exactly how she achieved such a difficult task. Every item she had equipped, when to use which magic and what weapon every party member needed to be equipped with depending on the situation._

_Despite the fact she couldn't see too well, Fuyu couldn't help but feel that the stranger was holding on to her every word._

_"Sweetie!"_

_Her explanation was soon cut off by a very familiar voice. She turned towards the direction of the voice and noticed a large blurry figure approaching her._

_"Daddy?" she queried._

_She watched the figure's head nod up and down._

_"Well, looks like you're in good hands now," the boy said._

_"Looks like it. Thanks for helping me, uh-" Fuyu paused, realizing that she did not know the name of the person who helped her._

_"Shujinkou. My name's Shujinkou," the boy introduced himself as he jumped on his feet. "I gotta get going. I promised my friend that we'd get ice cream once I got home. See ya, later."_

_Fuyu's father neatly placed a pair of glasses on just in time to watch Shujinkou open the front entrance door. He then turned around, smiled and waved goodbye as he left._

"Wait a minute… That was you all that time ago?" Shujinkou couldn't hide his surprise as Fuyu finished her story. "Wow… And this whole time I thought I met you when Monika introduced us to you."

"I don't blame you for not remembering me," Fuyu smiled. "After all, I never even got to tell you my name. But I think you can understand now understand why I know I can trust you, right?"

"I don't know, Fuyu. I mean I was just helping somebody who was in trouble."

"Well, from my perspective, I was a near-blind helpless girl who couldn't tell what kind of person approached. My choices were to either be stuck in a tough spot or gamble on this person who offered to help me. Even if it was a short meeting, you helped me looked after me when you didn't have. That says a lot about a person. Plus, you coming here that one time to help your friend shows me that you haven't changed that much in that regard."

Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he processed what he was told.

"I still can't believe that you remember me after all that time," he finally said.

"Acts like that leave an impression on a person," Fuyu reasoned. "Anyway, I don't want to hold you up any longer. You better get back to class before the teacher teaches something important like they always do when you miss class."

"Right," Shujinkou nodded his head in agreement and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Shujinkou," he turned back to Fuyu, curious to what she had to say. "Did you ever beat Final Mix: Proud on Level 1?"

A proud smile appeared on his face as he raised his hand to wave goodbye. "Yes, I did."


	43. A bit too formal...

2 days later, a giant yawn plowed through Shujinkou's lips as he dragged his legs through the halls of his school.

"I finally got it done," he yawned once more and stretched his drowsy arms. To say the past 3 nights were not easy would be an understatement, but what he achieved in such notice provided him with some comfort. As he continued to his passage to class, Shujinkou noticed Rei watching a bag of chips fall to the opening a vending machine and approached her. "Good morning, Rei."

Rei turned towards Shujinkou and silently stared at him. Despite still finding her eerie silence a little weird, he was beginning to get used to it. The awkward silence was swiftly broken as Rei presented the snack to him.

"No, thanks," Shujinkou responded.

She quickly lowered the snack as she continued to stare at him.

"Well, I got somewhere to be. So…" a small smile snuck up on the unaware Shujinkou's face as he scratched his right cheek. "I'll see you later."

The young man watched Rei leave before leaving himself.

"Huh." That was all he could say to express the surprise of Rei's sudden action. But he had no time to let surprise hold him as the Liaison still had a delivery to make. He continued his journey until he finally found Monika looking out a nearby window.

"Monika," Shujinkou called out as he approached the local school idol.

She turned around and eagerly waved at him. The optimistic smile on her face could light up an entire room. "Morning Shujinkou."

"I finally finished them," He said as he reached into his bag. The young student gently pulled out three pieces of paper neatly tucked in sheet protectors and handed it to Monika.

"Thanks, Shujinkou," a look of genuine appreciation appeared on her face. "I really appreciate you doing this."

"It's no big deal," Shujinkou yawned. "Though if fall asleep during the club today, could you please make sure that Natsuki doesn't hit me on the head with a rolled-up poster?"

"It's a deal," Monika giggled.

Later that day, Shujinkou vigorously helped Natsuki look through her collection of manga.

"So let me get this straight… You're telling me that in non-canon Dragon Ball Z Movie Number Eight, the main villain of the movie hates Goku because he cried a lot as a baby?" Natsuki looked up and gave Shujinkou a skeptical look.

"Yep," he casually nodded.

"Broly hates Goku because he cried a lot as a baby… Even though he shouldn't remember such a thing…" she sighed before rolling her eyes at the fact.

"It's kind of a subconscious hatred."

"It sounds like a lousy reason to hate someone. Especially since it sounds like baby Broly never even seen baby Goku before and I doubt Goku would cry as an adult, so I don't see how Goku being around him can trigger him."

"That's what a lot of people said about the original Broly. Whether you love him or hate him, he has a very laughable motivation."

The two continued to search through the plethora of literary works until Natsuki's face suddenly lit up with joy.

"Found it!" she gently pulled out the second volume of the story she once lent Shujinkou and proudly presented it to him. "Hadi Girl Vol. 2! Though I have to admit, I'm kinda surprised that it took you this long to ask for it."

"Well…" a nervous sweat crawled down the back of his neck as the rookie club member scratched his right cheek. He did want to ask for it right away, but he was always afraid of Natsuki reminding him that he once got her into a series that was never completed.

"Then again, I'm not sure I should lend it to you considering that you got me into Crash Bandicoot without telling me that the manga was never finished," she pointed out.

"I'm really sorry," he apologized. "What do I have to make it up to you?"

Natsuki silently stared at Shujinkou. The solemn look in her eyes as she approached him caused his mind to begin to theorize what the pink-haired girl might say. But no words were said as she handed the book to him.

"I'm just messing with you," she said. "Unlike you, I don't get people's interests up for nothing."

"Thanks, Natsuki," an awkward smile crept up on him as he scratched his right cheek. Mixed feelings swirled inside him as he processed what just happened. But his thought process came to an immediate halt as Monika stepped into the room.

"Sorry, I'm late everybody," the club president said. "There was something I really needed to do before I got here."

"Did you have to save the school from another science experiment gone wrong?" Sayori inquired.

"Not really," Monika reached into her bag, pulled out three large envelopes and handed them to the other girls in the room.

"What's this?" Natsuki queried.

"Open it up and see," Monika answered.

The three opened their envelopes and were shocked to find hand drawn invitations inside. Each one featured a super deformed version of them surrounded by pillows and stylized hearts in front of pink clouds.

"'You are cordially invited to a slumber party tomorrow hosted by Literature Club President: Monika…'" Yuri read aloud.

Monika was immediately met with three confused stares.

"Um… I think that may have been a bit too formal, Shujinkou," Monika said as her cheeks grew red.

"Maybe…" he replied. "But in my defense, I presently have no idea how to invite anyone to slumber parties anymore."

"You're seriously inviting us to spend the night at your house?" a quizzical and disbelieving look crashed on Natsuki's face as she asked that.

"Mm-hmm," Monika smiled earnestly as she nodded. "I thought it would be fun if we could try it at least once. So what do you all say?"

As Shujinkou expected, Sayori's face immediately lit up.

"I'm in!" she beamed.

Monika turned her attention to Natsuki and Yuri, their faces making it clear that they weren’t as enthused as Sayori was.

"I don't now… Slumber parties…" Natsuki hesitated. "Slumber parties aren't really my thing."

"I don't think I would be comfortable with all of the people there…" Yuri lamented.

"But there's not going to be a lot of people," Monika corrected. "It's just going to be the four of us."

"Eh?!" Surprise grabbed hold of the two girls as they heard that, a feeling Shujinkou understood too well.

"I assumed the same thing when she brought it up to me. Though I freaked out because I thought that meant I was going to have to hand draw a lot of invitations," he chuckled in relief once he finished reminiscing.

"So what do you two say?" Monika asked again.

"Say yes," Sayori encouraged. "Think of how fun it will be to hang out after school."

Noticing the hesitation that still struck the two, Sayori used a technique that Shujinkou was all too familiar with: she used her puppy-dog eyes.

"Well…" Yuri closed her eyes, remaining silent for an entire minute. "Alright. I'll come."

Soon all eyes were on Natsuki.

"Ur…" Natsuki diverted her gaze as an unsure expression formed on her face. "Alright. I'll go too."

"Alright!" the excited vice-president wrapped her arms around Natsuki and Yuri. "A Literature Club Slumber Party! This is going to be so fun!"

**A/N: I just realized that it's almost been a year since I started writing this story. Wow, time flies by. Maybe I can celebrate it by releasing another Afterword; though I can't promise I'll be able do anything since I shall be really busy this week.**


	44. Doki Doki Slumber Party

"Alright, you are all set, Sayori," Hiro said as she finished packing Sayori's bag.

Despite the fact that she hasn’t done it in a while, it felt like it was only yesterday Hiro picked out all the necessities Sayori needed whenever she came over to stay for the night. Once she made sure everything was secured, the slightly weary woman closed the bag and casually tossed the bag to its owner.

"Thanks, Auntie H," Sayori beamed, slipping her arms through the straps of her luggage.

Just then, Shujinkou walked down the nearby steps with a tobacco pipe in hand. He gently blew into the pipe and watched in amazement as bubbles flew up towards the ceiling.

"You know, it's too bad that you can't come to the slumber party with me, Shujinkou," Sayori lamented.

"Wha-?! I can't go to an all girls' slumber party, Sayori," Shujinkou replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"If mom was here, she would probably say that you may be the only high school male that would say that without a hint of regret," Hiro chuckled.

Sayori joined in on the laughter as Shujinkou simply blew more bubbles from his pipe.

"That said, it's kind of weird staying over someone else's house and you're not there," Sayori continued.

"I guess…" he diverted his gaze as scratched his cheek. The bubble blower didn't know why, but he found it weird that his friend's statement caused him to start to feel weird. Of course, he didn't want her to know that out of fear of ruining her fun. "Eh, I'm 100% sure you'll still have fun without me."

Suddenly, the conversation was cut short by four knocks on the front door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Hiro wondered aloud as she approached the door. She opened the door and was hit with surprise the moment she laid her eyes on Yuri and Natsuki.

"Whoa…" Natsuki said.

"Ah… Is Sayori here? Yuri asked.

Hiro continued to stare at the two girls, unable to hide how completely dumbfounded she was. After staring at them for what seemed like forever, Hiro snapped back to reality and let out an awkward laugh. "Sorry, I think got lost in my own thoughts for a moment. Come on in."

As she motioned them to enter her home, Hiro couldn't help but think, "Oh my…! They're more moe than I thought they would be! …Whoa, I think Shujinkou's anime tongue is starting to get to me again."

Watching the two girls walk into his house; Shujinkou once again started to blow bubbles from his pipe, this act being the only thing hiding the surprise he felt from their sudden appearance.

"What's with the bubble pipe?" Natsuki inquired.

"I…" Shujinkou hesitated for a moment he before immediately deciding to tell the truth. "I sometimes use it when I read things and used to use it when I pretended to be a detective when I was younger. I probably look pretty dumb with it, huh?"

"Hm… I think it makes you look very distinguished," Yuri complimented.

"You think?" The quizzical look he gave her caused the young maiden to immediately divert her gaze.

"Yeah… I do…" a tiny smile formed on Yuri's face as her cheeks grew red.

"It is kinda cool…" Natsuki shrugged.

"See? I told you I wasn't the only one who thought that," Sayori chirped.

"Huh." Shujinkou placed the tip of the pipe in his mouth as he started to ponder. "Wait… But you said that when I was a kid. I don't think it counts at a time when people said I looked cute with it."

His mother could do nothing but watch the conversation take place.

"Wow…" Hiro thought. She couldn't help but be amazed at what she was seeing. "Uh, Shujinkou, why don't you introduce me to our guests?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Shujinkou cleared his throat and said, "Mom, these are my friends from the Literature Club: Natsuki and Yuri."

"Nice to finally meet you two," Hiro awkwardly chuckled.

The two guests silently nodded their heads in agreement.

"So what are you two doing here?" Shujinkou asked Natsuki and Yuri.

"Sayori thought it would be a good idea for us to meet here so we could all go to Monika's house together," Natsuki answered. The pink-haired girl then glanced at his mother and, at a barely audible level, added, "I didn't expect us to run into your mother though…"

Shujinkou shot a surprised look at Sayori. "Why here?"

"Because I was here," Sayori answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "It wouldn't make much sense for them to meet at my house if I wasn't there."

"Touché," he replied.

"I'm sorry if it's such a bother," Yuri apologized.

"No, it's not a bother," Shujinkou assured them. He then pressed his lips against the end of his pipe and thought, "Though it's not how I pictured introducing them to my mother…"

"Well, I'm ready, so let's go!" Sayori declared.

"Wait a minute, everyone. Why don't I drive you all?" Hiro suggested.

Hesitation immediately gripped the two visitors, a feeling Hiro shared.

"Please? I insist," Hiro said.

Her genuine insistence invoked a strange feeling in Shujinkou and Yuri.

"This situation seems familiar…" they thought.

But with no clear vocal objections to the idea, Hiro led the four to her car, jumped in the driver's seat, and started the car. Once everyone was secured, she entered the address of Monika's house in the GPS and started the drive to their objective.

"So, uhm… How is life in the Literature Club, everyone?" Hiro inquired.

"It's fun," Sayori answered. "We all have fun there every day."

"Really? What do you guys do in it?" she asked.

"Usually anything we want in regards to literature, unless Monika had an activity planned," Shujinkou answered.

"Hm, what's this Monika like?" Hiro asked.

"She's really nice," Sayori answered.

"She's also the smartest and most popular student in school," Natsuki added.

"Really?" Hiro wondered.

"She is quite loved by the student body," Yuri replied. "She's also one of the most athletic students in the school."

Hiro glanced at her son.

"I can't add anything else. They pretty much explained how much of a school idol she is," Shujinkou replied, scratching his right cheek.

"A school idol…" Hiro thought.

Hiro remained silent for the rest of the ride, only speaking up once the car stopped.

"We are here!" she announced.

Everyone stepped out of the car.

"Hey guys!"

The group quickly turned around, surprised to find Monika approaching them from the sidewalk.

"I didn't expect you guys to get here so early," she said.

"Auntie H gave us a ride," Sayori replied.

"Auntie H?" Monika stared at Sayori confused.

"I think she's talking about Shujinkou's mom," Natsuki pointed to Shujinkou and his mother.

"Oh," Monika approached the two and smiled at Hiro. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Hiro nodded.

Suddenly, he could feel a different "weird" feeling wash over him. Like the one from before, he couldn't understand why until Monika turned her radiant smile to him.

"Nice bubble pipe, Shujinkou," Monika complimented.

"So I've heard," he chuckled in the usual awkward fashion.

"I didn't expect to see you today. You wouldn't be hoping to try to make that joke into a reality were you?" she asked.

One single moment from the time she tutored him could not stay hidden away in his head.

"N-No…" he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Monika asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine," Shujinkou assured her with red cheeks. "Anyway, I guess we'll go so you can have your party…" 

"Hm… Okay then," Monika said. "Thank you both for bringing them here."

Shujinkou and Hiro returned to the car and, with a wave goodbye, drove off.

"Anyone else notice that Shujinkou's mom and grandma could be mistaken for sisters?" Natsuki said.

Monika and Yuri nodded their heads in agreement as Natsuki continued to stare into the distance.

"I can also see where he got some of his personality," she thought.

"Okay, everyone, I think it's time for us to get this party started," Monika announced.

"Ah… How do we do that?" Yuri asked.

"Um…" the club president's cheeks turned red. "To be honest, I don't really know. I never really experienced a slumber party before."

"Really?" the three visitors' eyes lit up with surprise.

"Well, I do have a few ideas, but I guess the first thing I should do is welcome you to my home," said Monika.

She wasted no time in leading her guests into her house. The curious eyes of the visitors scanned everything it could as they walked into the living room.

"Are your parents here?" Yuri asked.

"No. They left me in charge while they're away," Monika answered.

"Lucky," Natsuki said as she plopped down on a nearby couch. "I would love to have the house to myself for a while."

"Does this mean that we're going to have one of those wild teen parties that happen as soon as the authority figures are gone?" Sayori wondered aloud, plopping down next to Natsuki.

"I don't know if I would be comfortable participating in one of those kinds of party…" said Yuri.

"No, we won't be doing anything like that," Monika assured them. "I wouldn't want to betray my parents' trust like that after all."

Suddenly, Sayori's entire body convulsed as she looked down at Natsuki's carrier. The familiar look of desire was all bag's owner needed to realize what she was thinking.

"No," Natsuki said in a stern tone of voice.

"Can I at least see it?" Sayori pleaded.

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

Natsuki immediately moved her belongings away from the danger of Sayori as Monika quickly glanced down at her phone.

"Anyone up for Truth or Dare?" Monika suggested.

"Truth or Dare?" her guests eyes lit up with curiosity as Monika retrieved a bottle of water from her refrigerator.

She placed the bottle on the floor in front of them and asked, "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll do it!" the energetic girl quickly dropped to her knees and spun the bottle. Natsuki's heart sunk as the bottle pointed to her."Natsuki, truth or dare?"

"I'll take dare," Natsuki said, her voice layered with false confidence.

"Okay, I dare you to…" Sayori's head rocked back and forth as she tried to think of a suitable dare. "I dare you to… Prank call, Granny Hisa."

"What?!" Natsuki exclaimed. "I can't do that! She knows me!"

"You just have to pretend that you're somebody else."

"Ugh… Fine."

Natsuki reluctantly grabbed her phone and slowly dialed the professional number for Kitsune Spa Resort.

"Hello?" Hisa said.

Natsuki cleared her throat and spoke in the most masculine voice she could bring herself to do, "Excuse me, is Mr. Wall there?"

"I'm sorry, there's no one by that name, Natsuki," Hisa answered in a casual tone.

"W-Who is this Natsuki?" Natsuki stammered.

"I don't want to be mean, Natsuki, but your male voice isn't that good," Hisa chuckled.

Natsuki could hear the spa owner scratch her right cheek from the other side of the call.

"So, what do I owe the honor of this prank call?" Hisa inquired.

"It was… It was a dare," Natsuki reluctantly admitted.

"Huh. Are you girls having a slumber party?"

"How'd you-?"

"I analyzed all the facts. But anyway, I got some Hisa-things to do, but it was nice hearing from you."

"Y-Yeah. You too."

"You and the other girls have a great time, okay?"

"Alright."

The call ended, leaving Natsuki slightly surprised.

"Okay, I'm done with this game," she announced. "If I'm going to have to keep doing things like that, then I definitely don't want to play anymore."

"So, what should we do now?" Sayori wondered aloud.

"Perhaps I could make us some tea while we wait for a viable suggestion?" Yuri suggested.

"Eh? But isn't that a suggestion?" Sayori's confused expression was all it took to make Yuri look away.

"Ah… I guess it is…" Yuri then turned her gaze to Monika. "Do you mind? I brought my own things to make some."

"Of course," Monika nodded.

Yuri proceeded to enter the kitchen as Monika sat down on the couch.

"You know, we probably shouldn't force anything," Monika said. "After all, an expert once said that we should let things come naturally."

"An expert…" Sayori closed her eyes and began to theorize the identity of this "expert" Monika referred to. "…I got nothing. Hey, did any of you ever find out who won the contest to Granny Hisa's spa resort?"

The two girls beside her shook their heads, followed by Natsuki asking, "How did we all miss that info?"

"I guess we weren’t paying that much attention," Monika concluded.

"How could we not pay attention to the something that involved us winning a free trip?" Natsuki said in disbelief.

"Well, Monika was probably very busy and Shujinkou gets lost in thought a lot," Sayori said. "As for the rest of us… We probably weren’t paying attention."

"That's just what Monika said," Natsuki sighed.

"Oh yeah," Sayori chuckled. "But it wouldn't be the first time we weren’t paying attention to things. Like how Monika worked in a maid café during the Cultural Festival even though everyone else in school knew about it."

"Eh… I wasn't exactly thrilled with that entire situation," Monika said.

"But it was so successful," Sayori pointed out. "Your class attracted the entire school."

"Even so, I still found the whole thing kind of embarrassing," Monika replied.

Just then, Yuri approached the three and handed them each a cup of tea.

"It must have been nice though to have everyone look forward to something you're involved in," Yuri said.

"See? There's something positive to take out of the experience," Sayori said.

"Actually… I think there's another positive thing I got out of the experience," Monika took a sip from her cup with slightly red cheeks.  "Oh yeah, that reminds me."

Monika reached under the couch and pulled out a tower of board games.

"My parents said that we could play these to pass the time," Monika said.

"Why were they under the couch?" Natsuki queried.

"I don't know," Monika shrugged. "Anyone want to play trouble?"

With no arguments towards the idea, the host set the game up and each player set their colored pieces in their proper starting points. They then hit the POP-O-MATIC to roll the dice inside; each one hoping they would earn the coveted number 6 in order to escape from "Home."

15 minutes later, their pieces were still trapped in the four starting areas as they continued to hit the POP-O-MATIC.

"Anyone want to play something else?" Monika asked.

Her guests silently nodded their heads and Monika grabbed another board game.

"The Game of Life," Monika announced.

The game was soon under way.  Monika finished the game as a successful doctor with a healthy family, Sayori was a rich accountant, Yuri was a famous journalist and Natsuki was plagued with a lot of debt.

"Ugh…" Natsuki groaned as the game ended.

"Let's try playing Monopoly next," Monika suggested.

The next game began. 1 hour later, the game ended with Natsuki losing all of her money through pure bad luck.

"These dice are biased," she tightened her grip on the pair of dice before dropping them back on the board.

"Uhm… How about we play Sorry," Monika nervously suggested.

The third game ended with everyone but Natsuki guiding their pieces to the "Home" zone.

Monika couldn't help but fearfully chuckle as she watched her manga-loving guest willingly fall back against the couch.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered something else my parents left for us," Monika sat up and led her guests into the kitchen. She then searched through one of the cabinets and pulled out a tiny fountain. "A chocolate fountain!"

"Your parents are awesome," Sayori beamed and turned her gaze to Natsuki. "Does this mean we can finally eat what you brought over?"

"I don't see a better time," an excited smile crept up on the exasperated girl as she left to grab her bag. She soon came back with a bag of cookies as Monika turned on the fountain.

The girls watched in delight as chocolate began to pour out from the top.

"Let's dig in!" Monika announced.

The four each grabbed a single cookie, smothered them in chocolate and took a bite. Only the satisfied look on their faces could describe the glee they felt.

"Ah… Should we be eating these before dinner?" Yuri brought up.

The euphoria left as quickly as it came as Yuri's realization set in.

Moments later, the girls sat in Monika's room, watching TV and eating their dinner.

"I think it's late enough now," Monika said.

"Late enough for what?" Natsuki asked.

" Something that a good sleepover party should always have… a good old scary story," the calm smile Monika sported was enough to cause Natsuki to break into a nervous sweat. "Does anyone have a really scary tale to share?"

"I think I have a scary story that might suffice," Yuri offered.

"Go for it," Monika encouraged.

"Well, this tale takes place in the Victorian Era," Yuri began the story with a slight smile on her face. "There was once a girl named Annie who lived with her best friend Ida in a private school for the gifted. The two weren’t the most popular, or the smartest, but they were very comfortable with each other and found solace in that.

One morning, Ida opened their wardrobe, only for the corpse of another female student to fall on top of her. Naturally, the girls were horrified and news of this death quickly traveled throughout the school. Once the body was examined, it was discovered that there rope marks around the neck of the corpse and the death was ruled as a suicide.

But things didn't end there. From then on, day after day, more and more corpses were found around the school. It wasn't long before other students began to suspect that Annie and Ida were the ones responsible for all the recent deaths. The other students began to bully and belittle them, so they decided that they would find out who the murderer was and clear their name.

That very night, Annie and Ida searched the school for any clues, until they heard a scream resonate within the corridors. Annie suddenly took off to follow the screams and Ida tried to follow, but couldn't keep up. While searching the school for her friend, Ida heard another scream. Fear began to cloud her senses. She was so afraid, that she didn't notice a mysterious figure approach her until she heard her friend call her name.

Ida looked up immediately ducked out of the way of a knife slash and Annie clumsily pushed the man to the ground. She then proceeded to grab the knife and thrust it into the figure's heart. Ida was shocked over the entire situation to say the least. She took a closer look at the figure and was surprised to find that it was just a normal man.

'Y-You fool. Why are you helping…' he died before he could finish his sentence. Ida couldn't fathom what the man was trying to say until she felt cold steel pierce her back. It all happened so quickly, that couldn't even scream. She hit the ground and looked up. She saw a knife covered in her blood in the hands of Annie. She was shocked by the dead look in her eyes. The last thing she saw was her friend leaving before darkness took her away.

Now you would think that this was the story of a deceptive friend, but there's actually a lot more to it. Annie disappeared from the face of the earth that night. One century later, the same kind of murders started taking place in private schools all around the world. Soon, they evolved into murders that would take place anywhere. Some believed that Annie is a ghost one that that's eternally bound to this realm, killing as much as she wants.  Taking a different appearance, befriending a new friend, earning their trust just so she can make a new kill!"

A bright smile appeared on Yuri's face as she drew a knife from her pocket, frightening the others to the point of them huddling together for comfort.

"Was that sufficiently scary?" Yuri queried.

"That was way too scary!" Natsuki screeched.

"Really scary," Sayori fearfully nodded her head in agreement.

"I, uh… I think it's safe to say that this party had a good scary story…" Monika nervously chuckled. "By the way, Yuri, why do you have a pocket knife?"

"Ah…" Yuri placed the knife back in her pocket. "No real reason…"

"I bet you only have it on you so you could scare us with that story of yours," Natsuki said.

"It did make for a scary twist," Sayori said. "Plus, you looked so cute when you were scared."

"I'm not cute!" Natsuki yelled. "Especially when I'm scared!"

"Actually I think you look cute no matter how you're feeling," Sayori grinned.

The smiling girl's face was soon introduced to a cat shaped pillow. Muffled sounds could be heard as Natsuki tightly held the pillow against her face.

"You still think I'm cute?" Natsuki asked with a smug look.

Sayori's arms continued to flail about until one of them grabbed another pillow and swung it at Natsuki. Now able to breathe again, Sayori gripped the pillow tighter and raised it over her head.

"Pillow fight!" she effused.

 Sayori turned her gaze towards Monika and Yuri. The excited look in her eyes was enough to frighten Yuri. The club VP swung her pillow at Yuri, only to be immediately intercepted by Monika. The lightning fast speed Monika demonstrated left Sayori open long enough for Natsuki to take her revenge for earlier.

"You've both met your match!" a confident smile spread across her face as she swung her pillow at Monika.

The host of the party effortlessly blocked the swings of her guest with a gentle smile on her face.

"You're enjoying how easy this is, aren't you?" Natsuki said.

"It's not easy at all," Monika replied, as she casually blocked a blow from Sayori.

"Not easy? Yeah right…" Natsuki muttered as she raised her pillow.

Teaming up with Sayori, the two continued their relentless assault against Monika to no avail. Just as the two were about to give up hope, an azure pillow struck the back of Monika's head. Everything came to a stop as the three turned their surprised gazes at a just as surprised Yuri.

No words were exchanged as the four started the fight once again.

15 minutes later, the girls collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Anyone else so tired that they can't move?" Monika asked.

"Right here," Sayori raised her hand.

"I'm also very exhausted," Yuri said.

"You better be," Natsuki said. "Your swings were so hard that it'd be crazy if you had any energy left."

"Ah… Sorry," Yuri apologized.

"Yeesh, you don't need to apologize when that's the point of the game," Natsuki pointed out.

"Oh. Sorry," Yuri apologized once more.

"Ugh… Your apologizing is making me feel like a jerk…" Natsuki moaned.

"I don't think that you have to worry about feeling like you’re a jerk to Yuri," Sayori said. "After all, a jerk wouldn't have felt so mad when they first laid their eyes on Akuma."

"Guh… That's not how it happened…" Natsuki muttered at a barely audible level.

"Is that true?" Monika asked.

"It happened after you and Shujinkou went to Yuri's house. We ran into him and Natsuki looked so mad that I thought she was going to jump him right then and there," Sayori answered.

The surprised that appeared in the eyes of Yuri and Monika was enough for Natsuki to divert her gaze.

"It's not such a big deal," she said. "I was just making sure that nothing awkward would happen. In fact, I was madder about him mistaking me for a first-year student."

"That sounds like you," Monika giggled.

"Ah…" Yuri slightly fidgeted as she looked into Natsuki's eyes. "Thanks, Natsuki."

"It's… It's not a big deal," she said in a huff. "Let's just drop it, okay?"

"Well, if that's the way you want it, Natsuki. Do you want to talk about the day we first met?" Monika suggested.

"St-Stop teasing me!" Natsuki snapped. "Maybe I'd rather talk more about the maid café thing?"

"Eh… No thanks," Monika nervously chuckled.

"How about we talk about what we did during the poster contest?" Sayori suggested.

"NO!" Yuri and Natsuki screamed. The two girls silently looked at each other, surprised by the other's response "No."

"Did something happen when you were working with Shujinkou, Natsuki?" Sayori asked.

"Of course not," Natsuki replied. "There's just nothing to talk about. We made a poster and that's it. Point is, we don't need to talk about that because there's nothing to talk about."

"You sure?" Sayori asked. "You seem to be…

Another pillow was quickly held against the vice-president's face.

"I gotta start bringing a pillow with me to the club," Natsuki smiled as she imagined putting the idea in practice.

She was then struck herself by Sayori, igniting another war.

The next morning, Monika slowly opened her eyes as a massive yawn escaped her body. She then looked around, noticing that she and her guests were still huddled together. She simply smiled and joined them back in the comfort of sleep.


	45. Afterword #2

** Afterword #2 **

It's Crash5020 again and welcome to another afterword segment. To be honest, I didn't want to do another one so soon, but I figured why not do another one in order to celebrate 1 whole year of writing this story. I honestly can't believe that it's been a year since I started writing this story and I have to admit that it has been an enjoyable experience. Anyway, where to start with this Afterword? I guess I'll start with some more behind the scenes.

**Behind the scenes**

**Chapters 20-30: Kitsune Spa Resort Arc.** Quite a few things happened in this arc. I think I'll start with the creation of Lady Hisa. She was actually conceptualized after I finished Chapter 16. My thought back then was, "Hey, what if Shujinkou had a connection to this resort? This way I can set up a story for the upcoming arc." It's actually another reason why he insisted that he or Natsuki not look up any images of the resort online, as he was already familiar with the location.

After I finished Chapter 17, I got to work on her character. I wanted her to be a "cool grandma" that Shujinkou was very close to. She would be a laidback individual who was also very professional when she needed to be and would have the same scratching of the right cheek tic that Shujinkou has. After developing a personality, I decided that she would have a very youthful appearance. So youthful in fact that people would have a hard time believing she was a grandmother. I also want to point out that her silver hair is natural and not a result of old age.

For Chapter 22, I decided to have Monika address her school idol status and her feelings towards it to Shujinkou. A nice bonding moment, but I also realized when looking over it that I have once again avoided any kind of situation that would have resulted in her feeding him food. Regarding the next chapter; it was originally going to be from Shujinkou's viewpoint, but I decided to change to Yuri and use the chapter to add in a bit of backstory.

Now after finishing 23 chapters… I had hit my first writers block regarding the story. As Chapter 31 shows, I had a few ideas of where to go next, but I didn't know which one to go with. After a long time of wondering what I could do, I remembered that I had a story to tell regarding Shujinkou's dad and decided to use it right away. All I had to do was work on his character.

Shujinkou has a complex relationship with Jomei. He wants his father's love but at the same time, he slightly resents him for his past actions. He's also under the belief that his father doesn't really like him and that he himself was the reason he left. Suffice to say, Jomei has left a few emotional scars on Shujinkou. It's because of this that he does not have a good standing with Sayori and Hisa. Since Hisa is a professional, she makes it clear that she won't let any negative feelings pop up unless he hurts her grandson again while Sayori does not refer to him in an affectionate way like she does with Shujinkou's grandparents. In fact, the only reason she insisted that Shujinkou spend time with his father was so he could find some form of closure, even after realizing the possibility of him getting hurt again was possible.

After purposely being ignored by his father in an attempt to talk to him, Shujinkou retreats into a cardboard box in an attempt to hide from everyone leading to the events of Chapter 25. In that chapter, I decided that it was a good opportunity to show that while Fuyu has an icy side, she does care for her fellow students and doesn't mind getting in awkward situations in an attempt to help them.

Events suddenly take a turn as it was finally time to explore the relationship Shujinkou had with his father directly. In chapters 28-30, I wanted to showcase a father and son with a very strained and distant relationship, while also showing that just because Shujinkou wants to have a better relationship with his father, he isn't desperate for it.

I originally planned for the day they had to be longer, but I felt anything more would have been unnecessary filler. I decided to have Shujinkou confront his father about his leaving when he was younger and end the arc showing how much his father has emotionally scarred him. I also consider his sudden appearance to be an example of how something fun can be ruined by an unforeseeable variable.

 **Chapter 32: A Sudden Meeting.** In this chapter, Shujinkou meets to Kiyoko in a rather painful way.  Not much to say about this chapter since the sole focus was to introduce a new character. Kiyoko is a very athletic person who enjoys moments where she can just relax, which can sometimes lead her to sleeping in class whenever she can as seen in the next chapter.

 **Chapters 33-34: Make a Date and Study Date.** These two chapters exist because I wanted to put Shujinkou in a study date scenario that I've prepared with his poorly marked paper from Chapter 2. His grades were slipping and Shujinkou realized that he needed some help. Fortunately for him, he was acquainted with Honor Student Monika. Not much to say in regards to what happened, just a boy and girl studying and hanging out. I did originally plan to add the scientist scene Monika spoke of, but I decided against it at the last moment.

Regarding the kiss they shared, I had to devise a scenario where it wouldn't be seen as a romantic advance from Shujinkou's viewpoint. With that in mind, I made them play a game where they both had something at stake and that a tie was possible.

 **Chapter 35: An Uncomfortable Encounter.** This chapter I could have done better. As the chapter 's title indicates, I wanted there to be an uncomfortable encounter between Shujinkou and Akuma, but I could have done more with it.

 **Chapters 36-38: Cognitive Representation, Grimm Fun and A Considerate Fellow.** So by Chapter 36, I decided to try my hand at the fake relationship plot. For a plot like this, I only had two characters I could use, but since Monika was just involved in a study date story, I had to pick Yuri. Nothing much to say for Chapter 36, other than the fact that originally, the angel/devil scene wasn't part of the chapter.

After I finished it, I was just rereading over the finished product and wanted to make it a bit longer.  To do that, I decided to expand on Shujinkou's moral debate over the situation and show it in a more comedic light. In fact, it was because I wanted it shown in a more comedic light and because it would fit his imaginative daydreams, that the angel and devil would take the form of Mickey Mouse. But I didn't stop there. Given the context of the situation, I realized that this would actually be a time that the angel and devil would agree. The angel would of course insist on helping others and the devil would insist on the lying part. If Shujinkou didn't agree to lie, then the devil would be happy that he didn't argree to helping someone without any compensation. In the end, it was a win-win scenario for the devil.

For the next chapter, it was time to introduce Yuki. I designed her to be a bright young girl that was interested in all kinds of fairy tales whether they were lighthearted or very dark. Her stuffed bear, Grimm, is a reference to the Brothers Grimm and it's stitched up look is to reflect another interest of hers. As for Yumi's character, she's the calm, gentle motherly type.

Now originally, I planned for Chapter 37 to be what the previous chapter was leading up to, but I couldn't get it to work for story purposes. So I had to add the trip to the amusement park and an extra chapter to fix; the exact reason being that both Yuki and Yumi were surprised by Shujinkou's appearance. But instead of calling him out, they decided to try and get a feel for his character, which is what drives their actions. Yumi, in particular, pays close attention to the interactions Yuri and Shujinkou have together. So while Yuki could get a feel of what kind of person Shujinkou is from just their short interaction from Chapter 37 alone, Yumi would need a bit more to go one. You could actually say that the sudden trip to the amusement park was a secret test of character for Shujinkou.

I will not lie; I did not feel comfortable about the idea of creating relatives for any of the girls. It felt like I had standards to meet and it made me wonder if I was making a mistake. But I had an idea and I decided to stick to my guns.

 **Chapters 39-40: Given Tasks and Self-Given Task.** When I originally got to Chapter 39, I had no idea what to write. I planned and I planned and all I can say is that the only similarity between the original plot and the final one is that Sayori sprains her ankle. Anyway, Chapter 39 is the debut of silent student Rei. Her conception was brought about my sudden desire to write a silent protagonist and how the main cast would interact with her.

Another fact I would like to share is that the chapter was originally shorter, but since the section in the student council office was shorter than I intended, I expanded it into it is now.

Chapter 40 I decided to dedicate to Shujinkou and Sayori's friendship because I felt like I haven't focused on it for awhile. Nothing major, just a chapter long conversation between childhood friends.

 **Chapter 41: Morning Coffee.** This chapter was a little tough due to Rei's silence. Can't get much of a conversation out of her so instead of just focusing on introducing her to the Literature Club, I took the mindset of progressing the story further along than I intended. Also, the opening conversation between Shujinkou and his mother and the event that the chapter was named after was added at the last second.

 **Chapter 42: Blind Trust.** Not really much to say regarding this chapter since I wrote it one shot. All I can say was that I was waiting for the right moment to display this origin tale.

 **Chapters 43-44: A bit too formal and Doki Doki Slumber Party.** Not much to say about Chapter 43 either. Its overall purpose was to serve as a prelude to Chapter 43 and I had to force myself to keep Rei from doing anything more than she did. Chapter 44's plot came about when I decided that I wanted to do a chapter that mostly focused on the girls in a scenario outside of school. Also when I was writing this story, I realized that it's been a year since I started writing the story, so I kind of wrote it with the words "anniversary special" in mind.

Now regarding the opening section, I originally intended for it to end at the moment when Shujinkou started to experience a "weird" feeling, but because I was writing it around the anniversary date, I expanded it into what it is now. Hiro meeting the girls and trying her hardest not to be an embarrassing mother figure, Hisa's cameo and the girls reflecting on previous events was all because of my anniversary mindset.

Besides that, I had real issues writing this chapter since I had no idea what the girls could do and even after doing some research, I still had no idea what I could do to make things interesting. I eventually decided that I was putting too much pressure on myself and decided to let things come naturally. It's because of that that I wrote this story out of order. In order:

  1. Opening
  2. Scary Story
  3. Expanded Opening
  4. Board Games-Scary Story
  5. Pillow Fight



In the end, I found it easier to write this chapter by focusing on the interactions more than the events themselves.

**Concluding Statements**

If I was to be asked if I would still be writing this story 1 year later… I probably would have believed it. I knew deep down that the story wouldn't have been that short, especially with the ideas in my head. To end things, I would like to express my gratitude towards those reading the story. I know I make mistakes (like grammar issues I have to go and correct) and I may sometimes waste good plots (or do I? Yeah, I probably do), but thanks for sticking with this tale.


	46. Selfish Part 1

"I remember that day clearly. That was when all of the pain, the sadness and the loneliness began. I wanted it to go away. I really, really wanted it to go away. But… am I talking about my pain or theirs?"

* * *

_** "Selfish" ** _

"Time to get to work!" Sayori cheerfully thought as she gathered her things. Now that school was finally over, the young Vice-President could finally meet up with the other members of the Literature Club.

As she anxiously made her way to the meeting place, the young girl's curious gaze was caught by a familiar sight walking out of the school. She approached the window and silently watched a figure vanish from the school grounds.

"Oh…" Sayori gently pressed her hand against the cold glass. "Oh, wait, I got to get to the club. I can think about things when I get there."

In no time at all, she reached the classroom that held the club.

"I'm here!" she happily announced before tripping over her own two feet. Just as quickly as she fell, Sayori sprung back up on her feet. "Huh."

"Are you okay, Sayori?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'm really used to being helped up," she replied.

"That doesn't sound like something a club VP would say," Following the direction of the sudden voice, Sayori curiously turned around to find Natsuki holding another container filled with various manga. The pink haired female then turned her stern gaze to Monika and asked: "By the way, when are we going to get our own club room?"

"I don't think we'll be getting our own club room anytime soon. Until then, this classroom will be our meeting place," Monika answered.

"What?! I thought this place was only temporary until we were official."

"Sorry, Natsuki, but I don't think that there's anything we can do about it right now."

"There's really nothing we can do?"

"Uhm… I think situations like this are under the authority of the Student Council President," Sayori replied. "So we would have to ask her."

"Ugh…" a nervous drop of sweat crawled down Natsuki's face as she considered that option. "I guess we'll just have to wait…"

Natsuki quickly retreated to the classroom closet, an action that surprised Sayori.

"I don't get why everyone gets that way whenever the president is mentioned," she said.

"Ah…"

Sayori and Monika turned towards the direction of the second sudden voice and watched Yuri quickly avert her gaze.

"What did you say, Yuri?" Sayori asked.

"Ah… Nothing. I really shouldn't say anything," the young maiden nervously replied.

"You don't have to be so nervous, Yuri," Monika assured her. "You can tell us whatever you were going to say."

"Well… To answer Sayori's question… The Council President has an air about her that scares the other students," Yuri said. "She really seems like a person that you need a lot of courage to approach and sustain a conversation with. In fact, I have heard other say how exhausted they were after talking to her."

"Oh…" Sayori closed her eyes before exhaling an exhausted sigh. "I'm tired just thinking about it. I bet he would be too."

"He… Are you referring to the same friend you mentioned before?" Monika queried.

"Mm-hmm," Sayori happily nodded.

"He must be very special to you if you feel compelled to mention him as much as you do," Yuri said.

"Huh? Do I really mention him that much?" Sayori wondered aloud.

"Constantly," Natsuki interjected as she walked out of the classroom.

"Huh. I guess I do," Sayori casually accepted. "But yeah, we grew up together, so of course I like him a lot."

"Mm…" a sad smile fell on Yuri's face. "It must be really nice to have someone that special to you…"

"Eh?"

"Ah… Nothing, I was just thinking aloud. It's nothing…"

Before Sayori could respond, Yuri looked down at her desk and reopened her book.

"Special…?" the young VP remained silent as her attention shifted back to Monika.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

"Mmm…" Sayori's head slightly tilted from left to right until a bright smile formed on her face. "I just forgot. But besides that… "

Her curious eyes dropped down to the open journal tucked between Monika's hands.

"What're you writing in that journal?" she asked.

"This?" Monika gently closed the journal and said, "Just a story I'm working on."

"What's it about?"

"It's a secret."

"Secret?" that response did nothing but cause Sayori's curiosity to grow.

"But, I haven't been able to get much done today since my mind's been on other things," Monika continued.

"Like what?"

"What my class may be doing for the upcoming Cultural Festival. Our suggestion's been submitted and I'm a little worried that it may be approved."

"But events that classes do during the festival are usually really fun. Why are you worried?"

"Well… Let's just say that I may have to look forward to the Athletic Festival more than the Cultural Festival."

The next afternoon…

"Every day, I imagine a future where…" Monika stopped herself and gently tapped the heart-shaped cap of her pen against her right cheek. "…I'm still so lost after that part."

"Whatcha whispering, Monika?" the club president glanced up to find Sayori standing next to her with a puzzled expression planted firmly on her face.

"Nothing, I was just in deep thought about something."

"You know… You looked so out of it, that you kind of reminded me of my friend. He kinda dazes off a lot."

"He dazes off a lot?" Monika's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Mm-hmm," Sayori nodded her head in response. "You never really know what goes on in that head but it usually sounds exciting."

"Hm. You know, now that I think about, I don't think you ever mentioned your friend by name."

"I haven't? Uhm… I'm pretty sure that I have. Haven't I?"

Monika shook her head.

"Oh, well his name is Shujinkou," Sayori replied.

"Shujinkou," Monika repeated, the tone of her voice layered with interest.

Out of nowhere, a sweet scent entered the room and penetrated the nostrils of the Vice-President. Her eyes widened as she instantly turned towards the classroom door and watched Natsuki walk through with a tin container.

"Natsuki?" Sayori said as she continued to eye the container. "What's that?"

"This? It's just something I decided to bring in today," Natsuki proudly removed the top of the container to unveil to the rest of the club 20 individual double chocolate brownies.

"Whoa! Where did you get those from?" Sayori excitedly asked.

"I made them myself. I bet you're surprised that I know how to bake."

"Really surprised," Sayori nodded with a stuffed face.

"Eh?" the young baker did nothing but stare as Sayori reached for more brownies. "You… You really like sweets don't you?"

"Mm-hmm. Well, I like a lot of things, but sweets are one of the things I like the most." The club VP took one large gulp and miraculously swallowed the brownies with no issue. She gently patted her stomach as Natsuki continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"I'm going to need to keep an eye on this girl…" she thought.

Sayori then slid a few into her lunchbox and stuffed it back in her bag.

"Some for the road," she said with a smile.

The club's meeting continued on as usual. The evening came and, the moment the club was dismissed, Sayori said her goodbyes and dashed down the usual road home, except today she had a stop to make. She eagerly approached one of the many houses near her own and knocked on the door. Not too long after, the door opened to reveal very a familiar face.

"Hey, Auntie H!" she waved cheerfully.

"Long time no see, Sayori," Hiro eyes scanned the 2nd year student from top to bottom. "You look so cute in your school uniform."

"Really?" Sayori curiously glanced at her uniform. "Is Shujinkou in?"

"Oh, uhm…" Hiro's expression changed. "I… I actually don't know where he is."

"Really? He usually leaves school before me. I wonder where he could be." Sayori wondered aloud.

"Wait… You leave after him? What do you do after school?"

"I'm the Vice-President of the Literature Club."

"Really? Sounds like you're 2nd in charge of a fun club."

"It is fun. In fact…" Sayori dug into her bag and pulled out her lunchbox. "…One of the club members made some brownies. I wanted to see if Shujinkou wanted any, but it look like I missed him… I guess that means I don't have to share."

"Right… It's his loss," Hiro weakly chuckled.

"So, what are you up to these days, Auntie H?"

"Me? Not much. Just keeping house, practicing my knitting skills and uh…"

"What is it?"

"What I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential."

Hiro motioned Sayori towards her and whispered in left ear.

"WHAT?! Is that true!?" Sayori inquired.

"Well… Yeah," Hiro chuckled.

"Does Shujinkou or Granny Hisa know?"

Hiro shook her head.

"Wow… Well, I promise I won't tell him when I eventually catch up to him," Sayori assured her.

Hiro's eyes widened with a surprise.

"You're going to try and catch up with him?" she asked, unable to hide her shock.

"Mm-hmm," Sayori nodded before glancing down at her lunchbox. "Actually, I think there's something I have to do first, but I'll definitely try and catch him after that."

"Oh… Well, that's good."

"Yeah. Wish me luck, Auntie H!"

With a new sense of determination flowing through her, Sayori reached into her lunchbox and handed Hiro one of the leftover brownies. She then stuffed another in her mouth and rushed home.

"Good luck." Hiro whispered. "And thanks."


	47. Selfish Part 2

Darkness was all that appeared before him until Shujinkou opened his eyes to greet the bright orange sky. He gently grasped his forehead only to feel something warm and sticky trickle down his fingers. Confused and slightly in pain, Shujinkou lowered his hand and stared at the red substance that slightly stained his palm. The confusion grew until he glanced at a nearby tree and solemnly stared at the blood stained bark.

"Oh right. That was a really desperate move…" he sighed.

Sad music played in his head as he stood on his feet.

"Stop it!" Shujinkou shouted at the top of his lungs.

He sighed in relief as the sounds of nature quickly stifled the inner song. But even then, Shujinkou was far from composed. Nothing could be done about that as he knew that it was still time to return home. That singular goal was all the young man focused on as he jumped on his feet. He had to, or else he may risk accidently breaking curfew again.

It didn't take long for him to make it to his destination. Once inside, he curiously inspected his surroundings just as his mother walked out of his kitchen.

"Welcome back, Shuji-" a warm welcome was quickly rendered impossible as her eyes were immediately drawn to the wound on her son's forehead. She quickly rushed to Shujinkou and took a closer look at the injury. "What happened?!"

"I tripped and fell over," he answered as he scratched his right cheek.

A small smile formed on his face, but it was only met with disapproving frown. Hiro then led her son to the kitchen and began to clean the wound. As she did so, Shujinkou glanced down at the table and was surprised to find a single brownie sitting on top of a nearby plate.

"You made brownies?" he asked.

"No. Someone else made it and Sayori brought it here for you to try," Hiro answered.

"Sayori?"

"Mm-hmm. Seems like she still takes your sweet tooth into consideration."

Hiro quickly finished patching up her son's injury and gently slid the plate towards him.

"Why don't you give it a try?" she suggested.

Shujinkou silently stared at the plate before suddenly reaching out for it.

"Can I eat it in my room?" he asked.

"Um, sure…" Hiro answered.

No more words were exchanged as Shujinkou left the table and walked to his room. Not even bothering to turn on the lights, Shujinkou tossed his backpack on the floor, plopped himself in bed and brought the brownie close to his face. The moment his teeth sunk in, tears began flowing out of his eyes.

The next afternoon, Shujinkou stared out of the classroom window as he tried to keep his mind active with various thoughts. Eventually, he began to focus on one subject that has been on his mind for a long time.

"Wonder why they changed how classes work?" he wondered. "Last year, the teachers were the ones that switched classrooms and now the students have to switch classrooms. I guess the school decided to experiment. Kinda sucks that it takes away from between class breaks. Though I wonder if I could use this new way of doing things in order to find some new places I could hide out during the Cultural Festival this year."

"Shujinkou."

"Sayori came to visit yesterday. Did she really just want to leave me that brownie or was it something more?"

"Shujinkou."

"I haven't really talked to her in a really long time. I kinda thought she moved on. I wouldn't have blamed her for doing that; in fact it would make more sense if she did especially since I haven't exactly been a fun person to be around since… Wonder what would lead her to wanting to see me now?"

"Shujinkou!"

A loud voice pieced through Shujinkou's thoughts, forcing him back to reality just in time to confront his teacher. He knew just by looking into her stern eyes that he was about to be scolded. But instead of scolding him, she instead said something that he didn't expect: "Are you okay, Shujinkou?"

"Huh? Oh… Yeah, I'm good," he replied.

"Are you sure? Because you seem to have a tendency to doze off in class."

"Sorry. I kind of think and daydream a lot."

"I heard you do that in all of your classes. Not only that but I've recently found out that you barely passed all your classes last year."

"I guess I'm not that good of a student."

"That's what people would believe if they didn't notice the pattern of your work."

"Pattern?"

"When I was looking over your past grades and the grades you received in this class so far, I've noticed that you seem to alternate between doing well and failing. Have you ever noticed that?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure that there isn't anything you want to talk about?"

"No… I don't."

"Alright. But if something is bugging you, my door is always open."

"Thanks, teacher."

Shujinkou grabbed his backpack and walked out of the classroom with a sigh.

The next morning, a tired yawn escaped through Shujinkou's lips as he walked to school. It was strange but for some reason he felt like someone was calling out to him.

"SHUJINKOU! WAIT!"

"Wait, someone is calling me," he thought as the familiar voice finally reached him. "Is that…?"

Shujinkou turned around and was swiftly knocked off his by Sayori. Unfazed by the sudden collision, she quickly sat up and smiled down at her old friend.

"Finally caught up to you, Shujinkou," Sayori said. "Long time no see."

"Sayori?" Shujinkou said in disbelief.

"Mm-hmm. You sound like you forgot what I looked like. It hasn't really been that long, has it?"

Shujinkou remained silent as he scratched his right cheek.

"So… What have you been up to, lately?" Sayori inquired.

"Nothing much… Just going through the motions. Going to school, going home, playing games…" he answered.  His face sported a look of sorrow for a split second before it was replaced with one of curiosity. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

"I'm the Vice-President of the Literature Club," Sayori proudly replied.

"What?!" Shujinkou exclaimed. "Vice-President of the-?! Wait, when did the school get a Literature Club?"

"Is it really that surprising that I can be Vice-President?" Sayori pouted. "And the school got the Literature Club this year."

"It's not really surprising you can, it's just… It's kind of hard imagining you performing Vice-Presidential duties. I'm not saying you can't, it's just hard to imagine."

"Oh. Well, I can understand that. It's hard for me to imagine too. Anyway, there's something I really wanted to ask you."

The surprise Shujinkou felt grew as he wondered what could be important enough for Sayori to literally chase him down.

"What did you want to ask me?" he said.

"Are you going to join any clubs this year?" Sayori asked.

"Uhm… Not really."

"So, it's just like I was to- like I figured! Just like I figured! But anyway you should really choose a club to join, Shujinkou."

"I don't know Sayori. They're not really my thing. Besides, it's not like it'll be the end of the world if I don't join a club."

"Yes it will!"

"Wha?!"

"Think about, Shujinkou. A club is a place for social interaction in an environment built entirely around  an individual's interests. It is through these clubs that people come together and grow together as they continue to prepare for the real world. Without school clubs, students would lack the social grace that would allow them to succeed in the grown up world and become NEETS. I don't want you to become a NEET, Shujinkou!"

Shujinkou stared at Sayori in disbelief.

"Don't you think that's kind of a massive exaggeration, Sayori?" he asked.

"Not really," she shook her head. "Besides…"

Sayori diverted her gaze for a second, an action that surprised Shujinkou.

"Come on, Shujinkou! At least try to find a club you would like!" Sayori pleaded.

"Well…" Shujinkou alternated between glancing at Sayori and his right hand. "I… I guess I can look through a couple of them. Just to see what they're like."

"That's great! And there are so many clubs that you can check out. There's the Pottery Club, the Literature Club, the Basketball Club, Literature Club, Drama Club, Literature Club, Debate Club, Journalist Club, Archery Club, Supernatural Club, Literature Club…"

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that you want me to check out the club you're in."

"I'm just doing my job as Vice-President. But you really should check out the Literature Club. It's a really fun place."

"I don't know Sayori. I don't really think I'm the literature type."

"That's not true. After all, you did do a 2-hour explanation on why manga was literature."

"Sayori, I was 8 and that was in response to our teacher saying that Dragon Ball wasn't an acceptable piece of literature to do my book report on. Also, I'm pretty sure I padded out some of that rant with repetition."

"Even so, the criticism you just provided explanation was a pretty literary thing to say. Please, Shujinkou, just come and check it out."

"I don't know."

"Please? If you don't come, there won't be enough people to eat all the cupcakes that Natsuki's bringing."

Shujinkou's eyes widened as the plural form of cupcake was processed into his brain.

"Cupcakes?" he said.

"Yeah," Sayori nodded. "Remember the brownie I left for you? Natsuki made it herself and said that she would bring in cupcakes today."

Shujinkou once again glanced away from Sayori, thinking, "I can't help but feel like Sayori is trying to lure me to her club with the promise of sweets. Now that I think about further, it's been two days since the brownies were made. That would be enough time for Sayori to convince Natsuki to make some cupcakes just so she could have a backup plan if I tried to say no to checking out her club… Maybe I'm just looking too deeply into this situation. It may just be a coincidence. I mean it's such a devious plan that... that I should probably keep it in the back of my head just in case."

"Shujinkou!" Sayori yelled, snapping him out his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking about something," he sheepishly replied. "But I… I guess I can check out your club to see what it's like."

"Yay! You won't regret it, Shujinkou!"

Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as Sayori started to happily bounce up and down.

"Hey, uh, Sayori?" he said.

"Yeah?" Sayori looked at him with curious eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude, but could you please get off me?"

"Huh?" Sayori shot Shujinkou a confused look until she finally realized that she was on top of him. Her face turned bright red as she immediately jumped up off him. "Sorry. Anyway, we got to get to school before it's too late."

"Right," Shujinkou said as he slowly stood up.

Sayori grinned as she continued down the path to school, unaware of the doubt on Shujinkou's face.

"Is this really okay...?" he glanced down at his right hand and sighed.  "Hir-"


	48. Selfish Part 3

"I know it hurts a lot right now, Shujinkou. But you have to believe me when I say that you'll soldier through it.

"I… I'm the reason dad left, aren't I?"

"What!? Why would you say that?"

"Because it just makes sense! I'm the reason he left! I just know it!"

"That's not the reason he left. You're not the reason. I promise you, Shujinkou, you're not the reason."

"But I couldn't…"

"That isn't your fault. You aren't to blame for anything, Shujinkou… Shujinkou… Shujinkou… Shujinkou!"

A bubbly voice pierced through the old memory, forcing Shujinkou back into the present. He blinked twice and looked up to find Sayori standing in front of his desk. The curious look on her face was something he found completely understandable.

"What happened in your head this time?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Shujinkou replied with a shrug.

Telling Sayori what was really going on in his head was the last thing he wanted to do; especially when he didn't want to relieve that memory in the first place.

"Oh. Well are you ready to go?" Sayori asked.

"Yeah," Shujinkou nodded.

With his backpack in hand, Shujinkou followed Sayori out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"You know, you didn't have to come and personally escort me, Sayori. I wouldn't have ran off," Shujinkou said.

"I know. But I figured you didn't know where the club room is," she happily pointed out.

"Touché," he shrugged.

But despite his casual response, he was anything but calm. He was nervous. Even though he only promised to visit the club, he couldn't help but fear what may happen if he-

"We're here!" Sayori's cheerful announcement stopped Shujinkou's train of thought as he laid his eyes on the door she presented.

"Your club is in a classroom?" the young thinker shot a confused look towards his old friend.

"Yeah. We borrow this classroom for our meetings every day since the school didn't give us a club room. Anyway, are you ready to meet everyone?"

"I guess?"

"You don't sound too enthusiastic. You're not just going to coast through this visit, are you?"

"No. It's just that, among a lot of other things, I'm worried that I'll embarrass myself. I bet they'll be able to tell I'm not really the literature type."

"That's crazy, Shujinkou. I guarantee that you'll be able to fit in just fine."

Before he could even have a chance to respond, Sayori grabbed Shujinkou's wrist and led him into the classroom.

"I brought in a potential club member!" Sayori announced.

A tsunami of emotions surged through the visitor as he examined the room. He counted three other students in the room and… they were all girls?!

"Is Sayori trying to get me to join an all girls club?" he wondered. "I can't imagine this scenario ending well…"

Suddenly, Natsuki approached him and looked up into his eyes; the annoyed expression she wore causing his anxiety to shoot up exponentially.

"Are you serious, Sayori? This guy doesn't seem like the literature type," she scoffed.

"I knew it…" Shujinkou mumbled under his breath.

"Of course he is," Sayori defended. "Remember when I told you about his 2 hour explanation on manga?"

"8 and repetition…" Shujinkou further mumbled.

"And he also easily critiqued his own explanation and professionally admitted its flaws," Sayori continued. "That's pretty literature typey."

"Really…" Natsuki's gaze returned to Shujinkou. "Are you sure you even want to be here?"

"Uh…" that was all he could say to the petite club member. The skeptical look in her eyes and oppressive atmosphere was the exact thing he feared would happen.

"I think you're scaring him, Natsuki," Monika approached the group, her eyes trained specifically on Shujinkou. Her gentle smile removed any form of anxiety that he had felt. "Long time no see, Shujinkou."

"Monika?" While his nervousness was gone, it was immediately replaced with several burning questions that Shujinkou had to fight himself from asking right away.

"You two know each other?" Sayori inquired, exchanging glances with Shujinkou and Monika.

"Sort of. We were in the same class last year, but we didn't really talk much," Monika explained.

"How come you never mentioned that?"

"Well, you never mentioned Shujinkou by name until just a few days ago and I wasn't completely sure you were referring to the same guy. It would have been really embarrassing if I made the wrong assumption."

"Wow…" Sayori turned to Shujinkou, her face glowing with amazement. "It's kind of funny that you already know our Founder/President, Shujinkou."

"Founder/President?" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he tried to wrap his head around the revelation. "But I thought you were part of the Debate Club."

"I was, but some stuff happened," Monika replied. "I wouldn't want to bore you with all the details. The end of the story is that I decided to make this club after leaving the Debate Team."

Shujinkou remained silent as he pondered Monika's response. If the school's local idol started a new club, then why are there only a total of four members in the club? Even if a club based around literature doesn't sound like the most exciting after school activity, he figured Monika's presence would still attract a lot of potential members.

"Shujinkou!" Sayori called.

"Huh?" snapping out of his thoughts, Shujinkou's cheeks turned red as he realized that the three girls were staring at him. "Sorry."

"I guess you still daze off a lot," Monika chuckled.

Shujinkou glanced down at the floor, keeping his almost sorrowful face hidden from the others. Being reminded of something he does almost every day was surprisingly hurtful. But that pain was quickly pushed away by a strange feeling. Even though he was in the middle of a conversation, where eye contact was guaranteed, he still felt as if he was being watched.

He looked up and immediately met eyes with Yuri. It didn't last long though as she quickly diverted her gaze and raised the book she was reading up to her face.

"What just happened?" Shujinkou wondered. He wanted ask her that very question, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to be bothered. Shujinkou then looked back at Sayori and asked, "So, when did you join Sayori?"

"I quickly joined right after Monika made the club," Sayori answered.

"Actually, you joined a 5 days after I made the club," Monika corrected.

"Eh? You mean you've been by yourself for an entire school week?"

"Yep. It was just me that entire week. Just me."

"I still find that very hard to believe," Shujinkou thought.

"Huh," Sayori casually replied before continuing her story. "So after I joined 5 days later, me and Monika went out and looked for new members. We found Natsuki in the library und-"

"Sayori!" Natsuki loudly interjected.

"What?"

"He doesn't need to know where you guys found me!"

"Why not?"

"He just doesn't!"

"What was she doing in the library?" Shujinkou started to wonder.

"So we found Natsuki and convinced her to join the club," Sayori continued. "After that we soon found Yuri and…"

Sayori paused mid-sentence, quickly turned around and waved at Yuri.

"Yuri! Come say hi to Shujinkou!" she called.

Shujinkou watched as the purple-haired maiden slowly stood up and approached him, her eyes alternating between looking at him and her own hands.

"Ah… Hello…" she said.

"Hey," Shujinkou replied.

"Now that you've met everyone in the club, we can get to business," Sayori said, her voice bursting with excitement.

Suddenly, Natsuki walked to the closet and quickly returned with the cupcakes Sayori had mentioned. Shujinkou marveled at the delicious sight in front of him. Each individual cupcake was well-made and the frosting was shaped in the form of a happy cat.

"Wow," Shujinkou said.

"Yeah, Natsuki. I'm surprised that you were able to make cupcakes that are as cute as yourself," Sayori exulted.

"I-I'm not cute!" Natsuki snapped.

Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as wondered why Natsuki reacted so violently to such a compliment. He knew it wasn't his place to ask though and reached for one of the cupcakes. The moment he grabbed one, Shujinkou noticed Natsuki peering at him from the corner of her eyes. The confused guest soldiered through the awkward atmosphere and took a bite out of the cupcake.

"So good!" Shujinkou thought, barely able to keep his delight hidden. "This has got to be the best way to treat a prospective new member ever."

Just then, a familiar feeling interrupted that bliss. He turned to his left and was surprised to find Yuri staring at him once again. The moment their eyes met again, the young maiden quickly diverted her gaze once more.

"S-Sorry… I didn't mean to stare…" she apologized.

"Um… It's okay. No harm done," Shujinkou said.

Yuri started to play with her hair as she continued to avoid eye contact.

"So, Shujinkou, what made you interested in coming here today?" Monika asked.

"Um… Sayori was doing her job as Vice-President and made a very compelling case about why I should come here to visit," Shujinkou answered.

"You sure you didn't just come here for the cupcakes?" Natsuki asked. "Sayori seemed adamant about making sure there were some here for your visit."

"Really?" Shujinkou's eyes narrowed as they travelled to Sayori. "I was told that you were bringing them in anyway."

"I guess I may have forgotten that I asked for cupcakes…" Sayori nervously chuckled.

"You can be really devious when you want to, huh?" Natsuki said. "Maybe you really are meant to be a VP."

"You really think so?" Sayori beamed.

"I think that was a negative political joke, Sayori," Shujinkou said.

Sayori shot a confused look at him, prompting him to explain the joke to Sayori.

"Oh, I get it…" Sayori said. "Wait, but I'm not devious politician that would do anything to get their way."

"Well, you kind of lured me here with the promise of sweets while making me believe that Natsuki was bringing them in anyway even though she only brought them because you asked her too," Shujinkou pointed out in a matter-of-fact manner.

"But everyone benefitted from it," Sayori nervously chuckled.

"Sayori has a point there," Monika said before taking another bite out of her cupcake.

Shujinkou shrugged and continued to eat his cupcake. But instead of experiencing another round of bliss, all he felt was dread.

"Is this really fair?" he wondered. "I never thought **I'd** be in this kind of scenario. It doesn't feel right."

"Are you okay, Shujinkou?" Monika asked.

"Hm? Yeah," Shujinkou replied. "Why do you ask?"

 "Because you look so serious," she answered.

"Oh. I was just thinking about…" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he pondered his own thoughts. "Actually, I just remembered that there's somewhere I have to be. So, I have to go."

"Eh? But you just got here," Sayori said.

"I know but, I really got to go," Shujinkou quickly finished his cupcake and smiled at the club. "It was nice meeting all of you."

Shujinkou left the classroom and continued down the hallway until he felt something tightly wrap itself around his wrist, cutting his departure short. He immediately turned around and saw something he never wanted to see.

"Don't go," Sayori pleaded.

"Sayori…" Shujinkou looked away from her and remained silent as he felt his hand slowly fall back to his side. "Sorry, Sayori."

Those were the only words he had the courage to say before leaving.


	49. Selfish Part 4

"I feel terrible," those three words were the only thing that circulated through Shujinkou's head from the moment he left the Literature Club meeting to when the lunch bell rung the net afternoon. Not only did he feel bad about wasting the club's time, he couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself for how he left Sayori. "Maybe, that's why I didn't see her this morning."

"Shujinkou?"

Shujinkou glanced up and was completely taken aback once he laid eyes on Monika.

"M-Monika? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch together," Monika suggested with a smile.

Shujinkou's eyes widened with shock as he tried to process what he was just asked. Why would the school's idol want to eat lunch with him? That was the only thought in his head as he opened his lunchbox.

"Hey, Monika…" Shujinkou said.

"Yeah?" Monika looked up from her meal with curious eyes.

"How come you asked me to eat lunch with you?"

"To be honest, I wanted to see if you were okay. You kinda left in a hurry yesterday."

"Oh."

Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he sheepishly looked down at his food.

"About that… I'm sorry about yesterday," Shujinkou apologized.

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" Monika inquired.

"Not joining the club and suddenly leaving?"

"There's no need to apologize about that. The club's not for everyone. But there is something I wanted to know."

Shujinkou looked back up, curious to know what Monika wanted to ask.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Sayori once said that you weren’t interested in joining any clubs," said Monika. "Why's that?"

"Oh. Well, to be honest, they're just not really my thing."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not interested. I prefer to just go home after school and do my own things."

"Is that really all there is to it?"

Shujinkou diverted his gaze and sighed. All he could answer her question with was a simple, "Yeah."

Monika silently stared at him as she continued to eat her meal.

 "Okay then," she said. "But if you ever change your mind about joining the club or just want to visit us, just know that you can."

"R-really?" Shujinkou replied, perplexed. "That's kind of a…"

"Sudden and strange offer to someone that 3/4ths of the club doesn't know that well," Monika casually interrupted.

Shujinkou didn't know how to respond to her on-point deduction, nor did he know if he should feel amazed or scared.

"Uh, yeah… What you just said," he nodded.

"It does sound strange but I'm sure Sayori would really like it if you at least visited now and then, especially since she talks about you so much," Monika explained.

"S-She does?" Shujinkou couldn't hide how surprised he was to hear that.

"All the time. It's probably why she convinced Natsuki to bring in cupcakes."

Shujinkou was rendered speechless by what he just heard. He never thought Sayori would talk about him so much after so long. But all that information did was make the disappointment he felt in himself grow and flourish.

 Suddenly, Monika stood up and said, "Well, I got somewhere to be, so I gotta cut this conversation short."

"That wouldn't be your way of trying to inflict irony on me, is it?" Shujinkou asked.

"No, I wouldn't do that. It's just that I promised to help a teacher with something after I finish my lunch. But I really do hope to see you later," Monika smiled and waved goodbye as she disappeared into the distance.

"I still kind of feel the irony…" Shujinkou sighed.

He promptly finished his lunch and returned to class. But he was unable to listen to the teacher's words. All he could think about was what Monika had said to him. That thought would linger in his mind throughout the day and as he returned home.

"Welcome home, Shujinkou," Hiro approached her son and was slightly surprised by the solemn look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Hey, mom... Do you ever feel like that I'm like my father?" Shujinkou asked.

"No. Why would you ever ask that?"

"Because I kinda feel like that I've been caught in myself so much that I haven't really thought about those around me. Doesn't that sound like my father?"

"Shujinkou… Jomei's a lot more complicated than that. You shouldn't really use him as an example to compare yourself to."

"But…" Shujinkou's mind replayed his most recent conversation with Sayori. "I left someone when they wanted me to stay. I ran away instead of dealing with the situation when it happened. That kinda sounds like something my father would."

"Shujinkou…" Hiro gently placed her hand on her son's head. "Well, do you feel bad about leaving this person?"

"Yeah."

"Then I think we both know what you need to do. You need to talk to Sayori."

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I am a mother. I'm supposed to know this kind of stuff. That and I think Sayori's the only who can elicit such a reaction from you."

Shujinkou scratched his right cheek.

"But… What can I say to her?" Shujinkou queried.

"That's something you'll to find out for yourself," Hiro smiled as she ruffled her son's head.

It wasn't the answer he was looking for, but Shujinkou knew it was the right one.

"Thanks, mom," he thanked before he heading to his room.

Later that evening, Hiro found herself in a familiar situation just as she heard the sound of the doorbell reverberate through the house. She shuffled her way to the front door and opened it to find Sayori on the other side.

"Hey, Auntie H," Sayori waved.

"Hey, Sayori," Hiro sheepishly chuckled.

Sayori's eyes scanned Hiro's body and the layers of yarns that constricted it.

"What happened?" Sayori queried.

"Just something that happens sometimes when my sewing teacher is unavailable," Hiro replied. "In fact, if I was mom or Shujinkou, I would probably be scratching my right cheek right now."

"Speaking of Shujinkou… Is he here?"

"Uhm, yeah. He's been upstairs ever since he got home. You're free to head up there if you want."

Accepting the invitation, Sayori eagerly skipped into the house and jumped up the steps. Once upstairs, she opened Shujinkou's door and found him lying in bed.

"Shujinkou, are you asleep?" she whispered.

Nothing but silence answered her question.

"I see…" Sayori walked into the room and plopped herself on the floor. "Sorry for not walking to school with you this morning. I kinda oversleep this morning. Though, maybe you'd rather be alone now that I think about.

Um… You know, I'm kinda glad you're sleeping right now, because I don't think I could say this to your face. We haven't really hung out for awhile now and I know it's because of what happened all that time ago, but… I don't know if you thought about me until a few days ago and even if you haven't, I always thought about you. Always wondering what I could do to help you smile again. But I could never think of anything and could do nothing but watch you be sad. But after Yuri said that you were special to me, I realized that I couldn't consider myself a good friend if I didn't still try to find a way to make you happy again. The club is a fun place and I thought if I could get you to join, then you would smile again.

At least, that's what I thought at first. When I really thought about it after you left, maybe I was really thinking about myself. I begged you to try and find a club you liked and tried my hardest to make sure you would visit our club; hoping that you liked it enough to join it. Because it would have been really fun if we were in a club together. It would have been like the old days when we used to play together. But we soon grew apart and… I felt really lonely. Really, really lonely. Talking about you kind of helped but it wasn't really enough. I really wanted to you to join the club because I… I really wanted my best friend back. But in the end, it was just a selfish wish. Everything I did in the past few days was me being selfish. I never even considered what you wanted. How you just wanted to be left alone.

I get it now though. Now I know that if I can really consider myself your friend, I have to leave you be. It may be hard for someone as selfish as me to do, but I'm sure I can manage it."

Sayori jumped onto her feet and immediately realized that she forgot something else.

"Though now that I think about it, I may have to find a way to say that to you when you're awake," she said as she walked to the door. As her hand tightly gripped the doorknob, she quickly looked back at her friend.

"See ya, Shujinkou," a small smile formed on her face as she tried her best to blink back her tears.

The very next afternoon, Sayori skipped into the clubroom and noticed Monika writing at the teacher's desk.

"You working on your mystery story again, Monika?" Sayori asked.

"Who told you?" Monika gasped.

Sayori's curiosity spiked before Monika started giggling.

"Just kidding," Monika said. "You're not getting any hints that easily. But anyway, what I'm really doing is updating our club info so that it shows that we have 5 members now."

"5 members?" Sayori's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Did we get a new member?"

"Mm-hmm. The new member should be here soon."

"Really? I wonder what they're like."

Monika simply smiled at the young Vice-President as they heard a familiar voice ask, "Am I too late?"

Sayori quickly turned around and was shocked to find Shujinkou standing behind her.

"Shujinkou?!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it wouldn't look good if the newest member missed his first club meeting," Shujinkou replied, scratching his right cheek.

"Eh!? You're our newest member?!"

"Yeah, I asked Monika if I could join this morning."

Sayori blankly stared at Shujinkou. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him and started jumping up and down.

"You're in the club! You're in the club!" Sayori cheered. "But wait, what made you change your mind?"

"I kinda realized that I really didn't give the club a chance and… To make a long story short, I decided to join the club," Shujinkou answered.

"Oh, that makes sense," Sayori nodded.

"It does?" Natsuki interjected. "He only told you the beginning and end result of the story."

"It doesn't really matter. As long as it ended with him joining the club," Sayori beamed.

"Then why did you ask for an explanation…?" she sighed in disbelief.

"Moving on; Now that everyone is here, we can finally get today's meeting started," Monika announced.

"Yeah!" Sayori cheered.

"Hey, uh, Sayori…" the young VP looked at Shujinkou and shot him curious look. He scratched his right cheek and continued with, "Never mind. I'll tell you later."

"Um… Okay," she grinned.

**_ "Selfish": The End _ **


	50. Alone in a Boy's Room II

"This sucks…" Natsuki groaned.

Normally at the end of the school day, Natsuki and the other Literature Club girls would meet in their clubroom and participate in whatever activity was thought of. Today though, every afterschool activity has been cancelled on account of a chemical experiment gone wrong.

"It can't be helped, Natsuki. These things happen," Monika said in an attempt to console the petite club member.

But those words fell upon deaf ears as Natsuki sighed.

Soon, Shujinkou arrived; Surprise being the only thing he felt the moment he noticed Natsuki slumped against the entrance of the school.

"Shujinkou!" Sayori waved."Where you've been?"

"I kind went looking for Rei to make sure she got out of the school okay," the late club member replied.

"Well, I guess it's kind of obvious that we can't have our club meeting today, so I guess that means that everyone but Sayori can go home," Monika announced.

"Everyone but Sayori?" Shujinkou could imagine a giant blue question mark forming over his head as he pondered what he just heard.

"Monika and I have some club stuff to do and we decided to do it at her house since we can't do it here," Sayori explained.

"Oh," Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he watched the two wave goodbye and leave.

"Well…" Yuri slightly fidgets as she glanced at Shujinkou. "I guess I'll take my leave too. See you two tomorrow."

"Right. See ya," Shujinkou nodded his head and watched Yuri leave. "Guess I'll leave too. I wonder what I should do with the extra time I have today."

Shujinkou began his trek home, pondering what he could do with his free time.

"I really don't want to go home yet."

Those few words were enough to cause Shujinkou's entire body to freeze in place. It was quiet, but just audible enough for him to hear it. He curiously turned around and was baffled to discover that Natsuki's disappointed face had changed into one of sorrow. His mind was then barraged with memories of the afternoon they spent together in the clubroom despite the fact the meeting was closed that day. He always wondered why she still went and still does to this day. Perhaps it was…

"H-Hey, Natsuki," Shujinkou nervously scratched his right cheek as he approached the his fellow club member. "Do you want to hang out at my house for a while?"

The petite student immediately looked up and shot him a look that only made the situation even more awkward for Shujinkou.

"What are you asking all of a sudden?" she asked, her voice layered with skepticism.

"It just that you seem disappointed that the club's been cancelled today and since you let me read your manga all the time, I thought it would only be fair if I let you read mine since you can't get to yours," Shujinkou sheepishly explained.

Natsuki looked away and silently stared into the distance, the serious expression she wore on her face prompting him to wonder if he shouldn't have made the suggestion.

"Fine," she finally said. "But only because the club is only cancelled."

"Well, I don't want you to feel like you have to come if you don't want to," Shujinkou replied.

"I-I'm not saying that I don't want to.  I'm just making it clear that-"

Shujinkou's innocent and curious gaze disrupted Natsuki's train of thought.

"Uh… I'll go. Just don't make a big deal out of it," she said.

"Okay?" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek, confused by what he just witnessed. He couldn't understand why Natsuki reacted so strongly to his proposal when she had already visited his home twice before, a thought that would remain with him as they walked into the residence.

"Mom, are you home?" Shujinkou yelled only for silence to respond back to him. "I guess she's out."

"You sure it's okay for me to be here?" Natsuki asked. "Your mom seemed kinda weird the last time I was here."

"What? No, she's fine with you guys," Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as his face slightly grew red. "I… I kinda never got around to telling her that I was the only boy in the club so that's why she acted a little different."

"What?! How come you never told her before then?"

"Well, what's the first thought that would come to mind if a boy joined a club that was currently composed of nothing but girls?"

"…Yeah, I see your point. But you should have told her before then. You could've created an awkward situation for all of us. Besides, we all know that you joined because of Sayori." Natsuki crossed her arms as she diverted her gaze.

"That's true, but she's only part of the reason I stay," Shujinkou replied, his eyes scanning the area.

"Wha?!" Natsuki's cheeks changed shades to match the color of her hair. "D-Don't just say stuff like that out of nowhere, dummy!"

"Huh?" Shujinkou's eyes stopped scanning the area and landed on Natsuki. "Sorry, I guess I was saying things while slightly dazed."

"Yeesh. You really need to think before you say things. Can I just see your collection before things get more awkward?"

"Good call."

Shujinkou led his fellow club member to his room and motioned her to where his own personal collection of manga resided.

"Really nice to have your collection at home…" she muttered.

"That reminds me… Why do you always keep your manga in the club room?" Shujinkou asked.

"Uh… Just so I don't have to constantly move it back and forth between home and school. Besides, dad hates it when things are cluttered around the place."

"Really? Jomei didn't care about that much."

"You call your dad by his first name?"

"Did I? I didn't notice."

"Man, you can be really weird sometimes."

"I think that's one of my better points though. Or at least that's what Granny Hisa said I should think."

Natsuki searched through Shujinkou's collection of literature, her eyes glowing as she thoroughly sifts through each volume.

"I never realized you had such an impressive collection," Natsuki said. "You even have some really old classics."

As she continued to search through the sea of manga, one title immediately caught her eye.

"Queen's Blade: Exiled Warrior...?" she read aloud as her fingers gripped the title.

Shujinkou's entire body tensed up as Natsuki inspected the cover. She then flipped through a couple of the pages, each turn causing her face to become more and more disturbed.

"Shujinkou… I never knew you read gross stuff like this…" she bellowed.

"It's not like that!" he sheepishly replied. "I don't read it for the fanservice."

"Really?" Natsuki shot him a look of skepticism and annoyance. "Then what's the story about?"

"Well…" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he felt the oppressive atmosphere lean on him. "It's about a young woman that's a princess of a small area that's dissatisfied with her royal life. She longs for adventure but, depending on the version, circumstances prevent that until one night a bandit that goes by Risty tries to rob her home. Risty's kind of a Robin Hood figure and a strong warrior who opens Leina's eyes to how the world works outside of her castle home and inspire her to get stronger and see the world.

How things progress from there differs by the adaptation but the story revolves around Leina's involvement in a tournament known as the Queen's Blade, a tournament that is held every four years where the strongest female warrior becomes queen. Throughout the journey Leina has to deal with self-confidence, her own strength, her relationship with her family and the many people she encounters.

In fact, even though the adaptation you have in your hands is lighter in tone and despite all the fanservice, the entire story of Queen's Blade is a very dark story that explores a lot of themes with its characters."

Natsuki simply stared at him, dumbfounded by what she just heard.

"Yeesh, you really didn't want to be called a pervert did you?" she said.

"No guy likes that," Shujinkou chuckled awkwardly.

"But you know, despite all the in your face fanservice, the designs are actually really cute. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that **you** would find something good in something that's unashamedly gross."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Of course it's a compliment, dummy. Are you that surprised that I can be nice and give out compliments like the others?"

"When you put it that way, no."

"Eh?"

"I wasn't surprised that you gave out a compliment, I just wasn't sure if it was or not. But that doesn't mean that I don't think you're not nice. I actually think you're a really nice person."

Complete shock circulated through Natsuki as she processed what she just heard.

"Y-You really think I'm nice?" she asked with longing eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, you always lend me your manga, always let the entire club taste whatever you bake and look out for us in your own Natsuki way."

Natsuki looked down at the book in her hands as her cheeks grew red.

"You must really like teasing me, you jerk!" she snapped.

"I'm not teasing. I just didn't want you to think that I didn't think you were nice," Shujinkou replied.

"Shujinkou…" Natsuki looked into his eyes. "…Forget it. You're just trying to get my mind off of this Queen's Blade stuff. There's other ways than trying to get me all riled up."

Shujinkou scratched his right cheek, and then shrugged as he accepted Natsuki's response to his words. He then watched as she opened the book and started reading the contents inside. Not too long after, Natsuki started to laugh as he began drawing in his sketchbook.

"Okay, I have to admit, this thing is a lot more than just fanservice," she chuckled. "The character interactions are pretty genuine and funny. But does Elina really-?"

"Yep," Shujinkou nodded.

"And Claudette li-?"

"Mm-hmm. There's actually another manga series that give some focus to that."

"If I had a sister that invaded my personal space like that all the time, I would probably want to leave too. I can really sympathize with Leina there."

Natsuki gently closed the book.

"But before I continue, I want to know… Did this series get cancelled too?" she asked.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Shujinkou chuckled.

"Of course not. I kinda like dangling that thread over you," she grinned.

"Right…" an amused smile appeared on Shujinkou's face. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about not getting an ending for that adaptation."

"Great! So I can borrow this and the others right?"

"Yeah. You can borrow all three."

As Natsuki gleefully collected the other two volumes, she noticed something on the floor that completely grabbed her attention away from the books.

"Isn't that…" she reached down and picked up a small case that depicted a familiar orange marsupial on the front. "Crash Bandicoot?"

Shujinkou glanced up from his drawing and noticed Natsuki holding Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy in her hands.

"That's a remaster of the first three Crash Bandicoot games," Shujinkou informed his guest.

"So this where the character came from, huh?" Natsuki looked down at the box with curious eyes. "Alright, pop it in."

"What?"

"I want to play it."

"You do?"

"Why not? You think just because I'm in a club about literature that I don't know how to play video games?"

"No…" Shujinkou did not think that, but he soon remembered how nervous he was about the other members reacting to his interest in video games. His immediate response to that thought was to scold himself: "I stereotyped them while I was afraid that they'd stereotyped me…"

Suddenly, Natsuki pushed the game into his hands, snapping him out of his thoughts. No words were said, but the look on her face made it clear she was determined to play the compilation. Shujinkou removed the disc from his case and slid it into his game console.

"What kind of game is this anyway?" Natsuki asked as she reached for the controller.

"It's a platformer," Shujinkou answered. "Though some of the levels are really hard. Some of them can actually induce rage-quitting."

"They can't be that hard," Natsuki replied as she searched through the levels. "What about 'Stormy Ascent'?"

"That's… probably the hardest level," Shujinkou answered. "You probably don't want that to be your first level."

Without saying a word, Natsuki hit the start button and would soon find herself regretting the decision. Her various responses to the trials of the level were: "No! No! Crap! MakeIt! Make It! Dang it! Yes… Yes… NO! Where those come from?! CRAP!"

She angrily threw her hands up and fell back on Shujinkou's bed.

"So many spikes in places that don't make sense… So many pit falls… Too many one-hit kills!" she groaned.

"Yeah, it's a hard level," Shujinkou slightly chuckled as he scratched his right cheek. "It was cut from the original game and only those who have mastered the mechanics and have gotten used to the physics of the game can beat."

"You could have said that in the first place!"

"What? But I told you that it was the hardest level."

"Well, if you've been as specific as you are now. That probably would have convinced me not to play it."

"I guess, but you played the level out of curiosity right? Even if I was said what I just said earlier, wouldn't you have still played it to see why it was known as the hardest level?"

 "Uh…" Natsuki immediately looked away from Shujinkou. Disappointment and sadness was all her face conveyed.

"You don't have to get down, Natsuki. It's just a matter of practice and getting used to the level" Shujinkou said in an attempt to comfort her.

Natsuki's gaze returned to Shujinkou; her face now conveying surprise.

"That's a weird thing to say to someone who lost 15 of your lives," she said.

"That's not a problem. I can grind those back easily," Shujinkou assured her.

"You **really** can be weird at times."

No other words were said as the two continued to stare at each other; this act soon bringing back the memories of the last time they gazed into each other's eyes in this manner. Shujinkou awkwardly scratched his red right cheek as he tried his best to not let that memory make the situation any stranger.

"So… "

"You're not going to draw whiskers on my face again are you?" Natsuki quickly interjected.

"What? No. Why would you ask that?" Shujinkou asked.

"Cause you have the same look on your face when you did that."

"No, I'm not thinking that at all. But I only did that because you drew a mustache on my face."

"And I only did that because you made a mark on my face."

"Which was an accident."

"Because you couldn't even open a simple pen cap."

"…Okay, you got me there."

A satisfied smile planted itself firmly on Natsuki's face as victory was conceded to her. She then drove her left fist into Shujinkou's right arm.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For a lot of things," she smirked.

Once again, Shujinkou imagined a blue question mark over his head as he rubbed his right arm.

"Probably best I don't ask…" he thought.

Just then, an idea popped into his head.

"What's on your mind?" Natsuki inquired.

"Huh?" Shujinkou flashed his guest a surprised look.

"Your face kind of gives away that you got an idea."

"Well, I do have an idea. Follow me."

Natsuki followed Shujinkou out of his room and into the kitchen. She watched as Shujinkou reached into the freezer and pulled out two light blue treats for them.

"I just remembered that we made sea-salt ice cream the other day," Shujinkou chuckled as he handed one to him.

Natsuki curiously inspected the frozen desert and asked, "What kind of ice cream is this?"

"Sea-salt ice cream," he answered.

"You already said that. Is there really such a thing as salty ice cream?"

"Sorta. Try it."

Natsuki brought the treat closer to her mouth and took a small bite.

"It's salty, but kind of sweet," she said, her eyes lighting up with happiness. "You really made this?"

"Kind of," Shujinkou replied. "My mom helped me with this batch because she wanted to see how a person would make salty and sweet ice cream. Plus, it's actually from a video game franchise I play and I decided to try my hand at making some. I failed a lot of times before I was finally able to get it right… And then I found out that it was actually real and could be bought from a Disney establishment."

"Wow… I can't believe you went through all that trouble to make something you thought was fictional. That's pretty impressive."

"Really?"

"What? Is it really so strange that I'm impressed because you actually showed some dedication? Anyone would be impressed with that."

"Oh. Like how me and the rest of the club are impressed with your dedication to your baking."

"Exactly. Dedication and passion are two out of the four that are needed for bakin- Wait, What?!"

A look of shock of landed on Natsuki's face.

"What's with you today? Handing out all these compliments… Inviting me over... Are you trying to get on my good side for some reason?" she asked.

"Not really," he shrugged. "Just stating a fact and… it's not like it's that weird that I invited you over."

"It kinda is. It was really out of nowhere and it's not like you needed to do it."

"Well, that's true… I guess I wanted to."

"Why?"

"I guess because I didn't like seeing you so sad."

Natsuki simply stared at Shujinkou.

"How can you be so nice, Shujinkou?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"You're always willing to help others like when you helped me win that game during the Cultural Festival, or carrying Sayori home and looking after when she was sick or whatever you said to Yuri when she was worried about Akuma or continuing to look out for Rei even though she should be used to our school by now or making those invitations for Monika."

Shujinkou shot Natsuki a perplexed look.

"She's Monika, Shujinkou. There isn't many examples where she gets help and the invitations were pretty good," she replied. "The point is, you do nice things and act like they're not a big deal, you jerk."

"Uhm…" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he wondered what to say. "I guess I don't really think about me doing nice things. I just do things. Besides…"

The sound of the front door opening quickly cut Shujinkou off. The two students walked into the next room and watched as Hiro walked in with several grocery bags.

"Shujinkou, Natsuki, what are you two doing here so early?" Hiro asked, immediately realizing her mistake after the fact. "I mean, Shujinkou what are you doing home so early and you brought a friend home."

"All afterschool activities were cancelled and I invited Natsuki over," Shujinkou explained in the most casual manner he could muster.

"Pardon the intrusion," Natsuki said.

"It's no trouble," Hiro assured her. "It's not like I have a strict rule about my son inviting people over. Don't mind me; I'm just going to be in the kitchen before I slip into the standard embarrassing mom routine."

Hiro walked into the kitchen, leaving a puzzled feeling in Natsuki.

"Does she actually do anything you consider embarrassing?" she asked Shujinkou.

"Not really," Shujinkou shrugged. "But I think she's just worried that she'll do something that she thinks will embarrass me."

"Huh."

That single word was the only thing she said before leading the walk back to Shujinkou's room.

Later that evening…

"You know, watching you play the game and then reading the manga, it's kinda clear that they gave Crash a major overhaul in personality," Natsuki noted. "I can't imagine game Crash acting the way his manga counterpart does."

"Well, it got the cartoony aspects down," Shujinkou replied.

"I'm not saying manga Crash isn't a good protagonist, but I think they could have done this adaptation with the original personality."

"Maybe they'll do that one day."

"I guess. But I really wish that this series didn't end on a cliffhanger."

Her eyes trailed down and expanded as they focused on the time displayed on her phone.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Shujinkou asked.

"This is the time when the club usually ends! I got to get home!"

"Oh. Okay."

Shujinkou escorted his guest downstairs and opened the door for.

"Well… I guess I'll be going now," Natsuki said with a disappointed face. "Today was… uh…"

"Better than nothing?" Shujinkou concluded.

"I guess so. It was a pretty rare occasion so of course it was better than nothing. Still… Thanks for inviting me over."

"You don't have to thank me. It was pretty fun having you over. In fact…" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek. "You can come over anytime, if you want."

"Um…" Natsuki stared at Shujinkou with an intense expression. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah. Anytime you want."

"Uu..." Natsuki bit her lip, desperate to keep her slight smile hidden. Her rosy cheeks grew even brighter than before as she struggled to maintain eye contact. "I really had fun today too, Shujinkou, so… I would really like to come over again."

"Anytime," Shujinkou restated.

"Okay… See you tomorrow."

"See ya."


	51. End of the First

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," Shujinkou sung as he steered his ship through the calm blue sea. The winds were fair and the big blue sky inspired him to find a remote spot to spend his vacation at.

But that peaceful respite wouldn't last long he suddenly found himself in the middle of a violent storm. The waves crashed against his ship as the sea captain struggled to break through the weather. The water eventually rose over the pirate boat, knocked him away from the wheel and pushed him on the concrete floor.

"Exam results day can really be harsh," Shujinkou thought as he scratched his right cheek.

A pair of hands soon wrapped themselves around his arms and helped the daydreaming student onto his feet.

"This isn't the time to be daydreaming, Shujinkou. The hallways are dangerous on this type of day," Sayori reminded him.

"Right…" a tired sigh escaped through his mouth after he said this.

Shujinkou never really cared how high he was ranked every time test results were posted but only if he had scored high enough to avoid taking the make-up exams during Summer Break. After spending what seemed like an eternity looking for his test score and rank, Shujinkou finally found his name and nervously checked the results that would decide his fate.

"Yes! No Summer exams!" he cheered. But he only cheered in his head as not to attract any attention.

"We both got the summer off!" Sayori cheered. "The long nights doing nothing but studying really paid off. I can't wait to everyone at the club after school!"

"But clubs are cancelled until the next term."

Sayori remained silent as the information entered and processed into her brain.

"Oh yeah…" she chuckled with red cheeks. "I guess this means that we use the extra time to plan our vacation. What are you going to do for vacation?"

Her question was met with silence as memories of the Cultural Festival surfaced in Shujinkou's head. He remembered how he was met with a similar question the day before the event which led to her pleading with him to break his planned role.

"Not that it was a bad thing…" he said.

"Huh?" surprise gripped his soul the moment he realized Sayori heard the last part of his thought. "What wasn't a bad thing?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that I don't really have anything planned for the upcoming break," Shujinkou answered. "I'll probably just wing it."

"Mm… Okay," Sayori beamed. "I'll probably just wing it too."

"Maybe we can wing it together?" Shujinkou suggested.

"Eh?!" Sayori's eyes widened with shock. "Really?"

"Well, we haven't really spent a vacation together since we were kids," Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he slightly diverted his gaze. "We could make up for lost time."

Sayori's cheeks once again grew bright red as she silently stared at her friend.

"Rei!" she suddenly exclaimed.

Shujinkou immediately turned around; the shock he felt was enough to almost cause his heart to skip over a few of its beats.

"H-Hey, Rei," he weakly waved at the silent student. "Did you already check your score?"

Rei raised her left arm and pointed at the first ranking sheet.

"#11?!" Shujinkou exclaimed.

"Whoa! That's impressive, Rei!" Sayori congratulated.

Rei's gaze was soon directed towards Sayori. It was subtle but Shujinkou noticed the change from her usual blank stare to the same surprised stare she once gave him the day they first met.

"She's right, Rei. You got a really great score," he nodded his head in agreement.

The silent girl's curious stare was then pointed towards Shujinkou just before the school bell rang.

"Time to go. See you two later," Sayori grinned at the two students before happily skipping off.

Shujinkou soon followed suit and waved goodbye to Rei as he left for his next class, disappearing into the sea of students just as the silent girl raised her hand to wave back.

Later at the end of the school day, Natsuki stood in the vacant clubroom staring at her various boxes of manga. With all clubs cancelled until next term, she was faced with a very serious question: "Where could she store her collection until then?"

Her brain quickly presented an answer, but instead of that solution providing relief towards her situation, all it was cause her cheeks to glow red. It wasn't like she considered the idea to be terrible, yet Natsuki found it hard to actively pursue it. The conflicted student gripped her phone and contemplated the idea more and more to until a very recent memory decided to help resolve her internal conflict.

It was brief, but it was enough for to give Natsuki the strength to use her phone and send a message. Not too long after that sent message, Shujinkou walked into room.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, scratching his right cheek as he did so.

"Yeah, I… I need to ask for a favor," Natsuki struggled to maintain eye contact as she continued, "Since we can't use this room until after the break, I was kinda wondering if I could keep my manga at your place."

"At my place?" he repeated in disbelief.

"It shouldn't be that much of an issue right? After all, you said that I can come over whenever I want and you already liked some of stuff so…"

"No, it's not really an issue… But wouldn't you want your stuff at your place?"

Shujinkou watched as Natsuki's entire body tensed up, an action that did nothing but confuse him.

"Of course I would, but… That is…" Natsuki glanced away as she tried to find the words she wanted to say.

"Never mind, it's none of my business," Shujinkou said. "But, this may be a more than one day job if it's just the two of u…"

Quickly cutting himself off, a look of curiosity was plastered on his face as he turned around to find Sayori looking in from the classroom door.

"Sayori?!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Ehe…" Sayori nervously walked into the classroom and approached the two.

"What are you doing here, Sayori? Shujinkou asked.

"I noticed you were heading to the club room and was wondering what was going on," she answered.

"Did you come with Yuri and Monika?"

"No. Why?"

Using his eyes, Shujinkou directed Sayori to turn around. She wasted no time in doing just that and was shocked to find Monika and Yuri behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sayori asked.

"We noticed you were sneaking around while following Shujinkou to the clubroom and were wondering if something was going on," Monika answered.

"Sorry if we're interrupting something important," Yuri quickly apologized.

"Speaking of which…" Sayori turned her gaze back to Shujinkou and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Erk… We were just…" Natsuki glanced away from the group. "I was just asking him for a favor. It's nothing special!"

"Actually, do you think you guys could help us bring Natsuki's stuff to my house?" Shujinkou asked.

"Huh?" Sayori's questioning gaze landed on Natsuki. "Why are you taking your stuff to Shujinkou's place?"

"Uh…

"Actually, the thought of going through the entire break without a chance to read some of her books was almost too much to bear. So, I asked her if she could loan them out to me," Shujinkou answered. "She agreed under the promise that I would have to buy her a whole new set if I mess any of them up."

"That does sound like Natsuki," Monika chuckled.

"You wouldn't be laughing if your collection was at risk," Natsuki stated bluntly.

"So, will you guys help us?" Shujinkou asked.

The three nodded their heads and the club wasted no time in carrying Natsuki's collection to Shujinkou's room.

"Huh. So this is what your room looks like, Shujinkou," Monika said as her eyes examined the room. Noting the scattered art supplies and collection of video games, she added, "It suits you."

"You think?" Shujinkou felt the urge to scratch his right cheek, but couldn't at the moment.

Yuri also thoroughly examined the room as its occupant approached his closet.

"It feels safe in here…" she thought. From the corner of her eyes, the young maiden glanced at Shujinkou. A bashful smile formed on her face as she started to play with her hair. "Just like when around him…"

Shujinkou finished neatly placing Natsuki's manga in his closet, just as an unwelcome though made itself known to him.

"I have four girls in my room…" he slightly whimpered as the realization set in. "Gotta do something before my nerves get to me."

"Shujinkou, would it be okay if we took a picture in here?" Monika asked.

"Huh?" Unable to hide his surprise, Shujinkou couldn't keep himself from asking, "Why?"

"I thought it would be fun if we took a picture of the club outside of school," Monika happily replied.

"Oo. We haven't done a club photo since before Shujinkou joined," Sayori said with a nostalgic smile.

"Really? Then we should really do one," Monika's eyes trailed back to Shujinkou. "What do you say?"

"Well… I don't really have any issues with the idea…" he replied as he scratched his right cheek.

Great! Okay, everyone, time to gather around," Monika instructed.

Shujinkou followed the movements of the other members and found himself in the middle of the group, which naturally meant that he was given the role of taking the photo. Monika handed her phone to him and he quickly held it up in front of the group.

"We're not all in it," Shujinkou said. "We need to gather closer."

Those words he would instantly regret as the other club members bodies squeezed against his. The young man could feel his heart pounding against his test as he tried to endure the close contact he was subjected too.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

The four girls nodded their heads. With everyone ready, he forced his face to form a casual smile just before taking the photo.

"It looks great," Monika complimented.

"Really? It looks like we're all clustered together," Natsuki said.

"No, it really does look good," Monika smiled as she looked down at her phone. She thought, "Everyone looks a lot more comfortable this time around."

Suddenly, a loud musical tune started up in Shujinkou's pocket. Wasting no time in eliminating the tone, Shujinkou reached for his phone and answered. Soon, Lady Hisa's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Shujinkou," she waved.

"Granny Hisa?" he answered alongside Sayori.

"You're there too, Sayori?" she said.

"Everyone's here," Sayori happily replied.

"Really? Shujinkou, let me do a room scan," Hisa said.

Shujinkou turned his phone around, allowing his grandmother to see the rest of the club.

"Hey, girls," Hisa waved.

The three guests waved back at the ecstatic lady on the phone. Then Hisa asked that Shujinkou walk out of the room so she could say something in private. Following his grandmother's wishes, he walked out of his room and closed the door behind him.

"It's not like that!" his guests heard from the other side of the door.

Moments later, Shujinkou walked in with a red face.

"So, why'd you call Granny Hisa?" he asked.

"Well, call me prepared, but I was wondering if you were in the mood to join your poor, lonely grandmother for the annual fireworks festival at the end of summer," Hisa suggested.

"The fireworks? Uh, sure. I'll go," Shujinkou replied.

"Great! What about you, Sayori? You want to come along too?" Hisa asked.

"Yes!" Sayori answered instantly.

"What about the rest of you? You want to come along?" Hisa offered.

"You want us to come too?" Natsuki asked in disbelief.

"The more the merrier," Hisa nodded. "Of course you would need permission before you go off somewhere with defenseless old lady like me."

"She says that and yet she doesn't look old or seem defenseless…" Natsuki thought.

"Anyway, just think about and get permission if you want to go. I have some business to attend to," Hisa continued.

"What kind of business?" Sayori queried.

"Hisa-buisness," she happily answered before ending the call.

"You're grandmother seems good at controlling a discussion…" Yuri noted.

"Well… She had to be when grandpa was still around…" Shujinkou weakly chuckled as he scratched his right cheek. "But she only uses that power for good."

"That's a good quality for any debater," Monika pointed out.

"The using the power for good part?" Natsuki said perplexed.

"No. The leading the conversation part," Monika said with a smile.

Natsuki blankly stared at the club president.

"You… You don't abuse that power now do you?" she asked.

"No. Most of the time, I don't," Monika giggled.

"Urk… You know what, forget it. I'm not going to stress over if you're being serious or not," Natsuki pouted.

"But even if she's no longer in the debate team, it's also a useful quality for a president to lead a discussion in such a way," said Yuri.

"Really? Do I have the ability to lead a conversation?" Sayori wondered aloud.

Sayori's question was met with silence.

"Don't I?" Sayori asked.

Like the first one, Sayori's question was once again met with silence.

"Shujinkou?" Sayori gazed at Shujinkou with pleading eyes.

"Uhm…" Shujinkou scratched his right cheek as he pondered what he could say. "Well, you're not as good as a debate team member, but a presidential quality you do have is your occasional tricky personality."

"Really?" Sayori chuckled.

"Why are you happy about that? He just said that you're good at manipulati-" Natsuki quickly cut herself off and thought about her own statement. "Oh. Someone with president in their title would take that as a compliment."

"Exactly," Sayori confirmed.

"So, we have two very qualified presidents," Yuri concluded.

"Actually, now that I think about it, it also kind of means that we can't trust our presidents half of the time…" Shujinkou said.

"That's… A really interesting position," Monika complimented.

"I guess… But that's not true at all, we're both totally trustworthy," Sayori argued.

"Funny coming from someone who embraces their tricky personality," Natsuki snickered.

"But that doesn't mean we're not trustworthy," Sayori insisted. "Right, Yuri?"

"Well… You can't really have it both ways," Yuri slightly giggled.

"Aa… Then I don't want to be the known as the tricky one!" Sayori squealed.

"We're just joking, Sayori. We know we can trust you and Monika," Shujinkou assured her. "…Well, most of the time in your case."

"When haven't I been completely trustworthy?" Sayori asked.

"You lured me to the club with Natsuki's cupcakes after you convinced her that I was coming which led to her making them in the first place," he replied using a matter-of-fact tone.

"…It worked out in the end though..." Sayori nervously chuckled. "Ah! Speaking of sweets… We should go somewhere and get some to celebrate a free summer."

"From where?" Shujinkou wondered aloud.

Later that very same afternoon, Shujinkou was given a tray that held five vanilla milkshakes and carried it to the table that the rest of the club occupied.

"So what's the firework festival your grandmother mentioned like?" Monika suddenly asked.

"Uh, it's just like any other festivals. It's kinda like a big party," Shujinkou answered. "I used to have fun there every summer."

"Would it really be okay if we came along?" Yuri wondered.

"Granny Hisa said it was okay, so there shouldn't be any problems. After all…" Shuinkou reached for a napkin and waved it like a fan. "She just a simple lady who likes to make people happy."

"Seems to run in the family…" Natsuki thought.

"But no pressure or anything. You don't have to feel like you're forced to come," Shujinkou continued.

"Like anyone would feel like they're forced to return to a popular spa resort for a festival, dummy" Natsuki pointed out in a blunt manner.

"Touché," Shujinkou replied.

"If we all do go together, it would be like having another slumber party," Sayori pointed out. "With Shujinkou this time too."

An awkward silence cut the conversation short.

"Ah… It would be nice to attend another festival together…" said Yuri.

And to experience one that isn't dead because Monika lured everyone away," Natsuki added.

"I didn't lure everyone away," Monika argued with red cheeks.

"She's technically right about that one," Shujinkou said. "She only attracted 98% of everyone."

The Literature Club shared a hearty laugh together before going back to their milkshakes.

"Kitsune Firework Festival…" Shujinkou thought as he continued to drink his treat. "I kinda hope…"


End file.
